


Meet Bucky Barnes

by seal_vitaliy



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Abusive Parents, Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blow Jobs, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Knotting, Lawyers, Lawyers Barnes Barnes, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Bucky Barnes, Omega Verse, Police, Police Officer Steve Rogers, Pregnancy, Rimming, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:35:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 83,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26646139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seal_vitaliy/pseuds/seal_vitaliy
Summary: Чужой пристальный взгляд, почти просверливший в затылке дыру, заставил Баки повернуть голову и вскинуть бровь. Светловолосый и явно сидящий на стероидах альфа приветливо улыбнулся и приподнял бутылку с пивом. Миленько. Баки закатил глаза и вернул все свое внимание бокалу с виски. У него было недостаточно игривое настроение, чтобы ответить на чужой флирт, но он был и недостаточно зол, чтобы выплеснуть на этого золотистого ретривера всю свою желчь.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 2
Kudos: 117





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Да, снова я насмотрелся сериалов 😏😏😏 На этот раз частично вырвал кусок из "Как избежать наказания за убийство", но похожи они лишь слегка, несколькими моментами. Можно даже и не понять, что откуда взялось
> 
> Баки 23. Стиву 29. #щастьематеринства и все радости беременности включены. Вырубай, если страшно.

Чужой пристальный взгляд, почти просверливший в затылке дыру, заставил Баки повернуть голову и вскинуть бровь. Светловолосый и явно сидящий на стероидах альфа приветливо улыбнулся и приподнял бутылку с пивом. Миленько. Баки закатил глаза и вернул все свое внимание бокалу с виски. У него было недостаточно игривое настроение, чтобы ответить на чужой флирт, но он был и недостаточно зол, чтобы выплеснуть на этого золотистого ретривера всю свою желчь.

Первая практика, первое проваленное дело. Так бывает, профессор Фьюри предупреждал.

Бармен поставил перед ним несколько шотов с текилой и перешел к другим подозвавшим его посетителям. Сидевший рядом бета, чересчур резко опрокинув в себя водку с содовой, с трудом сполз с высокого стула. Чуть покачнувшись, он неуверенной походкой направился в сторону выхода, дергая головой под классический рок и едва не налетая на столики, стоявшие почти вплотную друг к другу. Вечер пятницы, слишком много народу, слишком мало пространства. Баки проводил его задумчивым взглядом, тоже невольно барабаня пальцами в одном ритме с Лед Зеппелин, и потянулся к первому шоту. Гулять так гулять.

— Хэй, — тот самый светловолосый альфа, смущенно улыбнувшись, опустился на свободный соседний стул и всем телом развернулся к Баки, демонстрируя великолепные мышцы, крепкие бедра и длинные ноги. Неплохо, очень даже неплохо. Если бы Баки искал кого-то на вечер, то они, определенно, уже трахались бы в туалете. Но Баки не хотел приключений на задницу, он хотел напиться, уехать домой, включить Адель, распустить нюни и корить себя за просранное дело до конца жизни.

— Хэй, — повторил Баки и опрокинул в себя текилу, даже не поморщившись.

Нижняя губа уже занемела, язык слегка заплетался, но не настолько, чтобы позвонить в такси и отправиться в свою цитадель одиночества. Баки знал меру, даже если иногда и игнорировал ее, страдая позже над фаянсовым приятелем и оставляя в нем весь выпитый за ночь алкоголь. Альфа все еще таращился на него, несмотря на полный игнор, и Баки повернулся к нему, неловко заправляя за уши отросшие до плеч волосы. Резинку он где-то проебал.

— Почему ты один? — спросил альфа, и это было настолько ожидаемо и банально, что Баки тут же почувствовал мощный укол разочарования. Что потом? Угостит выпивкой? Предложит посмотреть на коллекцию какого-нибудь дерьма у него дома? Попробует облапать за колени? Типичный альфа.

Баки насмешливо скривил губы и развел руками.

— Не смог дозвониться до твоей мамочки, очевидно, — дерзко ответил он. Альфа удивлённо замер, а потом, вместо того, чтобы послать его нахрен или дать в морду, несмотря на второй пол, улыбнулся и покачал головой.

— Ты всегда такой сердитый? — уточнил альфа, порнографично потягивая свое пиво.

Баки на секунду залип на его пухлых губах, неприлично обхвативших горлышко, на розовом языке, скользнувшем по ободу. Скользнул ниже, откровенно оценивая бицепсы, грудь и пресс, четко прослеживавшийся даже через футболку. И снова вернулся к лицу, почему-то смутно знакомому. Красивый, пусть и придурок.

Может, Баки видел его в рекламе нижнего белья? Или в порно? Он вполне мог сниматься в порно.

— А ты всегда такой настойчивый, когда тебе говорят «нет»? — уточнил Баки, прикусывая нижнюю губу и щурясь, зная, что так его лицо выглядит наиболее выигрышно. Возможно, он самую чуточку, самую капельку, вот прямо на полшишечки флиртовал. А кто бы нет? Трудно устоять, когда к тебе пытается подкатить гребаная топ-модель с очарованием щеночка и мускулами античной статуи.

— Разве ты сказал «нет»? — удивился альфа, прижимая прохладный бок бутылки к щеке. Его лоб чуть блестел от жары, кондиционер здесь был ни к черту.

Баки вскинул бровь, выражая этим все свое неудовольствие. Разве его сигналы «отъебись от меня» не очевидны? Надо поработать над ними в свободное время.

— Тебе не нужно вернуться к своим друзьям? — откинувшись спиной на барную стойку, Баки кивнул в сторону темнокожего парня и симпатичной блондинки, бурно что-то обсуждающих. Альфа проследил за его взглядом и пожал плечами.

— Твоя компания гораздо лучше.

Альфа придвинулся ближе, и Баки напрягся, готовый дать ему в зубы, если он хоть пальцем к нему прикоснется, не купив даже банальный «Секс на пляже» или «Оргазм». Альфы считали это оригинальным намеком на перепихон. Баки от них уже воротило, серьезно. У него что, где-то на лице написано, что он дает в грязном туалете бара за коктейль? Тут и двух не хватит.

Вместо этого альфа протянул к нему ладонь для рукопожатия. Баки обхватил ее своей, чуть более изящной, но оттого не менее сильной, и почти до хруста стиснул чужие пальцы.

— Стив, — выдохнул альфа, потирая руку и не переставая загадочно улыбаться. Какая это по счету бутылка? Придурку явно стоило притормозить, если даже альфу (с их-то метаболизмом) так пробрало.

— Джеймс, — представился Баки, потому что, очевидно, так его и звали. Для всех незнакомцев, в университете и на судебных заседаниях. Родители — мама, точнее — подарили ему худшее имя из всех возможных. Джеймс Бьюкенен — додуматься до такого можно было лишь под кислотой, но мама клялась, что никогда и ничего не употребляла. Баки в этом очень сомневался.

Альфа — Стив — подозвал бармена и попросил для себя еще одну бутылку пива. Баки от напитка отказался, боясь, что еще немного, и он точно вернется домой в компании. Он не из тех одиноких неудачников, кто бросается на каждого встречного. У него была гордость, в конце концов. И плейлист для самобичевания на несколько часов. И ведро мороженого с карамельно-ореховым топпингом. Однозначно он не собирался проводить ночь на члене Стива. Даже если последняя извилина и уговаривала его настойчиво сделать что-нибудь, чтобы это воплотилось в реальность.

Баки принюхался, стараясь не палиться слишком уж откровенно. От Стива пахло дезодорантом и парфюмом, чем-то пряным, щекочущим ноздри, а еще свежим потом (духота сделала свое дело) и альфой. Баки облизнулся и отвел взгляд. Он же не будет шлюшкой, если предложит Стиву перепихон? Баки нахмурился и скосил недовольный взгляд на пустые бокалы и шоты перед собой, виня их во всех своих бедах и идиотских мыслях.

— Так почему ты один? — повторил свой первый вопрос Стив. — Ждешь кого-то?

Баки прикусил язык, чтобы не ответить точно так же, как в самом начале их знакомства. Все же шутки про маму подходили скорее незрелым школьникам, чем взрослым мужикам. Ну, Баки себя таковым периодически считал, пусть все вокруг и относились к нему скорее как к ребенку.

Особенно отец. Будь его воля, он запихнул бы Баки в криокамеру и выпускал бы только на семейные праздники.

Баки вздохнул и запрокинул голову, поощряя Стива полюбоваться своими скулами, красивым изгибом губ и мягкой ямочкой на подбородке, оставляя горло обманчиво открытым. Серые глаза предупреждающе сверкнули желтым, Стив ответил тем же, позволяя голубой радужке окраситься в алый.

Древний как мир сигнал.

— Может, мне нравится одиночество? Которое ты так настойчиво нарушаешь.

— Мне показалось, ты нуждаешься в компании.

Стив подпер кулаком висок, облокотившись на барную стойку локтем.

— Конечно, — кивнул Баки. — Все омеги только и ждут, чтобы их спас альфа. Мой принц, мой герой.

Театрально похлопав глазами, Баки все же подозвал бармена и попросил еще немного виски для себя. Если уж ему суждено просраться и проблеваться утром, то стоит ли так старательно от этого сбегать? Бармен налил «Джим Бим» на два пальца и вопросительно кивнул в сторону Стива. Баки покачал головой. Если бы Баки действительно хотел, чтобы Стив отвалил, то он мог бы подать сигнал бармену, заказав коктейль «Щит», которого не было в меню, но который позволял тем, кто чувствовал себя в опасности, покинуть бар через вход для сотрудников и спокойно уехать на такси домой. Баки сделал так лишь однажды, когда свидание пошло по одному небезызвестному месту, а альфа, перебравший с водкой, начал затирать про истинное предназначение омег, про детишек и семью. А затем этот прекрасный семьянин предложил ему отсос в переулке, раз уж он купил Баки целых два коктейля. Вечер был испорчен. Баки уехал домой и чуть ли не до рассвета смотрел очередную дичь от Нетфликс, проклиная всеми известными ему матюками сайты знакомств.

— Я… — Стив нахмурился и почесал бровь. — Я не хотел обидеть тебя, Джеймс.

— Просто подкатил самым банальным из всех возможных способов? — хмыкнул Баки, делая крошечный глоток виски. Ему бы закусывать как следует, а не любоваться прекрасными плечами Стива. Но, увы, свой выбор он сделал.

Смущенно вздохнув, Стив взъерошил светлые волосы на затылке.

— Я просто ужасен во всем этом. Флирт — абсолютно не мое.

Баки позабавила и — чего таить — понравилась эта честность. Незаметно для самого себя он смягчился, больше не пытаясь строить из себя недовольную сучку, и добавил в голос больше игривых ноток.

— Тебе достаточно снять футболку, но захлопнуть рот. Поверь, никто не устоит.

Баки бросил взгляд в сторону друзей Стива. Темнокожий парень все еще игнорировал его, едва ли заметив пропажу приятеля, а вот блондинка сверлила недовольным и явно ревнивым взглядом. Только кошачьей драки ему не хватало. Баки подмигнул блондинке, вызвав у нее нервный тик, и снова повернулся к Стиву.

— Твоя подружка ревнует.

— Мы просто друзья, — отмахнулся Стив.

Ох, наивный простофиля. Баки улыбнулся и, не сдержавшись, хлопнул его по плечу. Стив был горячим, в прямом и переносном смысле. Как и все альфы, температура которых явно превышала допустимые для бет и омег пределы нормы. Сила, скорость, ускоренный метаболизм, невозможность напиться, вечное желание лезть в драку, территориальность, глухота, когда им говорят «нет». Баки вздохнул. Иногда он думал, что лучше бы ему быть из этих, ну, понимаете, кто любит свой пол. Увы, омег он не любил, с бетами получался скучный секс, так что приходилось терпеть этих идиотов альф, буквально источавших энергию атомного реактора.

— А смотрит она так, будто собирается побить меня в темном переулке.

— Шэрон не стала бы, — округлил глаза Стив, впрочем, не делая попыток вернуться к друзьям и все прояснить. — Она не такая!

Баки возвел глаза к потолку.

— Такая, не такая. Не хочу, чтобы через меня бесили бывшую, нынешнюю или кто она там тебе.

Стив свел брови на переносице и издал страдальческий стон. Баки не сдержал смешка.

— Шэрон — моя подруга, — твердо произнес Стив, а потом сжал переносицу. — Ты прав, я нарушаю твое личное пространство, это напоминает домогательства и лучше мне вернуться к друзьям. Извини.

Стив сделал попытку слезть со стула, но Баки — неожиданно для самого себя — схватил его за запястье и дернул обратно. Вышло не слишком изящно. Стив неловко дернул рукой, охнул, пошатнувшись, и облил себя пивом; по светлой футболке тут же растеклось пятно, тонкая ткань влажно прилипла к коже. _Вау, да он гребаный Халк_. Баки, очнувшись от секундного транса, чертыхнулся и тут же потянулся к бумажным салфеткам, которые положил перед ним бармен.

— Черт, Стив, прости, — виновато пробормотал он, слезая со стула и промокая пятна на груди Стива. На твердой, широкой, с дерзко торчащими сосками груди.

Возможно, Баки двигал рукой слишком медленно, и встал слишком близко, но Стив не выглядел злым или разочарованным, на его лице и в дурацких, то ли голубых, то ли зеленых глазах затаилась улыбка. Все по заветам Тайры Бэнкс. Стив обхватил его ладонь своей здоровенной лапищей и сдвинул ниже. Точно, на прессе тоже были пятна, пусть и совсем крошечные, которые могли бы высохнуть самостоятельно. Баки усердно прошелся салфеткой по каждому из них, а потом вручил скомканную бумагу Стиву. Они оказались почти одного роста, так что Баки не пришлось наклоняться или вставать на носочки, чтобы почистить чужую футболку.

Несколько человек (в том числе и Шэрон) таращились на них, но Баки было насрать. Они не сделали ничего предосудительного, некоторые умудрялись заниматься фингерингом прямо за столиками и трахались в туалете, но никто не спешил вызывать полицию нравов. А тут всего лишь капля сексуального напряжения и неоднозначных гляделок произошла, ничего особенного.

А жаль, промелькнуло где-то на краю сознания.

Стоп. Стоп! Баки вообще ничего такого не планировал, он просто хотел выпить и забыть о проигранном деле и обвинительных словах его подзащитного. Никаких чертовых альф с невероятными сиськами. Никакого секса. Никаких сожалений на утро. Стив портил ему все планы. Невольно Баки начал подумывать о том, что оргазм помогает забыться гораздо лучше, чем алкоголь.

Баки скосил взгляд на Стива. Да, он вполне сочетался с фантазиями о ярком оргазме.

— В следующий раз просто попроси остаться, — предложил Стив, возвращаясь на барный стул.

— Совсем мокрый из-за меня, да? — неловко хохотнул Баки одновременно с ним.

Стив наклонился вперед и разулыбался от уха до уха. Вот дуралей. Баки не сдержал ответной улыбки, настолько придурковатость Стива оказалась заразительна.

— Так мне остаться или отвалить?

— Смотря чего ты ждешь, — Баки обвел указательным пальцем кромку бокала с виски и опустошил его одним большим глотком.

— Жду? — наморщил лоб Стив.

— Не знаю, — протянул Баки. — Ждешь, что я дам тебе после пятнадцати минут знакомства? Хочешь отсосать в туалете? Или позовешь к себе?

Стив отодвинулся и скрестил руки на груди.

— А другие варианты ты, типа, не рассматриваешь?

В его голосе прорезался чертовски знакомый, родной бруклинский акцент, и Баки заинтересованно вскинул бровь. В детстве они вполне могли жить где-то рядом, на соседних улицах, в соседних домах. Или нет. Следовало проверить.

— Мистер Пайнс все еще делает лучшие бургеры в городе?

Стив замер, а потом неверяще покачал головой.

— Бруклин? Серьезно?

— Да, — Баки закусил губу и улыбнулся. — Мой дом был по соседству с его кафе. Мы часто ужинали там всей семьей, когда я был ребенком.

— Мы с мамой жили ниже по улице, у цветочного магазина мисс Ричардсон. Как ты оказался в Вашингтоне? — Стив пододвинул к нему миску с чипсами, и Баки засунул в рот целую горсть. Фу, сырные. Он их просто ненавидел. Взяв еще несколько хрустящих чипсин, Баки пожал плечами.

— У отца свой бизнес, — ответил он, не вдаваясь в подробности и не уточняя, кем именно является его папа. Баки даже фамилию матери взял, лишь бы не слышать порядком надоевшее: «А, так вот чей ты сынок? Все ясно». Обычно это сопровождалось снисходительной (а иногда и откровенно презрительной) улыбкой, так что Баки не говорил о своем происхождении даже самым близким друзьям. Ему не хотелось, чтобы его оценивали по фамилии, он хотел добиться собственных успехов с помощью своего ума, а не денег отца.

— Скучаешь по Нью-Йорку?

— Вот уж нет, — фыркнул Баки. — Может, иногда? В Вашингтоне я прожил гораздо больше, чем в Бруклине. Он кажется роднее. А ты? Как ты оказался на другом конце страны?

— Работа, — туманно ответил Стив. — Перевели два года назад. До сих пор не могу привыкнуть к Вашингтону. Вокруг одни белые воротнички.

Баки ухмыльнулся и поправил воротник рубашки. Не белой, а небесно-голубой, но все же.

— Лучший город для тех, кто ищет себе богатого папика.

Стив кокетливо похлопал своими длиннющими ресницами и приоткрыл губы, делая их еще соблазнительнее. Баки выпрямился и расправил плечи, чувствуя, как теплеет внизу живота.

— И насколько ты богат?

— Я студент юридического, я богат только в перспективе, куколка, — подмигнув Стиву, Баки снова подозвал бармена. Тот понятливо долил ему виски, и Баки потянулся в карман за телефоном, чтобы сразу расплатиться по счету (с него точно хватит), но Стив покачал головой и накрыл его ладонь своей.

Баки не стал стряхивать ее, но неодобрительно нахмурился.

— Разрешишь за тебя заплатить?

— И зачем тебе это нужно?

— Разве это не очевидно? — глядя ему в глаза, Стив быстро кинул на барную стойку несколько смятых бумажек. Кто-то еще использует наличку? Поразительно. Баки сдался и убрал телефон в карман узких брюк. Наташа заявила, что ему следует надеть именно их, если он хочет переманить судью на свою сторону.

Пошла ты, Наталья, отправил мысленный сигнал Баки. Это не сработало.

— Несмотря на все наши задушевные беседы, малыш из Бруклина, мне кажется, что ты надеешься залезть ко мне в штаны.

Пожалуйста, подумал Баки. Попытайся залезть ко мне в штаны.

Этим вечером он менял решения быстрее, чем Трамп свои предвыборные обещания.

Стив страдальчески застонал.

— Я просто пытаюсь познакомиться. Откуда вообще такие мысли?

— Для этого и подсаживаются в барах, — чисто из упрямства продолжил спорить Баки. Стив не сделал ни единого грязного намека, не пытался напоить его (Баки и сам с этим справлялся), не трогал его и вообще вел себя, как бойскаут. Никаких поводов для обвинений. Абсолютно никаких.

— Ну ты и придурок, — неожиданно выпалил Стив. — Я же вижу, что ты пытаешься вывести меня на эмоции!

Баки невинно улыбнулся. _Упс_.

— Так ко мне еще точно не подкатывали. Ты просто ужасен во флирте. Придурок? Серьезно?

— А ты ужасен в общении.

— Я не могу быть ужасен в общении, — усмехнулся Баки и с трудом сполз со стула.

Последний стакан виски хорошенько ударил его по макушке, делая ноги ватными, а мозги резиновыми. Стив — чертов супергерой — тут же оказался рядом и подставил плечо. Баки оперся на него и позволил уложить ладонь на талию. Не то чтобы он и правда нуждался в поддержке, он не свалился бы на пол отвратительным пьяным мешком, но чужое горячее тело и его пряный аромат оказались на удивление приятными.

— Это еще почему? — уточнил Стив.

— Я — чертов адвокат, слова — мое оружие.

— Но в общении ты всё равно ужасен, — не сдался Стив. — Вызвать тебе такси?

Баки закатил глаза и шлепнул его по руке, сбрасывая с себя ладонь.

— Я пройдусь. Тут минут двадцать пешком.

Стив нахмурился и упрямо выдвинул подбородок.

— Пьяный и красивый омега один ночью на улице? Нет. Ты поедешь на такси.

— Ты поедешь на такси, — передразнил Баки. — Какие еще будут приказы, капитан?

— Я детектив. Точнее, сержант-руководитель, — пробормотал Стив.

Баки вскинул бровь и толкнул двери бара. Стив, разумеется, увязался за ним.

— Так ты коп? — понятливо протянул Баки и потер ладони. На улице заметно похолодало, в рубашке и пиджаке было не так тепло, как днем, особенно после душного бара. Ему и правда стоило вызвать такси, но врожденное упрямство и чувство противоречия не позволили ему сделать этого.

— Полицейский. Надеюсь, это не проблема?

— Проблема, — ухмыльнулся Баки, засунув руки в карманы в поисках заветной пачки и выудив из правого сигареты. — Меня преследует офицер полиции, что может быть хуже?

Стив замер рядом и обнял себя руками, покрывшимися крупными мурашками. Точно, он же оставил свою куртку в баре, Баки заметил коричневую кожанку, брошенную на единственный свободный стул за столиком. Немного ретро, но Стиву наверняка шло.

— Джеймс, — с этими своими раздражающими интонациями выдохнул Стив. — Разреши проводить тебя. Для твоей же безопасности.

Это не должно было быть таким чертовски милым, но почему-то было.

— Проводи, — сдался Баки и зажал сигарету между губ.

Упрямая зажигалка никак не желала высекать искру. Баки выругался и чиркнул колесиком несколько раз, с трудом выбивая искры. В маленьком отверстии появился огонек, тут же потухший от легкого порыва ветра. Стив протянул к нему руку и отобрал у него зажигалку. В его волшебных пальцах она заработала нормально, и Баки смог прикурить, прикрыв рот ладонями с обеих сторон. Стив поморщился, получив облачко дыма в лицо, но ничего не сказал.

— Ты всегда такой… — Стив замялся.

— Красавчик? — уточнил Баки, отравляя легкие терпким дымом. На свежем воздухе ему стало гораздо лучше, но он все еще был чертовски пьян.

— Засранец, — улыбнулся Стив. — И красавчик тоже.

— Как приятно слышать, — проворчал Баки, отплевываясь от полезших в рот волос. — Ты — мастер комплиментов.

Стив покачал головой, очевидно, стараясь не стучать зубами. Для прогулки в футболке было слишком свежо. Баки ухмыльнулся, заметив, как сильно напряглись его соски, особенно четко просматриваясь сквозь обтягивающую футболку. Наверняка такие чувствительные сейчас. Баки захотелось ущипнуть его, проверить реакцию, но он сдержал свои шаловливые порывы для другого раза.

— Так куда мы идем? — спросил Стив, ежась от резкого порыва ветра.

— В будущее, — хмыкнул Баки и подмигнул симпатичным девушкам-омегам, просеменившим мимо них на высоченных каблуках. Они тут же захихикали, толкая друг друга локотками и поправляя и без того идеальные прически. Иногда его принимали за альфу, оценивая по подтянутой и крепкой фигуре. До Стива, конечно, ему было далеко, но многие омеги завистливо вздыхали, глядя на его пресс и бицепсы. И на бедра, чего уж скрывать.

Вашингтон, обычно громкий и суетливый, как и большинство мегаполисов, сейчас казался невозможно тихим. Мимо проезжали редкие машины, на улице было пустынно, мрачно даже. Если бы не фонари, яркими пятнами освещавшие все вокруг, темнота не позволила бы видеть дальше своего носа. По секрету — Баки радовался, что Стив решил проводить его, пусть это и было тупо, доверять незнакомцу, прицепившемуся в баре, свою безопасность. Он мог оказаться маньяком, убийцей или — что гораздо хуже — республиканцем. В конце концов, то, что оба жили когда-то в Бруклине, не делало их хорошими знакомыми или приятелями. Но Баки иррационально ощущал себя в безопасности, какой не чувствовал даже под присмотром телохранителей отца. Со Стивом было спокойно.

Может, Баки просто надрался и растерял последние извилины, кто знает? Но факт оставался фактом: Стив распространял вокруг себя ауру уверенности и непоколебимости. Таким парням доверяешь с первого взгляда. И пусть Баки был невысокого мнения о большинстве альф, для этого белобрысого сопляка он готов был сделать исключение.

— Обнадеживает, — прервал тишину Стив. — Может, это мне стоит начать беспокоиться, что мой труп найдут расчлененным где-нибудь в Потомаке?

Баки загадочно улыбнулся и ловко отщелкнул окурок в мусорный контейнер.

— Страшно?

— Когда ты так улыбаешься — мурашки по коже.

Баки закатил глаза и тихо фыркнул.

— Это от ветра. Малыш.

— Все, вот теперь я напуган, — охнул Стив, притираясь к Баки плечом. И тут же добавил, предупреждая недовольство и попытки отстраниться: — Так теплее.

— Давай уже сюда, — проворчал Баки, сжимая ладонь Стива и пытаясь отогреть ее в своей. Даже альфе с его повышенной температурой было холодно, что уж говорить про остальных. — Твои друзья не потеряют тебя?

— Они мне не няньки, — пожал плечами Стив. — Можно я позвоню с твоего телефона на свой? Попрошу захватить мою куртку.

— Твоя подружка захватит, я уверен, — ехидно отозвался Баки. — И будет спать с ней в обнимку.

Стив стиснул его пальцы чуть крепче, чем нужно. Баки прикусил язык, зная, что надолго его все равно не хватит.

— Тебе не надоело? Мы с Шэрон хорошие друзья, только и всего.

— Зато смотрела она на тебя так, будто ты пообещал ей кольцо.

— Не совсем так, — поморщился Стив, шагая с ним в одном ритме. Обычно все жаловались на то, что Баки идет слишком быстро, словно бежит от преследования, но Стив от него не отставал.

— Ну же, сержант, ваши поклонники жаждут подробностей!

— Я встречался с ее сестрой, но Пегги вернулась в Англию, а я не смог бросить все здесь. Мы расстались, достаточно тяжело и скандально, если честно. Это напоминало крушение самолета, я был разбит и подавлен. Друзья поддержали, не знаю, что было бы без Сэма и Шэрон. Возможно, Шэрон по привычке излишне опекает меня, только и всего, — предположил Стив. Надо же, кто тут королева драмы? — Никакой интересной истории.

У Баки имелась другая версия, в которой сестричка бывшей девушки Стива сохла по нему и мечтала оказаться на месте сестры. Когда Стив расстался с той девицей, у Шэрон, вроде как, появился шанс, но в итоге ничего не вышло. Стив склеил его, а не попытался завалить Шэрон. Вот та и бесилась, посылая лучи ненависти Баки.

Внутри разлилось подленькое удовольствие. В конце концов, это не его проблемы, что Шэрон прокатили в отношениях. И не его вина.

— Вот как, — вместо того, чтобы озвучить свои мысли, пробормотал Баки. — Интересная версия.

— А ты, разумеется, уже придумал свою, не зная ни Шэрон, ни меня? — закатил глаза Стив.

Баки кивнул.

— Вы слишком очевидны. Одна влюбленная омега и один слепой альфа. Элементарно.

Стив тяжело вздохнул, будто поражаясь дикости этой идеи, но все равно остался спокоен и почти невозмутим.

— Даже если и так, мы не можем встречаться.

— Из-за того, что она сестра твоей бывшей?

— Из-за того, что я отношусь к ней, как к хорошей подруге. Это было бы… Не знаю, как переспать с сестрой.

Баки это было знакомо, так он относился к своей подруге и сокурснице — Наташе, тоже вошедшей в «пятерку Фьюри», в число лучших студентов потока, выбранных для работы на профессора. Но от Наташи, к счастью, не шло никаких сексуальных или романтических сигналов. Баки не был уверен, но, кажется, она завалила помощника профессора Фьюри, Бартона. С Романовой ни в чем нельзя было быть уверенным, поэтому оставалось лишь строить догадки.

Они свернули рядом с закрытым драгстором к двухэтажным многоквартирным домам. Ни у кого из соседей не горел свет, только в одной из квартир на первом этаже отбрасывал синие отблески в окно телевизор. Баки отпустил руку Стива и поднялся по лестнице, ведущей в холл, впрочем, не торопясь захлопывать перед носом альфы дверь.

— Думаю, тебе пора возвращаться в бар, — заметил Баки, не скрывая сожаления.

Стив засунул руки в карманы, перекатываясь с мысков на пятки своих конверсов.

— Как офицер полиции, я должен убедиться, что ты вернулся в целости и сохранности домой, — не слишком убедительно ответил Стив. — Я поднимусь с тобой наверх и только после этого вернусь к друзьям.

— А ты наглый, — вздохнул Баки с притворным страданием, впуская Стива в общий холл.

— Может, совсем чуть-чуть?

— И упрямый, как стадо баранов.

Стив поморщился, а Баки промолчал о том, что именно это ему в нем и понравилось. Этот напор — легкий, совсем не раздражающий, не похожий на приказ или давление — ощущался чертовски правильно. Тяжелая дверь захлопнулась, пожалуй, чересчур громко. Стив вздрогнул и усмехнулся, следуя за Баки. Они пересекли просторный холл, поднялись по витой, несколько старомодной лестнице на второй этаж и прошлись по узкому коридору с одинаковыми коричнево-красными дверьми. Баки прислонился к своей, с цифрой семнадцать, спиной и скрестил руки на груди.

— Доволен?

— Очень, — кивнул Стив, неловко замявшись и уже так привычно запустив пальцы в волосы. — Дашь мне позвонить? Проедусь на такси.

Баки выцепил из кармана новенький айфон и, разблокировав экран средним пальцем, протянул его Стиву.

— Не хочешь выпить кофе? — предложил Баки, орудуя ключом в замке. — Чаю? Или отложим все эти нелепые расшаркивания и перепихнемся?

Стив смущенно вспыхнул, алея от кромки светлых волос до самой груди. Аромат перца и корицы защекотал ноздри. Баки облизнулся, он знал, что к этому все и приведет. К тупым решениям, дурацким последствиям и горячему альфе в его кровати. Как бы он ни брыкался, но результатом он был доволен.

— Я хотел позвать тебя на свидание. В музей. Или…

— О, так ты романтик, — кивнул Баки, на ощупь открывая дверь и хватая Стива за пряжку ремня, словно за поводок. — Мило. Если удивишь меня, то будет тебе свидание. Хоть семьдесят.

Стив застонал, сдаваясь и позволяя втянуть себя в квартиру. Баки толкнул его в закрывшуюся дверь, мокро и настойчиво поцеловал в приоткрытый рот. На вкус он был как пиво и чипсы, что в целом ощущалось не так уж и плохо. Тихо рыкнув, Стив обнял его, втискивая в себя всем телом; крупные ладони скользнули по спине вниз, нагло сжали задницу и огладили бедра. Баки жадно потерся о гладкую щеку Стива своей, поцеловал подбородок, ароматические железы, ямку между ключиц, а затем снова вернулся к губам.

Стив целовался хорошо, приятно двигая языком и губами, без лишней слюны и неловкого дыхания рот в рот. Под пальцами ощущались стальные мускулы, и Баки не отказывал себе ни в чем: как и хотел, тискал твердые соски через тонкую футболку, сжимал мышцы, притирался через ткань брюк, позволяя себе тихие, но, даже на его вкус, слишком просящие стоны. От нехитрых ласк между ягодиц стало влажно от естественной смазки, член сделался совсем твердым, упираясь в бедро Стива.

У Баки было лишь одно оправдание: приближалась течка, а перед ней он всегда был неоправданно похотливым, будто его ждали не три дня безудержного секса и вязки, если он найдет партнера, а игры в домино и монастырь.

— Джеймс, ох, боже мой, — невнятно пробормотал Стив, когда Баки взялся за пряжку его ремня и расстегнул его, а затем расправился с болтами и молнией на джинсах. Еще немного и они трахнутся прямо в коридоре, Баки позволил бы Стиву нагнуть себя над комодом, лишь слегка приспустив брюки на ягодицах.

 _Позволил бы_ , будь они постоянными партнерами. А так им нужны резинки и, возможно, немного смазки. Баки поджал ягодицы, прислушиваясь к ощущениям. Нет, лубрикант не пригодится. Он был насквозь мокрым от возбуждения, и Стиву поскорее следовало что-то с этим сделать.

— Называй меня Баки, — шепнул он, засовывая руку в трусы Стиву. — Никто не зовет меня Джеймсом.

Его член оказался большой, толстый, горячий и невероятно шелковый. Крупная головка послушно ткнулась в ладонь, пачкая обильной смазкой, у основания ощущалось вполне заметное уплотнение. Баки облизнулся, представляя, как этот член окажется внутри, как крупный узел растянет его дырку, запирая их вместе на долгие-долгие минуты. Ох. _Ох_.

Ему не терпелось начать.

— Баки, — послушно кивнул Стив, сгребая его в объятия и неожиданно легко подхватывая на руки. — Спальня?

Баки кивнул в сторону одной из дверей. Стив не слишком-то нежно свалил его на кровать, прямо поверх смятого одеяла и разворошенной простыни (он не успел застелить ее утром). Торопливо сев, Баки скинул с себя пиджак, бросая его прямо на пол, выскользнул из рубашки, с трудом находя в себе терпение просто расстегнуть мелкие пуговки, а не дернуть их со всей силой, заставляя разлететься в разные стороны, и взялся за узкие брюки, приподнимая бедра и пытаясь снять их, не вставая с постели. Взгляд Стива сделался совсем темным, возбужденным, полным желания. В свете ламп он напоминал то ли божество, то ли статую из музея античности, настолько прекрасным и ненастоящим он казался. Баки застонал, когда Стив сдернул футболку, едва не разрывая ее у ворота.

— Господи, блядь, боже, — прошептал Баки, приподнимаясь на локтях. Колени сами по себе поползли в стороны, налившийся член запульсировал, дыхание сбилось от смутных фантазий, пронесшихся в голове.

— Не выражайся, — ухмыльнулся Стив, избавляясь от джинсов и белья.

Баки фыркнул и закатил глаза. Ну что за парень?

Стив вжался в него сверху, крепко вдавливая в матрас: не убежишь, не дернешься, не возьмешь ситуацию под свой контроль. Баки охнул, упираясь затылком в кровать, ногами обнимая Стива за бедра и скрещивая лодыжки у него на пояснице. Толстый член, прижимавшийся к бедру, сместился, крупная головка проехалась между ягодиц, легко скользя по естественной смазке.

— Где презервативы? — прошептал Стив, потираясь подбородком о горло Баки, целуя местечко, где мог бы поставить свою метку, будь они настоящей парой. Баки сладко выдохнул, когда Стив в очередной раз потерся об него, соблазняя, лишая всех адекватных мыслей.

— Бак?

Какого хрена ему там надо? _Ах да_.

— В тумбочке, — просипел Баки. — Верхний ящик.

Стив кивнул, влажно поцеловал его в приоткрытые губы и ловко сполз с него, сверкая прекрасной задницей. Баки закусил губу, любуясь открывшимся видом. Это точно лучший персик из всех, что видел Баки. Разве у альфы может быть такая прекрасная задница? Нет, конечно нет, просто Стив — преступно соблазнительный засранец.

— Пялишься? — прищурился Стив, сверкая алыми искорками в глазах и самонадеянно вытаскивая из тумбочки сразу несколько резинок.

— Миленькая задница, — ухмыльнулся Баки, переворачиваясь на живот, нарочито медленно облизываясь и потягиваясь, демонстрируя всего себя.

— Не такая милая, как твоя, — прошептал Стив, вновь опускаясь сверху, целуя в висок и потираясь носом об ушную раковину, посылая вдоль позвоночника нетерпеливую дрожь.

Член дернулся, между ягодиц стало горячо и влажно, в паху словно лава разлилась, лишая любых адекватных мыслей, даже несмотря на то, что Баки давно протрезвел. Стив вжался в него, тяжелый и твердый, прижался бедрами к бедрам, медленно скользя, помечая своих запахом, впитывая и втирая его в кожу. Баки закрыл глаза, выгибаясь, выламываясь в пояснице на каждый толчок.

— Стив, — тихо позвал он, поворачивая голову в бок, отбрасывая волосы на спину и выпрашивая очередной поцелуй. И Стив его не разочаровал, целуя, несмотря на неудобство, вылизывая распухшие губы, кулаком правой руки упираясь в матрас, а левой оглаживая широкую спину, бедра и трепетно трогая задницу. Стив отстранился, совсем немного, вызывая недовольное ворчание.

— Ты совсем мокрый, да? — хрипловато прошептал Стив. — Настолько, что нам не нужна никакая другая смазка.

Баки выгнулся, подставляясь под любопытные пальцы. Широкие ладони легли на ягодицы, раздвинули, обнажая мокрую узкую дырку. Баки сжался от пристального внимания, но почти сразу растекся по кровати, купаясь в чужом восхищении, похоти и желании. Ноздри защекотал яркий аромат Стива, у Баки давно не доходило до полноценного секса, слишком много дел свалилось на него в этом месяце, он заводился с полоборота. Стив одобрительно усмехнулся, потер большим пальцем нежную уязвимую кожу и легко скользнул внутрь.

Охнув, Баки вскинулся, насаживаясь на палец.

— Давай, можно больше, — попросил он, злясь на себя за скулящие нотки.

Стив медленно огладил его изнутри, ощупывая чувствительное нутро и совсем уж пошло хлюпая смазкой. Баки выругался, заработав легкий шлепок, и попытался подняться на четвереньки. Догги-стайл нравился ему ничуть не меньше многих других поз, но у Стива на все было свое видение: Баки снова оказался задницей к верху и лицом в подушку, потный, дрожащий и задыхающийся. Внутрь толкнулось сразу три пальца, и он захлебнулся собственным возмущением, готовыми сорваться с губ ругательствами.

— Такой тесный, такой горячий, — прошептал Стив, целуя его куда-то в поясницу. — Примешь меня до конца? Позволишь трахнуть тебя с узлом?

Баки задрожал, чувствуя, как слабеют ноги. Да, господи, да!

— Что ты там возишься? — рыкнул Баки, сжимая в себе пальцы Стива и с трудом контролируя голос. — Трахни меня.

С губ Стива сорвался тихий смешок, когда он вытащил пальцы и зашуршал упаковкой от презерватива. Баки снова перевернулся, желая получше рассмотреть этого чертового секс-бога. Во рту скопилась слюна при виде крупного члена, несправедливо запакованного в латекс. Хотелось почувствовать его кожа к коже, но Баки идиотом не был, он знал, что можно залететь даже не в «эти» дни, а уж подцепить какую-нибудь заразу проще простого.

— Готов? — пробормотал Стив, укладываясь всем своим немалым весом сверху и прижимаясь головкой к покрасневшей раздразненной дырке.

Вместо ответа Баки толкнулся бедрами ему навстречу. Это было… Хорошо. Более, чем хорошо: волнующе, захватывающе, горячо и сильно. Стив не дал ему привыкнуть, будто зная, что Баки нравится быстрый, чуточку жесткий ритм. Стив двинул бедрами, растягивая и растрахивая его под себя, раздвинул ему ноги, удерживая колени широко раскинутыми, делая его уязвимым и доступным.

Баки застонал, запрокидывая голову назад, притираясь затылком к хлопковой наволочке подушки. Волосы рассыпались вокруг головы, прилипая к мокрому лбу и шее, руки бестолково взметнулись вверх, сжимая огромные плечи Стива.

— Вот так, — пробормотал Баки, жмурясь и слепо цепляясь за Стива, когда тот заработал бедрами быстрее, безжалостно долбя его в простату, разжигая внутри самый настоящий пожар, доводя нервные окончания до самой настоящей истерики.

— Бак, — выдохнул Стив, подхватывая его под колени, фактически ставя на одни только лопатки. Баки вскрикнул, задыхаясь, захлёбываясь слюной и стонами, купаясь в удовольствии и запахе альфы. Черт, черт, черт. От быстрых толчков, напоминающих выпады фак-машины, Баки закатил глаза, цепляясь то за простыню, то за изголовье кровати; он нуждался в чем-то физическом, чтобы удостовериться, что после очередного толчка не улетит нахрен на небеса.

— Сильнее, пожалуйста, Стиви, пожалуйста!

От удовольствия хотелось орать и плакать, биться под крепким телом альфы, позволяя ему все, что он захочет. Стив трахал его, доставая, казалось, до самого горла, растягивал на пределе, умело орудуя своим членом, длинным, толстым, горячим. У основания все больше ощущался узел, дразнящий растраханный анус, но не проникающий внутрь. Баки хотел большего. Он был _готов_ к большему.

— Можно? Детка, ты так хорошо принимаешь… Позволь мне, — невнятно зашептал Стив, срываясь на стон при очередном сильном толчке. Баки кивнул, позволяя ему трахнуть себя правильно, идеально, так, как это может сделать лишь альфа.

Баки заскулил, впиваясь ногтями в руки Стива. Крупный узел разбух внутри, запирая их вместе, делая единым целым. Внутренности будто кипятком обдали, задница сжалась, а из уголков глаз полились слезы. Господи. Да. Вот оно, то, чего он хотел, чего ему не хватало.

— Вот так, — выдохнул Стив, медленно опускаясь на него и мелко толкаясь бедрами. — Умница. Только посмотри на себя. Такой красивый. И весь для меня.

Узел прижался прямиком к простате, и Баки показалось, что его сердце остановилось. Он вскинулся, ахнул, стискивая Стива ногами и целуя куда-то в подбородок. Член дернулся, пачкая живот спермой, а Стив задрожал от того, насколько сильно Баки стиснул его внутри.

— Стив, — обдолбанно улыбнувшись, Баки обхватил лицо Стива ладонями.

Его глаза пылали, будто угли в костре. Баки был уверен, что и сам сменил привычный серый на солнечно-желтый.

Стив зарычал, низко, гортанно, и Баки оскалился в ответ. Поцелуй вышел жестким и болезненным, грубым, по-животному диким и страстным. Узел внутри стал еще тверже; Стив затрясся, кончая в презерватив. Баки кольнуло легкое разочарование, ему все еще хотелось, чтобы между ними не было никаких преград.

Несколько минут они провели в тишине, лениво целуясь и многозначно переглядываясь. На губах застыла идиотская улыбка. Баки обнял бедра Стива коленями, а Стив оперся локтями по бокам от Баки, ласково проходясь губами по линии челюсти, совершенно неприлично вылизывая рот и подбородок с ямочкой, нежась и ластясь, словно огромный кот. Баки млел от этих нехитрых действий, ему всегда нравились посткоитальные обнимашки, но обжиматься со случайными партнерами по перепихону не хотелось.

Впрочем, Стив был огромным, просто гигантским исключением. Баки искренне радовался тому, что не послал его еще в баре, а затащил в постель, даже если Стив и думает, что все с точностью до наоборот. Омеги хитрее и умнее, давно пора это запомнить.

Наконец, Стив с максимальной осторожностью выскользнул из него, придерживая резинку и мягко поглаживая его по бедру. Баки недовольно поморщился и свел ноги, чувствуя себя хорошенько попользованной шлюшкой. Натруженный анус пульсировал, между ног тянуло, нос забивал терпкий запах пота и фруктовой смазки от презерватива. Завязав резинку узлом, Стив скинул кондом на пол и вернулся на кровать, укладываясь сбоку от Баки.

— Я останусь на ночь, — заявил Стив, целуя его в шею, в то местечко, где повязанным омегам оставляли метку.

Баки не позволил сделать это ни одному из своих партнеров, все же это было серьезно. Нет, не раз и на всю жизнь, боже упаси, но подразумевало большую ответственность. Рвать связь — больно и неприятно, Баки не хотел переживать подобную хрень. В том, что надолго его в отношениях не хватит, он даже не сомневался. Отец считал его слишком легкомысленным, постоянно попрекая в инфантильности и нежелании вырасти. Баки же считал, что отец может пойти к черту с таким мнением. Но язык держал за зубами, внутренне боясь расстаться с золотой картой и лишиться всех удовольствий, которые ему были доступны. Когда-нибудь он сможет стать независимым. Карьера адвоката казалась идеальным вариантом, практика у Фьюри — лучшим путем для будущего успеха. У него было четкое видение своего будущего. Альфа, метка и смутная перспектива завести ребенка казались чем-то далеким и сомнительным.

— Я люблю ночевать один.

— Я делаю прекрасный кофе.

— У меня есть кофеварка.

Стив тяжело вздохнул и вжался в него всем телом, притираясь со спины.

— Я не успел вылизать тебя как следует, — с сожалением произнес Стив. — Мне кажется, это следует исправить.

Баки закусил губу, скрывая улыбку.

— Ужасное упущение. С этим срочно нужно что-то делать.

Рука Стива скользнула вниз. Баки приподнял ногу, сгибая ее в колене, и довольно мурлыкнул, когда кончики пальцев скользнули по члену, приласкали мошонку и погладили припухшую и мокрую дырку.

Стив остался до самого утра. Все же Баки — радушный хозяин, и выгнать того, на чьем лице и члене он провел пол ночи, не позволяло элементарное воспитание.

***

Стив застегнул рубашку на все пуговицы, проверил кобуру и накинул сверху куртку, любимую, кожаную, затертую почти до дыр. Обещавший выкинуть это жуткое старье Баки лениво развалился на кровати, прямо поверх одеяла без единого клочка одежды. Стив улыбнулся, окидывая его мягким, возможно, чуточку влюбленным взглядом, виной которому являлись не до конца выветрившиеся из комнаты феромоны. Баки вскинул брови, игриво подергал ими и закинул руки за голову, демонстрируя рельеф мышц.

— Из-за тебя я опоздаю, — страдальчески выдохнул Стив, разрываясь между тем, чтобы вернуться в кровать, и тем, чтобы уехать в полицейский участок и приступить к своим прямым обязанностям.

Сэм и так работал несколько дней один, пора вспомнить о мире за пределами задницы Баки. Пусть она и была чертовски хороша.

— Я ничего не делаю, — невинно отозвался Баки.

— Всего лишь соблазняешь меня? — опустившись одним коленом на матрас, Стив чмокнул Баки в уголок губ, не позволяя тому углубить поцелуй.

Они кувыркались три дня подряд, переживая течку Баки вместе. Первую совместную после трех месяцев отношений (в прошлый раз Баки принял подавители), пусть Баки и заявлял, что они не встречаются, а просто спят вместе (и ходят на свидания, и ужинают, и ночуют друг у друга, и проводят все свободное время наедине). Стив впервые за два года взял отгулы на работе, Баки взял выходные у профессора Фьюри и в университете. Было хорошо (восхитительно), они отлично совпадали в постели и повседневной жизни, иногда Стиву казалось, что они знают друг друга многие годы, а не чуть больше тринадцати недель (он не считал). И хоть Баки и делал вид, будто они не вместе, но все же ревниво гонял от Стива омег, которые пытались с ним флиртовать.

Пусть омеги и заявляли, что альфы — жуткие собственники и ревнивцы, с самими омегами им все равно было не сравниться.

В общем, все это ужасно напоминало отношения. Прекрасные, чудесные, страстные отношения с регулярным сексом, редкими ссорами и скандалами. Баки оказался ворчливым, как старый солдат, и иногда ругался ради того, чтобы поругаться. После Пегги, чей характер также не отличался покладистостью и миролюбием, Стив не слишком-то удивился, видимо, его тянуло к таким людям. Привыкший к разного рода причудам, он научился сворачивать ссору еще в зачатке. Вариантов было немного: примирительный секс с хорошим риммингом и глубоким минетом или пицца. Первый вариант обычно выигрывал.

— Вернешься сегодня?

— Мы могли бы съехаться, — как бы невзначай заметил Стив. — Я не ночую дома, у меня там сантиметровый слой пыли на комоде, здесь моя одежда.

Баки поджал губы и сполз с кровати, отыскивая домашние шорты где-то на полу. Медленно натянув их, он открыл дверь в ванную и включил кран, умывая лицо холодной водой.

— Заведи домработницу, — предложил он. — Или ночуй у себя. И я не заставлял перевозить сюда шмотье.

Закатив глаза, безмолвно спрашивая, за что ему все это, Стив запихнул в карман ключи от квартиры Баки, телефон и наполовину опустевшую упаковку жвачки. Он перевез сюда большую часть вещей, в ванной стояла его щетка и туалетные принадлежности, в шкафу у него имелись собственные полки. Они и так жили вместе, пусть Баки и отрицал это с небывалым упрямством. Неужели настолько боялся серьёзных отношений? Стив его совсем не понимал. Он же не жениться ему предлагал, просто переезд и отношения. Не срастется — всегда можно расстаться. Но Стив уверен на девяносто девять процентов — у них было все для долгих и счастливых отношений.

— Я не настаиваю, — прижавшись плечом к дверному косяку, уточнил Стив. — Просто предложил.

— Нам и так хорошо, — буркнул Баки, запихивая в рот зубную щетку и пачкая рот мятной пастой. — Чего тебе не хватает?

— Хочу называть тебя своим парнем, а не любовником.

— Гошподи, Штив, — сплюнув, Баки повернулся к нему всем телом и указал в его сторону щеткой. — Ты такая девчонка.

— Конечно, только женщины хотят построить крепкие отношения, — Стив поджал губы и упрямо нахмурился. — Я тебя не понимаю. Нам ведь хорошо вместе, мы фактически съехались, ты знаком с моим лучшим другом, я знаком с твоей лучшей подругой. Я же не замуж тебя зову.

Баки смерил его тяжелым взглядом исподлобья, как умели все омеги, защищающие свою территорию или потомство, но Стив не испугался. Просто сделал шаг назад. И вообще, он уже опаздывал. Вытерев губы и завязав волосы в лохматый пучок, Баки проводил Стива до входной двери.

— Я не пытаюсь на тебя давить, — предпринял еще одну попытку Стив.

— Пытаешься, — снова заспорил Баки, пока Стив натягивал ботинки и завязывал шнурки.

— Вот и нет, — отмахнулся Стив, еще не сдаваясь, но будучи к этому очень близким.

Баки вздохнул и притянул его к себе, осторожно целуя в губы и почти сразу отстраняясь. Стив облизнулся, чувствуя мятный привкус, и открыл дверь. Соседка, ковыряющаяся в замке ключом, неодобрительно покосилась на них и пробормотала что-то на своем родном языке; Стив не знал его, но вряд ли это было что-то приятное. Никто не будет желать соседям хорошего дня после трех дней безудержного секса. Они не слишком-то сдерживались, и теперь Стив чувствовал себя ужасно неловко. Ему не хотелось доставить другим людям дискомфорт, но из-за течки Баки у них обоих сорвало тормоза. Чего только растерзанные подушки, погнутое изголовье кровати и сломанный кухонный стол стоили…

— Эй, Стив, — позвал Баки, когда он прошел почти весь коридор.

— Да?

— Я подумаю, — проворчал Баки, захлопывая дверь. Стив улыбнулся от уха до уха; еще не победа, но что-то очень похожее на нее.

Стив спустился вниз по лестнице, помахал милой старушке, что постоянно угощала его печеньем, сетовала на то, как он исхудал, и называла «альфой Барнса». На парковочном месте, закрепленном за квартирой Баки, стоял его старый и потрепанный Форд. Сам Баки и вовсе предпочитал ходить пешком или добираться до университета на такси, оправдывая это тем, что вождение — это не его. Наверняка за этим крылась какая-нибудь история, но Баки не рассказывал, а Стив не любил настаивать и лезть в чужую душу.

Щелкнув ремнем и закрепив телефон на приборной панели, Стив включил ходовые огни и вырулил на дорогу.

На телефоне появилась дурацкая физиономия Сэма с одной из новогодних вечеринок, и Стив принял вызов, включая громкую связь.

— Привет, Сэм.

— Роджерс, ты живой! — заорал Сэм, едва не оглушив Стива. — Я думал, Барнс затрахал тебя до смерти.

Стив поморщился и притормозил на перекрестке, пропуская черный внедорожник. У Сэма и Баки были непростые взаимоотношения: они не понравились друг другу с первого взгляда, Сэм постоянно подшучивал над ним, а Баки смотрел так, будто хотел столкнуть его с крыши небоскреба. Стив разрывался, с одной стороны, желая заступиться за свою пару, с другой не желая ругаться с лучшим другом. Но в итоге и вовсе решил использовать политику невмешательства; Сэм и Баки были взрослыми людьми и могли сами разобраться в своих мелких конфликтах. Иногда Стив подозревал, что они не так уж и ненавидят друг друга, а просто поддерживают имидж придурков.

— Нет, я жив и здоров, как и Баки, спасибо.

— Тогда дуй в участок, пока Хилл не вышвырнула твой прекрасный зад и не отправила патрулировать улицы.

— Именно этим я и занимаюсь, — Стив замедлился, подползая к очередному перекрестку на первой скорости, и прибавил газу, когда светофор загорелся зеленым.

— Отлично, — Сэм захрустел чем-то прямо в динамик. — На столе тебя ожидает сюрприз.

Стив не любил сюрпризы. Ничего хорошего они обычно не означали.

— Дай угадаю — ты оставил на меня все отчеты?

— Может, парочку? — загадочно хмыкнул Сэм. — Шэрон вся извелась, скучает по тебе, спрашивает каждый день, когда же ты вернёшься. Появляется в нашем отделе чаще, чем позволяют приличия…

Цокнув, Стив сжал руль чуть крепче. Возможно, в чем-то Баки был прав, когда говорил, что он нравится Шэрон. Просто Стив предпочитал этого не замечать.

— Она прекрасно знает, где я пропадал.

— Сдался тебе этот Барнс, — вздохнул Сэм. — Замутил бы с очередной Картер, все вокруг восхищались бы вашей чудесной парой и ждали свадьбы.

Стив прекрасно понимал, что Сэм говорит несерьезно, но внутри все равно неприятно кольнуло.

— Если тебе так нравится Шэрон — сам с ней и встречайся, — предложил Стив. — А я останусь с Баки.

— У мужика волшебный зад, что ли?

— Сэм, — предупреждающим тоном остановил его Стив.

— Ты прав, прав, это не мое дело, — тут же согласился Сэм. Он не был говнюком, на самом деле, он был одним из лучших людей, которых Стив знал. Но все, что касалось Баки, превращало его в форменного засранца.

— И, разумеется, у него прекрасный зад.

— Стоп, я не…

— И прекрасный рот, — мстительно продолжил Стив, выруливая к полицейскому департаменту. — Этой ночью он…

— Чувак! Я отключаюсь! — с паникой в голосе перебил его Сэм.

Ухмыльнувшись, Стив сам сбросил вызов. Уилсон сам напросился, чрезмерно интересуясь тем, что творится у Стива в спальне. И в гостиной. И на кухне. И в ванной. И в прихожей… Стив с сожалением поджал губы. Хотелось вернуться в квартиру Баки, прижать его к стене и целовать, пока у обоих не кончится воздух в легких. Они не виделись каких-то двадцать минут, а Стив скучал по нему так, словно они расстались неделю назад. Вероятно, он превращался в скучного тридцатилетнего парня, планирующего семью и просматривающего на досуге каталог с домами для совместного проживания.

Захлопнув дверцу и нажав на кнопку блокировки, Стив направился в сторону полицейского участка. Машина капитана Хилл стояла на месте, значит, сначала к ней. Уилсон помахал ему со своего рабочего места, Стив отсалютовал ему двумя пальцами; проскользнул мимо новичка Паркера, иногда чересчур фанатично на него поглядывающего; ударился кулаком об кулак Скотта; улыбнулся Хоуп. И зашел, наконец, в кабинет Марии Хилл, надеясь, что без него не случился конец света. В конце концов, в ином случае его бы выдернули хоть с медового месяца, хоть с собственных похорон.

***

— Стив! — Шэрон улыбнулась, приятно и широко, до очаровательных ямочек на щеках.

Полная противоположность своей сестры, пусть и такая же хорошенькая. Но Стив все равно был к ней абсолютно равнодушен, он позволил себе лишь один неловкий поцелуй на прошлый корпоратив. Вышло ужасно, все равно, что облапать, а затем поцеловать родную сестру. Но Шэрон, кажется, понравилось, иначе вряд ли она по нему вздыхала бы. Пусть Стив и спорил с Баки, но идиотом он не был, прекрасно понимая, что Шэрон влюблена. Поговорить с ней откровенно у него не хватало яиц, она тоже не пыталась намекнуть на какую-то романтику между ними. Так что они сохранили странное и неприятное напряжение, рожденное недосказанностью.

— Шэрон, — улыбнулся Стив. — Как ты? Извини, нам с Сэмом нужно ехать на вызов.

Стив поднялся со стула и тяжело вздохнул. Шэрон отмахнулась, продолжая улыбаться, но ее глаза стали холоднее и строже.

— Я не отниму у тебя много времени. Как дела у Джеймса?

— Прекрасно, — осторожно ответил Стив, не понимая, к чему она ведет. — В чем дело?

— Просто спросила, — выдавила Шэрон, а затем неловко поправила волосы.

— Так о чем ты хотела спросить? — натянув куртку и проверив телефон, уточнил Стив. Сэм уже ждал его около машины, им и правда нужно было ехать.

— Я принесла тебе кое-что, — Шэрон протянула ему простую черную папку с файлами. — И вряд ли ты будешь в восторге.

— Что там? — Стив нахмурился, открывая папку. К первой же странице была прикреплена фотография, не самая удачная, вероятно, давняя. — Это же досье Баки.

Шэрон неловко поджала губы и отвела взгляд в сторону.

— Прочитай его.

— Ты копала под моего парня? — индифферентно спросил Стив, пусть ему и хотелось накричать на нее. — Ты не имела права, Шэрон.

— Тебе стоило сделать это самому, — невозмутимо отозвалась Шэрон. — Позже поймешь, почему.

— Пожалуйста, не лезь в наши отношения, — попросил Стив. — Не знаю, зачем это тебе. Ты и я — этого никогда не будет.

Шэрон гордо вскинула подбородок и окинула его ледяным взглядом.

— Кто сказал, что мне это нужно? Я просто беспокоюсь о тебе, Стив. Не веди себя, как козел.

Она развернулась и пересекла офис быстрым шагом, негромко цокая невысокими каблуками. Стиву стало стыдно, хотя, вроде как, он и чувствовал себя правым. С неспокойным сердцем он вышел на улицу, прижимая папку к груди. Сэм вскинул руки к небу и забрался на пассажирское сиденье.

— Наконец-то, я думал, ты пропал еще на три… Эй, с тобой все нормально? — на лице Сэма отразилось беспокойство. — Ты какой-то бледный.

— Все нормально, — соврал Стив, выдавливая из себя насквозь фальшивую улыбку, хоть сейчас на билборды с предвыборными обещаниями. — Что там по делу Джонсона?

Сэм коротко обрисовал ситуацию, сообщил о новой информации, полученной сегодня утром, и предложил в первую очередь навестить бывшую жену убитого, которой, согласно завещанию, доставались все его деньги. Стив закинул черную папку на заднее сиденье, завел машину и тронулся.

Погрузившись в работу, он забыл про нее до самого вечера, пока Баки не написал ему сообщение с вопросом о том, что они закажут на ужин.

Припарковавшись у дома Баки, Стив открыл папку с досье. И замер, прочитав имя и фамилию отца.

Этого просто не могло быть.

<center>***</center>

Баки открыл дверь непривычно тихому Стиву. Тот наклонился, чтобы поцеловать его в висок, и чересчур быстро отстранился, хотя обычно обожал все эти противные сиропные нежности. Баки, пусть и корчился, закатывая глаза, но тоже привык к глупым кошачьим милованиям. А тут — полный игнор. Баки поджал губы и пропустил Стива в дом. На языке вертелось около сотни вопросов, первый из которых: какого хрена случилось? Второй: связано ли это с работой? И третий: поможет ли минет и горячая ванна? Стив прошел в небольшую гостиную в полном молчании, медленно опустился в любимое кресло и положил на колени папку. Наверное, с очередным делом.

В последний раз Стив выглядел так, когда они с Уилсоном ловили маньяка, нападающего на омег.

— Ты как? — грубовато спросил Баки и сжал его плечо. — Все нормально?

Во всем, что касалось утешения, он был полным дерьмом.

— Нормально, — отозвался Стив, все еще стискивая в руках папку. Баки потянулся, чтобы забрать ее и кинуть на журнальный столик, но Стив внезапно дернул ее на себя.

— Окей! — он вскинул руки, сдаваясь, и направился на кухню. — Водка или виски?

— Виски.

— Как настоящий американец, — пробормотал Баки, думая, что его не услышат. Но Стив не слышал только попытки уговорить его не лезть в драку, не рваться в перестрелку, не пытаться прыгать на гранаты. Во всех остальных случаях его слух был просто отменным.

— Я — ирландец.

— Отлично, — закатил глаза Баки. Иногда он забывал, какой же Стив нудный, но тот сразу ему об этом напоминал.

В верхнем шкафчике на кухне они (ладно, пора признать, что не было никаких «я» и «он», но были «они») хранили весь крепкий алкоголь. Баки потянулся, доставая початую бутылку «Джека». Не стареющая классика. В хорошие дни Стив предпочитал пиво или эль, в плохие — виски. Что же такого случилось? Нашли труп ребенка? Изнасилование и убийство? Баки надеялся, что нет.

Достав из холодильника силиконовую форму со льдом в виде шлема Дарта Вейдера, Баки выковырял несколько штук и бросил в бокал. Налил виски на два пальца и сделал небольшой глоток из бутылки, чуть поморщившись от крепости.

— Нормально? — спросил он, протянув бокал Стиву.

Тот сухо кивнул.

— Нормально, — ответил Стив, словно попугай, выпивая все за раз.

Баки уселся на диван, поджав под себя одну ногу, и включил телефон, бездумно листая Инстаграм. Лайкнув новую фотографию Нат, он скосил взгляд на Стива. Тот пристально смотрел на него, будто не зная, как начать серьезный разговор. Это безумно нервировало, но помогать ему Баки не собирался; если Стив собирается продолжить утренний спор, то пусть набирается мужества сам. Вообще-то, у Баки было достаточно времени, чтобы подумать над его словами и принять решение. В конце концов, вдвоем гораздо дешевле снимать квартиру. Вместе веселее. Много секса, объятий и поцелуев. И секса. В быту Стив был тем еще нудятелом, но у всех есть свои недостатки. Время взрослеть. И секс, опять же…

— Подробности будут? — поинтересовался Баки, не отрываясь от телефона.

— Что? — вздрогнул Стив, вырываясь из своих размышлений.

— Стиви, — вздохнул Баки, откладывая телефон в сторону. — Я же вижу — что-то случилось. И вместо того, чтобы пыхтеть и ерзать, будто у тебя в заднице анальная пробка, мог бы все рассказать. Что-то случилось? Ты хочешь что-то обсудить?

Стив поджал губы и опустил взгляд, рассматривая папку на своих коленях. Он выглядел уставшим и непривычно хмурым, хотя обычно из них двоих именно Баки был источником мрачной ауры и постоянной хмурости. Стив же светился, посылая всем лучи добра и мгновенно завоевывая доверие каждого, с кем говорил больше трех секунд. Боже, даже та бабка с первого этажа, которая ненавидела всех и каждого, таскала ему печенье и вязала теплые носки на осень. Видеть Стива таким оказалось непривычно, внутри шипастым клубком сворачивалось беспокойство.

— Это не из-за утреннего разговора.

— Жаль, потому что я решил ответить «да». Можем позвонить грузчикам, пусть перевезут твое барахло в субботу или воскресенье.

Вместо того, чтобы обрадоваться, Стив стал выглядеть еще более унылым. Боже, только бы не рак. Что, блядь, еще может сделать человека настолько разбитым? Только смертельная болезнь.

— Бак.

— Стив! — Баки развернулся к нему всем корпусом, окидывая обеспокоенным взглядом. — Ты меня пугаешь. У тебя проблемы со здоровьем? Если хочешь, мы можем позвонить в хорошую клинику, я оплачу тебе лечение, сейчас можно жить даже с…

— Я не болен, — Стив закусил нижнюю губу и поднял на него решительный взгляд. — Нам нужно расстаться.

Баки моргнул, раз, второй, пытаясь понять, не ослышался ли он.

— Ты меня бросаешь? — притворно мягко уточнил Баки, поднимаясь с дивана и замирая в центре гостиной. Глаза затопило по-звериному желтым, внутри все заклокотало от ярости и жажды крови.

— Так нужно, — пробормотал Стив, растеряв всю свою уверенность. — Ты лучшее, что было в моей жизни, но…

Баки зарычал. Что «но»? Но я встретил другую? Другого? Шэрон, наконец, затащила меня в кладовку? Пегги вернулась из Англии и поманила к себе пальчиком? Уилсон раскрыл глаза на то, какой Баки дерьмовый бойфренд? Стив уезжает в Африку? Ему надоело трахать одного и того же партнёра? Вот поэтому Баки и не заводил постоянные отношения, вот поэтому он предпочитал короткие интрижки! Он знал, что именно этим все и закончится!

— Дерьмовая, должно быть, у тебя была жизнь, — выплюнул Баки со всем возможным презрением.

— Прости меня, — Стив протянул Баки черную папку, но он просто швырнул ее обратно, метя в голову. К сожалению, Роджерс увернулся. — Я люблю тебя, правда люблю. Но есть кое-что, чего ты не знаешь.

Баки зарычал, готовый к прыжку и мощному удару в челюсть. Один из телохранителей отца хорошо его натренировал, он знал, как завалить даже такого здоровяка, как Стив. Баки был зол, растерян, унижен. Он пустил Стива в свою жизнь, а тот просто морочил ему голову.

Нечестно. И так несправедливо!

— И зачем ты говоришь мне это? — заорал Баки, запуская пальцы в волосы и пиная ни в чем неповинный журнальный столик.

Стекло треснуло, стол проехался до самой стены и ударился об нее, замирая. В груди заболело, живот свело спазмом. Стив — самый большой обманщик на свете. Он втерся к нему в доверие, завтраки долбаные готовил, окутал любовью и вниманием, показал, что не все альфы — придурки, а потом повел себя как последнее мудло на свете. Даже бросить нормально не смог, добивая зачем-то такими несвоевременными признаниями.

Плевать. Пошел он. Баки красив, умен и богат. Он найдет себе кого-то, лишь щелкнув пальцами и надев самые узкие джинсы из тех, что у него есть.

— Позволь объяснить! — Стив сделал шаг вперед, и это стало последней каплей.

— Да пошел ты! — схватив Роджерса за грудки, яростно выдохнул Баки. — Мне насрать, убирайся, мать твою! И я тебя не люблю, так что засунь свои признания себе в твою жирную лживую…

— Пирс! — выпалил Стив, и Баки от удивления сделал шаг назад. — Александр Пирс — твой отец?

Баки скрестил руки на груди, глядя на Стива настороженно, будто на опасное животное, которое могло напасть в любой момент.

— Не понимаю, о чем ты, — солгал Баки.

— Шэ… Я накопал информации на тебя. Прости, но я полицейский, я должен был.

Баки отвернулся. Он свернет этой стерве шею. Сразу после Стива.

— Какая, нахрен, разница? Он мой отец — и что? Как это влияет на наши отношения?

Впрочем, Баки догадывался, что ответ ему совсем не понравится. Его отец не был святым, он пробился на верхушку пищевой цепочки не с помощью цветов и радуги. Баки знал, что отец сделал много плохих вещей, что многие ненавидят его за то, кем он является. Обвиняют в разном нелегальном дерьме (без доказательств), в убийстве партнера по бизнесу (без доказательств), даже в смерти первой жены (снова без доказательств). Баки верил отцу, а не тем сплетням, коими его пытались окутать. Боже, да Баки даже фамилию матери пришлось взять, лишь бы его не попрекали именем отца. Но это проблема всех богатых людей, постоянно находятся недовольные их статусом и положением. Неужели и Стив такой? Так ведь никто не заставляет его встречаться с папой, он, черт возьми, трахает Баки Барнса, а не Александра Пирса!

— Я не могу тебе сказать.

— Копаешь под него? — понятливо хмыкнул Баки. — Теперь понятно, почему ты подкатил ко мне тогда.

— Твой отец — нехороший человек, Баки.

— Убирайся.

— На его руках кровь.

— Большей хрени я не слышал даже от журналистов, — ухмыльнулся Баки. — Проваливай, Стив.

Стив попытался взять его за плечо, но Баки легко вывернулся и отошел на безопасное расстояние.

— Я не знал, чей ты сын, — тихо сказал Стив. — Ты понравился мне с первого взгляда. Я не пытался копать под тебя. Или использовать для расследования.

— Это все неважно, Роджерс. Тебе лучше уйти.

— Он убил Говарда Старка.

— Нет.

— Сенатора Ситуэлла.

— Хватит нести бред, Стив! — воскликнул Баки, пытаясь воззвать к напрочь отбитым мозгам Стива. — Он никого… Слушай. Да, может, он давал взятки, подставлял конкурентов, но убийство — это уже чересчур. Тебе не настроить меня против него.

Баки указал на дверь. За вещами Стив заедет потом, когда Баки успокоиться достаточно, чтобы не прикончить его.

— Своими руками — нет. Он использовал Рамлоу, Роллинса. Эти имена тебе о чем-то говорят?

Господи, как же Стив утомил его своей лживой хренью. И ведь добился своего, заставил на секунду усомниться.

— Нет, не говорят. Проваливай, — повторил Баки сквозь зубы.

— Я заеду за вещами позже, — сдался Стив, отводя взгляд в сторону. — Пожалуйста, не злись.

Баки молча показал ему средний палец и вытолкал в коридор, что было непросто, учитывая размер мышц Роджерса.

Внутри все полыхало, желание отомстить окрасило мир перед глазами в алый. Баки понимал, что ведет себя, как стереотипный омега, поймавший партнера на измене. Но поделать ничего не мог. Баки рванул в спальню, окна которой выходили на парковку. Стив как раз собирался сесть в машину.

— Роджерс! — заорал он, привлекая внимание Стива.

Стив замер и вскинул голову вверх.

— Бак. Не надо, — устало попросил он.

Но Баки было уже не остановить. На асфальт полетели рубашки, джинсы, личные вещи Стива. Замотанный в толстовку одеколон, к сожалению, не разбился и не попал по лобовому стеклу. Баки опустошил комод с нижним бельем, швыряя дурацкие труселя Стива, с трудом сдерживая стыдные слезы. В жизни не плакал по альфам, а тут накатило. Зубная щетка все же попала в цель, звонко стукнувшись о машину, упав на асфальт и зажужжав.

Стив молча собрал все свою одежду, закидывая ее на заднее сиденье. В кармане у Баки зазвонил телефон. Ну, ага, сейчас.

— Пошел ты, — пробормотал Баки. — Мерзавец.

Сбросив вызов и переименовав контакт Стива с «Лучшего персика» на «Лживую псину», он захлопнул окно и плотно прикрыл шторы. Кругом царил хаос, ящики были выдвинуты, все перевернуто, как после ограбления. Баки медленно опустился на кровать и тупо уставился прямо перед собой. Ему нужно было надраться как следует. И переспать с незнакомцем. Устроить гребаную оргию. Вечеринку. Что угодно. И попасть в полицию, где придется снова увидеть Стива.

Вместо этого он шмыгнул носом и завалился в подушку, вдыхая запах Стива. Он пытался ненавидеть его, пытался изо всех сил, но выходило крайне паршиво. Чертов Роджерс в нем явно что-то сломал.


	2. Chapter 2

Наташа опрокинула в себя шот с водкой, даже не поморщившись. Баки скривился вместо нее, потягивая какой-то яркий коктейль с ужасным розовым зонтиком. Вкусно, черт возьми. Баки втянул в себя еще немного сладкого напитка, в последнее время ему ужасно не хватало углеводов, он все время жрал конфеты и шоколад, смутно беспокоясь о том, что джинсы перестанут застегиваться. Но пока ремень не подводил, а щеки не ложились на плечи, Баки не собирался бить в барабаны и сеять панику. Он слышал, что так бывает после расставания. Он просто заедал стресс, только и всего. Кто-то уходит в запой, кто-то беспорядочно трахается, кто-то переезжает бывшего на машине. Баки же пошел по менее травматичному пути: сон, сладости и еще раз сон.

— Я не понимаю, — пьяно выдохнул Баки, убирая волосы с лица. — Почему, блядь, нормальный… Нормальный Стив вдруг. Оказался. Козлом?

Скосив взгляд на Наташу, пытавшуюся отыскать в сумочке зеркальце, Баки наклонился к ней и повторил вопрос.

— Джеймс, — вздохнула Романова крайне загадочно. — Иногда лягушка — это лягушка, никакой не принц. Сколько ее не целуй.

Звучало очень глубоко и имело смысл. Баки звонко ударился коктейлем о шот Наташи и выпил остатки. Четыре недели без Стива. Это стоило отметить. Напившись с Наташей в самый первый раз, Баки рассказал ей все, в том числе и о том, кем являлся его отец. Он позорно порыдал у нее на плече, с трудом отговорил ехать «бить морду Стиву» и выблевал всю водку, что Нат в него влила. Это был ужасный вечер, а утро — и того хуже. Они заявились на лекции в солнцезащитных очках, закинувшись рассолом по Наташиному рецепту. Баки считал, что от этого стало только хуже. Наташа же убеждала его, что в России только так и лечатся. Странные и страшные люди, вот кто эти русские.

— Вот скажи, — заказав еще один коктейль, Баки нахмурился. — Ты веришь в то, что говорил Стив? Что мой отец — такое чудовище?

Наташа откинула рыжие волосы за плечо и пожала плечами.

— Вполне возможно, Стив ведь коп, зачем ему… О нет, не делай такое лицо. Джеймс, ты же сам спросил! — Наташа снисходительно похлопала его по ладони. Судя по задорному блеску в глазах, скоро она пойдет качать танцпол. И тогда альфам, считающим, что они могут ее облапать, лучше сразу ехать в травмпункт.

— Он не плохой человек. Он не злодей, — с сомнением пробормотал Баки.

За громкой музыкой его все равно не услышали. Наташа покачивала головой в такт и пыталась нескладно подпевать. Хорошо, что они не пошли в караоке.

— Мой отец вышел за сигаретами и не вернулся, — усмехнулась Наташа. — Не мне рассуждать о хороших отцах. Про твоего ходит много разных слухов, ты и так знаешь. Ты замечал что-то… Такое?

— Но не убийство же, — устало мотнул головой Баки. — Аферы, коррупция, мошенничество — я могу понять это, пусть и не одобряю. Но бизнес вообще не бывает честным. Или ты, или тебя.

Наташа поправила лямку черного платья и закатила ярко накрашенные глаза.

— Странный ты, конечно. Кто все это тебе внушал?

Баки мрачно нахмурился и отвернулся от нее. Ничего ему не внушали. Может, пару раз проскользнуло в разговорах, но не более того. С противоположного угла барной стойки ему помахал привлекательный альфа. Светловолосый и накачанный. Фу, нет. Хватит с него козлов-красавчиков. Если он начнет выбирать себе для перепиха парней, похожих на бывшего, то будет полным идиотом. Жалким, как застиранная половая тряпка.

— Знаешь, ты мог бы порыться в компьютере отца, — неожиданно предложила Наташа.

— Ага, а там весь компромат и списки убитых, — фыркнул Баки, прерывая перемигивания с альфой.

Тот уже вовсю намекал на отсос, оттягивая щеку языком. Баки не помнил, чтобы надел сегодня футболку «выеби меня в рот за десятку». У него такой вообще не было. Но разве альф это когда-нибудь останавливало? «Нет» — всего лишь флирт и попытка набить себе цену. А тюрьма — всего лишь комната.

— Может, есть подозрительные счета. Или, — Наташа хлопнула себя по лбу, — Стив же называл тебе имена тех, кого твой отец якобы грохнул. Ты мог бы проверить их имена, упоминания рядом с именем отца. Поискать тех, кто внезапно исчез. Или тех, кто переходил ему дорогу.

Сидевшая рядом с Нат брюнетка испуганно покосилась на них и отсела подальше. Правильно, детка, нехрен подслушивать конфиденциальные разговоры. Главное, чтобы не побежала к секьюрити с рассказами о том, как две омеги на досуге планируют убийство. Это, конечно, правдой не являлось, но Баки не хотелось бы объясняться с охраной, а потом и с копами.

Участок Стива был неподалеку, он не переживет, если столкнется там с ним.

— Мне не пришло это в голову, — стыдливо признался Баки. — А теперь я и не помню, как их зовут.

— Можно проверить по упоминаниям в сети. Или позвоним Пьетро, — воодушевилась Наташа, выуживая телефон из крохотной сумочки, в которой чудесным образом помещалась тонна-другая разных женских штучек. Баки сомневался, что смог бы разложить это все в нормальной сумке.

— Давай сделаем это на трезвую голову, — предложил Баки. — Пойдем танцевать?

Он был достаточно пьян для того, чтобы показать всем бухим детишкам класс, но при этом и достаточно трезв, чтобы понимать: он просто оттягивал неизбежное, правда, когда настигнет его, ударит по лицу сильнее, чем отбойный молоток. Но пока ему было хорошо, громкая музыка закладывала уши, по крови растекался алкоголь, легкие болели от попыток подпевать вместе с Нат знакомым песням.

Этот вечер был только для них. И он был прекрасен. Последний хороший вечер на долгие месяцы вперед.

***

Стив замер и принюхался, ощущая знакомый аромат. Он бы не смог забыть его за годы, за семьдесят лет, что уж говорить про пару месяцев? Баки всегда вкусно пах, даже если был потный после пробежки или взмокший после интенсивных упражнений в кровати. К нему все еще тянуло стальным канатом, пусть Стив и принял решение расстаться сам. Но он не мог остаться с Баки, зная, кто его отец. Это было небезопасно, нечестно, в конце концов, по отношению к Баки. Что он должен был сказать? Хэй, привет, твой отец — ублюдок и убийца, я планирую его посадить. Кстати, как насчет пожениться? Все могло рухнуть в одно мгновение. Все наработанные материалы, все архивы, все улики. Баки мог пойти к отцу, рассказать, что под него копают, и тогда Пирс уничтожил бы Стива, как сделал это с Говардом Старком.

В том, что сам Баки не имел к темным делам отца никакого отношения, Стив не сомневался ни секунды.

Баки стоял рядом со своим профессором, как и несколько других студентов, работающих на Фьюри. Его золотая пятерка будущих беспринципных акул. Там же были его помощники, Бартон и Колсон. И, по всей видимости, обвиняемый. Фьюри был гением, мог вытащить из тюрьмы кого угодно, имел огромное влияние и обширные связи. И, разумеется, его ненавидели. Особенно прокуратура и полиция, которая так старательно ловила разных ублюдков, которых, в итоге, отпускали после убедительных речей Фьюри, подпитанных доказательствами, явно добытыми не самым честным путем. Опять же, и на этом Фьюри ни разу не попался.

Стив не сомневался, что глаз Фьюри выбил один из тех, кто пострадал от его нанимателей. Глядя в это безразличное лицо, Стив и сам хотел почесать об него свои кулаки.

— Ты меня слушаешь? — Шэрон дернула его за рукав, отвлекая от рассматривания красивого профиля Баки. Ну почему, почему он оказался сыном Пирса? Они были так счастливы вместе. Иронично, что даже здесь Пирс умудрился испортить ему жизнь.

— Что? — Стив нехотя повернулся к Шэрон, которая поджала губы и замерла, поняв, кто именно привлек его внимание. 

— Опять за свое? Хватит смотреть на него взглядом побитого щеночка.

— Я не смотрю, — отмахнулся Стив и снова повернулся в сторону Баки. Шэрон громко вздохнула и капризно надула губы.

— Стив, черт возьми, соберись! — слишком громко воскликнула она.

Разумеется, Баки услышал ее, поморщился и медленно повернул голову. Его коллеги и босс сделали то же самое, разглядывая Стива без особого интереса. Все, кроме одной. Наташа прищурила свои зеленые глаза и растянула губы в недоброй улыбке. И если бы у нее была пушка, Стив не сомневался, она тут же отстрелила бы ему яйца.

— Роджерс, — засунув руки в карманы, Баки приблизился к нему и замер. Теперь их разделяло не больше десяти шагов. Аромат Баки заполнил легкие Стива. Неужели другие этого не ощущали? Конечно, нет. Потому что Баки был его омегой, его идеальным партнером, пусть они и не поставили метки друг другу. Иначе как объяснить эту странную потребность находиться рядом даже тогда, когда между ними все кончено?

Под ребрами заболело, Стив поджал губы и скрестил руки на груди. Он не пытался выглядеть угрожающе, но иначе не выходило.

— Джеймс, — промямлил Стив, мысленно отвешивая себе крепкий подзатыльник.

— Что _эти_ копы забыли в зале суда? — ехидно поинтересовалась Наташа, замирая за плечом Баки и окидывая Шэрон презрительным взглядом.

Впрочем, Шэрон тут же ответила ей тем же, выступая вперед и откидывая подвитые волосы назад. Их нелюбовь друг к другу оставалась для Стива загадкой; Шэрон не желала рассказывать подробности, а у Наташи Стив не смог бы о таком спросить. Она не его подруга, а уж теперь наверняка приписала его к своим главным врагам. Омеги обычно сплоченно ненавидели бывших друг друга, эдакая омежья солидарность.

— Пытаемся не дать вам, жалким адвокатишкам, оправдать очередного ублюдка, место которому за решеткой, — сладко пропела Шэрон, выбешивая Наташу еще больше.

Напряжение, повисшее в воздухе, ощущалось физически. Протяни руку — и сможешь прикоснуться к нему кончиками пальцев.

— Нам надо поговорить, — сделав еще один шаг вперед, выпалил Стив.

Баки попятился от него с неожиданно испуганным видом, словно он мог ему навредить, но Стив, будучи полным кретином, не замер, извиняясь за резкость, а схватил его за руку, чтобы… Он не знал и не понимал, что вообще вытворяет. И чувствовал какую-то детскую беспомощность.

Наташа кинулась на него, зашипев, как разъяренная кошка, готовая драться до последнего. Шэрон — и это оказалось полной неожиданностью — тоже ринулась вперед, загораживая Баки собой и скалясь. Стив отступил, не понимая, какого черта происходит. И если Наташу он вполне понимал, то поведение Шэрон казалось необъяснимым. Она же ненавидела Баки! С чего ей пытаться защитить его, особенно от Стива?

Ужасная ситуация. Все вокруг таращились на них, как на цирковых обезьян. Лицо залил румянец, от стыда хотелось провалиться на месте.

Поколебавшись, Баки коснулся руки Наташи. Та перестала скалиться, глаза снова стали зелеными, но удивленными. Шэрон неловко поправила серый пиджак и прошла мимо Баки, словно ничего не случилось.

— Ладно, — нехотя согласился Баки. — Пойдем поговорим.

— Джеймс! — Наташа преградила ему путь. — Ты не можешь.

— Наталья, — Баки нахмурился и поджал губы. — Я взрослый мужик, я могу за себя постоять. И это Стив, блин, он мудозвон, но не из тех, кто бьет бывших где-то в туалете. А если попробует, то я наваляю ему, можешь не сомневаться.

— Я не бью бывших, — сквозь зубы отозвался Стив. Он вообще-то стоял прямо перед ними и все слышал. — Я никого не бью.

Наташа нехотя пропустила Баки к Стиву и вернулась к Фьюри, видимо, решив объяснить, что это вообще сейчас произошло. Фьюри прищурил единственный глаз и постучал по запястью, прямо по дорогим фирменным часам, напоминая о времени. На танцы и песни его точно не оставалось. Они же не в какой-нибудь романтической комедии, не в драме даже. Они в чертовом здании суда. Нужно держать лицо и, желательно, без а капелла.

Баки завернул к мужскому туалету, Стив проскользнул внутрь за ним. Проверив каждую кабинку, чтобы удостовериться, что никто не подслушает их, Баки с независимым видом прислонился поясницей к раковине. Между привычно хмурых бровей залегла глубокая складка, знакомая Стиву по ранним подъемам: утром Баки всегда был мрачнее тучи, Стив старался его лишний раз не трогать или радовать омлетом и глубоким минетом. А вот синяки под глазами стали гораздо заметнее, словно Барнс плохо спал и хреново питался. Стив надеялся, что дело исключительно в завалах по учебе, а не из-за их расставания (вот уж вряд ли) или отца (что больше похоже на правду).

— Ну?

Холодность Баки резала без ножа, но Стив ее заслужил. На все сто процентов заслужил.

— Э-э-э, — глубокомысленно протянул Стив. Вот такой он, парень с планами. В голове появилась блаженная пустота, все мысли и слова как-то разом исчезли.

— Зачем ты позвал меня, Роджерс? — сквозь зубы поинтересовался Баки. — Чтобы трогательно посмотреть друг другу в глаза?

— Я скучал, — жалко пробормотал Стив. — И все еще скучаю.

Баки яростно раздул ноздри. И Стив не мог винить его за откровенную злость и раздражение. Сам бросил, сам вешается на шею. Стив — самый настоящий болван.

— Ты вообще в своем уме? — выгнул бровь Баки, отрывая бумажное полотенце и бездумно вертя его в ладонях. — Какого хрена тебе еще надо?

— Я хочу знать, что ты в порядке, — максимально мягко сказал Стив, стараясь держаться на расстоянии от него.

— У меня все заебись, — мрачно, без капли реального веселья усмехнулся Баки. — Клубы, альфы, учеба, работа на Фьюри. Спасибо, что спросил.

Стив отвернулся, изучая покрытую плиткой стену. Глаза залило красным при упоминании других альф. Это ложь, он прекрасно понимал это, на Баки не осели чужие запахи, только свой. Но Стива трясло от одной мысли, что Баки кого-то трахнет или кто-то будет трахать его. Стиву физически становилось плохо от грязных картинок с Баки и незнакомцами. Он не имел ни малейшего права ревновать и все же делал это.

А еще что-то о проблемах с логикой у омег говорят.

— Я рад, если ты в норме. Но ты похудел. И видно, что мало спишь, — осторожно заметил Стив. Баки кинул в него скомканное бумажное полотенце, и Стив ловко поймал его левой рукой. В колледже он неплохо играл в бейсбол.

— И тебя это все еще не касается, — напомнил Баки, а потом сдался, прикрывая глаза и потирая виски. — Не знаю, то спать хочу, то не могу заснуть. В горло ничего не лезет, после лекций объедаюсь. Учеба и Фьюри все силы вытягивают из меня. Я удовлетворил твое любопытство?

Стив позволил себе наглость пододвинуться чуть ближе. Иногда два метра — крошечная дистанция. Особенно, когда скучаешь по кому-то больше, чем по кислороду.

— Может, стоит записаться к врачу?

— Может и стоит, — фыркнул Баки. — Я не понимаю, Стив.

Баки сделался сосредоточенным, напряженным, дотронешься — и тут же взорвется. Стив и сам ничего не понимал, если говорить откровенно.

— Прости.

— Засунь свое «прости» в задницу, Роджерс. Ты испоганил мне жизнь. Заставил сомневаться в отце. Бросил меня, хотя сам же настаивал на отношениях. И сделал это как гандон, сразу после течки. А теперь преследуешь меня и интересуешься моим самочувствием, — Баки развел руками. — Ты как вообще, все с головой нормально?

По крайней мере он не кричал. Стив был удивлен этим фактом, вероятно, на месте Баки любой другой попытался бы выцарапать ему глаза. А тот держался, пусть и скалился абсолютно недобро и пугающе.

Стив на мгновение прикрыл глаза, успокаиваясь.

— Мне жаль насчет отца. Я просто хотел быть честным и не выдумывать несуществующие причины для расставания.

— Ты заставил меня сомневаться в единственном живом родственнике, Роджерс.

— Прости, — повторил Стив уже в который раз, пусть его вины в том, что Пирс — ублюдок, не было.

Баки не стал заводиться снова, он задумчиво посмотрел в сторону окна, прикрытого решеткой. Видимо, чтобы никто не попытался сигануть из него вниз, совершив прыжок веры. Стив вздохнул, исподтишка любуясь им, его длинными волосами, гладкой кожей, острыми скулами, о которые сейчас можно было порезаться. Баки вряд ли замечал, но когда он злился, то всегда втягивал щеки и выпячивал и без того пухлые губы уточкой. Это делало его похожим на сердитого кота с того популярного мема.

— Я проверил. Имена. Много имен. Не сам, с помощью хакера. 

Стив вздрогнул, решив, на секунду, что ему послышалось. Это было очень плохо.

— Не лезь в это дело больше, — жестко предупредил Стив, стукнув ладонью по дешевому пожелтевшему от времени кафелю и оскалившись.

Баки это не впечатлило.

— Столько погибло, столько пропало. В удобное для отца время. Свидетели меняли показания, прокуроры шли на уступки. Никаких доказательств, конечно, — Баки покачал головой и устало вздохнул. — Я не хотел этого знать. Но рад, что узнал. Ты собираешься посадить его?

Стив нервно посмотрел в сторону двери. Им следовало говорить тише.

— Возможно, — осторожно ответил Стив.

— Надеюсь, у тебя это получится, — оттолкнувшись от раковины, Баки направился в сторону двери. — Знаешь, это забавно.

Стив был уверен, что ничего забавного не услышит.

— Я думал, мама погибла из-за теракта. А она всего лишь хотела развестись и забрать себе половину того, что было тогда у отца. Представляешь? На следующий день после подписания документов она умерла.

Стив сжал зубы и стиснул кулаки. Насчет жены Пирса он ничего не знал. Сначала это выглядело, как банальное крушение частного самолета, а затем выяснилось, что на борту была бомба. Террористы с радостью взяли вину на себя, пообещав, что так будет с каждым неверным. А Пирс ронял слезы над гробом жены так, что никаких сомнений возникнуть не могло — все это искренне. И теперь Баки говорил такое… Ему точно не стоило вмешиваться. Вряд ли Пирс убьет родного сына, но играть в русскую рулетку Стив не хотел.

Баки замер, не дойдя до двери каких-то пару метров. И Стив нагнал его, обнимая сзади, зарываясь носом в густые волосы на затылке, втягивая их аромат. Мята и шоколад, ужасное сочетание на взгляд Стива, но как же вкусно это ощущалось на Баки. И, Боже, как он скучал! Баки тяжело и злобно дышал, слабо дергался, пытаясь вырваться, но не слишком активно. Если бы хотел по-настоящему, то давно врезал бы Стиву по морде, уж он-то мог, рука у него была тяжелая, а удар хорошо поставленным.

— Отпусти меня, Роджерс, — слабо прошипел Баки, стряхивая его руки с талии. Стив вернул их обратно, крепко и отчаянно сжимая. В конце концов, у всех свои слабости. У Стива самым уязвимым местом внезапно оказался Баки.

— Не лезь в это дело больше, — прижавшись к затылку Баки щекой, попросил Стив. — Это может плохо закончиться. Бак, прошу тебя. Если с тобой что-то случится…

— Да пошел ты! — тут же взвился Баки, выкручиваясь из навязанных объятий. — Ты не мой альфа, чтобы мне указывать, ясно? Ты мне вообще никто.

Стив отвел взгляд в сторону. На виске тяжело вздулась вена. Глаза вновь покраснели.

— Не ради меня, — попросил Стив. — Ради твоей безопасности.

Баки поджал губы, окидывая его изучающим взглядом, полным сомнений и нерешительности. Стив переступил с ноги на ногу. Баки опустил взгляд ниже, к его губам, а затем снова вернулся к глазам. Кто именно сделал шаг навстречу Стив не знал, это стерлось из его памяти, поглощенное чем-то более значимым. Они вцепились друг в друга, целуясь яростно и отчаянно, будто в последний (может, и правда в последний) раз.

Мученически застонав, Баки вжал его поясницей в раковину и накинулся на губы с удвоенным энтузиазмом. Стив ответил тем же, терзая его рот в ответ, сталкиваясь носами и стукаясь зубами. Внутри все ревело от предвкушения, от радости, что он со своим омегой, что тот — такой красивый, потрясающий, самый лучший — снова с ним, в его объятиях. Он обхватил его, впиваясь пальцами в широкую спину, всосал чувствительную кожу на шее, прикусил совсем рядом с железой, борясь с порывом вцепиться в нее, поставить свою метку, наполнить кровь феромонами и заклеймить Баки собой.

Это было бы нечестно, неправильно, не совсем взаимно.

Стив переместился выше, кусая за мочку уха, торопливо проходясь поцелуями по гладкой щеке, едва заметно отдающей бальзамом после бритья, и вернулся к распухшему рту, терзая, кусаясь, сменяя ласку на грубость. Баки застонал, притираясь к нему бедрами; твердый член четко ощущался сквозь брюки, Стив чувствовал его жар и твердость, в памяти всплыл вкус Баки, то, каким он был на его языке. Баки ахнул, запрокидывая голову назад, позволяя багровому засосу расцвести на коже.

Пожалуйста, подумал Стив, пусть этот момент длится вечность. Пусть мир остановится, оставляя их вдвоем.

В дверь туалета постучались, Баки испуганно шарахнулся в сторону и одернул пиджак. Стив медленно облизнулся и вытер рот. Внутри все потряхивало от предвкушения, от несостоявшегося секса ныло внизу живота, а член заинтересованно уперся в ширинку брюк. Если бы их не прервали, они бы трахнулись прямо в здании суда, в чертовом туалете, едва приспустив брюки.

— Это ничего не значит, — хрипло и как-то испуганно прошептал Баки.

Для Стива это значило _всё_.

— Барнс! — по двери снова грохнули кулаком. — Я захожу. И если на тебе нет штанов — я убью тебя.

Наташа открыла дверь и осмотрела их подозрительным взглядом, надолго задержавшись на Стиве. Поправив рубашку, Баки включил кран и невозмутимо плеснул себе в лицо прохладной водой; Стив же почувствовал, как яйца от страха пытаются сжаться до размера горошины. Хрупкая и невысокая Нат необъяснимо пугала его.

— Идиоты, — констатировала Наташа. — Джеймс, заседание начнется через две минуты. О чем ты вообще думал?

— Завали, — пробормотал Баки и бросил предупреждающий взгляд на Стива.

В солнечном сплетении осела странная тяжесть. Хотелось схватить Баки за руку, а лучше перекинуть через плечо и никуда не отпускать. Но у Стива не было никаких прав так поступать, он вообще не должен был лезть к нему, Баки стоило оставить в покое.

Ох, если бы он только мог. Упершись руками в раковину, Стив низко зарычал. Когда с Пирсом будет покончено, быть может, они смогут все наладить? Снова сойтись, несмотря на все, что между ними произошло? Сможет ли Баки простить его когда-нибудь? И любить также сильно в ответ?

В груди поселилась глупая надежда. Стиву всегда говорили, что он смотрит на многие вещи чересчур оптимистично.

***

Отец позвонил после очередного заседания, выбрав охренительно неподходящий день, и предложил поужинать вместе в ресторане. Баки прекрасно понимал, что выбора у него особо и нет. Александр Пирс не из тех, кто принимает отказы без уважительной причины. У Баки их была сотня минимум: плохое настроение, тошнота, головная боль и желание свернуться дома на диване с грелкой в обнимку и никуда не выходить, но все это вряд ли засчиталось бы великим и ужасным Александром Пирсом. Вот если бы Баки согласился пойти на свидание с одним из одобренных отцом кандидатов, с сыном какого-нибудь партнера по бизнесу, вот тогда отец не стал бы дергать его и попрекать тем, что они и без того редко видятся.

Баки все это попросту ненавидел. А теперь еще и откровенно боялся, мысленно обвиняя (вернее, подозревая) папу в ужасных злодеяниях.

Надев костюм от Армани, тщательно уложив волосы и три раза почистив ботинки, пока в них не начали отражаться все ужасы мира, Баки подъехал к ресторану со странным названием «Озарение» за пять минут до назначенного времени. Отец любил точность и не терпел опозданий. Отпустив таксиста с приличными чаевыми, Баки зашел внутрь, во все это роскошное великолепие для богатеньких снобов. Красивая хостес проводила его до забронированного столика. Отец был на месте и сосредоточенно просматривал что-то в телефоне. Баки опустился на стул напротив, дожидаясь, пока отец закончит стучать указательным пальцем по сенсорному экрану.

— Джеймс, — отец поднял на него взгляд и улыбнулся мягко, но холодно. Баки никогда не ощущал в этой улыбке искренней теплоты. Пронзительные синие глаза всегда оставались ледяными, как гребаные айсберги, а изгиб губ по-деловому вежливым, но не более того.

— Папа, — Баки расправил салфетку на коленях. В этом ресторане он чувствовал себя чертовски неуютно, с приятелями и Стивом (чтоб ему сейчас икалось) он всегда выбирал хорошие, но недорогие забегаловки с вкусной и жирной едой. Он и забыл, какие эти элитные рестораны стремные. Сплошные понты.

Отец отложил телефон в сторону и подозвал официанта, сделав заказ за них двоих. Баки молчал, рассматривая кипельно-белую скатерть, прикрывающую стол. Он пытался найти хоть один изъян, но, разумеется, миссия оказалась провалена.

— Как дела в университете? — спросил отец, снова отвлекаясь на телефон.

— Нормально, — пожал плечами Баки. — Прохожу практику у Фьюри.

Отец поджал губы и недовольно нахмурился.

— Мне сообщили, что твой средний балл упал. Это из-за профессора Фьюри? Работа на него отвлекает тебя от учебы? — отец снова отложил телефон в сторону и побарабанил пальцами по столу. — Или у тебя интрижка с кем-то? Личная жизнь не должна влиять на успеваемость.

Тяжело сглотнув, Баки пожал плечами.

— У нас было сложное дело, возможно, я немного отвлекся, но это _реальная_ практика. Она позволит получить мне настоящий опыт с настоящими людьми, пока все остальные будут знать лишь теорию.

Отец удовлетворенно кивнул, кажется, ответ его устроил.

— Что насчет личной жизни?

— Никого нет, мне не до отношений, — торопливо ответил Баки.

Официант принес бутылку шампанского и разлил его по бокалам. Баки не хотелось пить, но за встречу с отцом вполне можно было пригубить немного. В животе протестующе заурчало. Ах да, он же ничего не ел с самого утра, слишком нервничая и переживая из-за предстоящего слушания.

Этот ответ отца не устроил. Он постучал указательным пальцем по своему подбородку и скользнул ниже. Баки досадливо закусил губу и отвернулся. Он забыл про ебучий засос, который не прошел даже неделю спустя! Он хотел замазать его консилером, но отвлекся на что-то, а потом недометка Стива и вовсе вылетела из головы. В последнее время он вообще часто отвлекался.

— Просто перепих, ничего серьезного.

— Надеюсь, ты предохраняешься, — отец смотрел на него с нескрываемым разочарованием. — Не хватало только аборты тебе оплачивать и лечение всякой заразы.

Баки покраснел до самой груди.

— Я предохраняюсь. Всегда, — заверил он, нервно хватая бокал с шампанским и делая глоток.

Отец кивнул, будто говоря: не смей меня подвести. Баки сделал большой глоток шампанского, чувствуя легкую боль где-то в солнечном сплетении. От стыда и злости хотелось на месте провалиться. Отец все время отчитывал его, как подростка. Всегда был недоволен им, его выбором, его друзьями, парнями, даже долбаной прической. Вечно недостойный сын, хоть бы он наизнанку для папочкиного счастья вывернулся. Баки все это откровенно достало.

Им принесли еду. От запаха мяса замутило, только вчера они разбирали дело с ужасающим расчленением, в памяти были все еще свежи фотографии с места преступления. Кровь, мясо, кости… Нат после такого пообещала стать вегетарианкой минимум на неделю. Баки отрезал крохотный кусочек хорошо прожаренного сочного мяса (спасибо хоть не сырого) и медленно положил в рот. Слюна стала вязкой и кислой на вкус. Пока нормально, вряд ли его стошнит прямо в тарелку и на эту раздражающую идеальную скатерть.

— Я не пытаюсь отчитывать тебя, Джеймс, — отец протянул к нему ладонь и крепко сжал ее в своей. — Не делай это свое обиженное лицо.

Со стороны они точно не выглядели, как отец и сын. Иногда Баки принимали за… Да черт знает, за кого. За хастлера? Любовника? Постельную грелку для папика? Как-то так. Они с отцом ни капли не походили друг на друга. Баки достались от матери темные волосы, серые глаза, высокие скулы и даже форма губ. Александр Пирс мог бы быть, скорее, отцом Роджерса. Баки видел фотографии отца в молодости, ну просто вылитый Стив. Иронично. Он влюбился в парня, который выглядел один в один, как его папаша, хотя раньше смеялся над теми, кто находит себе партнеров по такому принципу.

Баки поднес бокал к губам и выдавил усмешку.

— Я не злюсь. День был долгим, трудным. Я просто устал и хочу поскорее лечь спать.

— Сегодня переночуешь у меня.

Баки замер и напрягся.

— В этом нет никакой нужды.

— Какая разница, Джеймс? — отец приподнял бровь, разрезая мясо на мелкие кусочки, тихо щелкая ножом по тарелке. — Или дома тебя кто-то ждет?

— Я же сказал, что нет, — с долей раздражения в голосе отозвался Баки.

— Рамлоу сообщил мне, что ты жил с одним альфой… Как же его? — притворно задумавшись, отец окинул Баки испытующим взглядом. Он _знал_. — Ах, да, Роджерс.

— Брок преувеличивает. Я спал с ним, но не более того, — сохраняя полнейшее спокойствие на лице, сказал Баки.

По спине поползли мурашки. Брок следил за ним? Докладывал отцу о каждом шаге? Тогда он мог знать о том, какую информацию изучал Баки. И мог задаться вопросом: зачем сын копает под родного отца.

— А теперь — нет?

— Мы не виделись несколько месяцев. Он мне надоел, — высокомерно бросил Баки. — Я бросил его. Теперь за каждым моим сексом на одну ночь следить будешь?

— Рамлоу заметил вас случайно, я не слежу за тобой и уважаю твою личную жизнь. Пей.

Баки сдержанно улыбнулся, отпивая еще немного шампанского. В желудке заныло, к горлу с удвоенной силой подкатила тошнота. Уважением к частной жизни здесь и не пахло.

Он медленно отодвинул тарелку от себя и положил вилку прямо на скатерть, оставляя, словно из желания напакостить, крошечное пятно.

— Я в туалет, — выдавил из себя Баки, поспешно поднялся, скрябая стулом по паркету, привлекая внимание нескольких бет за соседним столиком и размашистым шагом направляясь к уборным. От внимательного взгляда отца жгло между лопаток, но сил обернуться он в себе не нашел.

Баки рухнул на колени, едва успев забежать в кабинку. Его рвало долго и противно, с отвратительными звуками и судорожным кашлем. Баки заправил волосы за уши и снова согнулся над унитазом, чувствуя себя разбитым и растерянным. Почему ему так хреново? Ответ таился где-то на поверхности.

Сплюнув мерзкую на вкус слюну, Баки надавил на кнопку слива и вышел из кабинки. У одной из раковин мыл руки омега с круглым, будто тот вот-вот взорвется, животом. Баки неловко улыбнулся и встал рядом, умывая лицо и пытаясь вернуть ему здоровый вид.

— Меня тоже полоскало в первый триместр, — хмыкнул омега, отрывая бумажное полотенце и тщательно протирая руки. На безымянном пальце сверкнуло кольцо с россыпью бриллиантов.

Баки поднял на него озадаченный взгляд. А затем до него дошло, что именно сказал омега. Беременность. Он говорил про беременность.

— Мне хорошо помогали мятные леденцы и вода с лимоном. Попробуйте, может, вам тоже станет легче.

Заторможено кивнув, Баки дождался, пока омега выйдет из туалета, и зажал себе рот ладонью. Нет, о нет. Он не мог! Или мог? Они со Стивом предохранялись, всегда использовали презервативы. В течку и перед ней, после того, как они оба проверились на венерические заболевания и отказались от резинок, Баки пил таблетки, ни с кем другим после расставания он не спал. Омежьи врачи предупреждали, что природа может взять свое, что есть крохотный шанс на беременность при любом виде контрацепции. Настолько незначительная вероятность залететь, что и беспокоиться не стоило. Баки медленно коснулся живота без единого намека на выпуклость. Только привычный пресс.

Он не собирался паниковать раньше времени, имелись лишь косвенные улики. Следовало все проверить, сделать тест, обратиться к врачу, убедиться, что ему просто нездоровится. Может, это желудочный грипп? Баки бездумно погладил живот.

Если он ждет ребенка, то это — полный пиздец. Он не готов стать отцом-одиночкой в двадцать три года. Он вообще не представлял себя в роли папы. Он же угробит своего ребенка в первые пять секунд его жизни! Он пил, курил и жрал всякую дрянь. Он выпил подавители, думая, что приближается течка. Баки всхлипнул, еще крепче зажимая рот. У него родится пятирукий уродец, блядь. _Если_ родится. Никаких доказательств беременности не было. Его тошнило — не страшно, наверняка есть и другие причины; он все время хотел спать — он и раньше любил поваляться до обеда; ему хотелось плакать по поводу и без — это мог быть типичный гормональный сбой.

Баки расправил плечи и строго посмотрел на свое отражение в зеркале. Даже если он залетел, отец об этом никогда не узнает. В конце концов, он все еще может сделать аборт. В большинстве штатов их делали до двадцати четырех недель, у него еще было время, чтобы разобраться с проблемой, пока она не стала слишком очевидна.

Пригладив волосы влажными от воды ладонями, Баки вышел из туалета и вернулся к отцу, чтобы продолжить ужин в привычном напряжении.

***

Рамлоу криво улыбнулся ему, любезно открывая заднюю дверцу машины. Классический костюм смотрелся на нем странно, будто тот его где-то украл, снял с чужого плеча. В спортивках или кевларе он ощущал себя явно привычнее, но работа на отца заставляла выглядеть прилично и официально. Баки окинул его презрительным взглядом, скривил губы и отвел взгляд в сторону, делая классический бич-фейс. Рамлоу бесил его до дрожи в кончиках пальцев. Типичный альфа: агрессивный, наглый, с крепким жилистым телом, с четкими чертами лица, с низким рычащим голосом. По-звериному привлекательный, возможно, Баки перепихнулся бы с таким, будь Брок лет на пятнадцать моложе. В общем, не в этой жизни, в реальности он был полным отморозком, как и многие из телохранителей отца. После того, что Баки смог нарыть на него (на них всех) не совсем легальным способом (спасибо брату Ванды), Барнс лишний раз в этом убедился, только и всего.

Отец сел рядом, между ними осталось больше метра свободного пространства, но Баки чувствовал, что и этого недостаточно. Ему было душно, он задыхался, словно его заперли в огромной клетке. Он не хотел ехать к отцу домой, он хотел еще раз проверить всю информацию, найденную по незаконной деятельности Пирса и его компании, он хотел позвонить Стиву и сказать ему, какой тот урод. Капитан, блядь, Америка, спаситель мира. Идиот даже не подозревал, в какой опасности находится его невероятная задница, он пытался откусить от огромного пирога, который не был ему по зубам.

Баки отвернулся к окну, нервно подергивая коленом. Стив бросил его, это факт. Но он не заслужил получить пулю в лоб от Рамлоу или Роллинса, если отец поймет, что под него копают. Стив нуждался в помощи, но наверняка действовал в одиночку. Если Баки и успел что-то понять за то время, что они были вместе, так это неспособность Стива сказать: «Я в беде». Он думал, что может справиться с любым злом, обладая значком и верой в правое дело. Баки невольно ухмыльнулся, глаза заслезились от глупой нежности. Он скучал по Стиву. И собирался дать ему в морду, когда они встретятся в следующий раз. И, может, снова поцеловать. Сразу после того, как еще раз вмажет ему по грустной физиономии.

Баки знал, что Стив скучает не меньше, что у него никого не было. Он не следил за ним, просто Нат решила поиграть в шпиона. А он решил подыграть ей. И пока отец не отправится в тюрьму, они оба не будут в безопасности.

Возможно, он ужасный сын. Возможно, он недостойный сын. Возможно, ни один нормальный ребенок не поступит так со своим родителем, не станет искать компрометирующую его информацию, не поверит, что тот способен отнять чужие жизни. Возможно, с ним и правда что-то не так. Но в Баки с детства было это дурацкое чувство справедливости, он не любил, когда обижали слабых, не любил, когда кто-то считал себя лучше исключительно из-за достатка, не любил, когда судили только из-за второго пола. И, конечно, в его голове никак не укладывалось то, как легко можно убить человека, просто отдать приказ и спокойно жить дальше. По поводу матери у него все еще оставались сомнения, хрупкая надежда, что хотя бы здесь реально произошел несчастный случай. Никаких доказательств, кроме бумаг на развод и раздел имущества, у него не имелось, вину на себя взяли террористы. Это могло быть ужасным совпадением. Или Баки хотелось верить в то, что отец хотя бы в этой ситуации не оказался монстром.

Дверца резко открылась, и Баки испуганно шарахнулся в сторону. Рамлоу насмешливо усмехнулся и вскинул брови. Чертов итальяшка. Баки и не заметил, как они подъехали к особняку, как машина заехала в гараж, а отец вышел из нее. Вероятно, видок у него был придурковатый.

— Приехали, малыш Баки, — пропел Брок, позволяя себе вольности.

К Баки он никогда не относился с почтением, особенно, когда босса не было рядом. Он работал на отца с тех времен, как они переехали в Вашингтон, и ненависть к Рамлоу взращивалась вместе с тем, как рос сам Баки. Хотя, на самом деле, Рамлоу ничего такого с ним не делал, пару раз даже прикрыл, не рассказывая отцу про его пьяные похождения в шестнадцать. Брок просто макал его головой в ледяную воду и заставлял прийти в себя. Держал за волосы, пока Баки выблевывал выпитое. Закидывал на плечо и относил в спальню, не пытаясь лапать или и того хуже. И все же Баки его терпеть не мог. За все шуточки, за периодическую слежку, за то, чем он занимался для отца.

Стряхнув несуществующие пылинки с пиджака и выбравшись из машины, Баки задрал нос.

— Завали, Рамлоу.

— Об учебе задумался? — еще шире ухмыльнулся Брок. — Или о своем альфе?

Баки запихнул руки в карманы, чтобы Рамлоу не видел, как они трясутся.

— О чем это ты?

— О Роджерсе, — Брок заговорщицки понизил голос и изобразил пальцами что-то типа сердечка. — Связался с копом, Баки? Как романтично. Он будет арестовывать людей, а ты их освобождать. Познакомишь его с папочкой?

Фыркнув, Баки многозначительно приподнял бровь.

— А, ты про того полицейского. Боже, — выдохнул он, будто ему и правда было все равно. — Он таскался за мной, как щенок. Хотел отношений. Я послал его сразу после течки. Подробности нужны?

Брок поморщился и покачал головой.

— Обойдусь.

— Могу рассказать о его огромном члене. В подробностях, — осклабился Баки, пиная бетонное покрытие гаража своим идеально начищенным ботинком.

— Вали уже, малыш Баки, мне твои порно-рассказы неинтересны. С этим отправляйся на АОЗ, — открестился Рамлоу, проверяя салон машины и закрывая ее.

Баки манерно закатил глаза и поднялся по небольшой лестнице наверх. Прошел по холлу и осмотрелся вокруг. Ничего не изменилось со смерти мамы, дом оставался таким же. Те же стены, та же мебель, те же картины и фотографии. Но не хватало самого важного — ее души. Она умела вкладывать ее во все, к чему прикасалась. Ее не стало, а дом превратился в мертвое здание из стекла, пластика, дерева и бетона, пусть вторая жена Пирса и старалась показать тут свою руку. Ему так не хватало мамы. Баки прикрыл глаза, делая несколько шагов по лестнице, ведущей наверх. Рената, уже одетая, с сумкой через плечо, улыбнулась ему, когда они встретились посредине.

— Мистер Барнс, — поприветствовала она. Баки тепло и искренне улыбнулся ей. В детстве Рената присматривала за ним, занимая место няни, а когда он подрос, занялась домашними делами. Но у Баки никогда бы не повернулся язык назвать ее прислугой. Она была кем-то близким к понятию «семьях».

— Рената. Как вы?

— Я в норме, — ответила она. — Вас давно не видно, заняты учебой?

Баки легкомысленно пожал плечами.

— Учеба, практика, альфы… Это занимает столько сил, — почти даже не соврал он.

В доме Баки не появлялся по другим причинам, ему просто не хотелось лишний раз видеться с отцом. Но Ренате знать об этом необязательно.

— Я рада, что у вас все под контролем.

Баки скромно улыбнулся, не дрогнув ни единым мускулом. У него все, блядь, под контролем. Особенно вероятная беременность, преступления отца и альфа, который заделал ему ребенка и который планирует посадить дедушку этого ребенка. Все просто под полнейшим, блядь, контролем. Он как тот пес в огне, который говорит: «Я в норме», пока маленький персональный мир вокруг готовится сгореть дотла.

Он должен начать действовать. Пора что-то решать.

— Папа наверху?

— Он в гостиной. Сказать ему, что вы его искали?

— Нет, скажите ему, что я ушел спать. День был долгим, голова болит, — Баки неопределенно махнул рукой и поднялся еще на несколько ступенек. Рената, наоборот, дошла до самого низа лестницы.

— Я передам ему, мистер Барнс, — пообещала она. — Добрых снов.

— Спасибо, — кивнул Баки. — Удачно добраться до дома. Передавайте привет Мэгги.

Рената махнула ладонью, и Баки, ответив тем же, торопливо поднялся по лестнице вверх. По вечерам, просмотрев новости по телевизору, отец поднимался в кабинет. Может, Баки повезет, и отец именно сегодня решит обсудить здесь что-то важное? С Рамлоу или Роллинсом, например. Или с партнером по бизнесу по телефону. Или сам, черт возьми, с собой, как киношный злодей. Конечно, записи никогда не примут в суде, как доказательства, но судья вполне может рассмотреть их, как косвенные улики.

Баки открыл дверь в кабинет отца и зашел внутрь. Где можно спрятать телефон? Прилепить под столом? Выйдет ужасно, если тот отвалится. Засунуть в шкаф? Отцу могли понадобиться документы из него. Оставалась вентиляция, раньше Баки прятал там записки, когда маленькие они играли с Мэгги — дочерью Ренаты. Теперь же игры стали взрослее и опаснее. Он не рисковал жизнью, отец никогда не причинит ему вред… Вероятно. Баки хотелось верить, что его, по крайней мере, не убьют. Но что-то же с ним точно сделают? Отец не оставил бы предательство без внимания. Эта мысль не внушала надежды на хороший исход.

Осторожно сняв с вентиляции решетку и выключив на телефоне вибрацию и звук, Баки включил запись на диктофоне. Он надеялся, что он его не подведет, сбросив программу в самый неподходящий момент или зазвенев сбившимся будильником. И не отключится из-за чьего-то звонка. Строго посмотрев на телефон, Баки аккуратно прикрыл решетку, проверил, чтобы со стороны не было заметно, что в шахте что-то есть, и вышел из кабинета, чуть ли не бегом добираясь до своей комнаты. По лестнице кто-то поднимался, тихо переговариваясь. Баки буквально влетел в свою комнату и беззвучно закрыл дверь, тут же сползая по ней спиной. Рубашку пропитал пот, руки тряслись, его всего буквально колотило, а живот горел огнем.

Баки неловко погладил его ладонью, будто утешая. Если там и сидит эмбрион, заготовка его будущего ребенка, то он точно _уже_ ненавидит такого ужасного отца. Невесело усмехнувшись, Баки обхватил себя руками и всхлипнул. Ему было пиздецки страшно, ему так не хватало мамы. Она бы точно подсказала, как ему стоит поступить. Она бы направила его, дала верный курс. Вот только ее нет. Баки вытер слезы и шмыгнул, гоняя сопли в носу. Поднявшись на ноги, он грозно нахмурился и показал своему отражению средний палец.

Все нормально. Он справится сам.

***

Вот он, момент истины. Либо Баки зря не спал половину ночи, либо он услышит что-то важное и полезное.

Поджав губы, Баки взял телефон в руки, воткнул наушники и нажал «плей» на сенсорном экране. Тишина, тишина, тихий скрип, хлопок двери и негромкие разговоры по делу. Звук пришлось прибавить до максимума, лишь бы четко разобрать весь разговор. Вопрос-ответ. Вопрос-ответ. Четко и исключительно по делу. Ничего интересного и странного, нормальный диалог между боссом и подчиненным.

Баки вздохнул, откидываясь на подушку и пытаясь не заснуть. Он пробрался в кабинет в три двадцать семь, за окном начинало светать, а он крался, словно вор, чувствуя себя преступником в родном доме. До чего он докатился? Год назад он и представить себе такого не мог. А теперь — пожалуйста, собирает компромат на отца, чтобы того отправили за решетку.

— …Роджерс?

Баки вскинулся и промотал немного назад.

— Он не доставит нам проблем? Этот Роджерс?

— Я избавился от него, он никому ничего не расскажет, — прозвучал хриплый голос Рамлоу. Баки зажал рот ладонью, лишь бы не закричать. Нет, только не Стив! Пожалуйста. Только не он.

— Айзеку следовало быть предусмотрительней.

Баки затопило стыдное облегчение. Это другой Роджерс, черт бы побрал Стива с его дурацкой сельской фамилией.

— Я нашел флешку в его машине, он собирался отнести ее копам.

Отец тяжело вздохнул.

— Чего-то такого я и ждал. Ему не понравилась покупка акций «Гидры», он много скандалил, за закрытыми дверьми, разумеется. Ты проверил его компьютер?

— Он чист, никакой компрометирующей вас информации. Что сделать с флешкой?

Послышался хруст пластика.

— Она не должна попасть в руки полиции, сам понимаешь. Что ты сделал с телом?

— Раскидал по мусорным контейнерам, — с явной ухмылкой в голосе заявил Рамлоу.

У Баки заурчало в животе, к горлу подкатила тошнота. Только не снова! Перед глазами против воли замелькали картинки, одна другой страшнее. Как Рамлоу убивает человека. Как расчленяет его, разделяя на куски, словно праздничную индейку. Как сжигает и с полным равнодушием засовывает останки в плотные черные пакеты. Нажав на паузу, Баки рванул в туалет, оставляя там и без того скудный ужин. Черт бы побрал гребанного маленького паразита, засевшего в нем.

Это точно ребенок Стива, он не успел еще появиться на свет, а уже доставлял ему столько неприятностей и хлопот.

Умыв лицо и прополоскав рот, Баки включил запись, не выходя из ванной. Лучше быть рядом с унитазом, чем заблевать от омерзения всю кровать.

— Грязно сработано, — с недовольством заметил отец. — Ты же знаешь, я этого не люблю.

Рамлоу позволил себе хрипловатый смешок.

— Убийство вообще не бывает чистым.

— Верно. Чтобы сделать мир чище, иногда нужно поработать метлой. Но не обязательно размазывать при этом грязь по всему дому, Брок. Не всем такие методы по душе.

В его словах Баки услышал явный намек, фактически приказ действовать аккуратнее. Рамлоу не походил на того, кто убьет жертву, оставив во лбу дыру. Он выглядел как огромный кот, который, прежде чем убить свою добычу, наиграется всласть.

— Такого больше не повторится.

— Надеюсь на это.

Баки так и видел, как на лице отца застывает эта фальшивая доброжелательность и обманчиво мягкая улыбка. И как Рамлоу вцепляется пальцами в подлокотники кресла, придавленный мощной энергией, что таилась в Александре Пирсе. Его все боялись, раньше Баки не знал, почему. Теперь начинал что-то понимать.

— Что со Шмидтом?

— Он согласен с нашими условиями. Все будет подписано к завтрашнему утру.

— Хорошо. Очень хорошо, — тихо, так, что диктофон едва уловил, произнес отец. — На сегодня все. Можешь быть свободен.

— Роллинс останется патрулировать территорию. Насчет вашего сына…

— Что с ним?

Баки замер, напряженно вслушиваясь в едва разборчивые слова и неосознанно кусая себя за большой палец, обгрызая кутикулу, словно какой-то чокнутый каннибал.

— Мне следить за ним?

— Это ни к чему. Не вижу поводов для беспокойства. Просто поставь в его квартире прослушку.

— Есть, босс.

Послышался скрип стула и хлопок дверью. Баки гневно уставился в экран телефона. Прослушка? Что еще, черт возьми, за прослушка? Даже в своей крошечной квартире он не мог теперь чувствовать себя в безопасности. Он даже пернуть, черт возьми, не мог без присмотра отца. Баки устало помассировал виски. Следующие двадцать минут в диктофоне стояла почти полная тишина, за исключением фонового шума, скрипов и шуршания. Баки выключил запись и уставился в стену. Как ему быть? Куда ехать? Домой? И делать вид, словно все нормально? Отец не должен был что-то заподозрить.

— Блядь. Твою мать, — прошептал Баки, набирая сообщение Роджерсу. Тот наверняка еще спал, но Баки надеялся, что за пару месяцев он не изменил своим привычкам и поднимался в пять тридцать, чтобы успеть на пробежку с Уилсоном. Баки бросил нервный взгляд на часы. Четыре сорок. Ему следовало лечь спать, отдохнуть хоть немного, но он сомневался в том, что сможет заснуть в этом доме, после всего услышанного.

Пустой желудок болел и требовал подкрепления. Засунув телефон в карман домашних штанов и одернув задравшуюся футболку, Баки спустился на первый этаж, не включая свет. В холодильнике, как и всегда, было наполовину пусто: отец предпочитал обедать и ужинать в ресторане, а завтрак заменял чашкой кофе. Отрезав сыр и отыскав хлеб, он сделал себе жалкое подобие сэндвича и запил его водой. Не лучший вариант ночного перекуса, но все же лучше, чем ничего. Тяжело вздохнув и прожевав последний кусок, Баки скосил голодный взгляд на вазу с фруктами. Апельсины так и манили его, хотя раньше он был к ним абсолютно равнодушен. Взяв самый крупный апельсин с ярко-оранжевой кожурой, Баки сел за стол и торопливо очистил его, разделяя на огромные дольки и едва ли не целиком запихивая их в рот. С губ сорвался довольный стон. Да что это с ним? Нужно держать себя в руках.

Баки настолько увлекся поеданием апельсина, что присутствие кого-то еще на кухне стало полнейшей неожиданностью. От вскрика его удержал лишь полный рот апельсиновой мякоти.

— Почему ты сидишь в темноте? — спросил отец, включая свет.

Баки поморщился и прикрыл глаза из-за слишком яркого освещения.

— Не спится, — прожевав, честно ответил Баки, не уточняя, кто именно виноват в его бессоннице. Какие ужасы и кошмары не дают ему заснуть в доме с родным отцом. В доме, который долгое время он считал своим.

Отец окинул взглядом весь беспорядок, устроенный Баки: крошки на столе, неубранный сыр, стакан с недопитой водой и распотрошенный апельсин. И не сказал ни слова, пусть и ненавидел беспорядок. Баки вытер липкие пальцы салфеткой, прежде чем подняться и сделать несколько шагов к раковине.

Отец открыл холодильник и достал канистру с молоком.

— Будешь?

— Нет, — Баки тщательно вытер руки бумажным полотенцем и бросил его в мусорный контейнер под раковиной.

— В детстве ты всегда выпивал перед сном подогретое молоко. И не соглашался лечь в кровать без шоколадного печенья. Я думал, придется разориться на стоматолога в будущем. Но, как видишь, все обошлось.

Баки улыбнулся сквозь раздражение, надеясь, что вышло убедительно. Зачем отец вспомнил об этом? К чему вся эта ностальгия?

— Я вырос, — заметил Баки, убирая за собой беспорядок. Отец, прислонившись поясницей к кухонному острову, отпил немного молока и пожал плечами.

— Для меня — не особо. Дети всегда остаются детьми, сколько бы лет им не было. Когда обзаведешься своими, то поймешь.

По рукам поползли мурашки. На лице Баки постарался сохранить нейтральное выражение, пусть внутри его и перекосило от ужаса. Стряхнув крошки со стола, Баки безразлично пожал плечами.

— Вряд ли это произойдет скоро. Для начала стоит построить карьеру. Добиться успехов.

Отец кивнул, оставляя пустой стакан в раковине.

— Я не хочу, чтобы ты испортил свою жизнь, связавшись не с тем человеком. Сколько твоих одногруппников дойдет до конца? Сколько испортит себе жизнь скоропалительным браком и детьми? Многие омеги поступают на юридический, чтобы удачно выскочить замуж. Я рад, что у тебя достаточно мозгов, чтобы думать о своем будущем, а не надеяться на кого-то.

Баки надеялся, что за этими очевидно сексистскими словами не затаился намек. Почему-то именно альфы считали, будто знают омег как облупленных, будто понимают, чего они хотят, что за мысли у них в голове. Баки сжал пальцы левой руки в кулак. Слишком самонадеянно со стороны альф, не так ли?

— Я тоже этого не хочу, пап. Я хочу изменить этот век, стать лучшим адвокатом. Муженек и грязные пеленки мне в этом не помогут, — криво усмехнувшись, Баки широко зевнул, хотя на самом деле спать ему абсолютно не хотелось.

— Я надеюсь, что это не пустые слова, — даже не улыбнулся отец и добавил, показывая, что разговор окончен: — Доброй ночи.

Баки кивнул, скрываясь в полумраке коридора. Его трясло со страшной силой. Господи, отец точно знает! Он все выяснил каким-то непостижимым образом. Он всегда на шаг впереди, иначе не добился бы таких высот. Баки замер и жестко мотнул головой, прогоняя панические мысли. Нихера подобного. Баки и сам не был уверен в своем залете, а Пирс — не всемогущий, он не бог, он не знает всего на свете. Он только делает вид.

Поднявшись к себе в комнату, Баки лег на кровать, отсчитывая минуты до подъема Стива. Ни о каком сне, разумеется, и речи быть не могло.

***

Стив потянулся, зевнув во весь рот, и рухнул обратно на подушку, в ее мягкие объятия. Будильник зазвенел бодрой (и вовсе не патриотической, как многие от него ожидали) мелодией, призывая поднять свой зад и начать новый день с улыбкой на губах. Стив считал, что правильный настрой — залог отличного дня. Взяв телефон, чтобы отключить будильник, Стив замер. Остатки сна схлынули с него от одного только сообщения с номера, откуда, как думал, он вообще ничего и никогда больше не получит.

@jb.barnes: Забери меня от универа в девять утра. Это срочно. И не шутка. Пожалуйста. Это важно, Роджерс.  
@Steve_r: Баки? Ты в порядке?  
@Steve_r: Возьми трубку  
@Steve_r: Пожалуйста, возьми трубку  
@Steve_r: Бак??????????

Стив отнял телефон от уха, с замиранием сердца глядя в экран. Баки брал трубку всегда, даже если зависал в клубе с Наташей, даже если принимал душ, даже если был на практике у Фьюри. Что же с ним произошло? В голове пронеслись самые худшие варианты, среди которых в фаворитах оказались смертельные болезни и разоблачение. Вдруг Пирс узнал, вдруг понял, что Баки сунулся в это дело? Тогда он мог пострадать, Пирс вряд ли стал бы церемониться даже с сыном. А если он вышел на Стива? И теперь обязательно узнает, сколько всего он на него накопал, сколько людей вовлечено в процесс. По виску скатилась капля пота, Стив не считал себя паникером, но то, что Баки не брал трубку, заставляло его нервничать и трястись. Если Баки пострадает по его вине, то он никогда себе этого не простит.

— Баки, черт возьми! — воскликнул Стив, когда Барнс после двадцатой попытки взял трубку.

— Я не могу говорить, — прошептал Баки. — Со мной все нормально, просто сделай так, как я прошу.

— Хорошо, но ты… — Баки отключился, прежде чем Стив успел хоть слово вставить. Это было самое странное пробуждение за последнее время.

Стив потер лицо и слез с кровати, отчаянно скучая по тому времени, когда он не знал, кем является отец Баки. Они были хорошей парой, коллеги часто подшучивали над тем, что он, наконец, остепенился и решил погрязнуть в семейной жизни, хотя Стив и до этого не был тусовщиком. Все его друзья замечали, насколько счастливее он стал. После расставания с Пегги Стив был уверен, что состарится в полном одиночестве с тридцатью кошками или в хосписе с грубыми санитарами. А потом появился Баки, вместе с надеждой на совместное будущее. Но судьба снова пошутила над ним, щелкнув по носу и вернув с небес на землю. Видимо, кто-то наверху решил, что он не заслуживает даже крох счастья.

Стив открыл дверь в ванную, с мрачным выражением лица стягивая с себя футболку.

Вместо того, чтобы смириться с невозможностью быть вместе, он втянул в свои проблемы и самого Баки, добив его правдой. Он мог соврать. Придумать что-то, что отвернуло бы Баки от него, но он, как последний глупец, сказал правду. Стоило ли ожидать, что Баки просто примет его слова и продолжит жить, как ни в чем не бывало? Баки влез во все это дерьмо, пачкаясь грязью своего отца, только из-за него. Стив — виновник всех проблем, все, кто оказывается с ним по одну сторону, так или иначе страдают. Тот же Говард… Он просто пытался помочь. И теперь покоился под огромным куском мрамора с красивой эпитафией на нем.

Включив воду и выдавив на зубную щетку большое количество пасты, тут же свалившейся в раковину, Стив тупо моргнул, выплывая из транса. Баки нуждался в нем, он обратился именно к нему, а значит, все еще можно исправить.

Стив чувствовал себя одержимым, когда речь заходила о Барнсе. Даже по отношению к Пегги, которую он искренне любил и видел своей второй половинкой, женой, матерью своих детей, он не был таким помешанным. Баки явно свернул что-то в его мозгах, отключая важные мыслительные процессы. Стив думал, что любовь, какой бы она ни была, крепнет годами, проверяется временем, испытаниями, и только после этого становится _любовью_ , а не просто увлечением. С Баки же он понял, что влюблен, через неделю их непонятных недоотношений. Просто проснулся однажды утром, незадолго до рассвета, и, глядя на расслабленное лицо Баки, на его нежный изгиб губ, на растрепанные волосы и отпечаток подушки на щеке, все осознал. И тем труднее было отталкивать его от себя, когда он выяснил, кто отец Баки.

Что это, если не плевок в лицо от Бога? Мама бы точно не похвалила его за такое мракобесие, но Стив начинал подозревать, что кто-то проклял его еще в младенчестве.

Справив нужду и умывшись, Стив переоделся в штаны и худи для бега. Сэм уже ждал его внизу, неторопливо разминая мышцы и потягиваясь. Как для беты он был в хорошей физической форме, на него часто засматривались омеги, да и некоторые альфы тоже. Стив некоторое время даже переживал, не флиртует ли Сэм с Баки таким образом, что-то вроде «от ненависти до любви», но быстро пришел к выводу, что они и правда друг друга терпеть не могут.

— Эй, чувак, — Сэм вскинул руку и улыбнулся. — Выглядишь дерьмово. Ты вообще спал?

— Баки написал мне, — страдальчески вздохнул Стив.

— И что Барнсу от тебя нужно? — устало спросил Сэм, скрещивая руки на груди. Ему явно надоела песня «я страдаю без любви» в исполнении Стива, и он хотел бы послушать что-то из другого репертуара.

— Я не знаю, попросил забрать его от университета. В девять.

Стив подстроился под темп Сэма, стараясь не бежать, словно в одно место ужаленный. Ему нравился быстрый ритм, когда легкие горят, а мышцы ноют. Он любил мчаться на полной скорости, обгоняя всех бегунов, подтрунивать над Сэмом, предпочитающим бег трусцой, и кричать: «Я слева», обходя его в очередной раз. Стив знал, что иногда он бывал тем еще засранцем и искренне не понимал, почему окружающие считали его чересчур нудным и правильным парнем.

— И тебя не смущает, что мы в это время будем на работе? — уточнил Сэм. — Мы не можем взять его в участок или свалить из департамента.

— Можем, — Стив завернул к парку, в котором они обычно бегали. — Нам нужно опросить одну свидетельницу. Подбросим Баки до моей квартиры, а затем отправимся к ней.

— Чертов Барнс, — вздохнул Уилсон, разве что глаза не закатывая.

— Сэм! — Стив осуждающе нахмурился. — Почему ты так относишься к нему? Давно пытаюсь понять. Ты и Шэрон просто ядом плюетесь, стоит мне о нем заговорить.

Сэм поджал губы и неопределенно пожал плечами. Его дыхание чуточку сбилось, все же разговоры при беге — не лучшее решение. Здесь необходим четкий контроль дыхания, иначе легким конец.

— Я не знаю. Разве нужен повод, чтобы не любить человека?

— Повод есть всегда, пусть и ерундовый, — не согласился Стив. — И если Шэрон я понимаю, то тебя — нет.

— Может, в прошлой жизни он пытался меня убить, а я запомнил? — попробовал пошутить Сэм, но, наткнувшись на осуждающий взгляд Стива, задумался по-настоящему. — Просто бесит. Сынок богатого ублюдка, никого ни во что не ставит, вытаскивает из тюрьмы — пусть и в виде практики — таких же ублюдков, как его папаша. Очевидно, что в ваших отношениях он заинтересован не был, а ты бегал за ним, как грустный щеночек. И ты вообще видел его лицо? Он же смотрит на всех, как на прилипшее к кроссовке говно!

Сэм замолчал, тяжело дыша. Стив покачал головой, не желая принимать такое видение Баки. Сэм ошибался по всем пунктам, он судил исключительно по внешнему виду и происхождению. Баки был гораздо лучше, глубже и интереснее, чем казалось со стороны. Не просто омега, гнущий пальцы и нюхающий кокс на вечеринках в пентхаусах. А классный парень, с которым можно посмотреть бейсбол, съесть жирную пиццу и заняться неторопливым сексом прямо на диване, несмотря на привкус пепперони во рту и возгласы комментатора с экрана телевизора. Стив не повелся бы исключительно на хорошенькое лицо и классное тело. Его интересовало и то, что таится внутри. Он видел все недостатки Баки, но своеобразный юмор, нагловатая улыбка, чуточку язвительная манера общаться делали его тем, кем он и являлся. Идеальным омегой для Стива. Они отлично дополняли друг друга, и это не изменил бы даже чертов конец света.

— Ты просто его не знаешь.

— Или на тебе были розовые очки. Но теперь я вряд ли узнаю, ты же не собираешься с ним сходиться?

Стив прикусил губу, чуть ускоряя бег.

— Стив? Не смей демонстрировать мне свой зад, сержант! А ну вернись, мать твою!

Стив убежал как можно дальше от Сэма, раздумывая над его словами. Если Баки простит его за все, то Стив попробует завоевать его снова. Даже если придется приложить для этого титанические усилия. Стив умел быть упрямым и упорным, если видел четкие перспективы.

— Я слева, — крикнул он, обходя Сэма на повороте.

И рассмеялся, услышав ругательства в свой адрес.

***

Баки подпер голову рукой, отсиживая зад на каменных ступеньках, ведущих к центральному входу в университет. Голова просто раскалывалась от недосыпа, глаза покраснели, словно кто-то насыпал в них песок, а в животе нервно подергивало. Он уехал от отца в восемь, добрался до своей квартиры, выпил кофе, почти сразу отправляя его в унитаз, и переоделся, чувствуя себя до ужаса напряженным. Интересно, Рамлоу уже поставил прослушку? Баки мог бы попробовать найти ее, но что потом? Он не мог просто выкинуть жучки в окно, Рамлоу тут же поставил бы другие и обязательно поинтересовался бы, как Баки вообще додумался их искать. Этот урод всегда знал, чувствовал вранье, как акула кровь, когда Баки откровенно пиздел. А говорить правду о том, что Баки подслушал разговор Брока с отцом, было бы по меньшей мере глупо. Его тут же запрут в подвале дома, где он будет обитать до самых родов и явит на свет какого-нибудь трехрукого уродца. Господи.

Баки прикрыл лицо ладонями, игнорируя чужие вопросительные взгляды. Милая бета с розовыми волосами решилась подойти к нему и уточнить, все ли с ним в порядке и не нуждается ли он в помощи. Баки с трудом выдавил из себя улыбку и заверил ее, что все нормально. Она еще долго посматривала в его сторону, словно боясь, что он помрет прямо перед универом. Баки такая идея уже не казалась плохой. Все же лучше, чем умереть в подвале отца. Ха.

— Бак? — Стив присел перед ним на корточки, обеспокоенно вглядываясь в лицо.

Баки хотелось кинуться ему на шею, рассказать о всех своих страхах, о вероятном залете, о тех ужасах, что творит отец. Но вместо этого он вымученно улыбнулся и сжал протянутую руку, поднимаясь на ноги.

— Я в норме, но… А он тут что забыл?

Окинув машину подозрительным взглядом, Баки нахмурился. Он не подумал о том, что Стив приедет за ним не один. Уилсон что, не отсоединяется от него? Типа, два в одном? До Баки медленно дошло, что сегодня будний день, нормальные люди работают. И Стив наверняка должен быть сейчас в участке, а не забирать его несчастную задницу черт знает откуда.

— Мы работаем, вообще-то, — тут же отозвался Сэм. — Попробуй, говорят, интересное занятие.

Баки скривил губы и повернулся к Стиву, игнорируя Уилсона.

— Я не знаю, зачем позвонил тебе. Я не могу поехать домой. И при нем говорить не буду.

— Сэму можно доверять, — заверил Стив, надежно сжимая его плечо.

— Нет, — Баки сделал шаг назад, собираясь сбежать. Куда угодно, подальше отсюда. В Румынию, Африку, Россию — там его точно не стали бы искать. Хотя, насчет Стива Баки так уверен не был. Этот упрямый малыш из Бруклина мог бы отыскать его даже на том свете.

Стив мягко улыбнулся и открыл заднюю дверцу машины.

— Садись в машину, Бак, — попросил он, не пытаясь давить, но все же настаивая. — Я отвезу тебя к себе. Там ты поспишь и отдохнешь. А вечером мы все обсудим. Ты и я. Идет?

Баки поколебался с мгновение и сдался, забираясь на пассажирское место. Уилсон, словно специально, до максимума отодвинул сиденье назад.

— Кресло подвинешь?

— Нет.

— Сэм! — возмутился Стив.

Баки от души пнул сиденье Сэма и сдвинулся на середину. Так его длинные ноги хотя бы не пытались сложиться втрое.

— У тебя есть аптека рядом с домом? — спросил Баки после трех минут тишины.

Он и правда не помнил, по большей части они ночевали в квартире Баки. Так ему было удобнее добираться до университета, тащиться из задницы мира, лишь бы полюбоваться на апартаменты Стива, ему не улыбалось.

— Тебе нехорошо? — тут же забеспокоился Стив, притормаживая на светофоре и поворачиваясь к нему.

Ремень натянулся до предела на широченной груди. Баки, залипнув на этом прекрасном зрелище, очнулся лишь после смешка Сэма. Тот наверняка заметил, как отупел взгляд Баки. И, разумеется, собирался поглумиться.

— У меня течка скоро, — заявил Баки, громко и дерзко, лишь бы заткнуть Уилсона.

Сэм смутился, резко отворачиваясь к окну и с преувеличенным интересом разглядывая машину в соседнем ряду. Почему-то многие беты и альфы находили разговоры о течке чем-то смущающим, но при этом с удовольствием участвовали в самом процессе. Л — логика.

— Оу, — Стив окинул его тем самым, _особенным_ взглядом. — Хочешь купить подавители?

— Как и любой омега без пары. Вряд ли ты захочешь нюхать мои феромоны, — усмехнулся Баки и подмигнул Стиву.

Светофор загорелся зеленым, сзади вовсю бибикали, призывая одного нерасторопного болвана двигаться. Стив, покраснев от кончиков ушей и до груди, резко тронулся, едва не заглох, но взял себя в руки и выполнил левый поворот.

— Да, конечно, — пробормотал Стив, указывая на одну из аптек по пути к дому.

— Официально. Вы оба — отвратительные, — заявил Сэм. Баки оскалился, борясь с желанием зашипеть на него и вцепиться ногтями в горло.

Стив припарковался на единственное свободное место, и Баки выбрался из машины, снова от души заехав коленом по сиденью Сэма. Тот подпрыгнул, но ответить чем-то столь же гаденьким не успел.

— Слишком жирный, да?

— Прям как твоя ма…

— Хватит, — строго произнес Стив.

От этих ноток в его голосе Баки раньше возбуждался на раз. Хотя, почему раньше? И сейчас тоже, к счастью, за толстовкой это было не так заметно.

— Я быстро, — пообещал Баки. Стив кивнул и бросил на Сэма предупреждающий взгляд. Уилсон невинно улыбнулся и исподтишка показал Баки средний палец. Детский сад какой-то.

Баки с опаской зашел в аптеку и направился в детский отдел. Тесты на беременность наверняка находились именно там. Эмбрион — почти ребенок, верно? Он нервно хохотнул, заставляя омегу, выбирающую памперсы, испуганно отшатнуться. Видок у него, вероятно, не внушал доверия. Баки замер рядом со стендом, оформленном в отвратительных розовых и голубых оттенках. На плакате красивая омега счастливо демонстрировала две полоски на тесте, а брутальный альфа обнимал ее и натянуто улыбался, показывая все тридцать два зуба. В жизни никто так себя не вел, кругом сплошной обман.

Баки мрачно нахмурился. И какого черта тут такой огромный ассортимент? Стрип-тесты, струйные, кассетные. От двух долларов до пятидесяти. Розовые, зеленые, синие, даже черные. Десятки разных брендов. Баки досадливо закусил губу, ругая себя за то, что не додумался прочитать информацию заранее. И теперь пытался плыть через море без лодки. Поискав взглядом консультанта, он тут же отмел эту идею — он же умрет от стыда, пока задаст все свои тупые вопросы. Лучше сам. Чего тут сложного: поссал, подождал, получил результат. Элементарно же.

Выбрав по два разных вида тестов от разных производителей, Баки понес их на кассу и расплатился наличкой. Тут уже заиграла паранойя: ему казалось, что если уж в его квартире за ним подслушивают, то наверняка и за тратами следят. Хоть карта и принадлежала ему, пополнял ее все еще отец. Теперь никаких безналичных платежей, только дедовские способы заплатить за себя. Конечно, отец не мог знать, что именно Баки купил в аптеке, но вот ее местоположение могло вызвать вопросы. Лучше лишний раз перестраховаться.

— Хорошего вам дня, — улыбнулась фармацевт, отдавая ему полупрозрачный пакет с покупками. Об этом он как-то не подумал. Помявшись, Баки запихнул пакет под красную толстовку, игнорируя удивленный взгляд фармацевта.

Баки чуть ли не бегом направился к выходу, алея под оттенок своей кофты. И из-за покупки, и из-за своего диковатого поведения.

— Чего так долго? — недовольно поинтересовался Сэм, высовываясь из окна машины.

— Все хорошо? — в сотый раз спросил Стив, изображая курицу-наседку.

Баки улыбнулся, приподняв один уголок губ. И забрался назад, попутно коснувшись лохматой макушки Роджерса. Такой он дурак. И вид у него дурацкий. Настолько, что хотелось обнять его и никуда не отпускать.

— Жить буду, Стиви.

Стив удовлетворенно кивнул и аккуратно выехал с парковки. Баки коснулся пакета под толстовкой, бездумно глядя в окно. Он боялся того, что его ждет, просто до одури. Но и одновременно с этим хотел поскорее покончить с этим, сорвать присохший к ране пластырь, чтобы перестать, наконец, мучиться сомнениями.

И определиться с тем, как ему быть. Принять охренительно непростое решение, возможно, самое важное в его жизни. Стив остановился рядом со своим домом и доверчиво отдал Баки ключи. И ведь не подумал, что Баки мог быть заодно с отцом, что участвовал в его коварных планах, собираясь отыскать в доме Стива информацию по расследованию или оставить жучки. Абсолютное доверие. Так странно.

Баки задрожал, провожая Стива и Сэма взглядом, прежде чем скрыться в подъезде.

Вот и все. Момент истины скоро настанет.


	3. Chapter 3

Стив улыбнулся, сжимая пальцы на руле. Несмотря на то, что все вокруг рушилось, словно карточный домик, он верил в хороший исход. Рыцарь победит в схватке с драконом, прекрасный принц поцелует скучающую в башне принцессу, а затем появятся финальные титры. Все по заветам сказок, что читала ему мама в детстве. Их с Баки вполне мог ждать счастливый финал, Стив видел, чувствовал, что не только он этого хочет. Баки тоже тянуло к нему, кажется, даже сильнее, чем до расставания.

По лобовому стеклу забарабанили первые капли дождя. По радио замурлыкала Адель, и Стив невольно начал подвывать (совсем тихонько) ей в ответ.

— Нет.

Сэм переключил станцию, и из колонок грохнул классический рок.

— Что? — удивился Стив, поворачивая голову в сторону Сэма.

Дождь усилился и пришлось включить дворники, правый немного царапал стекло (от скрипа нервно подергивался глаз), но у Стива так и не дошли руки его починить. Стоило бы съездить к парням в гаражи, но времени совершенно не находилось.

— Убери эту жуткую влюбленную улыбочку с лица. Ты омерзителен.

— Не понимаю, о чем ты.

— Глядя на вас, у меня диабет развивается, настолько вы сладенькие.

Стив притормозил, пропуская крошечный «Жук». И выразительно вскинул бровь, глядя на Сэма в упор. Тот даже не дернулся, продолжая двусмысленно ухмыляться.

— Прекрати подшучивать над Баки. Ему это неприятно, — спокойно попросил Стив.

В конце улицы возвышался нужный им дом, где жила потенциальная свидетельница по делу. Самое трудное — заставить ее говорить на сто процентов откровенно, многие люди в последнее время с недоверием относились к копам. Особенно после протестов, случившихся несколько лет назад. Стив считал большой удачей, что им вообще удалось найти хоть кого-то, кто видел найденного ими несколько дней назад бету в день его смерти.

— Трудно устоять. Ничего не могу с собой поделать, — пожал плечами Сэм, будто ему было и правда все равно.

— О, разумеется, — кивнул Стив. — Или ты с ним так флиртуешь?

— Фу, нет… — тут же скривился Сэм.

— Бак красивый, сексуальный, не мне тебя судить. Но даже думать об этом не смей, — Стив угрожающе оскалился. Он говорил в шутку, но в то же время серьезно.

— Твой Барнс сексуальный только в твоем представлении. Мы просто ненавидим друг друга, смирись.

— Слишком уж вы рьяно это демонстрируете, — хмыкнул Стив. — Он странно пахнет.

Сэм подавился водой, глоток которой, так некстати, решил сделать. Утерев губы и завинтив крышку, Сэм страдальчески вздохнул. На его рубашке расплылось мокрое пятно, и он смотрел так, словно в этом была вина Стива.

— Ты обнюхивал его?

— Нет, — Стив почувствовал, как скулы слегка алеют. — Просто его аромат слегка изменился.

— Новый парфюм? — предположил Сэм.

Стив припарковал машину у обочины и заглушил мотор. Сэм щелкнул карабином, отстегивая ремень, и выбрался на улицу. Мелкий и противный дождь все еще моросил, покрывая кожу влажной пленкой; поднялся ветер, неприятно пробирающийся под одежду и впивающийся в открытые участки ледяными иголочками. Сэм вздернул куртку, прикрывая ей голову, пока они чуть ли не бегом добирались до крыльца дома миссис Эдкинс.

— Нет, дело не в химических отдушках. От его кожи пахнет иначе, — пояснил Стив, вдавливая указательный палец в дверной звонок.

Беты почти не ощущали запах альф и омег, их обоняние было в разы слабее, они не страдали от течек или гона, они не поддавались инстинктам так сильно, как альфы и омеги. Беты уравновешивали, могли успокоить конфликт одним лишь своим присутствием, внушали доверие и желание слушать их чисто инстинктивно. Поэтому из бет получались прекрасные психологи, учителя и переговорщики. И Стив тем более не понимал, как Сэм и Баки умудрялись постоянно собачиться, по закону природы они должны были найти общий язык. Но оба этому противились, поэтому никаких хороших отношений между ними не выходило.

— Может, он с кем-то спит на постоянной основе? Вот и пахнет иначе, — разумно предположил Сэм. У Стива от ревности внутри все сжалось, глаза на секунду залило алым, но он тут же взял себя в руки. Чушь. Если бы Баки с кем-то встречался, то от него пахло бы альфой, а не только самим собой, пусть и слегка иначе, чем Стив помнил.

— У него никого нет, — уверенно заявил Стив, нажимая на дверной замок еще раз.

— Откуда такая уверенность?

— Во-первых, он бы не попросил меня о помощи, — Стив прислушался к торопливым шагам по лестнице, глухо доносившимся из дома. — А во-вторых…

— Чего трезвоните? — недовольно буркнула миссис Эдкинс, не открывая дверь. — Чего вам надо?

Сэм постучал по значку, зная, что за ними наблюдают в глазок.

— Детектив Роджерс, детектив Уилсон, — напомнил ей Стив. — Мы звонили вам полчаса назад.

— В полицейские теперь набирают фотомоделей? — недоверчиво скривилась миссис Эдкинс, поправляя очки и подозрительно поглядывая на Стива. — Буду разговаривать только с детективом Уилсоном.

Что там Стив говорил про недоверие к белым копам? Вот оно, во всей красе. Черные доверяют только черным. Ну, или миссис Эдкинс, в силу возраста, все еще помнила те времена, когда темнокожего могли не пустить в один ресторан с белыми. По документам, хранившимся в базе, ей вот-вот должно было исполниться семьдесят девять. Не самый надежный свидетель, но какой уж есть. Не похоже, что она в маразме. Стив обаятельно улыбнулся, стараясь расположить ее к себе.

— Мэм, если вам…

— Только с детективом Уилсоном, — повторила она, запахивая плотный халат и задирая и нос. — Роджерс может присутствовать.

Стиву стоило огромных усилий сохранить вежливое выражение лица. Следовало послушать маму и поступить в академию искусств, а не пытаться бороться с преступностью. Рисуя картины, он смог бы сам выбирать, с какими людьми работать, а с какими — нет. Сэм хлопнул его по плечу и они прошли в дом миссис Эдкинсон, пахнущий кошками и старушкой.

— Кофе? — предложила миссис Эдкинсон, провожая их в гостиную.

— Давайте приступим, чтобы нам не пришлось отнимать у вас много времени? — важно произнес Сэм, доставая блокнот и ручку. Стив сел рядом с ним на диван, и к нему тут же запрыгнула пушистая кошка, ласково обтираясь о ноги и пытаясь закогтить джемпер.

Телефон чувствительно завибрировал в кармане, оповещая о новом сообщении. Стив вытащил его и торопливо разблокировал. Баки не стал бы писать ему из-за ерунды.

@jb.barnes: Можешь купить сливу?

Стив нахмурился. Сливы? Это какое-то кодовое слово? Он просит о помощи? Намекает на что-то другое? Или слива — это реальная слива?

@Steve_r: Сливу?  
@jb.barnes: Сливу. Которая ягода  
@Steve_r: Скорее фрукт  
@jb.barnes: Просто купи, боже. Я отдам тебе деньги

Стив хмыкнул и покачал головой. Баки как всегда в своем репертуаре.

@Steve_r: Серьезно, думаешь, мне нужны деньги за сливы? Я могу себе их позволить  
@jb.barnes: Ты — полицейский, вы вечно недовольны своими зарплатами  
@Steve_r: Куда мне до господина адвоката  
@jb.barnes: Сопляк  
@Steve_r: От придурка слышу. Купить что-то еще?

Внутри разлилось приятное тепло. Как давно они не спорили о разной ерунде? Их последняя переписка содержала в себе послание от Баки к Стиву. Что-то типа: иди и выстрели себе в задницу, ублюдок. Стив не помнил точно, а проверять и лишний раз разочаровываться (в самом себе, понятное дело) не хотелось. Он и правда сам бросил Баки, и можно до посинения повторять себе, что сделано это было с благими намерениями, но Стив не мог избавиться от чувства вины. И не мог перестать размышлять о том, как все можно исправить.

@jb.barnes: Яйца, бекон, что-то из овощей. Купи мяса. И сыр у тебя позеленел. Ты вообще чем питаешься?  
@Steve_r: Возможно, я не питаюсь дома.  
@jb.barnes: Я вижу это по пыли. Тараканы на ней написали просьбу о помощи.  
@Steve_r: Это не тараканы, это важные телефонные номера. Под рукой не было ручки  
@jb.barnes: Кое-что никогда не меняется, Роджерс. Ты все еще дурик

Стив с трудом сдержал смешок. При опросе свидетельницы это выглядело бы более чем странно. Она могла решить, что он насмехается над ней, замкнуться в себе и послать их к черту. Стив покосился на Сэма. Тот активно записывал все в блокнот и, кажется, в помощи не нуждался.

@Steve_r: Ну, ты же все исправишь?

И почти сразу пришло сожаление о сказанном. Прозвучало неоднозначно, то ли с издевкой, то ли с обвинением. Но отменить отправку он не мог — сообщение уже дошло и было прочитано. Оставалось надеяться, что Баки не пошлет его нахрен.

@jb.barnes: Не собираюсь убираться и готовить. Не все омеги делают это, ясно?  
@Steve_r: Я знаю. Хочешь, приготовим поесть вместе?  
@jb.barnes: Да  
@Steve_r: Отлично  
@jb.barnes: Прекрасно  
@Steve_r: Хорошего дня, Бак  
@jb.barnes: Смотри, не слови пулю в свой героический зад  
@Steve_r: Сделаю все от меня зависящее

Стив подождал еще несколько минут, но Баки ничего больше не написал. Вздохнув, Стив убрал телефон обратно в карман, еще раз погладил кота и вскинул взгляд на Сэма. Уилсон явно понял, с кем Стив все это время переписывался и — еще более явно — не одобрял это. И, разумеется, ему было ясно, что свидетельницу Стив тоже слушал вполуха, пропустив почти все из того, что она говорила. Виновато улыбнувшись, Стив поднялся на ноги. И кто из них получил сержанта-руководителя? Сэм заслуживал повышения гораздо больше, но никак не мог получить его.

Попрощавшись с миссис Эдкинсон и попросив ее быть на связи, Стив и Сэм направились к машине. К разговору о Баки они больше не возвращались, хотя Стив видел, насколько Сэму хочется сострить.

***

Что ж. Баки мрачно нахмурился, сжимая в руке последний тест. По крайней мере у них со Стивом выйдут симпатичные дети. Тупые и упертые, но красивые. Со светлыми волосами, как у Стива, а может с тёмными и густыми, как у Баки. А глаза? Голубые или серые? Единственное, чего им точно не следовало наследовать, так это нос Стива, этот шнобель стоило бы запретить, пусть самому Роджерсу и шло. С ним он смотрелся вполне гармонично. А губы? У Баки была красивая форма губ, но Стив — просто что-то с чем-то, за такую форму и полноту можно убить. Красивые и тупые дети, да.

Чертов Роджерс с его волшебной спермой, пробивающей любую защиту!

Тест радостно сиял двумя полосками (как и все предыдущие до него, ни одной осечки), сообщавшими, что теперь Баки в полной заднице. Баки медленно опустился на закрытую крышку унитаза и швырнул тест на пол. Он слышал, что эти штуки могут реагировать подобным образом на онкологию. Может, он неизлечимо болен? Нет. Все же ребенок — лучший вариант, от него всегда можно избавиться. Тем более, на столь ранних сроках, вряд ли он залетел раньше, чем два с небольшим месяца назад. Все можно решить легко и безболезненно. И уже потом, когда он станет лучшим адвокатом в городе, а то и всем штате… Да, тогда можно будет подумать о детях и альфе. Но точно не в двадцать три. Он не готов посветить себя обосранным памперсам, детской рвоте и постоянным крикам.

— И какого хрена дети орут? — прошептал Баки, трогая живот и пытаясь найти там хоть малейший намек на выпуклость. — Это взрослые должны кричать. Взрослая жизнь — полный отстой.

Баки вскочил на ноги и замер у большого зеркала над раковиной. Неловко вздохнув, он задрал футболку (одолженную у Роджерса) и коснулся плоского живота с кубиками пресса. Не такими выдающимися, как у альф, но вполне себе соблазнительными. Если бы он оставил ребенка Стива, то стал бы толстым и некрасивым, вечно отекшим, уставшим и недовольным. Какими-то такими ему виделись беременные и недавно разродившиеся омеги. Он не хотел подобной участи для себя.

В голове скребся ужасный образ домохозяйки. С сальными волосами, горой немытой посуды и орущими детьми. И, обязательно, вечно недовольным мужем. Баки буквально затрясло от ужаса, голова закружилась, а ноги ослабели. Таким Стив хотел бы его видеть? Жалким и зависящим от него? Нет, вряд ли. Стив из тех отцов, что с удовольствием сидят с ребенком, возят их на все секции и не сваливают всю заботу о щенке на омегу. Но это ничего не значило. Баки резко одернул футболку, собрал раскиданные тесты и хорошенько утрамбовал их в мусорную корзину, прикрыв сверху туалетной бумагой. Они не могли так легкомысленно завести ребенка в столь непростое время.

К тому же, отец убьет его, если узнает. И отрежет яйца Стиву, а после убьет и его. Баки направился на кухню и открыл холодильник. Пустой и разочаровывающий. В животе голодно заурчало. Он хотел чего-нибудь сладкого. И одновременно соленого. Кажется, у Роджерса всегда был про запас арахис где-то в шкафчиках, он его просто обожал. Открыв дверцу, Баки вытащил упаковку на два фунта и очнулся лишь тогда, когда закинул в рот последний орешек. Он моргнул и заглянул внутрь упаковки, надеясь, что каким-то чудесным образом там появится новый арахис. Но, увы.

Он чувствовал себя так, словно не съел ни крошки. Теперь Баки хотелось сладкого. И странного. И полезного. Баки хотел слив. Он мог бы, конечно, одеться и дойти до магазина, но не хотел лишний раз светить здесь своим лицом, вдруг Рамлоу следит за ним, заинтересовавшись, почему это Баки так долго не появляется у себя в квартире. Баки закусил нижнюю губу и уставился в стену.

Многие омеги гоняли своих альф в три часа ночи за шоколадом и солеными огурцами. Чем он хуже? И раз уж Стив сделал его несчастным, то пусть страдает тоже. Баки вытащил из кармана телефон и открыл контакт Стива; стоило бы переименовать его во что-то нормальное, но внутри все еще сидела детская обида, умноженная на свежее недовольство и раздражение. Стив страшно бесил. Баки хотел втащить ему по глупому лицу, толкнуть на кровать и прокатиться на его члене. Господи, он так скучал по его члену! По Стиву — нет, Баки был слишком обижен, чтобы признаться даже себе, что ему нужен не только перепих. Стив не заслужил прощения, уж точно не такого легкого.

Потребовав слив и нормального ужина, Баки не заметил, как уснул прямо в кресле, скрючившись в странной позе. На удивление, он чувствовал себя спокойно: не дергался, подскакивая от приступов паники, не мучился кошмарами, навеянными тем, что он успел накопать про отца. И проснулся лишь тогда, когда хлопнула входная дверь.

— Я дома! — крикнул Стив, шурша пакетами из Волмарта и стягивая ботинки.

Он не любил, когда в доме ходили в уличной обуви, и Баки его в этом полностью поддерживал. Лучше надеть тапки, чем мыть полы чаще раза в неделю.

— Да что ты говоришь, Капитан Очевидность, — проворчал Баки, хрустя шеей, суставами и поясницей. Черт подери, сколько он проспал? За окном стемнело, через занавески пробивался свет уличных фонарей и вывесок, а значит, не меньше трех часов. И он снова проголодался. Баки с осуждением скосил взгляд на свой живот. Если он продолжит потреблять пищу в таких количествах, то уже сейчас будет выглядеть так, словно у него тройня на восьмом месяце.

— Все нормально? — уточнил Стив, проходя мимо гостиной на кухню. Баки неопределенно пожал плечами и зевнул во весь рот, так сильно, что даже слезы на глаза навернулись.

— Если не считать того, что я чуть не умер от голода… — со значением приподняв брови, Баки прислонился бедром к столу. — Ты скупил половину магазина?

Фыркнув, Стив положил огромный пакет со сливами на кухонный остров, и Баки с жадностью заглянул в него. Спелые, сочные, ароматные ягоды. Фрукты? Плоды? Неважно, он не фермер, чтобы знать такие тонкости. В животе заурчало, и Баки с трудом сдержал порыв съесть сливы прямо так, не помыв их как следует и не оторвав от некоторых этикетки производителя.

— Будешь? — предложил Стив, доставая из упаковки с пивом две жестяные банки.

Баки покачал головой, не уточняя, с чего это вдруг он отказывается от _любимой_ марки пива, и набросал в дуршлаг сливы. Стив не стал заострять на этом внимание и отложил несколько банок для себя, продолжая разгружать пакеты. Яйца, сосиски и сыр заняли свое место на полке, бекон и мясо были убраны в холодильник, крупы Стив небрежно запихал в верхние ящики. Баки с осуждением проводил взглядом замороженную пиццу и готовые котлетки для бургеров.

У многих, глядя на Стива, возникало ложное ощущение, словно тот помешан на спорте и правильном питании. И если первое частично являлось правдой, то второе было наглой, бесконечно лживой ложью. Если оставить этого тупого альфу без внимания, то он внезапно забывал, как выглядит нормальная еда и переходил на замороженные полуфабрикаты. Сара Роджерс разбаловала его домашней стряпней, а научиться готовке после переезда в другой город Стив так и не удосужился.

Маменькин сынок, ха! Даже Баки кое-что умел. И не из-за того, что он омега, а из-за того, что полуфабрикаты — полное дерьмо. С другой стороны, существовала доставка… Баки остро захотелось крылышек в кисло-сладком соусе и какой-нибудь жирной, ужасно вредной лапши.

— Закажем что-нибудь на вынос? — предложил он, пока Стив не засунул эту отвратительную пиццу в микроволновку. — Я бы не отказался от китайской еды.

— Эм, да, конечно, — Стив выдвинул один из ящиков, набитый листовками. При ближайшем рассмотрении это оказались флаеры разных ресторанов, услуг (от починки компьютера до уборки помещений) и недавно открывшихся магазинов. И даже распродажа вибраторов тут красовалась. Вау.

Баки хмыкнул, перебирая эту странную коллекцию, а Стив совершенно очаровательно покраснел, как это умел только он: от бровей и до самой груди. Уж Баки знал, насколько далеко простирается этот премилый румянец. Баки нередко бывал его причиной, нашептывая Стиву ужасные пошлости на ухо, пока они сотрясали матрас. Закусив губу, Баки отвернулся в сторону и нахмурился, размышляя о том, насколько странным будет предложить секс без обязательств. Типа, как по дружбе. Самое страшное уже случилось, он залетел, так что никаких неприятных последствий, кроме чьего-то разбитого сердца, не предвиделось.

— Копишь мусор? — ухмыльнулся Баки, скрывая свои дурацкие сентиментальные мыслишки.

— Просто забываю выкинуть. Здесь есть полезные телефонные номера!

— Например, секс-шоп? — понятливо кивнул Баки. — Вау, а вот этот вибратор ничего. Можно я воспользуюсь твоей скидкой в пятнадцать процентов?

Стив закатил глаза и вырвал флаер у Баки из рук.

— Зачем тебе? Не думаю, что ты испытываешь дефицит в… ухажерах, — на лице Стива настолько явно отобразилась ревнивая досада, что Баки решил непременно поддразнить его.

Да и какие, нахрен, ухажеры, когда скоро пузо начнет нависать над членом? Хотя, Баки знал, что находились фетишисты, любители потрахаться с омегами, носящими щенков от кого-то другого. И это вот уже как-то нездорово попахивало.

— Одиночество вынуждает засовывать в себя резиновые хуи, — жеманно улыбнувшись, Баки отыскал рекламку китайского ресторанчика и сунул Стиву в руки. — И тебя мои ухажеры не касаются.

Стив поджал губы и расстроенно кивнул.

— Да, разумеется, Бак. Это твое личное дело. Подбросить тебя до секс-шопа завтра? — вежливо, скотина такая, уточнил Стив.

— Подбрось.

— Отлично. Надеюсь, ты выберешь что-то по вкусу.

— Что-то большое и имитирующее узел, как, ну, знаешь…

— У меня?

— Или у любого другого альфы.

Баки заправил волосы за уши и сверкнул желтыми глазами. Стив, словно новогодняя гирлянда, мигнул алым — на секунду всего, не больше — и тут же взял себя в руки, не собираясь, очевидно, вестись на провокации. Этот крепкий орешек не так-то просто вывести из себя, Баки об этом не забывал.

Зачем ему вообще выводить Роджерса из себя, он как-то не задумывался.

— Хорошо, — сквозь зубы произнес Стив, оставляя последнее слово за собой.

Вытащив из переднего кармана телефон, он яростно вбил в него номер китайского ресторанчика и нажал на значок вызова. Баки невинно улыбнулся, рассматривая свои ногти. В трубке послышались гудки, и почти сразу телефон взяла приветливая администратор.

— Закажи яичные рулетики. И крылышки. И лапшу. И спринг-роллы. И мягкий тофу, — выпалил Баки со скоростью, которой позавидовал бы Эминем. Мозгом он понимал, что даже одной средней коробки лапши более чем достаточно, чтобы наесться, но желудок требовал всего и сразу.

— Не лопнешь? — пробормотал Стив, но заказ, все же, сделал.

Себе он заказал то же самое, что было не удивительно: с его метаболизмом он мог сожрать слона и попросить десерт. Баки задумчиво потеребил край футболки. Если он ждет альфу, то понятно, почему ему все время хочется жрать. Или Баки просто оправдывал себя, заедая стресс и неудачу в личной жизни.

Что ж, с невеселой ухмылкой подумал он, когда джинсы перестанут застегиваться, о личной жизни точно придется забыть.

***

Стив расставил картонные и пластиковые упаковки на журнальном столике, неаккуратно кинул туда же одноразовые деревянные палочки и салфетки. Они дружно решили, что лучше поесть в гостиной за просмотром всякой отупляющей ерунды, чем сидеть на кухне в неловком молчании. Им было, что обсудить, но оба оттягивали неприятные разговоры до последнего.

Баки вел себя странно: то флиртовал, откровенно пожирая глазами, то смотрел с нежностью и тоской, то задирал нос, превращаясь в холодную су… Стив оборвал сам себя, он никогда не подумает так про омегу, свою или чужую — не важно; Сара Роджерс за такие мысли намыла бы ему рот с мылом, осмелься он их озвучить. В общем, Баки вел себя необычно, а может, сказывался испытанный им стресс. Не каждый день узнаешь, что твой отец — тот еще урод, и уж тем более не каждый день планируешь то, как бы посадить его за решетку. Не то чтобы Стив собирался посвящать Баки в планы, но тот, кажется, считал иначе. Баки хотел знать все, он нуждался в информации и цеплялся за нее акульей хваткой. Когда-нибудь из него выйдет отличный адвокат, в этом Стив не сомневался.

— Он снова сделал это, — тихо сказал Баки, открывая упаковку с лапшой.

— Что? — не понял Стив, усаживаясь на пол, прямо на ковер, и открывая коробку с острыми крылышками. Пряный аромат ударил в нос, заставляя вкусовые рецепторы кричать от восторга, а слюну вырабатываться в каком-то ненормальном количестве.

Баки опустился рядом, прижимаясь плечом к плечу. Стив глубоко вздохнул, наслаждаясь его близостью, запахом тела, слегка изменившимся, но все таким же родным. Ему ужасно хотелось поцеловать Баки, но сейчас точно был не самый подходящий момент. Баки плохо, он нуждался в поддержке, а не в домогательствах со стороны бывшего альфы, разорвавшего с ним отношения и перевернувшего весь привычный уклад жизни вверх тормашками.

— Отец снова убил кого-то. Не сам, для него это сделал один из его людей. Рамлоу.

— Я знаю Рамлоу, — кивнул Стив.

Он пытался копать под него, но биография Брока оказалась на удивление чистой, словно кто-то специально удалил оттуда все нелестное и нежелательное. Хотя, почему «словно»? Стив даже не сомневался в том, что вся информация по Рамлоу — фикция, а настоящие данные давно и отовсюду удалены. Даже имя казалось каким-то вымышленным, как у героя комиксов.

— Я записал их разговор на телефон, — признался Баки, наматывая лапшу на палочки. — Только не надо делать такое лицо!

Стив повернул голову, хмурясь и недовольно поджимая губы. Баки закатил глаза и демонстративно отвернулся к телевизору.

— Баки! Ты не должен так рисковать, понимаешь?

— Стив! Я не могу сидеть сложа руки, понимаешь? — огрызнулся Баки, яростно запихивая в рот лапшу.

— Я понимаю, — мягко проговорил Стив, протягивая к нему руку и сжимая колено. — Я знаю, тебе кажется, что ты должен что-то сделать, но…

— Роджерс, — если бы взглядом можно было убивать, то глаза Баки запатентовали, как опасное оружие. — Есть вероятность, что он убил мою маму. Свою, черт возьми, жену. А уже через год с небольшим он женился на другой омеге. И теперь я вынужден улыбаться ей и смотреть, как она пытается занять место мамы. Можешь называть меня ужасным человеком, но мне плевать на других людей, пусть это и ужасно, осознавать, что мой отец причастен ко многим смертям. Но я их не знал, они мне никто! А моя мама… Ты и сам все прекрасно понимаешь.

Стив вздрогнул, его словно дернуло вперед стальным канатом. Ему хотелось утешить Баки, обнять его и уверить, что все будет хорошо. Но Стив не умел врать, он не мог быть уверенным в успехе всего затеянного на сто процентов. Вместо того, чтобы обхватить Баки всеми конечностями и никуда не отпускать, Стив протянул к нему руку, обнимая за плечи, и удобно устраивая его у себя под боком. Баки не стал сопротивляться, доверчиво притираясь к нему щекой.

— Мы справимся, — шепнул Стив, поглаживая Баки по предплечью.

— А если нет? — Баки поднял на него взгляд, его губы скривились в горькой и неискренней улыбке. — Я боюсь за тебя, сопляк. Пусть ты и козлина, но я, вроде как, привязался к тебе, пока мы кувыркались вместе.

Стив чувствовал, что Баки говорит правду. Привязанность — не то слово, какое использовал бы он, но если Баки хочется называть так свои чувства, то он ни за что не станет давить на него. Уж лучше так, чем неприкрытая ненависть, которую Стив ожидал получить, разрывая отношения.

— Я не могу с уверенностью сказать, чем все это закончится, — пробормотал Стив, склоняя голову и прижимаясь щекой к макушке Баки. — Но я надеюсь на успех. Если все закончится хорошо, быть может, мы…

— Да, — резко ответил Баки, отодвигаясь и продолжая уничтожать лапшу. — Мы могли бы.

— Ты дорог мне, — едва слышно произнес Стив, надеясь, что Баки сделает вид, что не разобрал этот невнятный бубнеж.

— Хорошо, — Баки едва заметно улыбнулся и похлопал по дивану, выискивая брошенный туда телефон. Он нашелся между подушками, с восемью пропущенными вызовами, тремя голосовыми и десятком сообщений от Наташи. Стив рассмотрел это, когда Баки повернул к нему экран.

— Что-то случилось? — уточнил Стив, откладывая почти полную коробку с едой. — Или она всегда так?

— Обычно она приезжает ко мне домой и обещает отрезать яйца, если я не беру… Вот дерьмо! — воскликнул Баки, торопливо набирая Наташу.

— Все настолько плохо? — Стив устало потер переносицу. Он так чертовски устал, это был долгий день, долгий год, на самом деле, и отдых ему только снился.

— Рамлоу поставил на мою квартиру прослушку. А Нат любит завалиться ко мне без приглашения, — торопливо уточнил Баки и включил громкую связь. — Наталья! Мне так жаль.

— Где ты, Барнс? — сурово уточнила Наташа. — Я стою под твоей дверью уже десять минут.

— Я не дома, — смущенно ответил Баки, заправляя волосы за ухо нервным жестом. — И не думаю, что скоро вернусь.

— Только не говори мне, что подцепил альфу и счастливо скачешь на хую, — грубовато попросила Наташа. Стив смущенно вздохнул и отвернулся. Ох, если бы Баки счастливо скакал на его… ну, на нем, тогда все было бы гораздо проще. И приятнее, разумеется, чем то, чем они на самом деле занимались.

— Нат! — зашипел Баки, пытаясь вырубить громкую связь и стыдливо косясь на Стива. — Я у Роджерса.

В трубке повисла гнетущая тишина, а затем Наташа тяжело вздохнула.

— Ты серьезно? Если тебе так нужен секс, то снял бы себе проститутку, а не катил к бывшему. Сколько ты мне пла…

— Так, ладно! — прервал ее Баки, явно жалея, что решил набрать Наташу при Стиве, и уж тем более включил громкую связь. Впрочем, даже без нее Стив услышал бы достаточно: обостренный слух помог бы ему в этом, невольно призывая подслушать, о чем Баки разговаривает с лучшей подругой.

— А, он рядом? — поняла Наташа. — Эй, Роджерс, я надеру твой прекрасный зад, если ты его снова обидишь, понял?

— Понял, — рыкнул Стив, не желая признавать, что мелкая омега, не достающая ему до плеча, пугала его до усрачки.

— Поговорим завтра у Фьюри. Понятно?

— Я не приеду, — Баки закусил губу.

Его щеки горели алым румянцем, Стив не помнил, чтобы он когда-либо вообще выглядел таким смущенным. Обычно Баки воплощал собой понятие «бесстыдство» и пытался довести Стива до состояния помидора, но никак не наоборот. Выходит, Наташа — оружие против Баки. Интересный поворот.

— Это еще почему? Подай сигнал, если прикован к батарее.

— Какой сигнал? Что-то типа: о Господи, я сижу в подвале, помоги мне?

— А кто сказал, что я стану помогать? Мне все равно, — фыркнула Наташа, но затем смягчилась. — Баки, в чем дело?

— Мне нужно по делам, я не успею приехать к Фьюри, — Баки снова покосился на Стива.

Что у него за дела могли быть? Стив готов был приковать его к батарее, если он начнет действительно лезть на рожон.

— Ладно, — подозрительно покладисто произнесла Наташа. — Но потом ты мне все расскажешь.

Стив нахмурился и покачал головой. Нельзя вмешивать еще и ее.

— Да, ладно. Извини, что не предупредил. Вызвать тебе такси? — в голосе Баки появилось столько тепла, что Стив невольно улыбнулся, рассматривая собственные колени.

Он знал, что Баки умеет быть милым, но как же приятно было услышать это снова. В последнее время ему вполне заслуженно доставался лишь шипящий Баки. Стив хотел вернуть и того, кто ласково терся носом о его скулу, когда на него находили особенно острые приступы нежности.

— Нет, я позвоню Клинту, он меня подбросит.

— Так ты все же завалила помощника Фьюри? — ухмыльнулся Баки, потягиваясь и открывая взгляду Стива свою шею. Альфа внутри недовольно зарычал — на ней отсутствовала его метка, подтверждение того, что Баки принадлежит ему и только ему.

Потому что он и не принадлежал.

— Не твое дело, — цокнула Наташа и отключилась, не попрощавшись.

Баки потер все еще красные щеки и потянулся за лапшой, слегка остывшей, но все еще вкусной.

— Ни слова, Роджерс.

— Я молчал, — хмыкнул Стив, залипая на мягких губах Баки, на очаровательной ямочке на подбородке.

Баки успокоился, выдохнул и решительно придвинулся ближе, глядя на него широко раскрытыми глазами.

— Молчи.

— Я молчу, — шепнул Стив, накрывая его губы своими, слизывая вкус пряного соуса и добиваясь ответного движения языка.

Они целовались медленно, не обнимаясь, вообще никак не трогая друг друга, лишь аккуратно и нежно касаясь губами. Выходило осторожно и ласково, трепетно, словно первый поцелуй. Стив лизнул припухшие губы Баки, прикусил нижнюю, легко оттягивая, а затем снова прижался вплотную. Пальцы Баки, неуверенно коснувшись его плеча (Стив напрягся, ожидая, что его оттолкнул), скользнули выше, к шее, а затем на затылок, прижимая еще ближе. Стив склонил голову и прикрыл глаза, проталкивая язык между приоткрытых губ Баки, дожидаясь ответного движения и вылизывая нежную мякоть рта изнутри.

Прошло не меньше десяти минут, прежде чем они отстранились друг от друга. Баки коснулся кончиками пальцев распухших красных губ, ухмыльнулся и вернулся к еде, как ни в чем не бывало. Стив облизнулся, жалея, что все закончилось, но не сказал ни слова, как и просил Баки. Даже если ему просто захотелось получить немного тепла, то Стив готов был с этим смириться. Даже если Баки не хотел продолжения их отношений, Стив мог это принять. И даже если Баки навсегда исчезнет из его жизни, когда все это закончится, не желая больше иметь никаких общих дел, Стив будет жить дальше (хотя он и не представлял, как), не пытаясь найти его и вернуть себе.

Иногда любовь — это не только попытка оставить человека рядом с собой и борьба за пресловутое «мы», а способность отпустить его и никогда больше не беспокоить.

— Останешься? — спросил Стив, нарушая тишину. — Здесь?

И с трудом проглотил так и не озвученное «со мной».

— Рамлоу поставил в моем доме прослушку, — напомнил Баки. — Я боюсь возвращаться домой. Но если я там не появлюсь, у него возникнут вопросы. Не хочу вывести его на тебя.

— Надеюсь, Наташу на записи не было слышно. Она назвала мою фамилию. Из вашего разговора ясно слышно, что ты у меня.

Баки замер, тупо разглядывая спринг-ролл в своей руке.

— Черт, я об этом не подумал. Вряд ли прослушка распространяется и на подъезд. Наверное жучки стоят в гостиной и спальне. Я не знаю.

— Оставайся на ночь, — попросил Стив, закидывая в рот тофу. — А там посмотрим. Приходи иногда домой, шуми, ругайся на стиральную машину. И возвращайся сюда.

— Не хочу приходить домой, — страдальчески вздохнув, Баки откусил от спринг-ролла. — Это так противно. И страшно.

Стив едва не зарычал от злости на себя, на Рамлоу, на гребаного Пирса. Его омега — и плевать, насколько Баки с ним согласен или нет — должен был находиться в безопасности. Вместо этого он оглядывался по сторонам, не мог вернуться в собственную квартиру из-за поставленных там жучков, дергался и нервничал. Не удивительно, что у Баки проснулся зверский аппетит. Кто-то из-за стресса голодал, кто-то объедался. Стив собирался сделать все, лишь бы Баки перестал бояться выходить из дома.

— Ты соврал Наташе? По поводу завтрашних дел?

— Мне нужно ко врачу, — отмахнулся Баки, рассеянно нащупывая среди пустых оберток уже вскрытые палочки, которые кинул на журнальный столик. — Плановый осмотр, только и всего.

— Отвезти тебя?

— Доеду на такси.

— Мне не трудно, — принялся настаивать Стив, а затем захлопнул рот. Если Баки не хочет, то стоит оставить его в покое. — Ладно, я понял.

— Хорошо, — хмыкнул Баки, одновременно пытаясь засунуть в рот тофу и найти что-то в телефоне. — Я записал разговор отца и Рамлоу на телефон. Послушай, это важно.

Стив нахмурился, вслушиваясь в каждое тихое слово. Пришлось выключить телевизор, чтобы разобрать все, что Пирс говорил Рамлоу. Убийство Айзека, связи с поставщиками оружия, акции «Гидры». Пирса стоило бы закрыть в тюрьме прямо сейчас, но для начала необходимо было найти судью, который не согласится выпускать его под залог, и прокурора, который не ест у Пирса с рук. Лучший вариант — Старк, но у того были личные мотивы, так что его почти сразу отстранили бы от дела. Второй неплохой вариант — Донаван, он давно метил на повышение, а громкое дело против такого человека, как Пирс, могло бы поднять его на новый уровень. И пусть Донаван негодяй и последний человек, с которым Стив имел бы дела в любое другое время, но выбора у него не было.

Если только Старк, по доброте душевной, не посоветует им кого-то надежного. Того, кому можно доверять.

— Дерьмо, — выругался Стив, позволяя себе маленькую слабость.

— О да, — безразлично произнес Баки, обкусывая кожу вокруг большого пальца. — Еще какое.

— Это мой свидетель. Он связался со мной несколько дней назад с неотслеживаемого телефона. Сказал, что у него есть информация, — Стив потер лицо чистой, не испачканной в масле ладонью. — Твою мать.

— Нам нужно подключить к делу Фьюри, — заявил Баки, упрямо поджимая губы. — Он — лучший в своем деле.

— А еще он — приятель твоего отца.

Баки замер и недоверчиво покачал головой.

— Ты ошибаешься. Они даже не знают друг друга.

Стив с сочувствием улыбнулся.

— Попробуй поискать о нем информацию, Бак. Фьюри работал юристом в компании твоего отца, когда все только зарождалось. Он отстаивал его в суде и множество раз выигрывал дела. Как правило, иски, никакого криминала.

— За столько лет многое могло измениться. Фьюри никогда не появлялся в нашем доме, я не видел его на официальных приемах, — заспорил Баки, явно не желая принимать мысль о том, что даже Фьюри кормился с рук его отца.

— Посмотри сюда, — Стив вытер ладонь об штанину и вытащил телефон из кармана. — Вот.

Баки взял телефон в руки и нахмурился.

***

— Я не понимаю, — признался Баки.

Еще молодой Фьюри без привычной повязки на глазу и такие же молодые родители стояли на фоне Статуи Свободы. На следующем снимке отец, мама и профессор с незнакомой Баки девушкой устроились за столиком в ресторане и улыбались во все тридцать два. Такие юные, тогда Баки и в планах не было. У родителей долго не выходило зачать ребенка, кажется, мама говорила, что они пытались почти десять лет после свадьбы. Баки нахмурился, листая еще с десяток совместных снимков. Сколько здесь отцу? Не больше сорока пяти. А сейчас ему уже перевалило за семьдесят. Они с Фьюри знали друг друга дольше, чем Баки и даже Стив (готовый вот-вот отметить тридцатилетие) жили на этом свете. Тридцать пять лет минимум. Может, они учились вместе в колледже. Почему же Баки никогда не видел Фьюри в их доме?

— Фьюри — плохой вариант, Бак. Ты и сам это теперь понимаешь.

— Но я никогда не видел его, — разозлился Баки. — Он не приходил к нам в дом, не приносил игрушки и не трепал меня за щеку. Не спрашивал, как дела в школе. И не восторгался тем, как сильно я вырос. Так, кажется, делают все друзья родителей, да?

— Я не знаю, — признался Стив с нескрываемым сожалением. — В последние восемь лет у них не появлялись совместные снимки. Фьюри начал работать на себя, но это не значит, что он не встанет на сторону твоего отца.

Баки отдал телефон Стиву и недовольно поджал слегка саднящие от долгого поцелуя губы.

— Я должен поговорить с ним.

— Нет! — Стив кинул телефон на диван и схватил Баки за плечо, словно собираясь встряхнуть и привести в чувство. Этого не требовалось, Баки прекрасно понимал, что планирует сделать.

— Ты меня не понял, — погладив пальцы Стива, он прижался к его ладони щекой. — Я не стану рассказывать Фьюри правду, пока не выясню, на какой он стороне. Может, они рассорились из-за бизнеса отца? Может, Фьюри не захотел участвовать в чем-то незаконном? На этом тоже можно будет сыграть.

— Разве не очевидно… — начал Стив, но Баки зажал ему рот ладонью, заставляя замолчать.

— Нет, не очевидно, — разумно и спокойно сказал Баки. — Я подойду к нему после лекции или когда мы будем у него в офисе. Покажу фотографии и спрошу, почему он есть на них. Уточню… Ну, не поэтому ли он принял меня на работу. И заслужил ли я место в пятерке профессора Фьюри только из-за своего происхождения или же я получил его с помощью своих знаний.

— Он может соврать, — тяжело вздохнул Стив.

— А может и не соврать. Увидим.

— Ты сильно рискуешь.

— Я рискую с тех пор, как ты меня во все это втянул, — заметил Баки, отпихивая Стива ради того, чтобы взять себе последний спринг-ролл. — И не надо выпячивать нижнюю губу, ты похож на пятилетку.

— Я не выпячиваю! — нахмурился Стив, разумеется, выпячивая нижнюю губу.

Баки рассмеялся и покачал головой. Они вели себя, как два идиота. И как им можно доверить столь ответственную миссию, как арест могущественного и влиятельного человека? Баки даже представить боялся, как это все будет происходить. Станут ли мстить люди, прикормленные отцом? Или наплюют, разрывая бизнес на куски? Смогут ли копы поймать Рамлоу? Этот, как крысы, всегда сможет выжить и спрятаться, даже если на Землю упадет метеорит и разрушит половину всего живого. Баки мрачно прожевал ролл и схватил Стива за футболку, притягивая поближе к себе.

— Мы спим в одной кровати?

Стив его не разочаровал: смущенно порозовел и отвел взгляд.

— Я могу спать на диване, если хочешь.

— У тебя большая кровать, — сжалился Баки. — Нам обоим нужно немного объятий. Но никакого секса.

— Я и не думал! — возмутился Стив.

— А я думал, — оборвал его Баки. — И полагал, что после поцелуев ты полезешь ко мне в штаны.

Стив нахмурился и отстранился, глядя на Баки со всей возможной серьезностью.

— Я хотел этого. И хочу всего: поцелуев, объятий, секса. Но только в том случае, если захочешь и ты.

— Не уверен, что хочу, — Баки вскрыл упаковку с куриными крылышками. — Нет, конечно, ты все еще горяч, а я все еще в восторге от твоей задницы и пресса. Но, Стив, я два месяца планировал твое убийство.

— Даже так? — невесело хмыкнул Стив.

— Ну, может, не убийство, — признался Баки, прожевывая острое мясо. — Я представлял, как найду себе сексуального альфу — даже горячее, чем ты. И мы будем идти с ним по улице, я — успешный адвокат, он — скромный миллионер. И я увижу тебя, жалкого, растоптанного, никому не нужного…

Стив покачал головой и вздохнул так тяжело, словно на него взвалили все беспокойство мира. Вместо злости или досады он излучал лишь любопытство.

— А ты мстительный. Я в твоих фантазиях стал бездомным? Или толстым и лысым?

— Я брошенный партнером омега, мне можно. И да, ты стал бездомным, попрошайничал на улице, а я кинул бы тебе сто долларов, не говоря своему альфе, чего это я так расщедрился, — хмыкнул Баки. — И я мечтал об этом недолго. Ровно до того момента, как сам начал копать под отца. Один мой знакомый помог взломать некоторые данные…

— У тебя есть взломанные данные? — тут же взвился Стив. — Почему ты сразу не сказал?

Баки досадливо закусил губу. Он совсем об этом забыл. Из-за щенка он стал вечно голодным, уставшим, нервным и забывчивым. И с трудом сосредотачивался хоть на чем-то. Если его не вышвырнут из универа, то это будет настоящим чудом.

— Из того, что он смог найти, нам подойдут передвижения Рамлоу. Он был на каждом из мест преступления, трекер в его машине позволил проследить весь его путь. И там есть несколько подозрительных счетов, но они скорее для обвинения в отмывании денег, но никак не в убийстве.

— Нужно найти Айзека. Я позвоню Сэму, пусть подключит знакомых мусорщиков. Нужно отыскать его останки, может, на них есть ДНК Рамлоу.

— Брок знает свое дело, там точно не осталось его следов.

— Нельзя уничтожить все биологические следы.

Баки хлопнул Стива по ладони, когда тот полез в его коробку с крылышками.

— Наверняка он сжег тело перед тем, как рассовать по пакетам. Просто не вдавался в подробности, рассказывая об этом отцу.

— Ты слишком много знаешь про убийства, — вздохнул Стив. — Не хочешь к нам в отдел?

— Я должен знать про убийства все. Это моя работа.

— Защищать негодяев от тюрьмы, — зловредно ухмыльнулся Стив, за что получил еще один шлепок.

— И вытаскивать оттуда хороших людей, — напомнил Баки и, не сдержавшись, потянул Стива за футболку к себе, целуя в уголок недовольно искривленного рта. — У тебя есть запасная щетка? И можешь дать мне белье? Свое я запущу в стирку.

Стив кивнул и поднялся на ноги, негромко хрустнув коленями. Наклонившись к коробкам, он быстро собрал со столика все пустые и запихнул их в пакет из доставки. Баки, полюбовавшись на его округлый зад, плотно обтянутый штанами, тихо вздохнул. Член слабо дернулся, а вот между ягодиц стало ощутимо влажно. Он хотел секса, хотел Стива, но поспать, наконец, нормально и спокойно, хотел еще больше.

— Бак? — принюхавшись, Стив повернул к нему голову и усмехнулся. — Пялишься?

Едва заметно оскалившись, Баки, не жалея силы, хлопнул Стива по заднице.

— Как ты мог такое подумать? — спросил Баки и вскочил на ноги, спасаясь от ответного шлепка. Стив тихо зарычал и шутливо щелкнул зубами, заставляя его рассмеяться. — Я в душ.

— Один? — уточнил Стив, лаская его взглядом.

— Сегодня — да. А дальше увидим, — напустив загадочности, Баки завернул в ванную, но дверь закрывать не стал. Вытащив из шкафчика чистое полотенце и отыскав щетку в заводской упаковке, Баки разделся и забрался в душевую кабину. Горячая вода приятно ударила по плечам, мокрые волосы тут же прилипли к лицу, и Баки провел по ним пальцами, убирая назад.

Мысли текли медленно и лениво. Следовало переговорить с Фьюри, накопать на отца побольше информации, побесить Стива и только после этого, как следует раззадорив, снова пустить его к себе в трусы. А еще ребенок. С ним тоже стоило что-то решить, как можно скорее, пока вместо безликого эмбриона, похожего на комок странно слепленной глины, не появился настоящий человек. Завтра доктор Чо примет его у себя и подскажет, как поступить и куда бежать.

Баки провел по животу, смывая пышную пену, дотронулся до густой дорожки темных волос, ведущей к члену. Несмотря на легкое возбуждение, дрочить совсем не хотелось. Чего точно хотелось, так это объятий и парочки поцелуев перед тем, как они со Стивом заснут. Выдавив на ладонь немного шампуня с вкусной, яблочной отдушкой, Баки повернул голову вбок, заметив движение за запотевшими стенками душевой кабины. Наверное, это Стив (а кто же еще?) принес ему белье и чистую одежду для сна. Смутная фигура Стива замерла, будто он рассматривал (любовался) Баки, а затем Роджерс вышел, плотно прикрыв за собой дверь.

Мог бы и присоединиться, с обидой подумал Баки, отмахнувшись от того, что сам изъявил желание помыться в одиночестве.

Выключив воду и как следует отжав волосы, Баки выбрался из душевой кабины и взял полотенце, тщательно вытираясь. В запотевшем зеркале отразилась не такая сексуальная картина, как он себе навоображал. Ему необходимо побольше сна, если он планирует оставаться все таким же красавчиком, а не замученным и истощенным омегой на сносях. Недовольно прижав ладонь к животу, полному не самой полезной для ребенка еды, Баки натянул большую для него футболку Стива, укутывая себя ароматом альфы, пробивающимся даже сквозь кондиционер для белья. Надев трусы и еще раз промокнув волосы, Баки повесил полотенце на сушилку, быстро и немного небрежно почистил зубы и вышел из ванной, оставив дверь приоткрытой.

Стив ждал его в кровати, лежа поверх одеяла и закинув руки за голову. Тот факт, что он не надел футболку, бесконечно радовал. Как вообще можно прятать этот волшебный пресс и широченную грудь? Баки считал это в некотором роде преступлением.

— Я закончил, — улыбнулся он, подбираясь к Роджерсу и устраиваясь у него под боком.

— Я так скучал по тебе, — пробормотал Стив, притягивая его еще ближе и обнимая своими здоровенными ручищами. Изящен, как танк, и такой же тяжелый. Баки вздохнул и поцеловал его в бицепс, тут же подпихивая к краю кровати.

— Давай, Капитан Романтика, иди чистить зубы. Не могу больше нюхать чесночный соус.

Стив подул ему в лицо, только из-за того, что был самым настоящим говнюком, и вышел из комнаты, громко хлопнув дверью. Баки забрался под одеяло и заснул, как только голова коснулась подушки. Обычно чуткий к любым шорохам и звукам, сегодня он спал совершенно спокойно. Лишь смутно, где-то не периферии сознания, Баки понял, что Стив ложится рядом с ним, устраивается сзади и ласково целует в макушку. Широкая ладонь Стива устроилась прямо поверх живота, словно он что-то знал. Сонно заворчав, Баки еще глубже провалился в сон без изматывающих кошмаров.

Впервые за несколько недель он по-настоящему выспался, несмотря на сотрясающий стены храп прямо над ухом.

Утро, как и всегда, началось с тошноты. К счастью, Стив этого не видел: он ушел на кухню готовить завтрак, пусть Баки и сомневался, что осилит его. Обычно его отпускало часам к двум, и вот тогда-то и просыпалось дикое желание все время что-нибудь жевать. Баки старался сдерживать себя, чтобы не разжиреть до размеров Юпитера. Кто вообще придумал все эти хрустящие, сладкие, тающие во рту печеньки? Кто?!

— Доброе утро, — улыбнулся Стив, переворачивая оладушек.

— Доброе, — зевнул Баки, забираясь на высокий табурет за кухонным островком и поворачиваясь к Стиву. Так ему открывался потрясающий вид на сержантский зад.

— Ты… нормально себя чувствуешь? — повернувшись к нему, Стив тут же беспокойно нахмурился. — Ты какой-то бледный.

Баки пожал плечами, делая вид, словно не понимает, в чем проблема.

— Низкое давление — залог бледной рожи.

— Может, поспишь еще немного? — неуверенно предложил Стив. — Во сколько тебе на прием?

— В двенадцать, — для надежности Баки залез в телефон и проверил заметки. — В двенадцать десять.

— Хорошо, — кивнул Стив. — Я оставлю тебе свой ключ, сделай на него дубликат.

— Мне придется заехать домой. Возьму пару вещей. Поброжу там, повздыхаю, попер…

— Баки! — возмутился Стив сквозь улыбку.

— Ну, а что? Пусть Рамлоу страдает, — ухмыльнулся Баки, накручивая на указательный палец безнадежно спутанный локон.

Идея лечь с мокрыми волосами оказалась крайне тупой. Теперь на его голове было ужасное, торчащее во все стороны гнездо, которое не спасет даже тонна масла и несмываемого кондиционера. Да и у Стива ничего такого на полках не стояло. Максимум (вернее, прожиточный мужицкий минимум) — пена для бритья, гель для укладки, шампунь и гель для душа. В прихожей на комоде Баки видел дезодорант и одеколон. Самому Баки нравилось наносить на себя кучу всякой ароматной хрени, начиная от кремов, заканчивая тканевыми масками. А уж какое количество флаконов у него стояло в ванной… страшно представить, сколько получится, если он попробует их все пересчитать.

Баки любил ухаживать за собой, ему нравилось, когда из зеркала на него смотрел лощеный красавчик, которому улыбались прохожие, а не лохматое бледное чудовище, которое зыркнуло на него сегодня из отражения. Это все следовало исправить немедленно. И почему Стив проснулся, потянулся, умылся — и уже секси? Как ему это удавалось? Ученые создали его в пробирке? Настоящий человек не мог так выглядеть. Теперь Баки хотел раскрыть его тайну, желательно, без пыток плойкой, но можно и с ними.

— Бак? — Стив обеспокоенно тронул его за плечо. — Ты точно в порядке?

— Угу, — ответил Баки, подпирая щеку кулаком. — Почему ты спрашиваешь?

— Я три раза уточнил, с чем ты будешь оладьи, а ты пробормотал что-то про плойку.

Баки неуверенно улыбнулся.

— Видимо, мозги еще не проснулись. А что есть?

— Сахарный сироп, апельсиновый соус и… И все.

— Наташа как-то дала нам попробовать sgushchenku. Но мне больше понравилось со smetanoy, — вздохнул Баки, наверняка ужасно коверкая русский язык. Не его вина, что он такой сложный. Наташа периодически учила их некоторым словам, но Баки почти все из них забывал. А вот Ванда кое-что запомнила, но это не стоило произносить в приличном обществе. Да и вообще, в любом обществе…

— Ничего не понял, но охотно верю, — ухмыльнулся Стив. — Так что?

— Апельсиновый соус, — решил Баки, прислушиваясь к своему желудку. Кажется, его больше не тошнило, но рисковать как-то все равно не хотелось. Если его стошнит при Стиве, то тот, пусть и не догадается о беременности, но заподозрит неладное, повезет его в больницу, проведет по всем врачам и, узнав результат… Что именно он сделает, Баки понятия не имел. Обрадуется? Скажет, что не готов к отцовству? Поинтересуется, когда Баки собирается сделать аборт?

Отрезав кусок оладьи, Баки взглянул на Стива из-под ресниц. Что за идиотские мысли? Глупый Роджерс ни за что не отправил бы своего партнера на аборт, разве что по медицинским показаниям. Стив носил бы его на руках, если бы Баки этого хотелось. Массировал бы ему отекшие ноги, завязывал бы шнурки, когда живот станет огромным, и бегал бы за клубникой в три часа ночи. Но хотел ли он ребенка на самом деле или потакал бы в этом Баки? Роджерсу почти тридцать, большинство людей начинают планировать семью в этом возрасте. Баки же всего двадцать три, он и не думал, что забеременеет так рано.

Он не знал, что чувствовал по этому поводу. И тем более не знал, какое решение в итоге примет.

— Снова фонишь грустью, — Стив протянул к нему руку через стол и ласково сжал пальцы.

Баки хотелось устроиться у него на коленях, обвить руками и ногами, словно огромная коала, прижаться головой к плечу и сидеть так часами, не замечая ничего вокруг. А еще хотелось, чтобы Стив перегнул его через кухонный остров и хорошенько оттрахал. И Баки не мог понять, какое из действий кажется ему более желанным.

— Не люблю походы по врачам, — почти не солгал Баки.

— Это же плановый осмотр? — осторожно спросил Стив, не отпуская его ладонь. — Или ты чувствуешь себя плохо?

— Стив, — пробормотал Баки, выдергивая руку и нарочито грозно хмурясь. — Я не помираю, если ты об этом.

— Только попробуй, — проворчал Стив, запихивая в рот сразу половину оладушка.

— Оживишь и прибьешь сам?

— Мы можем говорить о чем-то более позитивном? — недовольно хлопнув ладонью по столу, Стив тут же смягчился. — Даже в шутку это как-то… чересчур.

— Неженка, — шепнул Баки, подчерпывая на вилку апельсиновый соус. — Из позитивного. Что ж. Впервые за два с половиной месяца я проснулся не один. Это хорошая новость? Или, скорее, жалкая?

— Ну, тогда у меня точно такая же новость, — признался Стив. — Не могу смотреть на других омег.

— Даже на эту твою Шэрон? — прищурился Баки, надеясь, что звучит не слишком ревниво. — Она ведь подсунула тебе мою биографию, верно?

— Вроде как из благих побуждений, — не стал увиливать Стив. — Думаю, она и правда немного ревнует.

— Она сделала это специально, Стив. Так _что_ , выходит, она с нами в одной команде? Не хочу, чтобы меня побила девчонка.

— Она может, — хмыкнул Стив. — Кажется, у нее черный пояс по чему-то. Я не знаю, каратэ? Я никогда не интересовался.

— Тогда тем более не стоит нам с ней пересекаться.

— Придется, — Стив поднялся с места и отнес пустую тарелку в раковину. — Она и правда с нами в одной команде.

— Надо помирить ее с Наташей. Та обожает искать всем парней, думаю, она и здесь справится, — задумчиво проговорил Баки, размазывая остатки соуса по тарелке.

— Из-за чего они поссорились? — спросил Стив, включая воду и вспенивая гель на губке. — Парень?

— Не всегда в женских ссорах виноваты мужики, представляешь? Только никому не говори, но, кажется, они переспали на одной из вечеринок.

Стив смущенно ойкнул, едва не грохнув тарелку об раковину, и повернулся к Баки всем корпусом.

— Но они же обе… омеги.

— Ой, да брось, — фыркнул Баки. — Скажи еще, что никогда не экспериментировал с альфами.

— Никогда, — округлил глаза Стив.

— Ну, многое упустил. Я пробовал секс и с бетами, и с омегами. Но в гормональном плане, конечно, с альфами никто не сравнится. Нет ощущения стопроцентного удовлетворения. Секс неплохой, но не фантастический.

Стив слегка порозовел и дернул плечом.

— В любом случае, не уверен, что смог бы подпустить к себе альфу в интимном плане. Инстинкты не позволят прогнуться под кого-то, это будет драка и злость, но никак не приятное возбуждение. Напоминает изнасилование, если честно.

— Тебе виднее, у омег таких заморочек нет, — фыркнул Баки, протягивая ему тарелку и включая кофеварку.

— Но это не объясняет того, почему они обе зашипели на меня, когда я попытался к тебе подойти. В суде, помнишь?

Еще бы Баки забыл.

— Эм, не знаю. Омежья солидарность? Нам не нравится, когда вы, альфы, ведете себя, как засранцы.

На самом деле Баки знал. Омеги могли вести себя так, когда защищали «подружку» на сносях. Вот Баки и стал этой самой подружкой. Просто охренительно неловкий момент.

— Я не вел, — неуверенно пробормотал Стив, выключая воду и отжимая губку.

— Еще как вел, — заспорил Баки. — Сколько сахара?

— Две. С горкой.

— Задница не слипнется? — уточнил Баки, добавляя в чашку Стива две ложки сахара. Себе в кофе он налил немного молока, но подслащивать не стал.

— Проверишь потом, — неожиданно подмигнул Стив, и Баки надеялся, что это не просто слова. Он хотел добраться до задницы Стива почти также сильно, как и мечтал быть им оттраханным.

— Не опоздаешь на работу? А то Шэрон, небось, заждалась, — задрал нос Баки, отпивая немного кофе.

— Она работает в другом отделе.

Баки схватил Стива за подбородок, расплываясь в широкой, немного угрожающей улыбке.

— Пусть там, блядь, и остается.

И, получив шлепок по заднице за ругательство, Баки искренне рассмеялся. Кажется, несмотря на тошноту, день начинался не так уж и плохо. Быть может, поход в клинику тоже обернется для него хоть какими-то хорошими новостями? Например о том, что на самом деле он не беременный, тесты врут, а все симптомы он себе напридумывал.

***

Баки склонил голову, пытаясь понять, что за хрень отображается на небольшом мониторе. Доктор Чо водила датчиком по скользкому от геля животу, проверяя, как развивается плод. Худшие опасения Баки подтвердились — внутри него действительно рос маленький паразит, которого придется любить, кормить и одевать не меньше восемнадцати лет. И если кто-то кроме него назовет его ребенка паразитом, то пусть сразу бежит в другую страну.

— Какой срок? — спросил Баки, хотя и знал точную дату своего залета.

— Около десяти недель, — ответила доктор Чо, вглядываясь в монитор и аккуратно двигая запястьем. На черно-белой картинке было нечто с огромной головой и смешными руками, напоминающими лапы тиранозавра. У него были ноги и темные провалы глаз. Ну, или так это выглядело на УЗИ. Баки поморщился, когда доктор Чо чуть сильнее вдавила датчик. Он не знал, что чувствует, глядя на своего ребенка. Вероятно, до мозга еще не дошло, что внутри у него — реально человеческий детеныш, а не просто набор клеток. Он уже формировался, еще пара недель, и можно будет сделать первый скрининг на различные отклонения.

С ума сойти. Баки срочно нуждался в кислородном баллоне.

— Я еще могу сделать аборт?

— В большинстве штатов можно сделать аборт до двадцати четырех недель. Вы не планировали беременность?

Баки хватило сил не залиться ярко-красным румянцем.

— Все произошло случайно, — пробормотал он.

— Вы не предохранялись? — с профессиональной вежливостью уточнила доктор Чо.

— Во время течки я принимал таблетки, как и за неделю до нее. Но все равно залетел, — Баки прикусил язык и тут же исправился: — Извините, забеременел.

— Ничего, называйте процесс так, как вам удобнее, — доктор Чо улыбнулась, убрала датчик и протянула Баки упаковку влажных салфеток. — В любом случае, время у вас еще есть. Как ваш врач, я должна предупредить, что медикаметозный аборт уже невозможен, так как прошли разрешенные сроки. Для вас остается два варианта: вакуумный аборт или выскабливание.

У Баки от ужаса поджалось все, что только можно. Доктор Чо протянула ему брошюрки с подробным описанием самих процедур, преимуществами, последствиями, рисками и возможными осложнениями.

— А если… только допустим, я захочу оставить этого ребенка? — осторожно спросил Баки, вытирая живот от липкого геля. Одной салфетки оказалось недостаточно, поэтому он вытащил еще парочку.

— Тогда могу поздравить вас — один из сложнейших этапов пройден, первые восемь-десять недель считаются опасными и для вас, и для развития эмбриона. За это время завершают закладываться органы, а значит, все ваши пагубные привычки, самочувствие, болезни и стресс ощутимо влияют на развитие плода. Ваш ребенок развивается в пределах нормы, никаких отклонений на данном этапе не обнаружено. Я выпишу вам диету, список врачей, которых необходимо обойти, назначу витамины и дату первого скрининга.

Баки нахмурился, чувствуя, как от беспокойства сводит желудок.

— Я не знал, что забеременел, — пробормотал Баки. — Я не ограничивал себя в алкоголе и сигаретах. Выпил подавители, думая, что приближается течка. Это и правда не навредило ребенку?

— Насколько можно судить на данном этапе — нет. Но, поймите, мистер Барнс, это первое УЗИ, более точную информацию можно будет получить на скрининге.

— Вдруг с ним что-то не так? Может, у него ДЦП? — неуверенно спросил Баки. Он не хотел, чтобы его ребенок страдал из-за его тупости и любви к крепким сигаретам. — ДЦП можно определить по УЗИ?

— Нет, но с помощью ультразвуковой диагностики можно заметить факторы риска, влияющие на появление болезни.

— Вы заметили?

— Мистер Барнс, я понимаю, первый ребенок, первая беременность в целом — это страшно, но сейчас очень важно решить, хотите ли вы его сохранить, не стоит перебирать в голове все существующие болезни. Аборт возможен до двадцати четырех недель, но чем дольше вы тянете, тем больше риск того, что вы останетесь бесплодным. Вакуумный аборт считается безопасным до двенадцати недель, а выскабливание — это всегда огромный риск.

Баки знал про все риски, он прочитал о них в интернете.

— Я не знаю, — жалко промямлил он. — Мне двадцать три. Я не уверен, что смогу дать ему все необходимое. И не просрать при этом свою жизнь.

— Никто из нас не знает, мистер Барнс, — понимающе кивнула доктор Чо. — Я могу дать вам контакты хорошего психолога, чтобы вы могли разобраться в себе. Мистер Беннер консультирует омег, планирующих аборт.

— Да, пожалуй, — кивнул Баки, нервно трогая живот. — Когда он начнет увеличиваться?

— Он уже начал, но у мужчин-омег первые шестнадцать недель не так ярко выражены, как у женщин. Смотрите, — словно по волшебству, доктор достала плакат с анатомией мужчины-омеги. И кто сказал, что внутренний мир человека прекрасен? — На данном этапе матка начинает увеличиваться, сейчас она находится чуть выше лобковой кости. У худощавых мужчин и женщин появляется едва заметная округлость, но для посторонних она не так заметна.

Значит, скоро он перестанет влезать в любимые узкие джинсы.

— А лактация?

— До трех месяцев. Как правило, молочные железы совсем маленькие, многим приходится чередовать кормление грудью и смесью. Вы замечали выделения? Боли?

— Нет, — мотнул головой Баки. — Все, как обычно. Только соски стали чувствительнее.

— Хорошо, — доктор Чо сделала несколько записей у себя в документах. — Токсикоз?

— Каждое утро выворачивает, после обеда становится легче. А вечером накатывает, ну, — смущенно потерев шею, Баки отвернулся в сторону монитора с потухшим экраном. — Я чувствую возбуждение, иногда только из-за того, что мой альфа снял футболку.

— Такое бывает, это абсолютно нормально, — заверила доктор Чо. — Ваш гормональный фон сейчас максимально нестабильный, все внутри перестраивается, так что не удивляйтесь внезапным слезам или приступам радости. И если ваш альфа красив, то стоит ли удивляться, что вам его хочется?

Баки тихо рассмеялся и сжал значительно похудевшую упаковку салфеток.

— Красив, — немного хвастливо заверил он, подавляя желание открыть фотографии на телефоне и начать показывать их доктору Чо. — Нам можно заниматься сексом?

— Если вы не практикуете что-то жесткое, то вполне. Хотите спросить что-то еще?

— Я читал, что происходит усиление роста волос. Я не заметил изменений.

— У мужчин-омег оно происходит, опять же, не так явно. Вы и так постоянно бреетесь, так что эта проблема, по большей части, касается женщин.

Задав еще тысячу тупейших, на его взгляд, вопросов, Баки покинул кабинет с номером психолога, рецептом на витамины и огромным списком врачей, обязательных к посещению. И это только десятая неделя. Что же будет дальше? Баки нахмурился, листая распечатанные страницы и замер, рассматривая снимок эмбриона со всех сторон. И зачем ему это? На память? Баки скосил взгляд на мусорную корзину и убрал снимок в папку с документами. Пусть будет. Главное, спрятать от Стива.

И если продолжать прятать все это от Роджерса, он может удивиться, когда в один прекрасный день не сможет сомкнуть руки на его талии.

Баки вышел из клиники, не заметив, что на него смотрят, широко распахнув глаза и удивленно приоткрыв рот.

***

— Я ничего не скажу, — тут же заявила Аманда, супруга расчлененного и раскиданного по мусоркам Айзека Роджерса. Этим утром нашли первый пакет — им даже повезло, в каком-то смысле, в нем оказался череп, руки и одна нога. По стоматологической карте удалось определить личность убитого. Как Баки и говорил, тело сожгли, не оставив ни единого шанса на то, что на нем найдутся следы чужой ДНК.

— Неужели вы не хотите, чтобы убийца вашего мужа отправился за решетку? — мягко спросил Стив, опираясь плечом на дверной косяк.

— Я уже разговаривала с полицией, — пригладив короткие волосы, Аманда села на диван. — Мне нечего добавить.

— Я занимаюсь этим делом в частном порядке, миссис Роджерс. Я хочу помочь вам.

— И отправитесь туда же, где оказался мой муж, — прошептала Аманда, сжимая пальцы правой руки на подлокотнике. — Я ничего не знаю. И ничем не могу помочь вам.

— Может, ваш муж говорил вам, с кем собирается встретиться? У него были странные телефонные разговоры? Он не сообщал вам о тайниках, где мог спрятать документы?

— Он… — Аманда нахмурилась и потерла опухшие от слез глаза. — Я не уверена. Я не помню.

Стив присел перед ней на корточки, заглядывая в глаза.

— Попробуйте сосредоточиться, Аманда.

— Он говорил про флешку. Что она — ключ к успеху. Но при нем не нашли никакой флешки, ни в машине, ни в ос…останках, — всхлипнув, Аманда снова расплакалась, горько и прерывисто. Стив сжал ее руку в своей, пытаясь успокоить, а затем протянул стакан с водой.

— Что-то еще?

— Офицер… детектив… Я не могу.

— Можете называть меня Стив.

— Они придут и за мной. У меня двое детей, я не могу лишить их еще и матери.

— Вы под моей защитой, Аманда, — заверил ее Стив.

Она истерично хохотнула и сделала большой глоток воды.

— Как и Айзек, да? Полиция обещала ему защиту в обмен на данные?

Стив поджал губы и покачал головой. Он срочно нуждался в Сэме, но у них, вроде как, был выходной. И это, вроде как, было и правда неофициальное расследование. Мария Хилл запретила им лезть во все это дерьмо, очевидно, понимая, во что это может для всех вылиться. Но Стив не мог остаться в стороне, тем более сейчас, когда столько всего всплыло на поверхность. И когда дома его ждал Баки, испуганный из-за рушащегося вокруг него мира.

— Айзек отказался от постоянного наблюдения, — признался Стив, решив не обманывать вдову. — Он думал, что справится сам.

— И он умер. Его убили. Из-за вас, — голос Аманды стал холоднее вод Ледовитого океана.

— Он пытался восстановить справедливость, — тихо, но уверенно произнес Стив.

— Он пытался подзаработать денег. Если Пирса посадят, то его долю в компании разорвут на части. Мой муженек хотел этого, а никакой не справедливости.

— И все же, он помогал полиции. Можно мне осмотреть его кабинет?

— Его осмотрели утром. И ничего не нашли, — буквально выплюнула Аманда. — Только документы на покупку акций и несколько счетов в оффшорах. Где-то на Сан-Марино.

— А телефон вашего мужа?

— Его не нашли, — Аманда нахмурилась. — Для связи с _вашими_ он пользовался одноразовыми телефонами. Те, что продаются по пятнадцать баксов.

— Если вспомните что-то еще, любые сведения, которые смогут помочь…

— Я вам позвоню, — перебила его Аманда, резко поднимаясь на ноги и выпроваживая Стива из дома.

Он не сомневался, что его номер телефона миссис Роджерс тут же сожжет вместе с блокнотом, куда она его записала. Пройдя один квартал пешком (он решил не парковаться рядом с домом Аманды, чтобы не вызвать подозрений), Стив выключил сигнализацию, заглянул под машину, проверяя, не устроил ли ему кто (Рамлоу, например) сюрприз в виде взрывчатки и сел за руль.

Загудевший в кармане телефон заставил его подпрыгнуть, а затем расплыться в широкой улыбке, несмотря на сегодняшнюю неудачу. Может, это Баки? Они могли бы пересечься в одном из тех уютный кафе, так любимых студентами. Стив и сам зависал в подобных, когда ему было двадцать. Они могли бы выпить кофе, съесть приторную и ужасно калорийную выпечку и поговорить о разной ерунде. Сходить вместе на боевик, где герой мстит всем за похищенную дочь или жену, а потом спасает мир и становится национальным героем. Это было бы настоящее свидание. Стив хотел восполнить тот огромный пробел в их отношениях, который сам же и создал.

— Да? — не глядя на экран, ответил Стив чересчур приторным голосом.

К сожалению, звонил ему совсем не Баки.

— Стив, привет, нам нужно поговорить, — быстро проговорила Шэрон. Судя по фоновому шуму, она была за рулем.

— Это срочно? — удивился Стив.

Обычно Шэрон не предлагала встретиться ему вот так, без Сэма. Наедине они чувствовали жуткую неловкость, мямлили, резко замолкали и отводили взгляд, стоило им оказаться чересчур близко. Тот пьяный поцелуй на корпоративе все испортил, как и попытка Шэрон настроить его против Баки. И пусть она утверждала, что это была исключительно дружеская помощь, Стив догадывался, что она хотела убрать Барнса из его жизни. Месть в омежьем стиле: без скандалов, драк и крови.

— Да, наверное. Это из-за Джеймса.

— Опять? — тут же разозлился Стив. — Шэрон, послушай, если ты снова…

— Это и правда важно. И не надо обвинять меня в том, что я подбиваю к тебе клинья, пытаясь избавиться от омеги, с которым ты теперь даже не встречаешься, — шикнула на него Шэрон и тут же кому-то засигналила. — Много чести будет, Роджерс.

Стив смущенно хмыкнул и завел мотор.

— Может, встретимся в кафе у нашего участка?

— С тебя кофе. Ты чертовски обижаешь меня своими подозрениями.

Стив проглотил замечание о том, что подозрения эти вполне обоснованны.

— Хорошо. Буду через пять минут.

Глухо угувнув, Шэрон отключилась, а Стив вырулил с парковки. Уже через четыре минуты он с трудом отыскал место у кафе, в котором завтракали копы и клерки из офисов по соседству. Столик освободился еще через шесть минут; две беты закончили завтракать, и Стив, не дожидаясь, пока все уберут, уселся на их место на угловой диван. Официантка торопливо стерла крошки и забрала пустые тарелки и скомканные салфетки на подносе.

— Привет, — Шэрон плюхнулась напротив него, как раз тогда, когда официантка вернулась к столику с меню. — Карамельный макиато и чизкейк «Нью-Йорк».

— Мне то же самое.

Стив побарабанил пальцами по столу.

— Так что?

— Я пытаюсь подобрать правильные слова, Стив, — призналась Шэрон. — Ты давно видел Джеймса?

— Недавно, — ответил Стив. — Этим утром. В своем доме.

— Вы снова сошлись? — удивилась она, сжимая в пальцах бумажную салфетку и разрывая ее на мелкие кусочки. — Это не безопасно, ты же знаешь. И для него тоже.

— Он записал разговор отца, в котором тот обсуждает убийство одного из партнеров, — понизил голос Стив, наклоняясь чуть ближе к Шэрон.

— Вот черт, — охнула Шэрон и осмотрелась по сторонам. — Стив, ты же понимаешь, что Пирс может использовать его?

— Пирс, вероятно, убил его мать. Баки жаждет мести.

— Джеймс может все испортить!

— Как и любой из нас. Баки будущий адвокат, он пригодится нам…

— Послушай себя, — цокнула Шэрон, обвинительно указывая на Стива пальцем. — Когда я показала тебе те файлы, когда ты узнал, кто отец Джеймса, ты сразу бросил его. Не раздумывая. А теперь снова…

Шэрон растерянно замолчала, обдумывая что-то.

Стив не собирался ей помогать.

— Я не хочу…

— Это из-за ребенка, верно? Я понимаю, ты в этом плане ответственный, но не позволяй инстинктам заглушать глас разума.

Официантка опустила перед ними тарелки с чизкейком и поставила вытянутые чашки с макиато. Стив нахмурился, медленно переваривая информацию. Какой еще ребенок? О чем Шэрон вообще толкует.

— Я не понимаю, — признался он. — О каком еще ребенке ты говоришь?

Шэрон моргнула и отпила кофе, перемешав перед этим все слои.

— Но Барнс же, — она неловко повертела рукой напротив своего абсолютно плоского живота, — беременный? Нет?

— С чего бы ему быть? — еще сильнее нахмурился Стив, вокруг рта залегла жесткая складка, а брови встретились на переносице. Если бы у него в руке была стальная балка, он и ее бы смог согнуть. — Мы предохранялись. Мы не встречались два с половиной месяца. Мы никогда… он сказал бы мне!

— Может, отец не ты? — жестоко предположила Шэрон, нанизывая на вилку немного чизкейка.

— Баки не изменял мне.

— А еще вы не виделись два с лишним месяца. Думаешь, такой красивый омега останется без партнера?

— Он сказал, что у него никого не было.

— Наивный ты, Роджерс, — Шэрон улыбнулась с притворным пониманием. — Вы, альфы, любите это слышать. Ах, милый, ты у меня первый. Ах, ты у меня единственный. Мне ни с кем не было настолько хорошо, как с тобой.

— Прекрати, — попросил Стив, безрадостно помешивая макиато. Несколько человек за соседними столиками поглядывали на них с нескрываемым любопытством. — Почему ты вообще решила, что Баки беременный?

— Я видела его сегодня в Центре планирования семьи и репродукции.

— Он сказал, что ходил к омежьему врачу, — Стив отвернулся к окну. — Туда ходят не только по залету. Ты сама-то что там забыла?

— Отвозила подругу, Хелен Чо ведет ее беременность. И Барнс выходил из ее кабинета.

— Это ничего не значит.

— Мне стало любопытно, — призналась Шэрон. — И я пошла за ним. Он рассматривал снимок, очевидно, на нем был эмбрион.

— Ты не могла стоять так близко, — не желая признавать правду, огрызнулся Стив. — Баки сказал бы, если бы забеременел. От меня или нет — не важно.

— Вероятно, он собирается разрешить проблему, — пожала плечами Шэрон, допивая макиато. — Сейчас это делается быстро. Раз — и никакой беременности.

Стив сделал глоток кофе и отодвинул от себя чизкейк. Аппетит отшибло напрочь. Если Баки и правда ждал ребенка, пусть и не от него, он мог бы рассказать ему, они вместе придумали бы, как быть дальше. Стив поддержал бы любое решение Баки, даже если бы он решил оставить его. Воспитывать чужого ребенка — непросто, но Стив не заставил бы Баки делать аборт только из-за того, что ребенок — не его. Неужели Баки боялся именно этого? Что Стив пошлет его куда подальше, узнав о беременности? Разочаруется? Стив почувствовал острый приступ вины, ставшей его верной спутницей в последнее время. Он любил Баки, увяз в нем так крепко, что даже мысль о том, что тот может навредить себе из-за страха перед его реакцией, вгоняла Стива в ужас. А может, Баки недостаточно доверял ему, поэтому и молчал? Или, что еще более вероятно, узнал о беременности только сегодня.

Стив вспомнил все: изменившийся запах, реакцию Наташи и Шэрон в суде, бледность и слабость этим утром, повышенный аппетит вечером. Сомнений не было, Баки и правда ждал ребенка. И, вероятнее всего, не от него, ведь они всегда предохранялись, а в течку Баки пил таблетки.

— Я поговорю с ним, — спокойно произнес Стив, откинув согнутую пополам вилку. — И мы что-нибудь решим.

— А ты и правда любишь его, да? — с грустью спросила Шэрон. — Вам будет непросто, ты же это понимаешь? Его отец не оставит вас в покое, даже оказавшись за решеткой.

— Я понимаю это, Шэрон.

Она покачала головой и отвернулась к окну, бездумно рассматривая прохожих, бодро шагающих по тротуару.

— Я не пытаюсь вас рассорить, Стив, — негромко произнесла Шэрон. — Я просто пыталась быть хорошим другом.

Стив неуверенно улыбнулся, чувствуя, как от стыда за дурацкие и, в некотором роде, грубоватые мысли о Шэрон и ее намерениях вспыхивает лицо.

— Я верю тебе.

— А я постараюсь не лезть в ваши отношения. Правда.

— Спасибо, — Стив вернул себе чизкейк и прикрыл глаза от его нежности. — И извини, что резко воспринимаю все, что касается Баки.

— Это любовь, — фыркнула Шэрон. — Ты ведешь себя, как идиот, дергаешься, едва услышав его имя, постоянно проверяешь телефон. Это отвратительно и мило одновременно. Меня от вас тошнит, но я, вероятно, рада за тебя. Пусть и беспокоюсь.

— Я и сам боюсь, — признался Стив. — Я не знаю, что ждет нас завтра. Я не могу дать ему ощущение безопасности.

— Стив, — Шэрон протянула руку и крепко, но коротко сжала его пальцы. — Если и есть альфа, рядом с которым чувствуешь себя, как за каменной стеной, то это ты.

— Ты мне льстишь, — хмыкнул Стив и глянул на экран телефона. Баки написал, что сделал дубликат ключей и вернулся домой. Он назвал квартиру Стива домом. В груди все сжалось от волнения.

Шэрон легко пнула его под столом, попадая острым носом туфли по лодыжке.

— Снова теряешь связь с этим миром.

— Мне надо ехать, — вздохнул Стив. — Приходите к нам с Сэмом. Мне не нравится, что вы трое не слишком-то ладите. Будем это исправлять.

— Я не знаю, после всего, что между нами случилось, — протянула Шэрон, с сомнением поджимая губы.

— Ты и Сэм — мои самые близкие друзья. А он — мой омега. Придется подружиться.

Обняв Шэрон на прощание и оставив приличные чаевые официантке, Стив торопливо сел в машину и резко вырулил с парковки, с трудом уговаривая себя не гонять и соблюдать все правила дорожного движения.

От нервов разболелся живот и чуточку кружилась голова. Несмотря на все сомнения, ему хотелось, чтобы ребенок, которого — вероятно — носил Баки, оказался его.

***

Закинув в рот желейного мишку, Баки с сожалением заглянул в бумажный пакет. На дне остался последний — желтый. Фу, самый невкусный. Баки съел и его, потому что выбора все равно не было. Вернувшись от врача с целым списком дел, в начале которого стоял звонок доктору Беннеру, а в конце готовка ужина, в итоге Баки не выполнил ничего из того, что хотел. Как только его задница коснулась дивана, продуктивность из него словно выдуло сильнейшим ураганом: он чувствовал себя уставшим и измотанным, совершенно лишенным сил. Ни о каком разговоре с психологом, разумеется, речи и быть не могло. Баки скачал «Сотню» [1] и наслаждался приключениями Кларк Гриффин, поедая при этом желейных мишек.

— Если ты будешь таким же говнюком, как Мерфи, то лучше бы тебе быть красавчиком, — пробормотал Баки, украдкой, словно делал что-то преступное, трогая живот. Закинув одну ногу на спинку дивана, а ступней второй упершись в пол, Баки уставился в потолок.

Несмотря на крайне беспокойный день, на сложные решения, которые ему требовалось принять, он ощущал странное расслабление здесь, в доме Стива, окруженный его запахом и его вещами. Внутри растекалось тепло от мысли, что здесь они могли спрятаться от всего мира, вдвоем. Или втроем, тут уж как пойдет.

Баки нахмурился, снова трогая живот. Ребенок — не лучший катализатор для успешной карьеры, более того, дети, как правило, ее губили и не позволяли двигаться дальше. Но это ребенок Стива, не какого-нибудь случайного перепихона. Стив не стал бы вставать в позу и скандалить, если бы Баки выбрал исключительно карьеру. Они бы разделили обязанности по уходу за ним или наняли няню, смогли бы стать успешными вместе. На них бы любовались, им бы завидовали. Все бы восхищались, какая они красивая пара и какой у них умный и очаровательный ребенок. Баки не мечтал залететь и поскорее выскочить за альфу замуж, он не планировал переехать в дом с белым забором. Но и против ничего не имел, разумно полагая, что это когда-нибудь случиться, если он встретит подходящего человека.

Он мог выбрать любой путь, в этом и заключалась его свобода. Конечно, избавиться от плода, пока он еще не напоминал настоящего ребенка, казалось самым легким способом. Баки не любил сложные пути и мучительные решение, очень часто он действовал импульсивно, в итоге либо выигрывая все, либо оставаясь в дураках. Какую таблетку выбрать? Красную или синюю? Вернуться в матрицу или сражаться со злом? Баки фыркнул от странных мыслей, потягиваясь до хруста в позвонках и кутаясь в толстовку Стива. Он взял и свои шмотки, но вещи Роджерса нравились ему больше. Наверное, это из-за ребенка. Или из-за перестройки гормонов, он не знал.

— Бак? — Стив заглянул в гостиную и улыбнулся ему. — Я смотрю, ты очень занят.

Баки, даже не попытавшись оторвать зад от дивана, махнул ему рукой. Он не услышал, как хлопнула дверь. Возможно, стоило убавить звук, за нарастающей тревожной музыкой в телеке можно было и падение метеорита пропустить.

— Тш-ш, — Баки кивнул в сторону экрана. — Эти идиоты сожрали орехи и теперь их штырит.

— Это «Голодные игры»? — озадаченно склонив голову набок, спросил Стив.

— Фу, нет, я похож на того, кто их будет смотреть?

— Мы вместе смотрели «Сумерки», так что да, похож, — фыркнул Стив, разуваясь и направляясь в сторону кухни.

Баки поставил сериал на паузу и двинулся вслед за ним.

— Там хотя бы отличный пресс у оборотней. И Эдвард симпатяга.

Стив развел руками.

— Мне он не понравился. Джейкоб симпатичнее.

— Джейкоб — придурок, — закатил глаза Баки, прижимаясь бедром к дверному косяку. — Типичный альфа, который не слышит «нет». А потом все ловко объяснили тем, что он просто чувствовал в Белле мать своей будущей пары. Нет, ну как вообще до такого дойти можно, скажи мне?

— Это сериал для подростков, — отмахнулся Стив.

— Во-первых, это фильм, — заспорил Баки, — а, во-вторых, не все, что для подростков, должно быть нелогичным дерьмом. Они же не идиоты.

— Я понял, — кивнул Стив, изучая содержимое холодильника. — Тебе было скучно и теперь ты пытаешься найти повод для того, чтобы поспорить.

— Как ты мог подумать? — ухмыльнулся Баки и с капелькой стыдливости признался: — Я ничего не приготовил. Завалился на диван и слопал всех твоих желейных мишек.

— Я и не ждал, — удивился Стив, поворачивая к нему голову и хмурясь. — Ты не обязан готовить или убираться только из-за того, что прячешься от Рамлоу у меня.

— И все же, — Баки подошел сзади и уперся подбородком в плечо Стива, тоже рассматривая полки холодильника. — С тебя мясо, с меня — салат. Двигай задницей, альфа.

— Все также очарователен, — проворчал Стив, вытаскивая из холодильника упаковку томатов, огурцы, зелень, сыр и оливковое масло. Баки перехватил у него все это и понес к мойке, промывая под проточной водой. Стив принялся мариновать мясо, у него оно всегда получалось просто восхитительно.

— Как прошел твой рабочий день, дорогой? — приторным голосом поинтересовался Баки, изображая типичную домохозяйку из шестидесятых. Только передника не хватало и изящной укладки. Вместо этого он был в застиранной толстовке Роджерса, с неопрятным пучком на голове и в домашних шортах чуть выше колена. Красавец, соблазнитель, сексуальная мечта. Впрочем, если бы Стив не хотел его такого, то не заслужил бы и с наведенным марафетом.

— Айзека нашли, — отозвался Стив, отыскивая мельницу с перцем. — Вернее, одну из его частей. Голову.

— Тебе дали это дело?

— Хилл перевела его на других детективов. Сказала, что ей не нравится, когда я вновь оказываюсь там, где может прозвучать имя Пирса.

Баки нахмурился и воткнул нож в помидор с особой кровожадностью.

— Она знает?

— Кое-что, — уклончиво ответил Стив. — Она не дает мне зеленый свет. Но при этом она и не на стороне Пирса, просто Мария… беспокоится.

— Просто беспокоится, — кивнул Баки. — Как капитан, она должна в первую очередь с ним бороться.

— Если бы у меня были железобетонные доказательства, она бы помогла мне и подключила бы к этому прокурора. Но сейчас мы идем вслепую по мосту шириной в один фут.

— Я мог бы снова поехать к отцу домой. И включить видеозапись на телефоне. Может, они с Рамлоу снова будут обсуждать темные делишки?

— Тебе нельзя рисковать, — ожидаемо рыкнул Стив. — Ты не можешь.

— А кто мне запретит? — с интересом уточнил Баки, нарезая сыр небольшими кубиками. — Мой грозный альфа?

Стив его веселья не разделял.

— А что, если так?

— Не вижу метки и кольца. Так что, альфа, остынь, — Баки указал в его сторону ножом и прищурился. — Не заставляй меня пускать его в ход.

— Смотри не порежься сам, — пробубнил Стив, возвращаясь к подготовке мяса. В носу щекотало от смеси приправ и перца, и Баки потер кончик, чтобы не расчихаться. — Ты был у врача?

Голос Стива едва заметно дрогнул, но Баки не придал этому значения.

— Да, все нормально, — вяло улыбнувшись, он провел ножом по доске, отправляя сыр к томатам в большую миску. — Здоров, как бык. Хоть сейчас в космос.

Стив задумчиво кивнул и прикрыл мясо пищевой пленкой, сразу убирая его в холодильник. Вымыв руки, он подошел к Баки и положил ладони ему на бедра.

— Ничего не хочешь мне рассказать?

Баки напрягся, но постарался придать себе как можно более беззаботный вид.

— Ну, если честно, кое-что хочу. По секрету. Кларк — жутко бесячая, и я проматываю некоторые моменты в сериале. Знаю, это ужасно, но ничего не могу с собой поделать, — хохотнул Баки, стряхивая в миску огурцы.

— Я не об этом.

— Стив.

— Джеймс, — своим самым нудным тоном произнес Стив.

Отложив нож в сторону, Баки развернулся и уперся ладонями в грудь Стива. Все равно, что пытаться сдвинуть кирпичную стену. Желудок нервно сжался, а по спине потек холодный пот. Стив что-то знает? Он знает. Иначе не смотрел бы так выжидающе, давая ему возможность во всем признаться. Но Баки — не преступник на допросе, его просто так не сломать.

— Если хочешь поебаться, так и скажи, — как можно более пошло ухмыльнулся Баки, опуская руку вниз и сжимая Стива между ног. — Только со стола вытри, я не хочу упасть лицом в томатный сок.

Стив тяжело вздохнул и перехватил его руку, сдвигая выше, к себе на талию.

— Я разговаривал с Шэрон.

Улыбка моментально сползла с лица Баки, сменяясь злостью.

— О, снова? И что на этот раз? Мой прапрадедушка — Гитлер? Поэтому мы не можем быть вместе?

— Нет, Бак, — Стив погладил его по плечу и внезапно обнял, стискивая в объятиях. И тут же смущенно запыхтел ему в ухо. — Она видела тебя в Центре планирования семьи.

— И? Омежьи врачи не принимают в переходах, знаешь ли, — рыкнул Баки, впиваясь короткими ногтями в спину Стива, пытаясь поцарапать его через футболку.

— Она видела, как ты выходишь от Хелен Чо.

Баки оскалился, выбирая место, куда бы побольнее укусить Стива.

— Я должен беспокоиться? Мне подать на нее в суд? Это напоминает преследование. Пусть твоя жуткая подружка отвалит от меня! — рявкнул Баки, болезненно впиваясь зубами в плечо Стива, словно испуганное дикое животное. Во рту появился привкус крови. От того, что Стив не стал вырываться, он разозлился еще больше, сжимая челюсти и оставляя некрасивый синяк. Неглубокие лунки наполнились кровью.

И, разумеется, Роджерс только поморщился, но отталкивать его не стал.

— Она случайно тебя там увидела. Она сказала, что ты рассматривал снимок УЗИ. Что там… ей показалось, что там… — Стив замолчал, продолжая поглаживать его.

Баки зажмурился и все же вывернулся из объятий, на ходу поправляя толстовку.

— Мало ли, чего этой стерве показа…

— Ты ждешь ребенка? — спросил Стив прямо, без увиливаний и возможности поиграть словами.

Баки скрестил руки на груди в защитном жесте.

— Это только мое дело.

Глаза Стива слегка расширились, а язык нервно прошелся по губам. Баки глянул на него исподлобья, угрожающе и предупреждающе: сделаешь шаг — тебе конец. Он понимал, что это глупо, что Стив задает вполне нормальные вопросы, но все внутри буквально вопило о необходимости защищаться.

— Какой у тебя срок? — тихо уточнил Стив, разумно не приближаясь.

— Десять недель, — прошептал Баки, нервно дергая воротник. Лицо покраснело от подскочившего давления, а колени ослабели. Неуклюже пододвинув к себе стул, он уселся на него и обхватил себя руками.

Стив нахмурился, производя нехитрые расчеты.

— Он — мой?

— Он — мой, — огрызнулся Баки. — Ты вообще меня бросил, если помнишь. Так что он — только мой. И я справлюсь один.

Стив выглядел так, словно ему выстрелили в живот и одновременно с этим ударили чем-то тяжелым по голове. Все внутри требовало немедленно обнять и утешить его, но Баки мрачно поджал губы и запихнул ладони в карманы толстовки, чтобы не совершить какую-нибудь глупость.

— Ты не должен справляться один.

— Но я могу.

— Знаю. Но не должен, — повторил Стив, опускаясь перед ним на корточки и упираясь ладонями в его колени. — Что… Что ты решил по поводу ребенка?

Тяжело вздохнув, Баки запрокинул голову назад и уставился в идеально-белый потолок.

— Я не знаю, Стиви. Сейчас не время заводить детей.

— Если бы ты хотел оставить его, ох, Бак, — Стив сжал пальцы чуть сильнее, пытаясь заглянуть ему в лицо. — Я обеспечу тебя всем, чем смогу. Я не заставлю проходить тебя через это в одиночку. Ты сможешь заниматься, чем хочешь. Только позволь мне быть рядом.

— На зарплату полицейского не разгуляешься, — заметил Баки, чуть шире раздвигая ноги и позволяя Стиву обнять себя за талию и прижаться лицом к животу, прикрытому плотной тканью толстовки.

— Стану капитаном. Ради тебя — стану, — пообещал Роджерс чересчур самоуверенно.

Неуверенно нахмурившись, Баки зарылся пальцами в его волосы и мягко помассировал кожу головы. От Стива мощной волной шла надежда, мольба и страх. И Баки, как никто другой, очень хорошо понимал последнее — он и сам боялся до чертиков, потому что ему приходилось принимать самое пугающее решение в своей жизни. В каком-то смысле, он был благодарен Шэрон. Если бы не ее длинный язык, то Баки так и не сказал бы Стиву. Теперь же, когда он знал, Баки перестал быть таким одиноким и плутал в лабиринтах сомнений не один. А с глупым Роджерсом.

— Я не боюсь за свое финансовое благополучие, — цокнул он, сжимая волосы Стива и слегка оттягивая их. — Моя мама оставила мне достаточно денег на одном из счетов. Я боюсь, что мы не готовы. Мне всего двадцать три, какие, нахрен, дети?

— А мне почти тридцать, я вполне готов, — пробормотал Стив. — Можно потрогать?

— Там ничего нет, — буркнул Баки, заливаясь румянцем. — Плоский живот. Я еще даже не разжирел.

— Учитывая, сколько ты вчера съел, это ненадолго.

— Значит, боишься, что я стану толстым? — зарычал Баки, хватая Стива за волосы на затылке и заставляя запрокинуть голову. На губах засранца замерла улыбка.

— Начну называть моим сладким пирожком.

— Закройся, Роджерс. Назовешь меня так — и в окно полетят не твои трусы и футболки, а уже ты сам.

— Булочка, — еще более гадко улыбнулся Стив, и Баки закатил глаза.

— Отвали. Официально — никакого секса, потому что ты — козел.

Стив тут же встрепенулся и забрался ладонями под толстовку, поглаживая его бока и все же трогая живот, пока не изменившийся, с четкими линиями пресса.

— И как мне искупить вину?

— Иди и прыгни в окно без парашюта, — проворчал Баки, прикрывая глаза. Поглаживания были приятными, а объятия — уютными.

— Бак, — Стив снова притерся к нему щекой. — Я поддержку любое твое решение. Не важно, какое оно будет.

— Я, — Баки сглотнул, чувствуя, как пересыхает в горле, — я сам ничего не понимаю. Не знаю. Я узнавал про аборт, еще можно.

— Если ты этого хочешь, — с явным сожалением сказал Стив. — Но если ты решишь оставить нашего щенка, то не пожалеешь об этом.

— Уже жалею, потому что ты развел сопли, — пробубнил Баки, крайне смущенный от высказываний Стива. Он всегда был такой королевой драмы? Баки раньше за ним подобного не замечал.

— Черт тебя дери, — вздохнул Стив, отстраняясь и поднимаясь на ноги. И, разумеется, он вздернул Баки следом за собой. — Я хочу быть с тобой, упрямое ты существо. Хочу взять тебя в мужья. Хочу от тебя детей.

— Я не собираюсь выходить замуж по залету, — фыркнул Баки, толкая Стива ладонью в лицо, когда он попытался поцеловать его.

— А я собираюсь, но не из-за ребенка, а из-за того, что жить без тебя не могу.

— Отстойное предложение.

— Какое есть!

Они замолчали, не зная, что еще сказать. Баки неуверенно вздохнул и коснулся кончиками пальцев щеки Стива.

— Давай сходим к доктору Беннеру. Он психолог. Мне посоветовала его доктор Чо. И уже после этого примем взвешенное и взрослое решение.

— Я знаю, что это чертовски не вовремя, но я люблю тебя, — признался Стив, выбирая самый неромантичный момент из всех возможных. — И не важно, какое решение ты примешь. Ничто этого не изменит.

Баки поджал губы, сдерживая глупую и абсолютно влюбленную улыбку.

— Если я оставлю ребенка, то тебе нужно поторопиться, герой, и сделать этот мир безопаснее для него. И начни с моего отца. Я не смогу долго прятать от него живот.

— Поверь мне, это — лучшая мотивация из всех, что у меня были.

Стив заметно приободрился, а Баки крепче сжал нож, дорезая салат. Дурацкая у них получится семья. Но самая крепкая.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Сотня - сериал от Warner Bros. Television. Спустя 97 лет после ядерного апокалипсиса считается, что на Земле никто не выжил. Единственные люди обитают на гигантской космической орбитальной станции «Ковчег». Ресурсы станции ограничены, поэтому за любой проступок совершеннолетнего наказание — смертная казнь. На Землю решено отправить сотню несовершеннолетних правонарушителей, которые проверят, насколько планета пригодна к жизни.


	4. Chapter 4

Баки убрал ноутбук, закинул ремень сумки на плечо и осмотрелся вокруг, внимательно сканируя пространство. Ни одной живой души, только оставленная кем-то бутылка из-под воды и забытый блокнот с яркими стикерами-закладками. В опустевшей аудитории остался только он и профессор Фьюри, просматривающий работы своих студентов. И, судя по его недовольному взгляду, брошенному на Баки, он решительно не желал обсуждать что-либо именно сейчас.

— У вас остались вопросы, мистер Барнс? — уточнил он, складывая листы в идеально-ровную стопку. — Хотите обсудить дело Монтгомери?

— У меня есть вопросы, — кивнул Баки, замирая в нескольких метрах от стола профессора Фьюри и тупо разглядывая доску, исписанную основными тезисами прошедшей лекции. Обычно Баки был хорош во всем (или считал так), что касается «слов», в конце концов, он выбрал себе карьеру адвоката, но сейчас не знал, с чего начать. Язык стал огромным и распухшим и никак не желал ворочаться во рту. В голове медленно несло ветром перекати-поле. Никаких идей, никаких адекватных мыслей.

— Я так понимаю, моего предмета или работы они не касаются? — помог ему Фьюри, поднимаясь из-за стола и убирая телефон во внутренний карман черного пиджака. — Пройдемся, мистер Барнс?

— Боюсь, разговор конфиденциален, — нервно дернув уголком губ, Баки уселся на одну из парт, демонстрируя свое нежелание покидать аудиторию.

Фьюри смотрел нечитаемо, как и всегда. По его лицу и не поймешь сразу, то ли он разочарован, то ли расстроен, то ли зол, то ли ему все равно. Ему бы в полиции или на федералов работать, преступники на допросе сразу выкладывали бы всю информацию на стол, если бы он просто замирал за их плечом, позволяя смотреть на свое отражение в зеркале Гезелла. Вряд ли они выдержали бы больше нескольких минут этих молчаливых пыток.

Но Баки тоже знал правила этой игры. И испытующе смотрел в ответ.

— Вы меня заинтриговали, — наконец, произнес Фьюри, опускаясь обратно в кресло и подпирая кулаком висок. — Может, перестанете тратить мое время и скажете мне, наконец, какого черта произошло?

Баки ощущал себя школьником, которого вызвали к директору из-за разбитого окна. Он сам попросил Фьюри о разговоре, а теперь не мог выдавить ни слова. Достав из кармана телефон, Баки быстро отыскал в нем необходимые фотографии и приблизился к столу профессора.

— Это вы? — спросил он, зная, насколько глупо это звучит. Не узнать на них Фьюри, даже столько лет спустя, было невозможно.

— Вы бесконечно проницательны, мистер Барнс, — с нескрываемым ехидством кивнул Фьюри.

В такие моменты Баки особенно хотелось иметь при себе нож или пистолет. Когда размахиваешь пушкой, люди перестают насмехаться над тобой и отвечают на заданные вопросы.

— Значит, вы друг моего отца.

Фьюри побарабанил пальцами по столу.

— Я давно знаю вашего отца, мистер Барнс. Как и вашу мать, — неоднозначно ответил он. Впрочем, Баки и не ждал, что на него тут же вывалят всю информацию, начиная с истории знакомства и заканчивая тем, почему общение Фьюри с Пирсом внезапно оборвалось.

— Поэтому взяли меня в команду? Из-за его просьбы? — уточнил Баки, запихивая телефон обратно в карман.

На экране высветилось сообщение от Стива; он собирался поговорить с прокурором после шести и просил заказать что-нибудь на ужин. Неужели Стив надеялся на удачу? Впрочем, чертов Тони Старк, отец которого, вероятно (да какое уж там «вероятно») был убит из-за Пирса, вполне мог возжелать мести. С одной стороны. С другой, Баки был уверен, что Старк пошлет Стива и не захочет иметь с ним никаких дел, обвиняя во всех смертных грехах и смерти отца.

На мгновение поджав губы и обеспокоенно нахмурившись, Баки вернул все внимание Фьюри. Тот молчал до неуютного долго, пялился на него, не моргая, так, что Баки тут же вспотел, как грешник в церкви.

— Наоборот, — ответил, наконец, Фьюри. — Я не хотел брать вас из-за того, кем вы являетесь.

— Что изменилось?

— Вы показали себя как выдающийся специалист. Смогли предложить лучшую стратегию по защите клиента. Нашли информацию, которая помогла вытащить невиновного человека из тюрьмы. Я увидел в вас потенциал.

Прозвучало на удивление честно. Баки кивнул, принимая эти слова за правду.

— Почему вы больше не общаетесь? С моим отцом? — задал он последний, чертовски волнующий его вопрос. Он сомневался, что Николас ответит честно, но тот снова его удивил.

— Я был другом вашей матери, а не Александра, — признался он. — Мы познакомились еще в школе, вместе поступили в колледж. Затем наши пути разошлись, она вышла замуж за вашего отца и на некоторое время мы потеряли связь.

Губы Фьюри лишь на секунду скривились, но и этого хватило, чтобы кое-что понять.

— Вы любили ее? — Баки подался вперед, ему, почему-то, было важно это знать.

— Это личное, мистер Барнс, — сухо заметил Фьюри. — И вас не касается.

— Я бы не спрашивал, если бы это действительно было так, — запротестовал Баки и снова поправил ремень сумки, не позволяя ей упасть на пол. — Скажите мне.

— Уинифред была мне дорога, — неопределенно пожал плечами профессор. — Дело давнее. Первая любовь. А она, как известно, быстро проходит.

Баки в этом очень даже сомневался, но настаивать не стал.

— Вы снова начали общаться в девяностых?

— Кэрол — моя первая жена — затащила меня на одну из чертовых вечеринок для адвокатов, она считала, что это важно для поддержания статуса, — припомнил Фьюри. — Там мы встретили Уинни и Александра.

Баки мог это представить. Множество гостей, негромкая музыка и дорогое шампанское. Разговоры о работе, поиск нужных знакомств. Встреча старых друзей, обещание скорой встречи. Вероятно, фотографии из ресторана были сделаны вскоре после вечеринки.

— И вы стали работать на папу.

— Только из-за Уинифред. Бизнес Александра набирал обороты, ему нужны были грамотные юристы.

— Почему вы никогда не появлялись в нашем доме? Я не помню вас, — наморщил лоб Баки, пытаясь выстроить правильные вопросы в своей голове, представляя, что перед ним — ответчик. Но выходило как-то неважно, личное мешалось с профессиональным, и в итоге получалась какая-то каша.

Фьюри приподнял бровь над единственным уцелевшим глазом.

— Я видел тебя еще младенцем, ну и огромная же у тебя была башка, — фыркнул Фьюри, а Баки надулся. Нормальная у него голова, что за хрень? — Я перебрался в Вашингтон, твой отец планировал перевести туда бизнес. Потом тебя отправили в частную школу, а после… Я искренне не понимаю, малец, зачем ты ведешь этот кривой допрос. Никакой техничности, никакой ловкости. Это все, чему ты смог у меня научиться? Херово, скажу я тебе.

Баки покраснел от стыда.

— Я не пытаюсь вести допрос! — горячо заспорил он. — Я пытаюсь понять.

— Понять что?

— Почему вы больше не работаете на отца.

Фьюри откинулся на спинку стула и мрачно усмехнулся.

— Если ты спрашиваешь, то уже знаешь ответ, Джеймс. Или пытаешься меня к нему подвести.

— Я ничего не знаю, поэтому спрашиваю, — разозлился Баки.

Ему надоели все эти хождения вокруг, да около. Фьюри умело крутил им, избегая подробностей личной жизни, но при этом отвечая на вопросы. Он крутился в этой сфере десятки лет, что ему попытка допроса от зеленого юнца.

— Так задай конкретный вопрос, недоразумение.

— Вы ушли из компании моего отца, потому что узнали о незаконной деятельности?

Фьюри сложил руки под подбородком, словно киношный злодей. Его лицо вновь сделалось мрачным и непроницаемым.

— Допустим, — медленно кивнул он. — Что ты об этом думаешь?

Вообще-то, это Баки тут задавал вопросы! Ну, или пытался.

— Мой отец — далеко не святой человек.

— Рад, что ты это понимаешь.

— Он добился успеха, шагая по головам, — продолжил Баки, стараясь выдержать контакт глаза в глаза. Фьюри словно пытался загипнотизировать его, чтобы после слопать и не оставить даже косточек.

— Допустим.

— Вы нашли что-то компрометирующее его. Что-то, что говорило о его причастности… к грязным делам. И не смогли пойти на сделку с совестью.

— Адвокаты часто идут на сделку с совестью.

— Видимо, что-то заставило вас отвернуться от отца, — Баки вскинул брови. — Вы попытались рассказать обо всем маме? Она не поверила?

— Поверила.

Баки наморщил лоб.

— Только не говорите, что крутили с ней роман.

Фьюри загадочно улыбнулся.

— Не скажу, — в своей излюбленной манере отозвался он.

— Вот теперь я по-настоящему сомневаюсь. Папа узнал про вас?

— Нет, и не знает до сих пор. Впрочем, он и сам развлекался с кем-то на стороне, вряд ли у него было время следить за женой.

Мысленно чертыхнувшись, Баки сжал кулаки и торопливо засунул ладони в карманы джинсов. Они все-таки о его матери говорили и слушать о том, что она изменяла отцу, да еще и с профессором, на которого Баки работал… Все это напоминало плохой (или чересчур закрученный) сериал.

— Я бы засомневался, не мой ли вы отец, но… — Баки загадочно мотнул головой и усмехнулся.

— Но?

— У меня два глаза, сэр.

— Гаденыш, — прозвучало совсем незлобно, с толикой веселья.

— Что вы накопали на моего отца?

— Иди домой, Барнс, — неожиданно сменил тон Фьюри. Если секунду назад в его глазах — глазу — плескалось веселье, то теперь он вновь стал мрачнее тучи. — И не лезь в это.

Баки преградил ему путь, когда он попытался покинуть аудиторию, и сменил цвет глаз на желтый. Фьюри ответил ему алыми всполохами где-то на самом дне радужки. Будь у него когти — выпустил бы и их.

— Боюсь, я увяз в этом болоте по самое горло, профессор.

— Ничем не могу помочь.

— Можете, — Баки упрямо вскинул подбородок, зная, что так чертовски напоминает свою мать. И немного нечестно играя на этом. — Ради мамы. Ради вашей первой любви.

Фьюри покачал головой, то ли заранее не соглашаясь, то ли не понимая, какого черта все еще не вышвырнул Баки за пределы аудитории.

— Манипулируешь ты еще хуже, чем ведешь допрос.

— Мой отец перешел все возможные границы. Пожалуйста. Вы — лучший адвокат. И вы нужны нам.

— Вам — это кому? Мстителям-недомеркам, решившим, что смогут свергнуть влиятельного человека с его трона? Человека, который кормит с рук полицию? Того, кто может купить половину Вашингтона, да еще и на обед в ресторане останется? — неприятно усмехнулся Фьюри. — У вас ничего не выйдет.

— С вами — выйдет, — уверенно заявил Баки, зная, что идет по верному следу. Словно фокстерьер, нашедший лисью нору. — Он не всемогущий. Он — просто человек.

— И ты пойдешь против отца? — уточнил Фьюри, наступая все ближе, но Баки не позволил себя запугать.

Он альфам и пострашнее по шее давал, если те чересчур зазнавались.

— Я уже иду. Я знаю про убийства. Знаю, что он делал, чтобы добиться такого влияния. Кого убивал, кому угрожал.

— Знаний недостаточно.

— Мы ищем все возможные улики. Документы. Записи. Свидетелей. Тех, кто сможет убедить присяжных, что отец… что Александр Пирс — виновен.

Фьюри прищурился, глядя на него сверху вниз.

— И что, чужие и незнакомые люди, пусть и мертвые, толкнули тебя против отца? Не поверю.

Баки понял — Фьюри не знает.

— Самолет рухнул не случайно, — тихо произнес он. Фьюри вздрогнул, будто от удара по лицу.

— Что?

— Мама хотела развода, она забрала бы у отца половину имущества, все те фирмы, что были записаны на нее, дом, несколько машин, частный самолет. А еще она владела информацией, что гораздо хуже. Он не мог этого допустить.

Крепко сжав челюсти и отвернувшись, Фьюри вернулся к своему столу и снова поправил идеальную стопку листов. Взяв маркер, он повертел его между пальцев и бросил обратно. Баки понимал его смятение, когда он начал изучать (копать гигантской лопатой) информацию, то чувствовал себя примерно так же. Потерянным и непонимающим, что же делать дальше.

— Профессор?

— Кто работает над этим делом? Кто вообще надоумил тебя влезть во все это, ребенок?

Баки скрестил руки на груди. Он, мать его, не ребенок!

— Вы поможете? Я не могу назвать вам имен, пока не буду уверен в вашей лояльности.

— Лояльности, — передразнил Фьюри, разворачиваясь к нему и гневно поджимая губы. — Вы пытаетесь откусить от пирога, который вам не по зубам.

— У нас нет выбора, — тяжело сглотнув, Баки отвернулся. — Отец должен сесть.

— Ты хоть представляешь, сколько дерьма мы взболтаем?

Баки обрадовало брошенное вскользь «мы».

— Вонять начинает уже сейчас, — кивнул он. — И с каждым днем будет сильнее.

— С кем вы пытаетесь договориться? — уточнил Фьюри, возвращаясь в кресло и устало вытягивая ноги. Только сейчас Баки заметил, как много на его лице морщин.

— Прокурор Старк.

— Херовый выбор, его папашу, Говарда, точно кокнули по приказу Пирса.

— Он может посоветовать хорошего судью, который не встанет на сторону Пирса, если тот предложит денег.

Кивнув, Фьюри достал телефон. Баки озадаченно приподнял бровь.

— Чего смотришь? Время созывать твоих тупых дружков.

— Моих… они мне не друзья, — открестился Баки. Боже упаси его от таких долбанутых друзей. — Я не хочу втягивать их в это, сэр!

— А придется. Ты же не думаешь, что мы справимся с тобой вдвоем?

Вздохнув и прикрыв глаза, Баки кивнул, соглашаясь.

Стив убьет его, когда узнает, сколько человек Баки затащил в их болото. И никто его не осудит.

***

Улыбнувшись симпатичной секретарше, Стив проскользнул в кабинет Старка, изящно отмахнувшись от всех ее попыток его остановить. Тони выразительно вскинул брови, бросил короткое «перезвоню» и отложил телефон в сторону. В его взгляде плескалось столько недовольства и злости, что Стив удивился, как это еще в него не полетели все канцтовары со стола.

— Роджерс.

— Хорошо выглядишь, Тони.

В последний раз они виделись на похоронах Говарда, после которых хорошенько набравшийся Тони высказал ему все, что думает. Они едва не подрались, вернее, Тони попытался избить его, но Старка оттащили их общие знакомые. Стив получил хороший фингал под глаз (заслуженный), Тони — точно такой же, для симметричности (Стив защищался на голых инстинктах). После этого они не разговаривали почти год, так что он и не надеялся на теплый прием.

— Оставь эту хрень. Зачем ты приперся, Капитан Сосулька?

Стоило однажды, еще в детстве, провалиться в глубокий сугроб, и кличка намертво прилипла к нему. Кажется, это был девяносто пятый, Стиву только исполнилось пять, он считал себя покорителем непогоды и отважно выбрался во двор Говарда, в чей загородный дом они приехали всей семьей. Из глубокого сугроба его вытянул тогда двенадцатилетний Тони. И кличкой, разумеется, его наградил тоже он, запугав, что его писька теперь отвалится, и он станет девочкой. Стив рыдал так громко, что его, вероятно, слышали даже на границе с Мексикой. А Тони досталось от отца, его на целый месяц отлучили от компьютера, за что он ненавидел Стива до своего шестнадцатилетия.

Стив выдавил что-то, напоминающее улыбку, и уселся в кресло напротив Тони, пусть тот и не предлагал.

— История долгая.

— Тогда выметайся, у меня нет времени и — не поверишь — желания ее слушать.

Тони кивнул в сторону двери.

— Это по поводу Пирса, — тут же выпалил Стив, надеясь пробудить хоть каплю интереса у Старка.

Тот скрестил руки на груди и выразительно закатил глаза.

— Что-нибудь новое не хочешь придумать, Роджерс? Или тебе мало моего отца, от меня тоже хочешь избавиться?

— Тони, — Стив склонил голову вбок, надеясь, что у Старка хватит ума выслушать его, не поливая тонной дерьма. — Твой отец сам хотел помочь.

— А, так ты не виноват? — восхищенно хлопнув в ладоши, Тони тут же растерял весь свой притворно радостный вид. — Проваливай, слышишь? Не вынуждай меня звонить твоему начальству.

— Я виноват. И я никогда не прощу себе этого, поверь мне.

— Что мне с этого? Твоя вина не вернет мне отца. Моя мать до сих пор сидит на антидепрессантах. Не хочешь и перед ней извиниться?

Стив устало вздохнул и покачал головой.

— Мы все шли на риск, Тони.

— И погиб только он! — рявкнул Тони, приподнимаясь и упираясь ладонями в стол. Радужку затопило желтым.

— Говард действовал не по плану. Он решил, что сможет ускорить процесс, — тихо произнес Стив, уже даже не мечтая, что сможет успокоить Старка. — Я оплакивал его каждый день. Он был моим другом.

Тони гневно прищурил свои темные, почти черные глаза.

— И я им когда-то был. Пока ты и твои планы не разрушили нашу семью.

— На этот раз все иначе. То, что смог найти на Пирса Говард, было бесценно. Но теперь план продуман, действуют исключительно профессионалы, мы знаем, что делаем.

Тони ухмыльнулся и достал откуда-то из ящика бутылку элитного коньяка. Стиву он, разумеется, предлагать не стал.

— Знакомая песня, да верится с трудом, — процедил он сквозь зубы, делая большой глоток из пузатого бокала. — Команда профессионалов — кто они? Офицеры, заглядывающие тебе в рот и мечтающие стать таким же великолепным, как знаменитый сержант Роджерс, поймавший маньяка, терроризировавшего Гарлем? Или начинающие адвокаты, мечтающие прославиться с таким громким делом, как арест Пирса?

Тони скорчил нарочито надменное лицо.

— Просто помоги. Я знаю, ты можешь.

— Могу, — кивнул Тони, не считая нужным отрицать очевидное. — Представим на секунду, Джон Маклейн [1], что я действительно сделаю это. Почему я должен? Только честно? И вариант «месть» не подходит, я не собираюсь рисковать карьерой, свободой и жизнью, чтобы отомстить за отца, мы не настолько близки были.

— Чушь! — Стив подался вперед, угрожающе скалясь. — Ты хочешь отомстить Пирсу, я вижу это, знаю. Мы сможем сделать это вместе.

— Я — не командный игрок, Роджерс, как и ты. И не смотри так, ты знаешь, о чем я говорю. Рвешься в бой, не заботясь о том, чтобы все остальные были в безопасности. Рискуешь другими людьми. И только потом это осознаешь.

— Я защищаю своих людей.

— Как?

Стив поджал губы, а Тони развел руки в стороны, невыносимо раздражая одним лишь движением бровей.

— Пытаешься разозлить меня?

— А если и так? Что тогда? — Тони насмешливо скривил губы и чуть шире распахнул глаза. — Побьешь меня? Сломаешь пару ребер?

— На похоронах ты сам напал на меня, я всего лишь защищался.

— Ты получил в глаз вполне заслуженно.

— Это инстинкты. Я не мог просто стоять на месте и позволять тебе бить меня. Ты не мой омега. И я не хотел ломать тебе ребро.

Брезгливо поморщившись, Тони налил себе еще немного коньяка.

— Упаси, блядь, Господь. Если бы ты был моим альфой, я бы прикончил тебя еще во время медового месяца. Ты невозможен, Роджерс. Мне жаль ту или того несчастного, кто свяжет с тобой жизнь. Впрочем, вряд ли ты, человек с идиотскими планами, сможешь прожить достаточно, чтобы кого-то найти. Тебя убьют где-нибудь в подворотне, и никто, кроме несчастной Сары, не будет по тебе скучать.

— Я уже нашел, — Стив опустил взгляд на свои колени, раздумывая, что можно сказать, чтобы Тони засомневался, а чего раскрывать не стоит.

— Вот как. Соболезную этому омеге.

— И это одна из причин, по которым я обязан посадить Пирса. И всех тех, кто делал за него грязную работу.

Тони с интересом прищурился, прикасаясь губами к краю бокала.

— И кто это? Неужели снова сошелся с прекрасной мисс Картер?

— Нет, это не Пегги. Это, — Стив тяжело вздохнул, словно перед прыжком в воду, — Джеймс Барнс.

— Что-то знакомое. Не один из умпа-лумпов Фьюри? Потянуло на тех, кто помоложе?

— Да, он работает на Фьюри, — игнорируя очередной выпад Тони, кивнул Стив. — Видишь ли, в чем дело. Он взял фамилию своей матери. При рождении…

— Вау, а ты и правда такой тупой, как я и думал, да? — оскалился Тони. — Дай угадаю: он сынок Пирса? Ну, разумеется, только ты мог связаться с отпрыском врага. Повелся на его смазливую рожу? Так хорошо дает, что стало абсолютно все равно, что его отец убил твоего, как ты утверждаешь, друга? Отлично, Роджерс, просто прекрасно.

Каждый саркастичный хлопок походил на забитый в крышку гроба гвоздь.

— Тони! Хватит! — Стив глухо ударил по поверхности стола ладонью. — Ты про моего омегу говоришь.

— Его отец убил моего отца. Я не стану вам помогать.

— Он с нами, Тони. Он все знает, — Стив досадливо поморщился. — Мать Баки… Пирс не пожалел даже свою жену.

— Мне плевать, — холодно отозвался Тони, но в его глазах появился интерес.

— Я знаю тебя много лет. Ты не такой.

— Такой, — фыркнул Тони, закидывая ногу на ногу и манерно закатывая глаза.

— Могу я надеяться хотя бы на твою помощь? Я не прошу об участии, только консультация. Посоветуй хорошего судью.

— Денег не хватит на мои консультации.

— Тони.

— Могу я дать тебе совет, Робокоп? Абсолютно бесплатный.

Стив постарался лицом выразить, в каких глубоких, не видевших света местах он слышал такого рода советы.

— Бросай этого парня и вали из страны, пока Пирс про тебя не узнал. А, зная Пирса, полагаю, что он уже что-то пронюхал. Так что, куда не посмотри, мой _друг_ , ты в полной жопе.

— Я не могу его бросить.

— Омег полно, — легкомысленно махнул рукой Тони. — Найдешь еще симпатичней.

— Ты бы бросил Пеппер и Морган?

— Сравниваешь мою жену и дочь с короткой интрижкой? — изумился Тони. Стив выразительно на него посмотрел. Тони ахнул, притворно прикладывая ладонь к груди: — Не может быть.

В мозгах и способности быстро соображать ему точно не откажешь.

— Может.

— Ты обрюхатил сынка Пирса…

— Никто не должен знать.

— Идиот! — воскликнул Тони, хватаясь за голову и портя укладку. — Стив, ты понимаешь, что тебе — конец? Пирс, если и не прикончит тебя, то подвесит за яйца на самом огромном крюке, который сможет найти. Господи всемогущий, да почему же ты такой болван? Презики придумали именно для таких ситуаций.

Стив сощурился, не собираясь обсуждать методы контрацепции, которые они с Баки использовали.

— Поэтому мне нужна твоя помощь.

— Я не ввяжусь в это. Ты бы рискнул своим ребенком? Так вот, я не хочу рисковать безопасностью своего.

— Я и делаю это, чтобы мой ребенок был в безопасности. Ты прав, Пирс не даст нам жить долго и счастливо. Я не хочу, чтобы у моего ребенка был дедушка, который в любой момент может кого-то убить, чтобы получить больше денег и влияния. Что помешает ему избавиться и от меня, чтобы заняться воспитанием внука или внучки самому? И вырастить себе подобного монстра, раз уж с Баки ничего не вышло.

Что-то в лице Тони дрогнуло, но он снова натянул на него полное безразличие. Только Стив знал, что все это — фальшивка. Тони задели его слова, пусть и где-то глубоко внутри.

— Такое случается. В мире вообще мало справедливости.

— Мы можем сделать так, чтобы стало больше.

— Ох уж эти твои патриотические речи. Не дашь телефончик своего продакшн-менеджера? У него неплохо получается писать тебе тексты, обязательно возьму его в штат, если захочу повышения.

— Обязательно. Сразу после того, как вместе избавимся от Пирса, — Стив кривовато улыбнулся и склонился чуть ближе, а Тони — в который уже раз? — закатил глаза.

— Не флиртуй со мной, Роджерс, это не помогает.

— Я не пытался.

— Да? Очень похоже на флирт, — не поверил Тони.

— А если начну флиртовать, это поможет мне заполучить тебя в свою команду?

— Так вы, парни, надеваете все черное и обтягивающее, и по ночам выходите защищать город? Я, конечно, хорош в обтягивающих лосинах, но не настолько.

— Я найду для тебя лучшие лосины. Тони. Пожалуйста, — Стив сделал свой фирменный щенячий взгляд и тяжело вздохнул. — Мы не изменим этим историю, но в масштабах штата дело может выстрелить. И если ты за него возьмешься, то сможешь получить повышение. И без моего продакшн-менеджера.

— Ты меня утомил.

— Настолько, что ты готов сказать мне заветное «да»?

Тони пробормотал себе под нос что-то явно нелестное и развернулся на стуле, демонстрируя Стиву затылок.

— Я был бы счастлив сказать тебе «да», Стив, но вали отсюда к чертям собачьим. Наша милая беседа не изменит того, что я про тебя и твоего Барнса-Пирса-как-его-там думаю.

— Не важно, что ты думаешь про меня или Баки, важно, что своим отказом ты поощряешь действия Пирса.

— Ах, вот как мы заговорили, — восхитился Тони.

— Не нравится?

— Я бы сказал «отсоси», но ты так хочешь моей помощи, что, боюсь, и правда сделаешь это. Моя семейная жизнь вряд ли такое перенесет.

Стив тяжело вздохнул и поднялся на ноги, тихо скрипнув стулом. Этот разговор изначально был обречен на провал, но попробовать стоило. Они с Тони не разговаривали долгое время, удивляться тому, что тот не желал прислушиваться к гласу разума, не стоило. Тони всегда был таким. И в детстве, и в подростковом возрасте, и когда они стали старше. И все же иногда Стив скучал по нему, они были друзьями, пусть и не такими близкими, как с Сэмом. Скорее братьями или кузенами, вынужденными общаться каждое лето и проводить его вместе, потому что так хотели родители. Стив так и не понял, когда «я не хочу таскаться с этим мелким придурком» переросло в «почему бы нам не попробовать угнать тачку отца?».

Они ее так и не угнали, Говард поймал их ровно в тот момент, когда они выехали из гаража. И заставил мыть и полировать ее вручную.

— Я тебя понял, Тони, — сказал Стив, направляясь к двери.

— Эверетт Кеннет Росс, — тихо произнес Тони. — Он неподкупен.

Стив улыбнулся, сжимая ручку.

— Спасибо, — шепнул он.

Что ж, теперь они знали, к какому судье можно обратиться.

***

— Фьюри с нами, — заявил Баки, как только Стив открыл дверь и зашел в маленькую прихожую своей квартиры.

У зеркала и вдоль стены стояло подозрительно много пар обуви.

— Я еще даже обувь не снял, а ты уже решил меня прикончить?

Баки закатил глаза и кивнул в сторону гостиной.

— У нас гости.

— Бак, — Стив нахмурился, упрямо дергая подбородком. — Скажи мне, что это не то, о чем я подумал.

Приблизившись к нему, Баки заискивающе улыбнулся и погладил его по груди. Стив нахмурился еще сильнее, пытаясь понять по голосам, кто их навестил. Романова, Фьюри, Бартон. Еще несколько незнакомых голосов. Наверняка «пятерка» Фьюри. Вариантов, почему они все собрались у него дома, было не так уж и много. Стив понимал, что Баки рассказал им все. Или большую часть того, что они оба знали. И вот это, откровенно говоря, казалось хреновой затеей.

— О, я знаю это твое лицо, сейчас ты скажешь, что мы справимся сами и без их помощи, верно? — Баки легко встряхнул его за плечи и проигнорировал покрасневшие глаза.

— Я скажу… Да какого черта? — шепнул Стив, борясь с желанием притиснуть Баки к стене и отчитать как следует.

— Какого черта? Такого, что нам нужны юристы.

— Но не Фьюри. Забыл о тех фото? — тихо спросил Стив. — Так я напомню.

— Я поговорил с профессором. Он не приятель моего отца. Он дружил с моей мамой. И они трахались.

Стив вскинул руку, не желая получать _так_ много информации.

— И ты поверил ему на слово? Может, он обманул тебя?

— И зачем ему это? Стив, не надо везде видеть врагов.

— Не надо везде видеть союзников, — заспорил Стив. Он не хотел снова облажаться, как с Говардом, о чем ему напомнил Тони. — Мы не можем рисковать, уж точно не теперь.

— Фьюри — наш человек, — твердо произнес Баки, помогая ему снять кожанку и вешая ее в шкаф прихожей.

— А твои друзья? Думаешь, они не сбегут, если на них надавят?

— Как и любые другие люди. Твой Уилсон сбегал от тебя? А эта Шэрон?

Скинув конверсы, Стив покачал головой.

— Это разные вещи.

— Это не разные вещи, — негромко заспорил Баки и чувствительно щелкнул его по лбу. — Разгладь эти отвратительные морщины на лбу и пойдем. Тебя все ждут.

Стив сделал шаг вперед и пошатнулся, когда Баки пихнул его в гостиную. На крошечном пяточке умудрились уместиться все студенты из «пятерки Фьюри», сам профессор, его помощник и ассистент. Сэм махнул Стиву рукой, а Шэрон немного нервно улыбнулась, а потом перевела взгляд на Баки и нахмурилась, словно не знала, какие эмоции изображать на лице в его присутствии.

Так вот она — их команда спасения?

Тони был прав. Они неплохо смотрелись бы в супергеройском трико.

— Полагаю, мы можем начать? — поинтересовался Фьюри, и Стив молча уселся в единственное незанятое кресло. Баки с трудом втиснулся рядом, бесстыдно закинув на него одну ногу.

Арест Пирса виделся чем-то близким. Оставалось надеяться, что все не пойдет наперекосяк.

***

Баки вышел из ванной, прикрыв бедра одним только полотенцем и замер в дверном проеме. Стив приподнял брови и изобразил скромную улыбку, развалившись посредине кровати без единой нитки одежды на теле. Ему определенно шло, Баки был бы не против, если бы Стив вообще никогда не одевался, но тогда они бы точно не выбирались из кровати. Чтобы не трахаться со Стивом каждую секунду, требовалась железобетонная выдержка. А уж с его нестабильным гормональным фоном… Баки хотел Стива постоянно.

На смену токсикозу пришло дикое желание близости. Они могли смотреть на диване какую-нибудь идиотскую передачу, а потом на Баки накатывало, он толкал Стива в грудь и усаживался сверху, объезжая его член, как заправский порноактер, лишь слегка приспустив с них обоих трусы или домашние штаны. Они могли готовить ужин, и Баки, глядя на то, как ловко Стив управляется с ножом, заваливал его на столешницу, наплевав на бардак, который они каждый раз устраивали. Баки казалось, что ему хочется трахаться каждую секунду. И даже слегка округлившийся живот ему совсем не мешал, пусть он и стеснялся его, редко снимая при Стиве футболку. Роджерсу же, похоже, было все равно — он хотел его и такого, растолстевшего, более мягкого и зачастую слегка отекшего по утрам.

Доктор Беннер помог им определиться, расставить приоритеты, подтолкнул к решению. И Баки ничуть не жалел, успевая везде и повсюду. И если в первом триместре ему казалось, что он вот-вот сдохнет от переутомления, то сейчас его окутала странная энергия и жажда действовать. Он ходил на лекции, активно участвовал в семинарах, пряча пока еще небольшой живот за свободными свитерами и толстовками, он работал на Фьюри, он помогал Сэму и Шэрон, допоздна сидел с Наташей, готовясь к зачетам. Стив беспокоился о его чрезмерной самоотдаче, боялся, что Баки перегорит, пытался посадить его дома под теплый плед с чашкой какао, но Баки хотел действовать. Он не собирался смотреть, как работают другие. Он хотел и сам сделать жизнь их _семьи_ лучше.

Пусть даже для этого пришлось бы швырнуть родного отца за решетку.

— Вау, — протянул Баки, окидывая Стива восхищенным взглядом. Тот потянулся, демонстрируя себя во всем великолепии. — Я думал, мы ложимся спать.

— Представил тебя в душе — и все. Возникла маленькая проблема.

Баки облизнулся, рассматривая «проблему» Стива.

— Такая уж и маленькая.

— Хорошо, может, и большая, — согласился Стив, сжимая член и медленно, с откровенной ленцой поглаживая его. Оттягивая крайнюю плоть, касаясь кончиками пальцев тяжелых яиц, прослеживая крупную вену и снова возвращаясь к головке. Из небольшой щелки выступила крупная капля смазки, которую тут же захотелось смахнуть языком.

— Хочешь грязный отсос, Стиви? — ухмыльнулся Баки, скидывая полотенце у двери в ванную и подходя ближе к кровати, как можно провокационнее покачивая бедрами. По коже прокатилось приятное возбуждение, член дернулся, еще не вставая, но явно заинтересовываясь в происходящем, а между ягодиц стало влажно и чертовски горячо. Словно они не трахались сегодня дважды.

Стив медленно кивнул и похлопал себя по груди.

— Иди ко мне, — позвал он, и Баки с радостью заполз к нему на кровать.

— Что ты задумал? — заинтересованно спросил Баки, устраиваясь у Стива на бедрах, так, чтобы твердая плоть улеглась точнехонько между его ног. — Хочешь, чтобы я прокатился сверху?

— Нет, — Стив мягко сжал его бедра, провел широкой ладонью по округлившемуся животу и переместил руки на ягодицы, слегка разводя их в стороны. — Я хочу, чтобы ты взял в рот. А я сделаю это же для тебя.

Баки на секунду замер, соображая, а потом довольно ухмыльнулся, представляя позу. Ух ты, горячо. Если забыть, что у Баки совершенно не сексуальный живот. Стив, конечно, никогда не был консервативен, ему нравился секс во всех позициях и на всех поверхностях, но до «шестьдесят девять» они как-то еще не дошли. Огромное, просто гигантское упущение.

— Извращенец, — шепнул Баки, ничего такого не имея ввиду. Стив хмыкнул, несильно шлепнул его по заднице и помог перевернуться, устраиваясь незащищенными тылами к лицу Роджерса. Медленно покрутившись, поерзав и потеревшись о Стива налившимся членом, Баки с удобством устроился на нем, упираясь в Стива упругим, словно волейбольный мяч, животом.

Стив тихо зарычал, оглаживая его бока и ноги. Приподнявшись на одной руке, Баки оглянулся через плечо и подмигнул Стиву самым нахальным и дерзким образом. Как он надеялся, завлекательно, а не так, словно у него начался нервный тик.

— Нравится вид? — тихо спросил Баки, поджимая ягодицы.

— Уже мокрый насквозь? — вернул вопрос Стив, притягивая его за бедра ближе к себе и дразняще целуя куда-то в крестец. — Чертовски мокрый.

— И кто в этом виноват? — хрипло поинтересовался Баки, выгибаясь и подставляясь под любопытные пальцы, поглаживающие промежность и едва задевающие мягкую и растянутую после дневного перепихона дырку. Баки накрыло, когда Стив решил пропылесосить, а сам он сидел с учебником и ноутбуком в гостиной. Стив наклонился, его шикарный, полученный в результате многочасового труда в зале зад оказался обтянут тонкими домашними штанами, а дальше — темнота. Очнулся Баки на четвереньках и с хером в жопе.

Диван пришлось чистить все равно ему.

Указательный палец без особого сопротивления скользнул внутрь, заставляя охнуть и тяжело задышать. Второй почти сразу присоединился к нему, давя на правильные точки, выбивая еще не искры, но уже что-то близкое к этому. Баки закусил губу, стараясь продлить ощущение. Его словно перчиком чили пощекотали, настолько чувствительным и пылающим он себе показался. Пальцы на ногах поджались, а с конца потекло, пачкая пресс Стива.

— Не хочешь занять свой рот? — светски поинтересовался Стив, слизывая с пальцев солоноватую смазку и возвращая их в припухшее отверстие.

— Тебе тоже неплохо бы занять свой. В частности язык, — шикнул Баки, когда Стив широко и совершенно бесстыдно лизнул его от копчика и до самой мошонки.

Баки поощрительно застонал и взял в рот скользкую от естественной смазки головку, обсосал ее, поддразнивая, наслаждаясь знакомым вкусом Стива, погладил крупные яйца и обернул пальцы вокруг толстого ствола. Мягкий язык Роджерса прошелся по сморщенным мышцам, самый кончик скользнул внутрь, распаляя и заводя. Черт. Баки тяжело сглотнул, стараясь не сбиваться с ритма, втянул член Стива глубже в рот, не пытаясь запихать до самой глотки, а лаская в том темпе, который Стив любил.

Мучительно всхлипнув, Баки раздвинул ноги еще шире, подставляясь под терзающий его рот, при этом не забывая плотно сжимать губы и ладонь на бархатной, горячей и твердой плоти. Выходило не слишком синхронно, но до чего же приятно! Стив пропихивал в него кончик языка, разлизывал нутро, целовал прямо _там_ с влажными, сводящими с ума звуками, словно это было в порядке вещей, пачкая подбородок слюной и смазкой, открывая для себя, для своих пальцев и члена.

— Стив! — заскулил Баки, совершенно не стесняясь. — Пожалуйста.

Стив оказался глух к его мольбам и продолжил насаживать на свой язык, а после того, как Баки затрясся, все ближе подбираясь к позорно быстрому оргазму, сжал между ног, не позволяя кончить только от римминга. Баки всхлипнул и опустил голову ниже, надеваясь ртом на ствол, плавно окутывая член Стива горячим влажным теплом, нежа губами, выцеловывая багрово-синие вены и совершенно отвратительно вымазывая все лицо смесью слюны и предэякулята. И искренне наслаждаясь его вкусом, острым и пряным одновременно.

Внутри все пульсировало, сердце бухало где-то в горле, судя по ощущениям; каждая мышца поджималась от возбуждения, от звуков, что издавал Стив, трахая его языком и пальцами, и от хлюпанья, с каким загонял свой член Баки в рот. У основания набухал узел, уже твердый, но еще не слишком большой. Баки обернул вокруг него ладонь и сжал, крепко, сильно, заставляя Стива затрястись всем телом. Он хотел его в себя, в свою растянутую и невозможно мокрую задницу. Прямо сейчас.

— Трахни меня, давай же, Стиви, — пробормотал Баки, выпуская член Роджерса изо рта и поглаживая его рукой. — Пожалуйста, пожалуйста, пожалуйста.

От его просящих интонаций Стив снова задрожал и тихо зарычал, впиваясь короткими ногтями ему в ягодицы и оставляя на правой быстро алеющие полосы. На левой почти сразу расцвел багровый засос, и Баки негромко фыркнул от этого собственнического действия. Будто кто-то серьезно мог бы увидеть такую метку, кроме, разве что, его врача.

— Да, да, хороший мой, — ответил Стив сиплым голосом, отрываясь от своего увлекательного занятия, в последний раз проходясь языком по ставшим рыхлыми, уязвимыми мышцам и целуя ложбинку между ягодиц.

Закусив губу, Баки собрал остатки извилин в кучку и решительно подтянулся на руках, не слишком-то изящно и соблазнительно, но быстро устраиваясь на бедрах Стива и упираясь ладонями в его колени. Стив резко втянул сквозь сжатые зубы воздух, задыхаясь и стискивая пальцами бока Баки, оставляя на них покраснения от крепкой хватки. Баки выгнулся, позволяя лапать себя за зад и бедра, и приподнялся на коленях, намекая, что пора бы уже приступить к делу.

— Ну же, альфа, — хрипло позвал он. — Вставляй.

Широкая крупная головка прошлась по дырке, аккуратно продавила края, дразняще скользнула по промежности и снова потерлась о растянутый вход. По нервным окончаниям ударило ядерной бомбой. Поощрительно оттопырив зад и оттянув одну ягодицу в сторону, Баки опустился на член Стива, принимая его до наметившегося плотного узла.

Член стоял до боли, между ног пульсировало и жадно сжималось от яростного, почти животного желания случки. Ему хотелось, чтобы Стив швырнул его носом в матрас, вдавил лицом в перекрученные простыни и отымел, жестко и грубо, сжимая волосы и мощно долбя в зад. А потом, кончив, он бы обязательно зацеловал его с ног до головы и сделал бы какао, заботливо сдобрив его маршмеллоу. В этом был весь Роджерс. Вероятно, именно поэтому Баки его и полюбил.

Стив выругался (что за ним, стоило заметить, водилось крайне редко) и торопливо сел, вжимаясь грудью в спину Баки, торопливо выцеловывая загривок и шею с яркой меткой на железах. У него самого имелась точно такая же, Баки не жалел сил, кусая его, чтобы все чертовы омеги, крутившиеся вокруг Стива, знали, кому он на самом деле принадлежит.

Только Баки. И никому другому.

— Такой горячий внутри. Мягкий, податливый. Мой, — прошептал Стив, не позволяя двигаться, гладя живот и мягко пощипывая ставшие невероятно чувствительными соски. Баки повернул голову, отыскивая его рот своим, целуя, позабыв о какой-либо брезгливости, пусть несколько минут назад язык Стива и орудовал в его заднице. Какое уж там отвращение, когда от возбуждения внутри все сжимается до судорог, член стоит на двенадцать, а перед глазами все плывет от яркого запаха альфы.

Стив качнул бедрами, чересчур медленно натягивая его на себя. Баки дернулся, пытаясь ускорить его, но тут же получил крепкий шлепок по бедру. Толчок — поцелуй, толчок — поцелуй. До слезящихся глаз нежно и ласково, словно у них была гребаная брачная ночь. Баки отвернулся, нарочито сжимаясь, стискивая толстый ствол внутри, надеясь хотя бы так подтолкнуть Стива к более быстрому темпу. И тот не разочаровал: рыкнул, обнимая поперек груди и укладывая растопыренные пальцы на живот, куснул за плечо, оставляя едва заметные лунки от зубов, и с силой толкнулся, выбивая искры.

Сдавленно ахнув и зажмурившись, Баки двинулся ему навстречу, насколько позволяла поза, заскулил, послушно встречая каждый мощный толчок. Стив целовал его спину, терся носом, чередуя щемящую нежность с жесткостью, прерывисто и хрипло дышал, обнимая его и закрывая от всех невзгод своими огромными ручищами. Как Баки и любил. Как они оба любили.

— Люблю, — забормотал Стив едва слышно. — Люблю тебя.

Баки в ответ смог только открыть рот, не в состоянии выдавить ни слова. 

Член заходил внутри поршнем, воспламеняя и заставляя вопить так, что соседям потом стыдно будет в глаза смотреть. Баки чувствовал себя невероятно, прекрасно, лучше всех на свете, словно попал в персональный рай, где его дерут, как последнюю шлюшку, а он от этого только в плюсе. Позволил бы он такое кому-то, кроме Роджерса? Вряд ли. Умел ли кто-то доводить его до состояния желе? Только Стив. После секса с ним и имя свое можно было забыть, уж поверьте Баки на слово.

На очередном вскрике, отчаянном и нуждающемся, Стив заткнул ему рот ладонью, солоноватой на вкус. Баки жадно облизал не очень-то вежливо запихнутые в рот пальцы, всосал, представляя на их месте член Стива, прикусил подушечки пальцев и снова втянул на всю длину. Ох, если бы только он мог одновременно отсосать ему и принять в себя до самого узла! На секунду, лишь на секунду Баки представил, что Стив — не один, их двое, они берут его спереди и сзади, подчиняют своим огромным рукам, дерут, не жалея, до слез и сорванных криков.

Стив двинул бедрами, загоняя в него член до громкого шлепка, и все мысли о близнецах выветрились из головы. Один Стив — тоже хорошо, просто чудесно, идеально, восхитительно. И как же иначе? Это же Роджерс.

Баки блаженно застонал, откидывая голову назад и ударяясь затылком о плечо (к счастью, не об переносицу) Стива, стискивая в себе ставший крупным узел. Стив замычал, вжимаясь лицом в его растрепанные волосы и спуская внутрь, наполняя спермой и заставляя кончить еще раз. Член дернулся, выпуская несколько полупрозрачных капель, и Баки всем весом рухнул на Стива.

Все тело дрожало, и если бы Стив не удерживал их обоих, то он точно завалился бы на бок, несмотря на скрепивший их вместе узел.

— Кажется, я потянул мышцу, — пробормотал Стив минуту спустя, откидываясь назад и устраивая Баки на себе.

Это было не слишком-то удобно, но перевернуться и не навредить себе при этом Баки сейчас не мог. Зато с такой позиции он мог вдоволь полюбоваться на порозовевшее после оргазма лицо Стива, на его красивые скулы, волевой подбородок и блестящие от слюны губы, розовые и распахнутые, которые так и хотелось целовать.

— Значит, хорошо старался, — с легкой усмешкой заметил Баки, расставляя ноги и устраиваясь затылком на плече Стива. Его ладони, словно их туда магнитом тянуло, снова накрыли живот, трогая его мягко и заботливо, аккуратно, словно крылья бабочки. Баки закатил глаза и вжал его ладони увереннее. Ничего, не рассыпется. Стив замер, испуганно напрягаясь на мгновение, и снова принялся гладить его, иногда неторопливо целуя в шею.

Когда узел спал, Баки аккуратно сполз Стиву под бок, укладываясь щекой на грудь и прижимаясь животом к бедру. Из растянутой задницы тут же натекло на простыню, но он решил забить и заставить чуть позже Стива прибрать весь этот бардак. В конце концов, не вина Баки в том, что тот снова накончал в него.

— Ты как? — сонно спросил Стив, потираясь носом об его скулу.

— Отлично. Почему спрашиваешь? — поборов зевок, уточнил Баки.

— Меня все еще пугает, что мы занимаемся сексом, когда внутри тебя наш ребенок, — признался Стив. — Мне каждый раз страшно.

— А, так вот почему у тебя член становится твердым, как жердь. От ужаса, — понятливо кивнул Баки. — Это нормально, пока. На таком сроке — можно, доктор Чо сама говорила. Для гормонального фона это даже полезно. Я счастлив, ребенок счастлив. Наслаждайся, пока можешь. Скоро я перестану влезать даже в твои футболки, стану неповоротливым, словно танк, и о сексе придется позабыть на долгие месяцы.

— Я буду скучать по тебе, — шутливо вздохнул Стив, сжимая его задницу.

Баки выразительно вскинул брови.

— С кем ты сейчас разговариваешь?

— С этой чудесной, розовой ды…

— О, лучше заткнись, — фыркнул Баки, сотрясаясь от смеха. — Ты омерзителен.

— Оставь нас наедине, нам нужно попрощаться, — прошептал Стив, лапая его все активнее. Баки хлопнул его по ладони и закатил глаза.

— Роджерс… Ой.

— Ой? — Стив тут же испуганно замер и комично округлил глаза. — Что еще за «ой»?!

— Мне кажется, он толкнулся.

Стив выглядел так, словно готов был вот-вот грохнуться в обморок. И тут же прижал ладонь к животу.

— Я ничего не чувствую, — с явным сожалением признался он.

— И вряд ли почувствуешь. Это… не знаю, как слабая щекотка внутри.

— Или у тебя просто газы, — проворчал Стив и, склонившись, чмокнул его повыше пупка.

— Я бы понял, если бы это были они. И фу, давай мы не будет это обсуждать.

— Что естественно — то не безобразно.

— Храп — тоже естественный, но ты час ныл о том, что я не даю тебе высыпаться.

Стиву хватило совести немного смутиться.

— Как думаешь, кто у нас будет?

— Дельфин, — ухмыльнулся Баки. — В смысле, блин, кто?

— Я имею ввиду пол. Мальчик или девочка? Может, нам стоит подумать над именем? Купить коляску? Кроватку? Я проезжал мимо детского магазина и с трудом отговорил себя не скупить там все.

Баки приподнялся на локтях и выразительно вскинул брови.

— Так, притормози, папаша. У меня едва живот вырос, а ты уже хочешь купить коляску? Давай хотя бы до тридцатой недели подождем.

Сам Баки пока даже в сторону детских вещей не смотрел, не до конца осознавая беременность, пусть и видел ее доказательства каждый день в зеркале. И старательно втирал в живот увлажняющий крем, надеясь, что растяжки таким образом будут не как на некоторых фотографиях в сети.

— Когда у тебя следующий скрининг?

— Доктор Чо сказала, что лучше сделать между двадцатой и двадцать четвертой неделями. Думаю, через парочку недель запишусь.

— И все же интересно, кто это.

— Надеюсь, не туповатый и упертый блондинистый альфа. А то как с двумя вами справляться, а даже не знаю.

— Придурок.

— Сопляк.

— Не хочешь обсудить имя? — Стив повернулся на бок и подпер висок кулаком.

— Я хочу выгнать тебя на диван, — застонал Баки, отыскивая подушку, чтобы двинуть ей по лицу Стива. — Если ты притащишь мне книгу с детскими именами, то я удавлю тебя, клянусь.

— Я и не собирался, — пробормотал Стив. Значит, уже купил и ждал подходящего момента, чтобы подсунуть ее Баки.

— Капитан Хилл дала добро? — спросил Баки после нескольких минут молчания и липких, потных обнимашек. Никто из них так и не удосужился вытереться, так что теперь Баки ощущал, как их скрепляло кое-что мощнее любви. К примеру, засохшая сперма, неприятно стянувшая кожу на бедрах и животе.

— Ордер на обыск и на арест будет готов к концу недели.

— Хорошо, — улыбнулся Баки, чувствуя стыдное облегчение. С одной стороны, он не должен был радоваться от мысли, что его отца посадят на всю жизнь. С другой, он именно это и делал. Радовался и частично злорадствовал. Убийца, вернее, организатор убийства его матери сядет за решетку.

И Баки будет свободен от страхов и вечного оглядывания через плечо.

***

Наташа заправила волосы за уши и склонилась к автомату с едой, выбирая себе шоколадный батончик. Баки прислонился рядом, провожая равнодушным взглядом упавший в нишу «Сникерс». Он взял себя в руки, перестав наедаться (после того, как доктор пожурила его за набранные фунты) и заменив сладости членом Стива. Секс с ним — вкуснее любой шоколадки. Впрочем, если Наташа захочет поделиться, он будет совсем не против.

— Так что, ты уже ходишь на курсы для будущих родителей? — тихо спросила Нат, лукаво прищурившись.

Баки цокнул и закатил глаза, запихивая руки в карманы свободной толстовки.

— Думаешь, пора? Можешь сходить вместе со мной. Обсудим там моего тугосерю-годовасика, дадим друг дружке парочку ценных советов про лактацию и срыгивание…

Наташу заметно перекосило, и Баки коварно ухмыльнулся. Так вот в чем ее криптонит.

— Боюсь, я вынуждена тебе отказать.

— Очень на это надеюсь. Вы же с Клинтом предохраняетесь? Не хочу вести своего ребенка в одну школу с твоим.

— Конечно не поведешь, — сладким тоном произнесла Наташа. — Мой пойдет в школу для вундеркиндов.

Баки прищурился, едва не щелкая на нее зубами.

— Если залетишь от Бартона — вряд ли.

— Интеллект передается от омеги, — напомнила Наташа. — Так что…

Баки легко хлопнул ее по плечу и отобрал «Сникерс», откусывая сразу половину. Наташа попыталась его отвоевать, щекоткой и угрозами, но Баки был непреклонен.

— А если серьезно, — поправив прическу и осмотревшись по сторонам, чтобы убедиться, что никто их не подслушивает, Наташа подхватила его под локоть. — Как вы? Справляетесь? Мы так редко проводим теперь время вместе. Не отдаляйся от меня.

Баки ласково улыбнулся.

— Да куда я без тебя?

— Иначе я надеру твой зад.

— Это будет нечестный бой. Двое на одного, — хмыкнул Баки, покупая Наташе второй шоколадный батончик. Первый он слопал чуть ли не вместе с упаковкой.

— И правда, — фыркнула Наташа и понизила голос так, что Баки пришлось к ней наклониться. — Фьюри хочет, чтобы мы собрались у него вечером. Нужно обсудить кое-что с одним из свидетелей.

— Она согласилась говорить? — удивился Баки. — Фьюри — волшебник.

— Иногда я подозреваю, что он променял глаз на талант красноречия.

— Мне кажется, его выбила первая жена Фьюри.

— И я ее периодически понимаю, — усмехнулась Наташа, качая головой. Баки потрепал ее по волосам, заработав болезненный тычок в плечо. — Руки.

— Стив уже знает?

— Я передала через Шэрон.

— Вы помирились?

Наташа улыбнулась загадочнее, чем Джоконда. Баки удивленно вскинул брови и покачал головой.

— Не говори, что вы замутили с Шэрон и Клинтом тройничок.

— И откуда у тебя такие мысли? — поинтересовалась Наташа, уводя его в сторону центрального входа, по чистому светлому коридору.

На улице было на удивление тепло, не пришлось даже куртку надевать. Баки прищурился, подставляя бледные щеки теплому весеннему солнцу. Хорошо. Скоро станет жарко, и ему придется носить футболки. И все будут таращиться на его круглый живот, перешептываться и делиться сплетнями. Конечно, он не в школе, чтобы это кого-то так уж поразило, но большинство людей все равно захочет потрепать языком.

— Не знаю. Это было бы горячо.

По Наташиному лицу Баки так и не понял, попал ли он в точку или же промахнулся, словно слепой снайпер.

— Так что. Вы с Роджерсом не думаете пожениться?

Они устроились прямо на ступеньках, нагретых на солнышке. Мимо пробегали другие студенты, то тут, то там устраивались точно такие же парочки и целые группы девушек и парней. Типичный университетский день.

— Может, после рождения ребенка, — пожал плечами Баки. — А что, в России это обязательно? Если родишь вне брака — ребенка забирают коммунисты?

— Ага, и не дают гражданство, — закатила глаза Наташа, шлепая его по предплечью. — А еще все пьют водку на завтрак, танцуют с медведями и все еще катаются на повозке.

— Ну, когда-нибудь и у вас построят метро, — подколол Баки.

— У нас есть метро. И торговые центры. И даже небоскребы.

Баки удивленно приоткрыл рот.

— В России есть метро?

— В больших городах. Господи, Барнс, завали и не позорься. Это же не Африка.

Растянув губы в улыбке, Баки собрался было сказать еще какую-нибудь дичь, чтобы вывести Наташу из себя. Про балалайки или шапку-ушанку, но Романова внезапно напряглась и нервно закусила губу. Баки проследил за ее взглядом и мрачно нахохлился. Подпирая задом джип, на парковке стоял Рамлоу.

— Какого черта ему тут надо? — прошептал он, отворачиваясь в сторону и делая вид, словно не замечает его.

— Это плохо. Позвонить Стиву?

— Нет. Да. Я не знаю, — Баки потер лицо ладонями и бросил еще один взгляд на Рамлоу. Тот, приспустив солнцезащитные очки, поманил его к себе. Баки показал средний палец в ответ.

— Не иди к нему, — торопливо пробормотала Наташа. — Это опасно.

— Так, ладно, если я перестану выходить на связь дольше, чем два часа, позвони Стиву. Но постарайся убедить его, что не нужно высылать за мной спецназ. Мы давно не виделись с отцом, тот наверняка просто поужинать вместе хочет. Или поговорить.

— А если он о чем-то узнал?

— Тогда все очень плохо, — Баки тяжело выдохнул и поднялся на ноги, когда Рамлоу показательно открыл заднюю дверь. — Не спускайся вместе со мной.

— Это еще почему? Если Рамлоу попробует запихнуть тебя в машину насильно…

— Он не сделает этого. Здесь кругом камеры и люди. И он понимает, что я сам к нему спущусь.

— Джеймс, — Наташа сжала его ладонь и коротко обняла его. — Я боюсь за тебя.

Баки изобразил самую фальшивую улыбку, на которую только был способен.

— Я и сам вот-вот обделаюсь. Если он начнет задавать вопросы, притворюсь идиотом.

— У тебя это неплохо получается, — поджала губы Наташа без единого намека на улыбку.

Баки похлопал ее по спине и отстранился, заглядывая в глаза, полные неподдельного беспокойства. Их четко выстроенный план мог рухнуть из-за одного неверного движения. Но, что еще хуже, Баки прекрасно понимал — им могут шантажировать Роджерса. Рамлоу вполне мог вдавить ему в живот пистолет и отправить фотографию Стиву, предлагая какую-нибудь отвратительную сделку. Сохранность Баки в обмен на все данные, что они успели отыскать за все время работы.

Стив отдал бы их, не задумываясь. И вот это было страшнее всего. Потому что Рамлоу нельзя доверять, он мог не выполнить в итоге условия сделки.

— Чего тебе? — скучающе поинтересовался Баки, нарочито медленно спускаясь вниз по бесконечно-длинной лестнице.

— Твой отец хочет тебя видеть, малыш Баки.

— Так пусть позвонит, — Баки пнул крошечный камушек, направляя его в сторону Рамлоу. — С чего я должен доверять тебе? Вдруг это похищение?

— Кому ты нужен, малыш Баки? Думаешь, тебя попытаются украсть второй раз?

— Думаю, отец попытается замять этот инцидент и выставит меня глупым подростком, желающим получить толику внимания. Снова, — огрызнулся Баки, скрещивая руки на груди, надеясь, что толстовка никак не обрисовывает живот.

Рамлоу на него не пялился, что можно было посчитать успехом.

— Ты прекрасно знаешь, почему он попросил тебя соврать, что никакого похищения не было. Быстро в тачку, пока я тебя не запихнул в нее насильно.

— Давай, — рыкнул Баки, окрашивая глаза в желтый. — И тогда это точно станет похищением. Сделаешь это при куче свидетелей?

Сняв очки и терпеливо повесив их в вырез футболки, Рамлоу неприятно усмехнулся.

— Хорошо, крошка, как скажешь. Никакого похищения. Кстати, как дела у твоего Стива? Все нормально?

Баки замер и побледнел, ноги задрожали, и ему пришлось опереться о нагревшийся бок машины.

— Что?

— Не прикидывайся идиотом. Ты ведь знаешь о прослушке? — склонил голову Рамлоу, явно измываясь. — Иначе не боялся бы ночевать дома. Перевез к своему альфе почти все шмотки? Так мило. Вы красивая парочка, Баки, только окна занавешивать не любите.

Баки нервно потер лицо и зажмурился, умоляя себя проснуться. Это сон, сон, сон. Если это реальность, то нахер ее.

— Отец знает?

— О чем именно? О том, что ты связался с дурной компанией? Или о твоих отношениях? Или… — Рамлоу опустил взгляд на его живот. Баки невольно прикрылся ладонью. — Или о том, что ты вот-вот принесешь ему внучка в подоле?

— Хотя бы об одном из пунктов.

Рамлоу пожал плечами и противно усмехнулся.

— А должен? Может, мне стоит ему об этом сообщить? Вот он обрадуется.

Закусив губу, Баки отвел взгляд в сторону. Он не знал ни одной причины, почему Рамлоу до сих пор не доложил обо всем его отцу. Или лгал? С него станется. Сердце все быстрее колотилось в груди, а живот заныл, ребенок прекрасно чувствовал его ужас, почти животный страх, дикий и неконтролируемый. Если отец знает, то он просто прикончит его. И вряд ли они с Броком поедут в дом к отцу. Скорее в лес, где Баки как следует отпинают по животу, чтобы у него случился выкидыш, а потом отвезут в больницу, где заставят молчать в тряпочку о том, что именно произошло.

Баки судорожно вздохнул.

— Какой же ты идиот, — подвел итоги Брок. — Твой отец не знает. Пока.

— Что ты хочешь за молчание? — хрипло спросил Баки, послушно забираясь на заднее сиденье.

Рамлоу заржал и захлопнул за ним дверь. Несколько секунд спустя он уселся на водительское место.

— А что ты мне можешь дать?

— Я задал конкретный вопрос.

— Как и я, — прищурился Рамлоу. — Твой папаша сам все поймет. Как только глянет на твои шмотки.

— И что с ними не так?

— Обычно ты выглядишь так, словно собрался на подиум, малыш Баки. Все такое обтягивающее и гламурное. А сейчас напоминаешь бродяжку в кофте на два размера больше положенного.

— Это еще ничего не значит. Не станет же он меня раздевать.

Рамлоу покачал головой, отъезжая от универа.

— Он проницательный, ты это прекрасно понимаешь.

— Брок, — Баки подался вперед, хватаясь за переднее сиденье. — Пожалуйста.

— Мне нравится, когда ты умоляешь, — кивнул Рамлоу. — Продолжай.

— Не говори ему.

— Я обязан, ты ведь знаешь?

— Но все еще не сказал, — Баки страдальчески выгнул брови. — Значит, на то есть причины.

— Может, я собирался сделать это сегодня? Почему бы и нет. Прекрасный день, чтобы тебя заложить.

— Пожалуйста, — тупо повторил Баки, зная, что с Рамлоу такое не сработает. Слезы и мольбы могли его рассмешить, но не более того.

— Это не пьяный бунт в шестнадцать, Джейми. И не попытка заблевать все вокруг в семнадцать. И не твои попытки сбежать из дома в пятнадцать. Это гораздо серьезнее, — без капли веселья в голосе сказал Рамлоу, проезжая на желтый. — Тут я тебе не помощник.

Баки обхватил себя руками, стараясь не паниковать. Получалось откровенно хреново.

— И что дальше? Сдашь меня и пнешь в живот?

Рамлоу перевел взгляд на зеркало заднего вида.

— Думаешь, я такой ублюдок? — ахнул он. — Бью пузатых омег?

— Думаю, ты сделаешь это, если скажет отец.

— Полагаю, он не станет об этом просить. Вероятнее, прикажет шлепнуть Роджерса. И совсем не по заднице, если ты понимаешь, о чем я.

Баки затрясся, с трудом сдерживая подкативший к горлу ком.

— Я сделаю что угодно, Брок, только не трогай его. Все, что угодно.

— А вдруг я захочу, чтобы ты раздвинул передо мной ноги? Отъеду в лесочек, заберусь на заднее сиденье и как следует с тобой повеселюсь? Не люблю мальчиков с раздолбанным задом, но выбор невелик. Что скажешь? Дашь мне? — серьезно спросил Рамлоу.

Баки замутило, он опустил глаза в пол, равнодушно размышляя о том, что это не такая уж страшная плата за безопасность Стива. Раз уж Рамлоу его хочет… пусть делает, что угодно. Баки и на колени встанет, и будет умолять, и раскроет рот, и спустит штаны. От мысли об этом затошнило. Главное не блевануть в процессе, от этого Рамлоу может еще больше разозлиться.

— Да, — прошептал Баки, растаптывая свою гордость. — Я согласен.

И Рамлоу, разумеется, заржал, надрываясь до хрипоты. Даже по рулю несколько раз хлопнул, настолько развеселился.

— Серьезно? Блядь, ну ты и дебил. Нахрена мне беременный малолетка на хую, вот серьезно?

— Я не знаю, — зашипел Баки. — Я уже ничего не понимаю.

— Побереги свой зад, ты меня не интересуешь.

— Тогда чего ты хочешь? Денег?

— То, чего я хочу, ты мне точно не дашь.

Боже, когда Рамлоу стал таким таинственным? Баки всегда видел его эдаким ублюдком, непробиваемым козлиной, который просто тупо выполнял приказы отца. Типичный злодей из старых боевиков: накачанный, грубый и не слишком умный, чтобы работать самостоятельно. Только под руководством другого злодея. Видимо, он был чуть интереснее, чем можно себе представить.

Баки медленно вытащил телефон из кармана, собираясь выкинуть его в окно. Они не переписывались по делу, никаких деловых чатов, сугубо учеба и всякие приторные милости с Роджерсом. Дружеские подколки с Нат. Ничего такого, за что можно зацепиться. И все же Баки понимал — нужно что-то сделать, чтобы его не заставили написать Стиву, вынуждая того приехать в место, где обязательно будет подготовлена ловушка. Баки мог хоть как-то переиграть и Рамлоу, и отца.

Брок в это же мгновение заблокировал все двери и окна, словно боялся, что Баки сам выпрыгнет из машины.

— Думаешь, сбегу?

— А тебе хватит ума выброситься из тачки на такой скорости? — притворно удивился Рамлоу. — Ты глупее, чем кажешься.

Баки приложил ладонь к животу, где болело сильнее всего.

— Мне плохо. Останови.

— Успокойся и все пройдет, — дружелюбно оскалился Рамлоу, больше напоминая акулу, чем человека. — Пожалей своего эмбриошку.

Яростно сжав зубы, Баки отвернулся к окну. Никто, кроме него самого, не смел называть его ребенка эмбриошкой.

— У тебя есть дети, Брок?

— Не твое дело, — все еще скалясь, отозвался Рамлоу. — Хочешь получить пару советов по воспитанию?

— Уж точно не от тебя, — процедил Баки сквозь зубы.

— У меня есть дочь, — внезапно признался Рамлоу. — Твоя ровесница.

Баки удивленно вскинулся и приподнял брови. То, что у Брока был ребенок, делало его настоящим, живым человеком, а не монстром, которого Баки себе напридумывал. Впрочем, и у монстров могло появиться потомство… И все же это казалось невозможным. Брок — чей-то отец. Это даже звучало противоестественно. Уж скорее Наталья — русская шпионка, чем такие, как Рамлоу, заводят семью.

— Сочувствую ей, — выдавил, наконец, Баки. — Ты — худший из отцов. Наравне с моим.

Рамлоу не разозлился и пожал плечами.

— Какой уж есть.

— Тебе бы хотелось, чтобы она оказалась в такой ситуации? — уточнил Баки. — Испуганная, беременная, несчастная? Чтобы ее тащили куда-то против воли?

— О, даже не пытайся, — поморщился Рамлоу, заворачивая к особняку и дожидаясь, когда откроются ворота. — Я не стану проецировать твои переживания на мою дочь.

Баки скрестил руки на груди, когда машина заехала в гараж. И Рамлоу пришлось перекинуть его через плечо, чтобы вытащить из автомобиля. Баки вырывался, кусался и царапался, пинался, пытаясь вспомнить все, чему его научил сам Рамлоу. Но тот легко скрутил его, хлопнул по заднице, не сильно, но унизительно, и встряхнул за капюшон толстовки, напоминая, чем может обернуться сопротивление.

Баки выпрямился, пригладил одежду и волосы и направился вслед за Рамлоу, в кабинет отца.

Его не трясло так сильно с тех пор, когда конкуренты Пирса по бизнесу наняли бандитов, чтобы его похитить. А потом отец заставил Баки сказать в суде, что никакого похищения не было, и он просто пытался привлечь внимание родителей, которым вечно не до него. И все для того, чтобы не потерять инвесторов. Баки вздохнул и натянул на лицо маску безразличия и легкого недовольства, словно его оторвали от какого-то важного дела.

Отец посмотрел на него без тени улыбки и кивнул в сторону кресла.

— Садись, — и тут же перевел взгляд на Рамлоу. — Что с лицом?

— Погладил кошку, — ухмыльнулся Рамлоу. На щеке и шее у него остались царапины и следы от зубов. — Оказалась злобной сучкой.

— Зачем я здесь? — скучающе спросил Баки, заваливаясь в кресло и закидывая ногу на ногу, лодыжкой прижимаясь к колену. — Обязательно было присылать ко мне этого? На меня половина потока пялились так, будто я связался с мафиози.

— Я просто хотел увидеть своего сына, что в этом плохого? — отец устроился напротив и разве что лампой в лицо не светил. Баки приподнял бровь.

— Тогда почему это напоминает похищение?

— Не мели ерунду. Брок, это было похищение?

— Ну что вы, — протянул Рамлоу, закрывая дверь и прижимаясь к ней спиной, как агрессивный секьюрити в подпольном клубе. — Все случилось по взаимному согласию.

Баки бросил на него злобный взгляд, но язык прикусил.

— Так у нас что? Семейная вечеринка? А я не приоделся.

— Нет, просто разговор. Тет-а-тет.

— Тогда его тут быть не должно.

— Не обращай внимания. Брок тут, словно шкаф.

Шкаф вряд ли выглядел бы таким мрачным из-за сравнения с мебелью.

— Хочешь спросить меня про оценки? Все отлично, я подтянул их, как ты и просил. Не позорю тебя, по клубам не таскаюсь, работаю и духовно развиваюсь. Что еще надо?

— Я хочу, чтобы ты сходил на свидание с сыном моего партнера, — с холодной улыбкой пояснил отец. — Вернее, хотел. Джеймс… убери волосы с шеи.

Баки закаменел, разом и потея, и начиная едва заметно дрожать. Метка, на шее метка, которую он при всем желании не смог бы замазать. Заметный выпуклый шрам не скрыла бы и тонна тоналки.

— Нет.

— Убери, — с фальшивым спокойствием попросил отец. — Иначе я попрошу Брока обстричь твои патлы. Давай, сынок, сделай это.

Поджав губы, Баки медленно приподнял волосы, открывая шею. Взгляд отца сделался совсем ледяным, таким, что можно было умереть, лишь попав под него. Молчание затянулось, Баки поправил волосы и отвел взгляд в сторону.

— Вот какие у тебя от меня секреты.

— Это неважно.

— Ты связался с альфой, который поставил тебе метку, и говоришь мне, что это — ерунда?

— Я не обязан знакомить тебя с моими парнями, — жалко оскалился Баки, впиваясь ногтями в подлокотники.

— Не обязан? — переспросил отец и удивленно глянул на Рамлоу. — Ты слышал это? Или мне показалось?

Рамлоу усмехнулся и кивнул. Ответ отцу не требовался.

— Кто он?

Баки искренне жалел о том, что у него нет пистолета. Он бы попробовал выстрелить отцу в колено, чтобы убежать отсюда. Он хорошо стрелял, Рамлоу даже хвалил его несколько раз, когда он выбивал десять из десяти по движущейся мишени. Хвалил, сразу после того, как обкладывал матом за все промахи.

— Я взрослый человек и имею право на неприкосновенность личной жизни.

Отца это не особо воодушевило.

— Кто это? — повторил он, поднимаясь из-за стола и останавливаясь напротив Баки. — Лучше скажи мне сам. Метка — это серьезно, даже ты должен понимать такую простую истину. Метка — почти как брак. Кто, черт возьми, это с тобой сделал?

— Это тебя не касается, — зарычал Баки, тоже вскакивая на ноги.

Он перерос отца на пару дюймов, но почему-то ощущал себя рядом с ним чертовски маленьким и жалким.

— Сядь, — приказал отец. Баки дерзко мотнул головой, пытаясь обойти Пирса по дуге. Тот, несмотря на свой солидный возраст, оказался быстрым: он схватил Баки за грудки и дернул на себя, толстовка задралась, обнажая живот, и отец тут же отпустил его, шокировано глядя вниз. Баки прикрылся, защищаясь.

Отец брезгливо скривил губы.

— Пап.

— Что это?

— Я не…

— Что это? — рявкнул отец, теряя самообладание. — Ты шутишь, должно быть.

— Я взрослый, ты не можешь так со мной…

— Закрой рот, — жестко посоветовал отец. — Сядь в кресло.

Баки медленно сел, куда было велено, и обнял себя руками, начиная не на шутку переживать. Все самые страшные кошмары воплощались в жизнь. Отец обо всем узнал, он не оставит это вот так, не позволит Баки просто уйти и промолчать, сохранив подробности о беременности при себе.

Рамлоу бросил на него сочувственный взгляд, но остался стоять в стороне.

— Ты всегда был огромным разочарованием, Джеймс, — медленно произнес отец, склоняясь над ним и упираясь ладонями в свои колени. — Тебе нравится издеваться надо мной, верно? Любишь выставлять меня дураком? Теперь еще и это? Безмозглая шлюха. Когда ты родился, когда мне сказали, что мой сын — омега, я знал, что именно этим все и закончится.

Достав откуда-то с полки бутылку виски, отец отпил прямо из горла. Баки сжался в кресле, напряженно наблюдая за ним.

— Какой срок?

— Я не скажу.

— Лучше скажи. Если не хочешь, чтобы стало хуже.

— Восемнадцать недель.

— Завтра же пойдешь в клинику и все исправишь.

— Я не стану, — Баки крепко сжал зубы. — Это мой ребенок, тебя он не касается.

— Кто отец, Джеймс?

— Не твое дело, — шепнул Баки и ахнул, получив сильную оплеуху. От удара зазвенело в голове. Неверяще вытаращившись на отца, в жизни не поднимавшего на него руку, Баки коснулся горячей щеки с четким следом от пятерни. Место удара пульсировало, от обиды и унижения на глаза навернулись предательские слезы.

— Не заставляй меня бить тебя снова, Джеймс. Назови мне имя того, кто тебя трахает. Быстро.

— Это случайный залет, — соврал Баки. — Я не знаю, кто отец.

Пирс устало вздохнул и покачал головой.

— Могу дать тебе еще один шанс.

— Сэр?

— Будь добр, помолчи, Рамлоу, изображай шкаф и дальше.

— Сэр, хочу напомнить, что с минуты на минуту вернется ваша жена. Вы планировали отвезти ее в ресторан, не думаю, что выяснение отношений настроит на нужный лад, — внезапно выдал Брок. Если бы Баки его не знал, то решил бы, что тот пытается его защитить.

Пирс сделал еще один глоток виски и отставил бутылку на столешницу.

— Лидия, — выдохнул он, хмуря лоб. — Я забыл про нее.

Баки мрачно стиснул зубы, чтобы не напомнить и про другую жену тоже. Про ту, что, благодаря ему, мертвее мертвого.

— Я отвезу его домой, сэр, — осклабился Рамлоу, рассматривая Баки с брезгливым интересом. — Пусть посидит под замком, подумает над своим поведением. А утром я съезжу с ним в клинику.

Шокировано округлив глаза, Баки с ненавистью посмотрел на Рамлоу.

— Если ты не сделаешь это, Джеймс, — тяжело дыша, произнес отец, — то я обещаю, что сам усажу тебя в кресло и вытащу из тебя это отродье. Ты меня понял?

— Я ненавижу тебя, — пробормотал Баки слабо и обреченно.

— И я от тебя не в восторге в последнее время, ты совсем отбился от рук. Но ты мой единственный ребенок. Может, с Лидией у нас родится кто-то получше. Качественнее. А не такое же бесхарактерное отребье, как ты.

— Она беременна?

— Возможно. Брок, отвези его домой.

— И ты хочешь заставить меня сделать аборт? Когда твоя жена тоже ждет ребенка? — заорал Баки, сатанея буквально на глазах.

— И как это связано? Ты, поблядствовав, решил притащить в мой дом непонятно от кого нагулянного щенка. Ты жрешь, пьешь, дышишь за мой счет, понял? — Пирс приподнял уголки губ в якобы дружелюбной улыбке. — И ты будешь слушать меня, раз уж я оплачиваю все твои капризы.

— Мне не нужны твои деньги, — вытащив из кармана все кредитные карты, которые вручил ему когда-то отец, Баки швырнул их на пол. — Мне ничего от тебя не нужно.

Пирс равнодушно щелкнул пальцами.

— Убери его отсюда. И смотри, чтобы он не вышел из дома. Ты уже знаешь, кто его альфа?

— Нет, сэр, — соврал Рамлоу, и глазом не моргнув.

— Напомни, за что я тебе плачу?

— Баки… Джеймс не встречался с одним и тем же мужчиной дважды в интимной обстановке. Трудно найти того, от кого он залетел.

— Уж постарайся. И, когда найдешь, привези его мне.

— Сразу в подвал? — понятливо ухмыльнулся Брок, удерживая Баки на месте и не позволяя наделать еще больше глупостей. Пальцы до боли сжались на плечах.

Пирс кивнул. Очевидно, в этом загадочном подвале люди бывали нередко. Баки закусил губу и поднялся, повинуясь грубой хватке на предплечье. И вскинул подбородок, стараясь казаться еще выше. Впрочем, рядом с крепко сбитым Рамлоу этот трюк не срабатывал. Он все равно смотрелся, словно хаммер, припаркованный рядом с изящным Мустангом.

Баки попытался затормозить, но Рамлоу снова использовал старый трюк: пихнул его, сделал подсечку и взвалил на плечо. Баки принялся вырываться изо всех сил, на этот раз еще более жестоко пинаясь и ударяя его кулаками по спине, чем когда Брок вытащил его из машины. Но тому хоть бы что, только ахал иногда и стискивал его до хруста в костях. Швырнув Баки на заднее сиденье джипа, Рамлоу плюхнулся на водительское и заблокировал все двери.

— Отличная идея, — с сарказмом произнес он. — Просто молодец, малыш Баки.

От «малыша Баки» начинался нервный тик. Баки ненавидел это прозвище. Особенно когда Рамлоу повторял его по двадцать раз за разговор.

— Отъебись, — прошептал Баки, скукоживаясь на сиденье, подтягивая ноги к груди и обнимая живот. Ему хотелось сдохнуть, настолько плохо он себя ощущал. Впрочем, мечты скоро исполнятся — отец просто избавится от него, заменив новым ребенком, раз уж старый теперь такой, которого не продать даже по уценке.

И не спихнуть богатенькому сыну инвестора. Или самому инвестору, если родство с тем вдруг окажется выгодным.

— Я никогда не считал тебя шибко смышленым парнем, но тут ты удивил даже меня.

Баки, пользуясь тем, что Рамлоу отвлекся на дорогу, осторожно достал телефон и нажал на стоп в записи. И быстро перекинул файл Стиву.

— Почему он не оставит меня в покое? Мне не нужен его бизнес. И деньги не нужны. Я напишу отказ от наследства.

— Он боится за свою репутацию, полагаю.

— Мы не в девятнадцатом веке, — сквозь зубы произнес Баки, сжимаясь еще сильнее. Низ живота заныл, а поясница разболелась. — Кому какое дело?

— Слушай, — Рамлоу скосил на него взгляд и вернул все внимание к светофору, который вот-вот должен был загореться зеленым. — Просто не спорь с ним, если хочешь жить со своим Роджерсом долго и счастливо. Или заныкайся куда-нибудь. С глаз долой, из сердца вон. Или — лучший и мой любимый вариант — перестань страдать хуйней, брось Роджерса, выдави личинуса и помирись с отцом.

— Охуенный совет. Он мне не подходит.

— Хватит ныть, в конце концов, бывают ситуации и похуже.

— Например? — рявкнул Баки. — Какие ситуации могут быть хуже?

— Те, в которых я сдаю Роджерса, и он отправляется на разговор в подвал? — предположил Рамлоу, делая нарочито задумчивый вид. — Что? Не нравится?

— Просто оставь меня в покое, — перед глазами все потемнело, Баки зажмурился, переживая сильное головокружение.

— Эй, ты там не собрался рожать?

— Нет, — простонал Баки. — Пожалуйста, останови машину.

Рамлоу съехал на обочину и повернулся к нему.

— Совсем хреново?

— Очень больно, — слабо произнес Баки. — Мне надо ко врачу.

— Может, и выскабливать не придется, — оптимистично предположил Рамлоу. — Само вывалится.

— Пожалуйста, Брок, помоги мне. Просто отвези к врачу.

Баки видел, Рамлоу сомневался и колебался. С силой укусив себя за щеку, добиваясь металлического привкуса во рту, Баки снова жалобно застонал. Рамлоу принюхался, ноздри дрогнули, а между бровей залегла морщинка.

— Это кровь? Черт тебя подери, Баки.

— Я не знаю, — Баки закатил глаза и затрясся, а Рамлоу слегка, самую чуточку запаниковал. Прикончить сынка босса в его планы явно не входило.

— Блядь, — выругался он, отстегивая ремень и выбираясь из машины.

Резко распахнув заднюю дверь, он наклонился к Баки, чтобы привести его в чувство и довезти до больницы живым. И глухо вскрикнул, когда по яйцам прилетел мощный удар ногой. Баки никогда не делал так ни в одной драке, срабатывала мужская солидарность, но здесь был совсем иной выбор: либо ты, либо тебя. Рамлоу застонал, сгибаясь пополам, и Баки резко пнул его в лицо, вкладывая в удар всю возможную силу. Нос Рамлоу хрустнул, а его самого откинуло в сторону. Баки, чуть ли не перекувыркнувшись через голову, выбрался из машины и, не давая себе ни секунды на сомнения, помчался к автобусной остановке. Живот болел, но спастись хотелось сильнее.

— Я убью тебя нахуй! — рявкнул Рамлоу, бросаясь за ним. Но отрыв оказался слишком большим, Баки повезло. Он успел запрыгнуть в отходящий автобус. Рамлоу остановился и быстро побежал к машине, вероятно, планируя преследовать его.

О нет, нет, нет.

— Вы в порядке? — спросил водитель, заметив его диковатый взгляд.

— Тот человек, он преследует меня. Где здесь ближайшее отделение полиции? — спросил Баки, отыскивая в карманах мелочь.

— Вам нужно выйти на следующей остановке, — вклинился пожилой бета, сжимая в руках клюшку. — Вот в наше время альфы так за омежками не бегали.

— Он и не бегает за мной, как за омегой, — вздохнул Баки, доставая телефон. — Он хочет меня убить.

Водитель ахнул, а бета с паникой посмотрел на движущийся за автобусом хаммер.

— Вы должны позвонить в полицию прямо сейчас! — вскрикнула девочка-подросток, выглядывая в окно.

Баки кивнул, набирая Стива и вслух умоляя его взять трубку.

— Стив!

— Господи, Бак!

— Заткнись и слушай меня внимательно. Я пытаюсь сбежать от Рамлоу, я запрыгнул хрен знает на какой автобус, мне нужно, чтобы ты собрал все наши вещи и придумал, где мы можем перекантоваться. Я боюсь, он нападет на тебя или будет подстерегать нас дома.

— Я выезжаю. Где ты? — тон Стива сменился с беспокойного на жесткий. — Я убью его, нахрен. Он тебе что-то сделал?

— Нет, не совсем. Стив, послушай, просто послушай меня, — Баки продемонстрировал Рамлоу средний палец, когда они замерли на светофоре. Люди в автобусе с интересом прижались к стеклу, даже те, кто сидели на противоположной стороне. — Я выйду у полицейского участка, он не рискнет нападать на меня там.

— Скажи мне адрес.

— Нет, ты ввяжешься в драку.

— Бак.

— Ладно. Хорошо, — Баки зажмурился и продиктовал ему примерный адрес участка. — Я скинул тебе запись. Это важно, нам поможет это в суде, если ее примут.

— Господи, а я еще волновалась, что пропустила любимый сериал, — пробормотала женщина в годах, прижимая к груди сумочку и рассматривая Баки с нескрываемым любопытством.

— Это хуже, чем сериал, мэм, — рыкнул Баки, держась за поручень. — Тут все по-настоящему.

Толстовка, разумеется, задралась, и все тут же принялись рассматривать его живот. От пристального внимания сделалось неуютно, и Баки переместил руку на боковой поручень.

— Ох, может, сядете? Вам же нельзя стоять! — ойкнула девочка-подросток, пытаясь уступить ему место. Баки отмахнулся, он не собирался задерживаться здесь надолго.

— Стив, он продолжает преследовать автобус, — с паникой в голосе произнес Баки.

— Я уже выезжаю, зайди в полицейский участок, скажи, что тебя преследует альфа. И ты не знаешь, с какими целями он это делает. Они задержат его, а завтра мы задержим твоего отца. Справишься, детка?

Баки кивнул, забыв, что его не видят, а потом ответил короткое «да».

— Пожалуйста, будь осторожен. Не пытайся драться с ним, кричи, что тебя грабят или насилуют, если он приблизится.

— Я понял. Стиви, спасибо. Мне так страшно было, — Баки нервно заправил волосы за уши и задрал лицо, чтобы не разрыдаться. До мозгов медленно начало доходить, во что он вообще ввязался; начался мощный отходняк, его затрясло так, что зубы застучали друг об друга.

— Верю, — с мягкостью и теплотой произнес Стив. — Я уже рядом, не бойся. Скоро я заберу тебя. Скоро все это закончится.

Баки всхлипнул, сжимая толстовку на груди. Старушка протянула ему чистый платок и с сочувствием улыбнулась, но ничего не сказала.

— Слушай мой голос, — продолжил Стив. — Буду через десять минут. Ты как, держишься?

— Да, — тупо произнес Баки, глядя в окно.

Машина Рамлоу, вместо того, чтобы продолжить преследование, резко развернулась на перекрестке и поехала в другую сторону, откровенно нарушая правила дорожного движения и подрезая несколько автомобилей, едва не устраивая аварию.

Баки вышел у полицейского участка и уселся на лестнице, растерянно глядя перед собой. Стив говорил и говорил что-то, успокаивал и утешал, подбадривал его, а Баки, словно нытик какой-то, вытирал подступающие слезы. Нос опух и перестал дышать. Баки шумно высморкался, вызывая несколько брезгливых и жалостливых взглядов прохожих.

— Сэр? С вами все в порядке? — спросила одна из офицеров, останавливаясь рядом с ним.

— Да, мэм, офицер, — неуверенно пробормотал Баки. — Меня сейчас заберут, я не должен здесь сидеть?

— Ничего, можете остаться. Просто хотела убедиться, что вам ничто не угрожает, — с легкой улыбкой ответила девушка и вернулась в патрульную машину. Ох, если бы только она знала.

— Рамлоу свернул в другую сторону, боюсь, он что-нибудь сделает с твоей квартирой.

— Плевать, главное, что ты цел.

— Стив, отец знает про беременность. Он врезал мне по лицу.

— Бак, — выдохнул Стив. — Господи. Мне так жаль, что ты пережил все это в одиночку.

— Он… он сказал, что сам выскоблит из меня нашего ребенка, если я не избавлюсь от него.

— Это всего лишь слова, Баки, он ничего не сделает тебе. Совсем скоро он окажется в тюрьме. Тебе ничто не грозит.

Ложь была так необходима ему, но не особо-то и помогала.

— Мы все в охуенной опасности. И… я вижу твою машину.

Баки вяло помахал Стиву и отключился, сразу убирая телефон в карман. Криво припарковавшись, Роджерс выскочил из машины и, убедившись, что Баки действительно не ранен, крепко обнял его, отчаянно прижимаясь губами к виску и баюкая в надежных объятиях. Совсем расклеившись, Баки снова всхлипнул и принялся поливать его глупыми безвольными слезами. На этот раз от радости, что его альфа рядом.

***

Вечером следующего дня Александра Пирса заключили под стражу сразу по нескольким обвинениям: организация убийства, финансовые махинации и инвестиционное мошенничество. Его помощника и телохранителя так и не удалось найти, Брок Рамлоу, казалось, провалился сквозь землю. И даже камеры, установленные на каждом углу Вашингтона, не смогли его засечь.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Джон Макклейн — полицейский, герой фильма «Крепкий орешек».


	5. Chapter 5

Разумеется, сама Вселенная или Великий разум за что-то ненавидели их. В суде все пошло наперекосяк. Баки знал, что его отец — изворотливый червяк, но не догадывался, насколько же он скользкий на самом деле. А уж в компании своего адвоката, Таддеуса Росса, он и вовсе казался непобедимым.

Несколько важных свидетелей в последний момент отказались давать показания против Александра. Жена Айзека Роджерса улетела в Лондон вместе с детьми.

Эверетта Росса временно отстранили от службы, обнаружив ошибку в базе данных за две тысячи первый год. Ничего серьезного, но он не мог вести это дело, пока все обстоятельства не выяснятся.

Новый судья, Гельмут Земо, не принял аудиозаписи и некоторые документы, сославшись на то, что они добыты незаконным путем.

Александра Пирса выпустили под залог в три миллиона, который он с легкостью оплатил.

<center>***</center>

— Мистер Барнс, как бы вы описали ваши отношения с отцом? — спросил Росс, замирая напротив Баки.

<i>Финансово-правовые. Есть финансы, но нет никаких прав, подумал Баки.</i>

— Стабильные. До недавнего времени, — спокойно ответил Баки, стараясь нормально устроиться в неудобном кресле. Живот, заметно подросший за последние два месяца, здорово в этом мешал. А еще ему ужасно хотелось в туалет, ребенок все время ворочался и будто нарочно надавливал на мочевой пузырь.

— Говоря: «До недавнего времени», вы подразумеваете…

— То, что у нас были нормальные отношения, но в последние несколько лет все изменилось. Особенно после того, как убили мою мать.

Росс с притворным пониманием кивнул.

— Вы знали, что ваш сожитель ищет информацию против мистера Пирса? — уточнил он. — Помогали ли вы ему добыть улики, проникая в родительский дом?

— Я не знал об этом. Как не знал и мой партнер о том, чьим сыном я являюсь.

— Неужели вы скрывали это? — изумился Росс, оглядываясь на присяжных.

— Он не спрашивал, — процедил сквозь зубы Баки. — А я не хвастаюсь на каждом углу о том, что являюсь сыном миллиардера.

Росс сложил руки за спиной и покачал головой, выражая крайнее беспокойство и играя на публику. Усатый старый хер.

— Что ж, кажется, здесь все ясно. Скажите честно, мистер Барнс, вы поссорились с отцом и решили таким образом ему отомстить? Он не одобрил выбор вашей пары? В этом нет ничего постыдного, но скрывать такое от суда…

— Протестую, Ваша честь, — тут же отозвался Фьюри. — Это всего лишь домыслы.

— Принимаю, — хладнокровно кивнул Земо. — Дальше, мистер Росс.

— Были ли у вас причины, мистер Барнс, по которым вы хотели бы посадить своего отца за решетку?

— Убийство невинных людей — веский аргумент? — не скрывая ехидства, спросил Баки.

— Попрошу присяжных не учитывать это заявление, так как оно не подкреплено доказательствами.

— Мне незачем лгать и обвинять своего единственного живого родителя в том, чего он не совершал.

Баки старался игнорировать пристальный взгляд отца, выворачивающий, казалось, до самых костей. Особенное внимание он уделял животу, словно там находился не ребенок, а, как минимум, опасная взрывчатка.

Баки и ощущал себя примерно также. Готовым вот-вот лопнуть.

— Так вы никогда не лжете? — усомнился Росс.

— Нет. Не под присягой.

— Очень интересно, мистер Барнс. Позвольте вам напомнить о суде две тысячи четырнадцатого, когда вы заявили, что вас похитили. Тогда вы тоже не лгали? Где же это? — Росс подошел к столу и жестом фокусника вытащил папку с файлами. — Ах, вот документ, подписанный вами — это же ваша подпись, верно? — в котором говорится, что вы сами организовали свое похищение с целью привлечь внимание родителей. Вы подтверждаете, что этот документ является настоящим?

— Да, — сухо ответил Баки, вскидывая подбородок и расправляя плечи. Он мог сказать, что документ — фальшивка, что он солгал ради отца. И все равно остался бы лжецом.

— Можно ли вам доверять, мистер Барнс? — вздохнул Росс, глядя в сторону присяжных и игнорируя замечание судьи о том, чтобы тот к ним не обращался. Присяжные с сомнением зашептались. — Вопросов больше нет.

<center>***</center>

— Расскажите нам, мистер Роджерс, что именно связывало вас с Говардом Старком?

— Он был другом моей матери. А позже, когда я стал старше, и сам смог называть его другом, — ответил Стив.

— С такой серьезной разницей в возрасте? — не поверил Росс.

— Протестую, рассуждения, не имеющие отношения к делу, — пресек клоунаду Фьюри.

— Принимаю. Пожалуйста, по делу, мистер Росс, — потребовал судья.

Губы Росса тронула неприятная улыбка.

— Всего лишь пытаюсь разобраться в природе отношений мистера Роджерса и Говарда Старка.

— Это не психологический анализ, Ваша Честь, — заметил Фьюри, переводя взгляд на присяжных. — И не относится к рассматриваемому делу.

— Продолжайте.

— Правда ли, мистер Роджерс, что Говард Старк шпионил и добывал для вас документы, порочащие честь мистера Пирса?

— Верно.

— Правда ли, что он так ничего и не смог найти?

— Документы были уничтожены, предположительно сгорели вместе с автомобилем Говарда, — как можно спокойнее ответил Стив, прекрасно понимая, к чему ведет Росс. 

Снова повернув голову к присяжным, Росс развел руками.

— Предположительно. То есть никаких документов, порочащих честь и достоинство мистера Пирса, вы вместе с Говардом Старком не обнаружили?

Стив сжал кулаки под столом и медленно их разжал, не позволяя ни единому мускулу на лице дрогнуть. Пирс сканировал его нечитаемым взглядом. Тюремная роба пошла бы ему гораздо больше, чем костюм от Тома Форда.

— С Говардом — нет.

— Очень хорошо. Мистер Роджерс, правда ли, что за несколько дней до смерти Говарда Старка вы с ним сильно поссорились?

— Ваша честь, подозреваемый здесь не мистер Роджерс. Вопросы мистера Росса носят обвинительный характер, — напомнил Фьюри, но Земо лишь нахмурился.

— Отклонено. Ответьте, мистер Роджерс.

— Мы поссорились с ним, так как Говард собирался рискнуть и скачать документы с рабочего компьютера Пирса. На следующий день он погиб, — Стив повернул голову в сторону присяжных. — Странное совпадение, не так ли?

— Просто поразительное, — усмехнулся Росс, замирая напротив Стива, а затем протягивая ему папку с документами. — Хочу предоставить заверенный отчет о деятельности мистера Старка в компании. Это его подпись, верно?

— Возможно. Я не могу знать почерк всех моих друзей и знакомых, — Стив поджал губы, рассматривая документ.

— Зачитайте нам, пожалуйста, содержание отчета.

— Здесь сказано, что Говард Старк через подставных лиц завладел сорока процентами акций компании на общую сумму пятьдесят миллионов долларов.

Несмотря на все печати и подписи, Стив не верил, что Говард незаконно скупал акции. А если бы и делал что-то подобное, то явно не попался бы так легко. Документ был самой настоящей фальшивкой, пусть и очень качественной.

— Как вы видите, помогал Говард не только вам, но и себе, — Росс забрал документ и отдал его судье.

— Если мистер Росс продолжит самостоятельно давать показания, то пусть меняется с мистером Роджерсом местами.

— Принято.

— Это важно, Ваша Честь, чтобы понять мотивы и Роджерса, и Старка. Их преступный сговор…

— Протестую, необоснованные обвинения.

— Принято. Мистер Росс, советую вам подбирать выражения, если вы не хотите закончить с этим свидетелем.

Росс кивнул, натягивая одну из своих самых неприятных ухмылок.

— Скажите, мистер Роджерс. Правда ли, что вы подрались с сыном Говарда Старка, Тони Старком, во время похорон?

— Да.

— Правда ли, что он обвинил вас в смерти отца?

Присяжные снова зашептались, недоверчиво поглядывая на него.

— Тони был расстроен, он винил меня из-за того, что я втянул отца в это, уговорил его помочь мне доказать вину Александра Пирса. Только и всего, — как можно спокойнее проговорил Стив.

— Что ж, у нас есть видеозапись, показывающая ситуацию с совсем другой стороны.

Стив нахмурился и беспокойно переглянулся с Баки.

— Ваша Честь, изначально видеозаписи не было в материалах дела. Аудиозаписи, предоставленные нами, приняты не были, но при этом видеозаписи мистера Росса будут учитываться? — поинтересовался Фьюри, поднимаясь со своего места. — Полагаю, это не…

— На аудиозаписи непонятно, кто именно ведет диалог. Запись тихая, имеются шумы и никаких доказательств того, что там мистер Пирс, кроме отдаленно похожего на него голоса, нет, — небрежно перебил его Росс. — Видеозапись же является оправдывающим доказательством, демонстрирующим, что даже сын погибшего Говарда Старка не считает Александра Пирса виновным в его смерти.

— Вы можете продемонстрировать видеоматериалы, но я попрошу присяжных не учитывать их в дальнейшем.

На интерактивной доске появилась запись, сделанная на телефон. Абсолютно пьяный Тони кричал и толкал Стива в грудь, обвиняя его в смерти отца. Если не знать всех деталей, выглядело действительно паршиво, словно Тони считал, что Стив собственноручно прикончил Говарда. Завязалась некрасивая драка. Тони кинулся на Стива, метя кулаком в лицо, а Стив, чисто на автомате увернувшись, врезал ему по ребрам. Кругом завопили люди, их попытались разнять, уговаривая Стива успокоиться и вспомнить, где они находятся. Мария Старк зарыдала, прикрывая лицо ладонями и раскачиваясь из стороны в сторону. Тони продолжал кричать, называя его предателем и убийцей. На этом запись обрывалась.

Стив откинулся на спинку стула. Ничего хорошего в увиденном он не нашел.

Росс улыбнулся, глядя ему в глаза. Он выглядел настолько самоуверенным, что казалось, будто Пирс уже оправдан, а Стива вот-вот посадят за решетку вместо него.

— Что скажете, мистер Роджерс?

— Тони пьян и не понимает, о чем говорит.

— Как удобно, — восхитился Росс. — Кажется, он прекрасно понимает, о чем говорит, и в своих словах уверен.

— Предположения, — оборвал размышления Росса Фьюри. — Почему бы не вызвать самого прокурора Старка для дачи показаний? Мистер Росс снова задает вопросы, на которые сам же и пытается ответить. Хочу напомнить, что судят здесь не мистера Роджерса, и такие беспочвенные обвинения не стоит воспринимать всерьез.

— Принято, — Земо перевел взгляд на Росса. — Делаю вам последнее замечание. У вас еще есть вопросы к мистеру Роджерсу?

— Нет, — Росс с недовольством посмотрел на Фьюри. — Свидетель ваш.

<center>***</center>

Телевизор негромко шумел в гостиной, пока Баки пытался придумать что-нибудь на ужин. Они со Стивом сняли другую квартиру, отказавшись от той, где жили раньше. Эта казалась надежнее и безопаснее, находилась ближе к полицейскому участку и совсем рядом с больницей, просто на всякий случай. Баки протиснулся к холодильнику, с недовольством глядя на живот.

У омег-мужчин, как правило, редко рождались крупные дети. Судя по пузу, Баки ждал настоящего слоненка. На него не налазили даже самые большие футболки Стива, так что пришлось закупиться новыми, то ли для толстяков, то ли для беременных толстяков. Пыхтя и чертыхаясь, Баки потянулся за арахисовой пастой на верхнюю полку. До родов оставалось еще восемь недель, а чувствовал он себя так, будто лопнет со дня на день.

Ноги отекали, поясница болела, ему ничего не хотелось делать, только лежать и смотреть в потолок. Да и лежать нормально не получалось. Ребенок давил на мочевой пузырь, заставляя его по десять раз за час бегать в туалет; ребенок не давал ему спать на спине или лицом в подушку, как он привык; ребенок лишил его радостей секса, сделав огромным и неповоротливым. Стив, разумеется, не пытался присунуть ему, наоборот, умело отбивался от рук Баки, если на того накатывало игривое настроение. Стив боялся сделать что-то не так, начитавшись всяких странных форумов.

А единственное, чего боялся Баки — так это освобождения отца и снятия с него всех обвинений.

Облизав ложку после арахисовой пасты, Баки вытащил из холодильника курицу и специи.

Многое из того, что произошло в суде, стало для них полной неожиданностью. Нужные свидетели пропадали, меняли показания, документы исчезали, а на их место приходили те, что полностью переигрывали дело. Отец вел себя спокойно и уверенно, понимая, что недолго ему под домашним арестом осталось. Он улыбался и отвечал на все вопросы, выставляя Баки неблагодарным ребенком, Стива — подкаблучником, делающим все для беременного омеги, а Фьюри — мстительным хером, не простившим ему увольнения. То, что Фьюри ушел сам, он объяснил просто: не хотел оставлять ему в резюме некрасивую пометку о некомпетентности.

— Блядь, — выругался Баки, когда один из пакетиков со специями упал на пол. К счастью, он не был вскрыт, так что ничего не просыпалось. К несчастью, за ним нужно было наклониться. Ухватившись рукой за стол, Баки медленно опустился на колени и, подняв пакетик, столь же медленно встал на ноги. Семь месяцев. Что же станет на девятом? Стив и так уже завязывал ему шнурки, перед родами начнет носить его на руках.

Позабыв про курицу, Баки вернулся в гостиную. Бойкая журналистка рассказывала о суде над Александром Пирсом, на экране появилось несколько кадров с заседаний. Оператор взял крупным планом Баки, прикрывающего живот руками и хмуро смотрящего в сторону отца.

— …после нескольких месяцев судебных заседаний, сегодня мистера Пирса, наконец, полностью оправдали, — радостно сообщила журналистка, словно это было ее личное достижение.

Прислонившись к косяку, Баки тупо уставился в стену. Его оправдали. Какого хрена? Они так старались, столько всего добыли, так много сделали, а все оказалось зря. Сил на ярость и злость не осталось, но зато накатило отчаяние. Если у тебя есть деньги, то закон — ничто. Если у тебя есть власть — ты можешь делать, что угодно. Для Александра Пирса не существовало запретов, словно для гребаного Бога. Баки обнял себя руками и прикусил губу, не позволяя тоске и боли затопить сознание.

Они что-нибудь придумают. Пойдут дальше. Это еще не конец.

На журнальном столике завибрировал телефон. Баки взял его в руки и с облегчением выдохнул, заметив там имя Стива.

— Уже видел? — спросил Стив без приветствий. Судя по шуму мотора, он уже ехал домой.

— Да, — кивнул Баки. — Ничего. Мы же что-нибудь придумаем, верно? Это не значит, что он останется безнаказанным.

— Они ищут Рамлоу. Пирс с легкостью спихнул убийство Айзека на него. Нашлись и отпечатки пальцев, так что Брока объявили в розыск.

Баки перевел взгляд на экран телевизора. И правда, фото Рамлоу появилось в новостях. За него предлагали приличную награду. Интересно, он сам согласился взять на себя преступления Пирса? Или тот подставил его, не пожалев даже самого своего преданного человека? Баки не знал, что и думать.

— Он мог пойти, как соучастник. Как организатор убийств, — под «он» подразумевая отца, заметил Баки. — Судья не желает сажать его, он всех купил.

— Мы что-нибудь придумаем. Ты разговаривал с Фьюри?

— Нет. Я боюсь ему звонить.

— Приеду домой — позвоним вместе, — тут же пообещал Стив, нисколько не осуждая его из-за глупого страха перед телефонным разговором. — Купить что-нибудь на ужин?

— Я пытаюсь сделать курицу. Но все валится из рук, — вздохнул Баки.

— Тогда не готовь. Я заеду в тот русский ресторанчик за углом.

— Я не беспомощный, — вяло огрызнулся Баки, топая обратно на кухню и едва не врезаясь плечом в косяк. Грациозен, как слон в посудной лавке. — Я могу, блядь, сделать нам пожрать.

— Разумеется, — в голосе Стива чувствовалась усталая улыбка, Баки тут же стало стыдно за этот крошечный взрыв. — Просто предложил.

— Через сколько ты приедешь? — уже более мягким тоном спросил Баки.

— Здесь небольшой затор. Думаю, через полчаса буду, — неуверенно ответил Стив.

— Хорошо, — Баки шумно чмокнул телефон и улыбнулся куда более искренне. — Я справлюсь с чертовой курицей.

Он обязательно справится со всеми невзгодами. Но начнет с упрямой птицы.

— Я в тебя верю, — хохотнул Стив. Баки сбросил вызов и положил телефон на кухонный стол.

Высыпав несколько разных приправ в миску, отыскав сухой чеснок и хорошенько обваляв в получившейся смеси каждую куриную голень, Баки смазал противень маслом и уложил их на него в два ровных ряда. От разогретой духовки сделалось душно, пришлось промокнуть вспотевшее лицо бумажным полотенцем. Баки снова завис перед холодильником, невольно напевая заевшую после нескольких часов в Тик-Ток песню. Что придумать на гарнир? Баки не хотелось заморачиваться, поэтому он просто порезал овощи, натер сыр и бросил туда немного оливок, так обожаемых Стивом. Сам он был к ним абсолютно равнодушен, пусть и не выковыривал из пиццы или салата.

В замке заворочался ключ, и он невольно напрягся, косясь в сторону подставки для ножей.

— Я дома, — крикнул Стив, шурша чем-то из прихожей.

Баки с облегчением выдохнул. Судя по тому, сколько он нервничает и переживает, ребенок у них будет дерганый и ссыкливый, как и сам Баки после встречи со Стивом. Иногда, в особенно тяжелые моменты, когда в груди все сжималось и хотелось забиться в угол, Баки думал, что лучше бы они никогда не встречались. Он продолжал бы жить в своем уютном мирке, не знал бы о том, какая жизнь вокруг, строил бы карьеру, снимал бы альф на одну ночь в клубе. Прекрасная, лживая, в розовых тонах жизнь. Порой ему казалось, что это то, чего он жаждал и теперь.

А потом Баки приходил в себя и вспоминал, почему такие мысли — полное дерьмо.

— Привет, — притянув к себе Стива для ласкового поцелуя, Баки прислонился к кухонному островку поясницей и кивнул в сторону духовки, откуда по всей квартире разносился аппетитный аромат. — Почти готово.

— Поборол курицу?

— В лучших традициях ассасинов.

Стив мягко усмехнулся и обнял его, осторожно прижимая к себе и поглаживая живот раскрытой ладонью. Щенок, впервые за день, наконец-то успокоился и перестал ломать Баки позвоночник своими прицельными выпадами пяткой.

— Развел нежности, — проворчал Баки, на самом деле наслаждаясь всем этим. Ему не хотелось разговаривать про отца, звонить Фьюри, что-то решать и куда-то бежать. Ему просто хотелось притормозить и насладиться моментом тишины и уюта.

Но покой им только снился.

— Надо поговорить с Фьюри, — Стив, разумеется, все испортил. Баки страдальчески вздохнул и отстранился.

— Звони ему сам, — сухо предложил Баки, принимаясь мешать и без того нормальный салат.

— Да, конечно, — согласился Стив, хлопая себя по карманам. — В куртке оставил.

— Так может, сначала поедим? Не хочу портить себе аппетит, — забубнил Баки, хуже старого деда. — Ничего хорошего мы не услышим.

— Я знаю. Прости.

«Прости» за что? За то, что не сдержал обещания? За то, что не обеспечил безопасность, хотя говорил, что все будет хорошо? За ложные надежды? За то, что теперь над их ребенком нависла реальная угроза? То, как отец смотрел на него на судебных заседаний, навевало определенные мысли. Что-то обязательно случится. Что-то очень плохое. Баки чувствовал, знал это, пусть и не мог объяснить, откуда.

Разумеется, Баки ничего из этого не сказал. Только мрачно усмехнулся и покачал головой.

— Проследи за курицей. Пойду в гостиную, ноги гудят, — приврал Баки, лишь бы на несколько минут остаться в одиночестве и не накинуться на Стива с упреками. Он не заслужил этого, на самом деле. Он много сделал и все еще делает, он не опустил руки и не позволил мрачному унынию затопить все вокруг. Баки не мог обвинять его во всех проблемах мира вслух.

Баки переключил канал с новостного на развлекательный.

От чужого заливистого смеха и искренней радости сводило зубы. Будто маленький, он эгоистично хотел, чтобы всем было так же плохо, как и ему. Баки прекрасно понимал, насколько это глупо, но поделать ничего с собой не мог. Баки положил под спину несколько подушек и нахмурился, не особо понимая, что происходит на экране.

Возможно, если он попытается пойти к отцу, тот не тронет Стива. Если Баки сделается послушным и услужливым, выполняющим все, что отец прикажет. Возможно… Нет, это исключено. Такая вероятность была несколько месяцев назад, когда отца не арестовали, а Баки мог сделать аборт. Теперь же отец захочет отомстить, жестоко и болезненно, он нанесет по ним удар, не оставив и мокрого места. Баки зажмурился, переживая острый приступ паники и умоляя Стива не заглянуть сейчас в гостиную. Роджерс был в опасности. Отец не тронет Баки, он оставит его подыхать от тоски, как волка, чью пару подстрелили охотники. Он сделает все, чтобы Баки захотел помереть сам.

Отмахнувшись от депрессивных мыслей, Баки разблокировал экран телефона и поставил несколько лайков под фотографиями Наташи с Лихо. На последнем снимке ее кот очаровательно задрал лапы и смотрел в камеру слегка окосевшими глазами. Снова отыскал кошачью мяту? Этот ушастый мог. Ласково улыбнувшись и написав сиропный комментарий, восхваляющий розовый нос и такие же розовые подушечки лап, Баки повернулся в сторону двери.

Стив замер в проеме, прислонившись к косяку плечом и сложив руки на груди. На губах у него тут же появилась неуверенная улыбка.

— Тебе уже лучше? — спросил он, и Баки неопределенно пожал плечами. Оттолкнувшись от косяка, Стив подошел к дивану и опустился перед Баки на корточки.

— Ничего от тебя не скроешь, да? — поддразнил Баки, легко дергая его за шнурки толстовки и притягивая к себе.

Стив и не думал сопротивляться, подбираясь ближе и укладывая голову Баки на колени, что с его ростом далось ему непросто: пришлось согнуться в две погибели, шлепнуться на колени и подпихнуть ладони Баки под задницу. Последнее, вероятно, не было так уж необходимо, просто Стиву захотелось потискать его разжиревшую пятую точку.

Расплывшись в довольной улыбке, Стив потерся носом о его живот, за что тут же получил подзатыльник. Такие нежности все еще смущали Баки, пусть он и находил их приятными.

— Мы решим все проблемы, — пообещал Стив, сам не зная, что несет. Он не мог, не имел права давать еще больше обещаний. Потому что лучше промолчать, чем в итоге не выполнить ничего.

— Ага, — сохраняя нейтральное лицо, кивнул Баки. — И надеюсь, в ближайшее время.

— Ты не веришь мне, — обиженно надув губы, заметил Стив. — Я не удивлен.

— Я верю, что ты <i>хочешь</i> этого, — нахмурился Баки. — Но не думаю, что у нас что-то выйдет. Остается надеяться, что мой отец не станет нам мстить.

Это было менее вероятно, чем существование единорогов.

— А он будет.

— И наверняка уже придумал, как сделать это.

Баки отвернулся к экрану, запуская пальцы в волосы Стива, ласково поглаживая и устраивая на его голове самое настоящее гнездо. Они совершили кучу ошибок с того самого момента, как Стив подсел к нему в баре. Начали встречаться (а ведь Баки сопротивлялся, не желая называть их связь отношениями), тупо заделали ребенка (и решили поиграть в счастливую семью), ввязались в войну с человеком, который отмахивался от таких, как они, словно от назойливых мух.

Баки ощущал эмоциональный ступор. Он должен был паниковать, нервничать, трястись и бояться, а вместо этого внутри все словно вымерзло. Ему бы покричать, побить тарелки, рявкнуть на Роджерса, чтобы тот встряхнул его и прижал к себе. Но он не мог даже голос повысить, настолько заледенели внутренности. Вероятно, это и был настоящий страх, древний как мир ужас.

Их всех провернул на члене старик. Что достаточно иронично. Человек, которому осталось, ну, сколько? Десять? Пятнадцать лет? С его деньгами и здоровьем, возможно, все двадцать. Ждать так долго они не могли.

Стив снова сдвинулся, прижимаясь еще теснее, еще ближе. Баки хотелось, чтобы они остались вот так, только вдвоем, навсегда.

— Пенни за твои мысли, — пробормотал Стив, утыкаясь лбом в низ живота.

— Тут и десяти не хватит, — шепнул Баки, не желая нарушать внезапное умиротворение. — Может, уедем?

Стив недоверчиво вскинулся, страдальчески изгибая брови.

— И бросим всех?

— Им ничего не будет, — не слишком уверенно предположил Баки. — Разве что Фьюри… но он может за себя постоять.

— Я не могу бросить тех, кто нам помогал. Шэрон, Сэм, Наташа, все твои приятели…

— …мог бы и запомнить их имена, — проворчал Баки, ругаясь не всерьез.

— …они в опасности теперь, исключительно из-за меня.

Баки проглотил замечание о том, что в опасности они не из-за Стива, а из-за них обоих. Стив втянул Сэма и Шэрон, Баки втянул Наташу и Фьюри. А Фьюри втянул всех остальных. Эдакая круговая порука.

— Мы все виноваты. Слишком самонадеянны были.

— Может, тебе стоит уехать в Нью-Йорк? — спросил Стив, снова усаживаясь на корточки. — У меня остались там друзья. Или поживешь у моей мамы.

— Вот уж нет! — возмутился Баки, едва на месте не подпрыгивая. Ребенок, словно почувствовав его настроение, тут же пнул его куда-то в почку (судя по ощущениям, разумеется). — Как ты себе это представляешь? Мам, привет, это мой беременный омега, ему тут рожать через пару месяцев. А еще над нами нависла смертельная угроза, возможно, нас всех закатают в бетон. Можно Баки поживет с тобой? Что? Почему ты захлопываешь дверь у меня перед носом?

Баки старался сохранять шутливый тон, но, вероятно, так бы все и случилось, никакой шутки во всем этом не было. Кто в своем уме будет прятать у себя чужака, можно сказать, человека с улицы? Сара Роджерс не знала ничего о нем, они решили, что скажут ей обо всем после суда, познакомятся, выпьют кофе, послушают кучу упреков, которые, вероятно, ей захочется им высказать. И никто бы не осудил Сару. Узнать о том, что станешь бабушкой, незадолго до появления внука на свет, такое себе удовольствие. А еще Баки был уверен — он ей не понравится. Он не из тех милых омег, которых приятно познакомить с родителям и которых принимают с распростертыми объятиями. Он из тех, кому улыбаются в лицо, а потом тихонько интересуются, когда все разъезжаются по домам: «Ты кого к нам притащил, сынок? От него будут одни неприятности».

На месте Сары Роджерс, Баки вообще не стал бы с собой разговаривать.

— Мама так не сделает, — заверил Стив.

— И мы все равно не станем втягивать еще и ее. Я просто подумал… Мой отец влиятелен здесь, в штатах. Может, стоит рассмотреть Канаду? — воодушевился Баки, открывая сайт с билетами на самолет. — Сначала рванем в Детройт, а там уже пересечем границу. И папа не сможет нас найти.

— Я не хочу уезжать, это мой дом, — упрямо сжал челюсть Стив.

Ну, разумеется. Когда ему было удобно, он тут же включал патриота. Когда нет, вспоминал о том, что он ирландец. И плевать, что он ни разу не был в Ирландии, а его прабабушка, перебравшаяся из Дрихад-Нуа, умерла задолго до его рождения и никому толком не рассказывала, как там вообще, за океаном.

— Нам придется. Мы отвечаем не только за себя, Стив, — мягко напомнил Баки, используя нечестный прием и указывая на свой живот. — Эта маленькая леди вот-вот появится на свет. Не хочу, чтобы первое, что она увидит, был пистолет, направленный в мою сторону.

Стив зарычал, совершенно злобно и неподдельно.

— Не говори так.

— Я не прав?

— Мы все исправим.

Ага, а Рамлоу, находящийся теперь в бегах, им в этом поможет. И они будут дружить семьями. Может, дочь Рамлоу тоже залетит и тогда они вместе отправят детей в школу. Вот чудесно будет!

— Нам нужен план на случай, если это не сработает, — снова насел на Стива Баки. — Просто план. Билеты с открытыми датами, может, поддельные паспорта. Оружие…

— Мы не преступники, мы не станем сбегать.

Баки тяжело вздохнул, чувствуя, что уже сам готов куда-нибудь бежать. Кажется, мама говорила, что их прапра-кто-то-там переехал из Румынии. Он мог бы спрятаться в Бухаресте, в какой-нибудь маленькой и незаметной квартире. Раз Стив такой козел и не понимает, что это их единственный вариант. Другого просто не было.

— Просто подумай над этим, — попросил Баки. — Я не говорю, что мы так и сделаем.

— Хорошо, — недовольно раздув ноздри, Стив отстранился и отодвинулся от него, лишая тепла. — Я найду человека, который сделает тебе документы. И обеспечит перелет.

— Мне…

— Нам.

Оскалившись, Баки дернул Стива за капюшон худи, накидывая его на голову и быстро затягивая шнурки, лишь бы не видеть его дурацкое лицо.

— Без тебя никуда не поеду.

— Ради нашего ребенка — поедешь.

И тут Баки нечего было возразить.

<center>***</center>

Стив зашел в лифт и нажал на кнопку первого этажа. На двадцатом, седьмом и четвертом тоже отметились остановки, хотя сейчас в кабине он и был совершенно один. Прикрыв глаза, Стив позволил себе усталый вздох и прислонился к гладкой зеркальной стене, легонько ударяясь об нее затылком, чувствуя подступающую мигрень. У них с Баки выдалась непростая неделя, несмотря на то, что Пирс никак не пытался с ними связаться. Не угрожал, не присылал своих людей, не изображал прощение. Просто делал вид, словно Баки и Стива не существует.

И вот это настораживало больше всего. Зная Пирса, на «прощение» надеяться и не стоило.

Зато Александр щедро делился своими переживаниями с журналистами. Он давал по несколько интервью в день, рассказывая небылицы и выставляя Баки самым настоящим предателем. Наталья фыркнула что-то про Павлика Морозова, но Стив так и не понял отсылки. Вероятно, что-то русское и загадочное, как обычно.

— Мой сын предал меня, — заявлял Александр, — но это не значит, что я не готов принять его и своего внука, когда он поймет, что именно пытался сделать.

— Разочарован ли я? Разумеется, — кивал Пирс, — ведь я получил удар в спину от самого моего родного человека.

— Я нисколько не злюсь, — убеждал он журналистов, окружавших его, — мне больно читать и слушать в свой адрес столько грязи. Понятия не имею, кто надоумил Джеймса поступить так, как он поступил.

Стив невесело усмехнулся и мотнул головой. На Баки обрушился шквал критики, журналисты бегали за ними и преследовали до самого дома. Они поджидали Стива на работе (странно, что его вообще не уволили сразу, после освобождения Пирса), они терроризировали Баки в университете, пытались взять интервью в магазинах. Баки злился и посылал их ко всем чертям, а потом это попадало в выпуски или блоги, где его выставляли неадекватным нестабильным омегой. Его поведение насмешливо оправдывали беременностью, какие-то ублюдки делали мемы, совершенно несмешные и оскорбительные. «Я не знаю, почему, но я хочу» — стал особенно популярным, на нем Баки сидел на суде с максимально стервозным лицом и надутыми губами. Стив не помнил, когда именно он так скривился. Возможно, когда его в очередной раз обвинили в попытке подставить отца из-за денег или из-за небольшой ссоры.

Пирса же по телеку выставляли чуть ли не святым. Абсурдно, но это так. Лишь в некоторых независимых изданиях высказывали сомнения о том, настолько ли он «чист», как это представили в суде. Но люди хавали то, что им подавалось массово, а не то, что стоило анализировать.

Стив подвинулся, когда на двадцатом этаже в лифт зашел мужчина в солнцезащитных очках, спортивном костюме, типичном для чавов [1], и бейсболке с повернутым к затылку козырьком.

Достав телефон из кармана и проверив время, Стив бездумно пролистал новостную ленту и отправил Баки забавного котика, самостоятельно усаживающегося на унитаз по важным делам. Тот ответил несколькими смайликами, и Стив позволил себе легкую улыбку, без капли искреннего веселья. Скоро что-то случится, ощущение затишья перед грозой не покидало его. В воздухе повис тяжелый запах озона.

Лифт остановился. Стив перевел взгляд на руку мужчины, нажавшую на кнопку экстренной остановки.

Вот как, да?

— Пока мы не начали, — спокойно произнес Стив, убирая телефон обратно в карман. — Может, все же спокойно доедешь до первого этажа, Брок?

Рамлоу повернулся и сдернул очки, аккуратно складывая дужки и убирая в свободный карман толстовки.

— Боюсь, это не в моих интересах, Роджерс, — усмехнулся Рамлоу, пока еще не приближаясь, стоя в нескольких метрах от него. — Мне жаль насчет Пирса, вы так хорошо старались. Столько дерьма нарыли. И все зря.

— Спасибо, твое искреннее сочувствие — то, в чем мы с Баки нуждаемся.

Нервно облизнувшись, Рамлоу запихнул ладони в карманы свободных спортивных штанов.

— Мне не плевать на малыша Баки, этот идиот не заслужил очнуться в подвале с твоей отрезанной башкой на коленях.

— Это угроза? — уточнил Стив, скрещивая руки на груди, стараясь выглядеть внушающе и устрашающе.

— Это предупреждение, — хмыкнул Рамлоу. — Думаешь, Пирс оставит вас в покое? Благословит? А потом понянчит внучка, когда тот слегка подрастет и окрепнет?

Стив оскалился, делая шаг вперед. Рамлоу тут же достал пистолет и направил дулом в его сторону.

— О-ох, тише, здоровяк, — усмехнулся он, поигрывая пальцами по спусковому крючку. — Я хочу, чтобы ты успокоился.

Отступив на несколько шагов, снова вжимаясь в хромированную поверхность, Стив гневно раздул ноздри.

— Чего ты хочешь?

— Дать дружеский совет.

— Мы с тобой не друзья.

— А вот мы с малышом Баки — да. Хочу дать совет для него, — уточнил Рамлоу, приближаясь. — Не сопротивляйся. И тогда твой мальчик не пострадает.

— И с чего мне тебе верить?

— Ты и не должен, — весело пожал плечами Рамлоу, замирая неприлично близко. Стив вскинул подбородок, окатывая Брока всем накопленным за месяцы и годы расследования презрением. Того это не особо впечатлило.

— Почему ты продолжаешь работать на него? — спросил Стив, стараясь сохранять спокойствие. — Теперь тебя ищут по всей стране.

— Пусть ищут, — кивнул Рамлоу, вытаскивая из кармана магнитные наручники. — Тебя это должно беспокоить в последнюю очередь.

— Ты можешь пойти на сделку с прокурором. Тебе дадут гораздо меньше, чем ты заслужил. Просто сдай Пирса, — предложил Стив, зная, что последует за этим.

Ни-че-го. Вряд ли хоть один прокурор пошел бы на подобную сделку, даже ради того, чтобы запихнуть Пирса в тюрьму до конца его дней. Впрочем, если бы дело досталось Тони… Но ожидать от Рамлоу содействия точно не следовало. Уж скорее Усама бен Ладен начал бы пропагандировать мир во всем мире, чем Брок сделал бы что-то по-настоящему хорошее. Странно, что он все еще не выстрелил.

Стив ждал этого, как и оглушающей боли. Но она все не наступала.

— Ох, дружище, — Рамлоу покачал головой, прижимая пистолет к его груди, защелкивая наручник на правой руке, а другим концом прикрепляя его, зачем-то, к серебристому поручню вдоль стен лифта.

— Что теперь? — Стив дернул запястьем. — Убьешь меня? К чему вообще это представление?

— Как ты мог такое подумать? — оскорбленно ахнул Рамлоу. — Я просто хочу перетереть. Ну, знаешь, о нашем, о девичьем.

— Мог бы выбрать более романтичное место, — холодно заметил Стив. — Пригласил бы на чашечку кофе, например.

Рамлоу расхохотался, болезненно вдавливая дуло пистолета под челюсть.

— Ты такой забавный, Стив, теперь понятно, почему Баки совсем отупел рядом с тобой.

— Заигрываешь со мной, Рамлоу? — хрипло поинтересовался Стив, задирая голову. Если Брок выстрелит, то клининговой службе придется постараться, чтобы вычистить его мозги из всех стыков кабины.

— Не мой типаж, Роджерс, — фыркнул Брок и тут же интимно понизил голос. — Прямо сейчас в ваш дом заглянет Роллинс.

— Что?! — рявкнул Стив, дергаясь и тут же натыкаясь на предупреждающий взгляд.

— Он хочет получить все документы, все записи, которые у вас есть. И их копии, разумеется, тоже.

— Не понимаю, о чем ты говоришь.

— Баки совсем один дома, да? — Рамлоу сделал печальную физиономию. — Роллинс не такой добряк, как я.

— Если он хоть пальцем тронет Баки…

— А вот этого я знать не могу. У него такой тяжелый характер, — цокнул Рамлоу, похлопывая Стива дулом пистолета по щеке. — Не ручаюсь, что все пройдет гладко, если он не получит того, что хочет.

— Какая же ты мразь, — прошептал Стив, тяжело сглатывая. — Прикажи ему не трогать Баки. Он все отдаст, только не дай Роллинсу прикоснуться к нему.

Рамлоу улыбнулся, обнажая крепкие белые зубы.

— Вот в чем загвоздка, Стиви. Я же могу называть тебя «Стиви»? Так вот, — драматично выдержав паузу в три секунды, Рамлоу продолжил: — Я, вроде как, в отставке. Пирс посчитал, что я слишком много наследил, и теперь я не у дел.

— Так помоги нам, — отчаянно попросил Стив. — Отомсти ему.

Рамлоу поморщил нос и мотнул головой.

— Не хочу, — надул он губы. — Не люблю быть на стороне добра. На мою рожу посмотри, я же типичный злодей. Хоть и чертовски горячий.

Стив сжал зубы.

— Отпусти меня. Чего еще тебе надо? — прорычал он. — Зачем ты все это мне рассказываешь?

— Я же говорил, — закатил глаза Рамлоу, — исключительно по доброте душевной. Смотри, какая смешная штука получается. Ты тут, твой Баки — там, скорее всего получает по лицу и отчаянно ищет документы. Вероятно, Роллинсу они и не слишком-то нужны, Александр разрешил распускать руки и запугивать. Он хочет веселья.

— Какое еще веселье?!

— Я не знаю, — задумчиво прищурившись, Рамлоу щелкнул пальцами. — Ах, да. Посчитаем за веселье то, что пока Баки будет захлебываться слезами, тебя будут запихивать в полицейскую машину.

— Что?

— Что? — переспросил Рамлоу. — Точно, какой я глупый! Ты ведь не знаешь. На первом этаже тебя уже ждут два детектива с ордером на твой арест. Стиви, а ты не говорил, что убил Говарда Старка! Такой интересный поворот.

— Я не убивал.

— В суде расскажешь, — отмахнулся Рамлоу.

Стив почувствовал, как он что-то настойчиво запихивает ему в карман, взамен вытаскивая его телефон. При этом пистолет Рамлоу держал уверенно, ровно, его рука ни разу не дрогнула и не устала. Беспокойство затопило с головой. Но не из-за возможного ареста, а из-за того, что могло случиться с Баки.

— Зачем ты это делаешь, Рамлоу?

— Просто делюсь информацией. Ой, лифт снова работает. Ну, удачи. И ничего личного, сержант, счастливой тебе жизни на зоне. Слышал, копы там неплохо так оттягиваются, — кулак больно впечатался в солнечное сплетение, заставляя задохнуться и сложиться пополам. Стив, разумеется, напряг пресс, но помогло это процентов на десять. Во рту появился привкус желчи. Рамлоу выскочил из кабины на восьмом этаже, а Стив с трудом нащупал в кармане одноразовый телефон, который оставил ему, зачем-то, Брок.

В контакты был забит один единственный номер, который Стив сразу же узнал.

— Шэрон? — задыхаясь, позвал он, когда Шэрон взяла трубку после второго гудка.

— Стив? О боже, ты не представляешь, тут такое…

— Наплевать. Шэрон, пожалуйста, возьми Сэма и отправляйтесь к Баки. К нему едет Роллинс, я не знаю, что он собирается сделать. Поторопитесь.

Дверцы лифта открылись на первом этаже, и Стив вскинул голову.

— Сержант Роджерс, — детектив прикоснулась к кобуре, словно сомневаясь, стоит ли доставать пистолет, а затем нахмурилась, увидев, что его рука прикована. — Вы задержаны по подозрению в убийстве Говарда Старка. Вы имеете право хранить молчание. Все, что вы скажете, будет использовано против вас.

Стив кивнул, переживая еще один приступ тошноты и швыряя телефон на дно кабины. Куски пластика разлетелись в разные стороны. Он надеялся, что Шэрон и Сэм успеют. Что хотя бы с Баки ничего не случится.

Разумеется, им не могло так повезти.

<center>***</center>

Баки, откусив от зеленого яблока большой кусок, открыл сообщение и усмехнулся, глядя на кота, сидящего на унитазе. Стив постоянно присылал ему странные мемы и картинки, которые лет сто уже не были актуальными. Иногда Баки казалось, что он живет с пенсионером, открывающим для себя чудеса Фейсбука. Кто вообще сидит на Фейсбуке, кроме стариков и бизнесменов? Да никто. Отправив ржущий смайлик, Баки зашел на кухню и щелкнул по кнопке чайника, не отрываясь от телефона.

— Засранка, — пробормотал он, когда Наташа прислала ему фотографию из универа.

Он скучал по нему, по лекциям, даже по самым нелюбимым профессорам, но ходить туда, пока его преследуют журналисты, пытаясь запихнуть микрофон чуть ли не в жопу, не мог. Вряд ли постоянный стресс полезен для ребенка, Баки не хотел начать рожать гораздо раньше намеченного срока. А нервы и депрессия, в которую, по ощущениям, он уже занырнул с головой, не помогали ему в этом. Сегодня, впрочем, был хороший день.

Он встал с кровати и помыл голову, хотя до этого валялся, закутавшись в одеяло, и не желая видеть белый свет, сам приготовил завтрак и пообнимался со Стивом, вяло пытаясь забраться ему в штаны. Стив старался его подбодрить, предлагал позвонить доктору Беннеру, но Баки ничего не хотел. Даже Стива видеть не хотел, а это уже о многом говорило. По правде говоря, он просто боялся покидать свое убежище, пусть баррикада из подушек и одеял и казалась сомнительной. Баки тошнило от еды, от жизни, от всего. Он то загорался, планируя их побег или убийство отца (мысль, на удивление, не вызывала отторжения), то сдувался, как лопнувший презик, мечтая просто лечь и умереть.

Ребенок чувствительно толкнулся, напоминая, что лечь и помереть — не вариант. Ему есть, о ком позаботиться. Да и Роджерс один совсем загнется, он же совершенно беспомощен в условиях реальной жизни. Баки вздохнул и приложил прохладную ладонь ко лбу. Вот откуда в его голове столько разносортного дерьма? Он не из тех, кто легко сдается. Все еще наладится.

— Тупица, — сам себя обругал Баки и случайно задел локтем нож, валяющийся прямо на столешнице испачканным в масле боком вниз.

Прекрасно. Закатив глаза, Баки аккуратно нагнулся за ним и вздрогнул, услышав неясный шум в коридоре. Если бы не обострившиеся в последние недели зрение и слух, то он вряд ли придал бы этому значение, вернее, он и не заметил бы, что в доме больше не один. Баки медленно поднял нож и прислушался к глухому соприкосновению подошв ботинок с паркетом. Такой звук могли давать только тактические ботинки, Рамлоу любил выхаживать в похожих, когда не требовалось натягивать на себя костюм. У Стива подобной обуви не водилось, он в любое время года, в снег и дождь, в жару и холод таскал затертые чуть ли не до дыр конверсы. И он бы обязательно крикнул привычное «я дома». Ни у кого другого ключей от их квартиры не было.

Баки тяжело сглотнул.

Все инстинкты вопили о том, что он в опасности. А пистолет… чертов пистолет лежал в спальне, в сейфе. Баки и не думал, что он когда-нибудь пригодится. И сейчас, когда он был нужен сильнее всего, Баки не мог до него добраться. Для этого пришлось бы пересечь кухню, пробежать мимо гостиной, открыть дверь в спальню и разблокировать сейф. Несколько минут минимум. А у него вряд ли и секунда лишняя нашлась бы. Баки отполз назад, прячась за кухонным островом и крепче сжал рукоять ножа.

Кто-то замер в дверном проеме. Баки осторожно втянул носом воздух. Это точно не Рамлоу, но кто-то знакомый, кто-то из людей отца.

— Я знаю, что ты здесь, Джеймс, — раздался спокойный голос Роллинса.

Баки стиснул нож, разглядывая в стали собственное перепуганное отражение.

— Не делай глупостей и тогда не пострадаешь, — пообещал Роллинс, делая несколько шагов по кухонной плитке, пачкая ее грязью и коричневатыми глинистыми разводами. Судя по громко забарабанившим по подоконнику каплям, разыгрался самый настоящий ливень, идеально подчеркивающий весь кошмар сложившейся ситуации. Баки вздрогнул от взрыва грома, оглушительного и пробирающего до самых костей. Как в самом настоящем фильме ужасов. И маньяк, ждущий его с топором, имелся тоже.

А вот и Джонни [2], подумал Баки, отползая в сторону, к одному из кухонных шкафчиков, и тупо выставляя нож вперед.

Роллинс с интересом склонил голову и окинул его привычным, лишенным каких-либо эмоций взглядом. Баки замер, задержал дыхание, лихорадочно обдумывая ход действий. Воткнуть нож в ногу Роллинса? Попытаться попасть в бедренную артерию? Будь срок чуть поменьше, не чувствуй он себя таким огромным и неповоротливым, то, пожалуй, получилось бы. Будь в его руках пистолет, а не нож, он попал бы в цель.

— Роллинс, — устало выдохнул Баки, но нож так и не опустил. — Не припомню, чтобы приглашал тебя в свой дом.

— Я здесь не для разговоров, Джеймс, — уточнил Роллинс своим спокойным тоном. Вероятно, он даже голову человеку отрезал бы так же: без лишних эмоций, обстоятельно, равнодушно, если и разговаривая, то исключительно о бейсболе или непогоде.

Баки не хотел, чтобы ему отрезали голову.

— Стив вернется с минуты на минуту, — соврал Баки. На самом деле Роджерс обещал быть не раньше восьми.

— Не вернется, — сухо произнес Роллинс, присаживаясь перед Баки на корточки и требовательно протягивая ладонь за ножом. Смело с его стороны предположить, что Баки не попытается воткнуть лезвие прямо в ладонь.

До мозга медленно дошло, что именно сказал Роллинс. Руки затряслись, а в горле встал ощутимый ком.

— Что? О чем это ты? — с паникой в голосе спросил Баки. Стива не могли убить. Просто не могли. Такие вещи случались с кем угодно, но только не с Роджерсом. Это же… это же Роджерс. Он должен умереть в сто двадцать лет, окруженный внуками и правнуками. А не в какой-нибудь подворотне, из-за бандитов его отца!

Роллинс, воспользовавшись заминкой, выбил нож из его руки и вздернул Баки на ноги, легко, словно плешивого кота. Баки дернулся, пытаясь вырваться, но шок и испуг сделали его заторможенным, дрожащим, словно брошенное на батут желе.

— Он жив, если это беспокоит тебя. Будешь слушаться — останешься в живых тоже.

Опомнившись, Баки принялся активно вырываться. Кулак четко впечатался Роллинсу в челюсть, но тот даже не пошатнулся. Это разъярило Баки еще сильнее, позабыв о своем уязвимом положении, он зарычал, хватая Роллинса за горло, пнул, попытался укусить и выдавить, нахрен, глаза. Роллинс, утомившийся из-за его трепыханий, слабо ударил его по лицу. Баки щелкнул зубами, неверяще охнул и прикоснулся к скуле ладонью. На кончиках пальцев осталась кровь, видимо, Роллинс свез ему кожу.

Глаза на секунду окрасились в желтый, Баки бессильно зарычал, позволяя оттащить себя в гостиную и швырнуть на диван.

— Где Стив? — рявкнул Баки, болезненно морщась от не самого ласкового обращения. Живот заныл и сделался тяжелым, словно внутрь залили свинец.

— Арестован. За убийство Говарда Старка, — пояснил Роллинс, замирая напротив и доставая пистолет. — Сейчас ты, Джеймс, вытащишь все документы, отыщешь все записи, все взломанные с помощью братика твоей подружки файлы, сложишь их в одну большую сумку и отдашь мне.

— Я не верю тебе, — Баки настороженно осмотрелся по сторонам. — Ты лжешь.

Роллинс покачал головой и направил дуло пистолета на него.

— Раз…

— Я не стану…

— Два…

— У меня нет всех документов! — заорал Баки отчаянно. — Большая часть в суде, что-то у адвокатов.

На лице Роллинса не дрогнул ни единый мускул. Он это прекрасно знал, знал ведь, но все равно требовал документы. Баки обреченно рассмеялся. Он пришел не за флешками, не за жестким диском или документами, не за списком свидетелей. Все это итак находилось в суде, у прокурора и обеих сторон защиты. Роллинс пришел совсем за другим.

— Зачем ты это делаешь? — Баки попытался нащупать в кармане телефон, но, кажется, он остался на кухне. В карманах его точно не было.

— Это моя работа, Джеймс, — Роллинс направил дуло пистолета на него. — Я просто выполняю приказы.

— Пожалуйста, — Баки облизнулся, — пожалуйста, не надо.

— Ты же знаешь, что это бесполезно?

— Мой отец отправил тебя убить меня? Своего единственного сына? — спросил Баки, моля Бога, Сатану, Иисуса, кого угодно, чтобы произошло чудо, в дом ворвался спецназ и скрутил Роллинса в узелок.

— Ты будешь жить, Джеймс. Поднимайся, — без капли ненависти, с деловым безразличием приказал Роллинс.

Баки затрясло, но он все же смог подняться. На секунду взгляд Роллинса сделался брезгливым, чуточку жалостливым, но бескомпромиссным. Обычно с таким выражением берутся за тапку, заметив на кухне таракана. И обрушивают ее на мелкого вредителя, не оставляя надежды на спасение.

— Я все отдам, — негромко пообещал Баки. — Все документы, все записи. Я попрошу Фьюри найти даже то, что мы еще не использовали в суде, Джек.

Роллинс кивнул, швыряя ему пустой рюкзак без каких-либо эмблем. Баки взял его и попятился в спальню. Роллинс пошел вслед за ним, продолжая удерживать на мушке, не позволяя натворить глупостей.

— Ты мог бы найти работу получше. Без всей этой грязи, — попытался воззвать к гласу разума Баки. — Тебе не нужно убивать.

— Делай все молча, Джеймс, — попросил Роллинс, пихая его в спину и заталкивая в спальню.

Баки стиснул зубы и открыл сейф, доставая оттуда папки с копиями бумаг. Он не понимал, к чему весь этот цирк. Вероятно, Роллинс все равно собирался его прикончить, пусть и говорил об обратном. Так отец решил отомстить ему? Отнять сначала Стива, а затем и жизнь? Для этого Роллинс тянул с выстрелом в живот? Ему было приказано насладиться агонией Баки? И Стив, черт возьми… Фьюри точно вытащит его. На него оставалась вся надежда.

Баки вытащил жесткий диск и яростно запихнул его в рюкзак. Если Роллинс ждал, что он начнет плакать и умолять, то он ошибся. Если он и умрет сегодня, то с достоинством и высоко поднятой головой.

Громко задребезжал дверной звонок. Баки вздрогнул, роняя наполненный рюкзак. Роллинс чертыхнулся и тут же поднял его, глядя на Баки с толикой сочувствия.

— Ты сам виноват, — сообщил он, а уже через секунду Баки закричал: сильный удар кулаком пришелся прямиком в живот, переворачивая, казалось, все внутренности. И, пока он корчился, захлебываясь от боли, Роллинс сбежал через балкон. Все внутри горело огнем, Баки не помнил, чтобы ему было так плохо когда-либо еще. Даже когда он сломал руку, неудачно свалившись с лошади в детстве. Даже когда его избили похитители, отправившие его отцу занимательное видео с тем, как его пинают по сломанным ребрам. Вся боль шла изнутри, словно ему что-то оторвали.

Баки всхлипнул, с трудом поднимаясь на четвереньки и мотая головой, пытаясь взять себя в руки.

В дверь кто-то ломился, стучался, что-то кричал. Баки узнал этот голос. Это Сэм. Господи, может, он и не умрет сегодня.

Держась за пульсирующий живот, чувствуя, что вот-вот свалится в обморок, Баки оперся о стену и доковылял до коридора. Еще несколько шагов. Дверь прямо перед ним, Роллинс запер ее на нижний замок. Протянув руку, Баки с трудом провернул щеколду три раза и обессиленно сполз на пол. Он сохранял сознание из последних сил.

— Джеймс! — вскрикнула Шэрон, в ступоре замерев в дверном проеме. Сэм не слишком-то мягко отпихнул ее в сторону и рухнул на колени перед Баки.

— Что он сделал? — спросил Сэм, а затем его глаза округлились. — Твои штаны…

Шэрон зажала рот ладонью, но тут же взяла себя в руки и достала телефон, набирая девять-один-один. Баки чувствовал, как мокро становится между бедер, как под ним расплывается самая настоящая лужа. Он тупо опустил взгляд вниз. Серые штаны стали алыми от крови, ее было так много, слишком много для одного человека, который планировал выжить.

— Он ударил меня, — слабо прошептал Баки. — И сбежал через балкон.

Сэм кивнул и рванул в сторону спальни, на ходу доставая пистолет и телефон, видимо, надеясь догнать Роллинса или хотя бы успеть заснять его на камеру. Чтобы у них было доказательство его причастности. Шэрон опустилась перед Баки на колени, удерживая его за руку и бестолково нашептывая слова утешения, не позволяя ему провалиться в бездну беспамятства.

Баки слышал и не слышал одновременно, что именно она говорила. Под окнами взвыли сирены скорой помощи. Все внутренности горели огнем, Баки попытался поднять руку, но она безвольно шлепнулась в лужу крови, жидкую, смешанную, вероятно, с околоплодными водами.

Шэрон что-то говорила ему, обхватывая его лицо ладонями, заставляя смотреть только на нее и не давая опускать взгляд вниз. Ее губы шевелились, все медленнее и медленнее, картинка становилась нечеткой и расплывчатой. Заторможено моргнув, Баки провалился в темноту.

Боль преследовала его даже там.

<center>***</center>

Веки дрогнули, Баки медленно открыл глаза и попытался понять, где же он находится и что вообще произошло. Перед глазами все поплыло, Баки проморгался, пытаясь согнать невольно навернувшиеся слезы. В горле запершило, словно он неделю не видел воды. Где-то над ухом тихо попискивал датчик, пахло дезинфицирующим средством и чем-то еще, что он никак не мог определить. Из носа торчали трубки, на руке Баки заметил бумажный контрольный браслет. Какого черта? Утомленно вздохнув, Баки вскинул руку и положил ее на живот, ставший почти плоским и мягким, с едва заметной выпуклостью там, где до этого таился самый настоящий арбуз.

Понимание затопило с силой цунами. Монитор над головой запищал быстрее, кто-то взял Баки за руку, успокаивая, но он, в панике не слыша ничего, попытался встать с кровати.

— Где мой ребенок? — требовательно спросил он, вяло отбиваясь от цепких рук. — Я должен найти своего ребенка.

В мозгах все перемешалось, извилины превратились в самую настоящую кашу, словно кто-то прокрутил их в блендере. Баки не очень понимал, что именно говорит: язык ощущался огромным, словно слизняк, мысли скакали в голове с бешеной скоростью, не позволяя ему ухватиться за них. Он должен найти ребенка. Он должен пойти и найти его, пока не случилось что-то плохое.

В палату забежали медсестры и уложили его обратно, вкалывая что-то в руку. Баки всхлипнул, глядя на них со злостью и осуждением.

— Где мой ребенок? — повторил он вопрос.

Одна из медсестер посмотрела куда-то в сторону, а затем снова вернула свое внимание Баки.

— Он в интенсивной терапии, как и вы. Вернее, она. У вас девочка, мистер Барнс, поздравляю.

— Она жива, — Баки с облегчением выдохнул и прикрыл глаза.

— Все будет хорошо, Баки, — пообещал смутно знакомый голос. Баки улыбнулся и кивнул, соглашаясь.

Обезболивающее, явно содержащее в себе наркотики, забрало все тревоги и печали.

— Хорошо, — кивнул он.

Шэрон склонилась над ним и неловко погладила по вялой руке.

— Мы все исправим.

Кажется, что-то похожее говорил Стив. Где он, собственно говоря?

— Когда приедет Стив? — невнятно спросил Баки, почти засыпая.

Этот придурок наверняка весь извелся, не каждый день становишься отцом, все-таки. Ребенок жив — это хорошо. Реанимация — это плохо. Но врачи справятся и все будет просто чудненько, Баки в это верил.

И все же что-то было не так. Он не мог уловить, что именно, но понимал это глубоко внутри.

— Отдыхай, — глухо сказала Шэрон, и Баки вырубился, проваливаясь в глубокий сон без сновидений, изредка выныривая из него, но лишь для того, чтобы снова задремать.

<center>***</center>

На второй день ему разрешили аккуратно сесть и съесть твердую пищу, хотя в глотку ни капли не лезло. На третий день, после УЗИ и лечебной гимнастики, медсестра отвезла его на каталке в обычную палату, где, к счастью, он находился один. Если бы ему пришлось смотреть на других радостных омег, кормящих и пеленающих своих детей, он бы, вероятно, провалился в депрессивные мысли с головой. Своего ребенка он даже увидеть не мог, спасибо папочке, который, кажется, решил отомстить и ударить по самому больному.

— В твоей крови обнаружили кокаин, — тихо сказала Шэрон, когда он пришел в себя во второй раз, через несколько часов после истерики. Выглядела она неважно, словно не спала последние сутки. Обычно красиво уложенные волосы Шэрон заделала в неаккуратный пучок, несвежая рубашка помялась (на манжете Баки заметил капельку крови), а под глазами залегли заметные круги. Она была здесь все это время, и Баки почувствовал острый прилив благодарности.

Он ждал это от кого угодно, даже от Уилсона, но явно не от Картер.

— Как тебя пустили ко мне? Мы же не родственники, — слова благодарности застряли в глотке, он не мог выдавить даже элементарное «спасибо».

— Меня пустили в палату только из-за того, что я коп. И я немного поскандалила, — невесело ухмыльнулась Шэрон, потягиваясь и разминая затекшую после сна в кресле шею. — Мне придется уехать. Я не знаю, пустят ли меня снова.

— Наташа в списке экстренных контактов, — вспомнил Баки. — Ее допустят ко мне.

— Хорошо. Баки… ты ведь ничего не употреблял? — на лице Шэрон тут же застыло виноватое выражение. — Я обязана спросить.

— Нет, конечно, нет, — мотнул головой Баки, осторожно трогая заметно сдувшийся живот.

Ощущалось странно и непривычно. Под больничной рубахой прятался горизонтальный шов, небольшой и аккуратный, через несколько месяцев он станет почти незаметным. Он едва не истек кровью, ребенок почти задохнулся, его сердце слабо трепыхалось, когда его вытащили из Баки. Они оба могли погибнуть. Его доктор, доктор Стрэндж (имечко, больше подходящее экстрасенсу-шарлатану, на самом деле) вытащил его девочку буквально с того света. Как и самого Баки.

Шэрон показала ему фотографию бокса, сделанную через огромное окно палаты интенсивной терапии. Она успела сфотографировать его ребенка до того, как его увезли в другую больницу. Отец взял полную опеку на себя. В его крови внезапно обнаружили кокаин, и ни у кого не возникло сомнений, что Баки — хреновый родитель, а анализы не лгут. Зато человек, которого подозревали в убийствах, прекрасно подошел на роль опекуна. Баки поджал губы, размышляя, кто именно мог подтасовать результаты. Кого еще прикормил его отец, пока Баки боролся за свою жизнь?

Если Пирс хоть пальцем тронет его девочку, он прикончит его, и глазом не моргнув.

— Что известно про Стива? — спросил Баки, нарушая вязкую тишину.

— Через десять дней будет назначена сумма залога. Попытаемся его вытащить.

— На него вообще хоть что-то есть? Какие-то улики? — Баки убрал руку с живота, чтобы лишний раз не бередить рану. Не ту, которую можно увидеть под больничной робой, а ту, что гораздо глубже, до которой не дотронуться, как ни старайся.

— Мы и сами почти ничего не знаем, — призналась Шэрон, сгибая левую ногу в колене и поджимая ее под ягодицы. — Информации чертовски мало. Вроде как нашлись видеозаписи, где они со Старком ругаются, и Стив ему угрожает. Какие-то документы… ничего конкретного. Слушай, за него готов вступиться весь департамент, мы расскажем о том, какой он потрясающий профессионал, какой он человек. Присяжные рыдать будут. 

Баки задумчиво пожевал нижнюю губу и аккуратно перевернулся на бок. Ему советовали осторожно двигаться и не лежать на месте, во избежание тромбоэмболии.

— Роллинса не нашли?

— Из-за «кокаина», — Шэрон изобразила пальцами кавычки, — в твоей крови, они вообще не верят в то, что в доме кто-то был. Отпечатков Роллинса не нашли. Следов его пребывания — тоже.

— Они думают, что я сам себе врезал? — возмутился Баки, сжимая зубы так, что заболела челюсть. — Они, блядь, считают, что я врезал себе кулаком по животу?

— Они считают, что ты нюхнул и свалился пузом вниз, извини за грубость, — тут же спохватилась Шэрон.

— Сэм сможет подтвердить…

— Не сможет. Мы не видели Роллинса, видели только тебя, истекающего кровью, — мягко оборвала его Шэрон. — Мы не можем соврать в суде, что видели то, чего в квартире не было.

— Но вы верите мне? — мрачно уточнил Баки. Он начинал в этом сомневаться.

— Разумеется, — округлила глаза Шэрон. — Но важно, чтобы поверили еще и в суде, когда ты начнешь бороться за опеку. Фьюри поможет.

— Пусть Фьюри возьмет на себя защиту Стива.

— А ты вполне можешь нанять Колсона, — кивнула Шэрон и широко зевнула, тут же прикрывая ладонью рот. — Я умру, если не выпью три литра кофе.

— Иди, — кивнул Баки. — Я никуда не денусь. Кстати, вы нашли мой телефон?

— Сэм пытался, но его нигде не было, — Шэрон поднялась с кресла и сунула ноги в узкие туфли на невысоком каблуке.

— Роллинс забрал его с собой.

— Вероятнее всего.

— Шэрон? — позвал он, когда она уже открыла дверь.

— Как вы узнали, что я в беде? — спросил он, поняв, что именно беспокоит его во всей этой ситуации.

Помимо прочего дерьма, разумеется.

— Стив позвонил мне с одноразового телефона. Сказал, чтобы я срочно ехала к тебе. А потом разбил телефон.

Баки кивнул, прикрывая глаза. Откуда об этом узнал Стив? Кто сказал ему? Размышляя над этим, он не заметил, как снова задремал.

<center>***</center>

Стив уставился в хромированную поверхность, а затем перевел взгляд на наручники, которыми его приковали к приваренному к столу кольцу. Словно особо опасного преступника. Словно он мог начать бесчинствовать и убивать. Стив невесело усмехнулся. Когда его смогли освободить от магнитных наручников там, в лифте, когда его уткнули лицом в пол, задерживая жестче, чем террориста, обмотанного с ног до головы взрывчаткой, когда они повторяли, что им жаль, но такова процедура… Именно тогда он понял, что им совсем не жаль. Детективы наслаждались своей властью, надеялись за счет него получить свое повышение и увеличить зарплату на пару тысяч за год.

Они не знали, виновен он или нет, и знать не хотели.

Тони прислонился спиной к стене, глядя на него с мрачным неудовольствием.

— Нравится быть по другую сторону закона? — уточнил он, складывая руки на груди. — Оранжевый тебе не идет.

Стив мрачно нахохлился, опуская голову. Абсолютно верно. Это не его цвет.

— Ты прекрасно знаешь, что я не убивал Говарда.

— Разумеется. Иначе бы я не пытался вытащить твою жалкую задницу.

Кажется, Тони доставляло особое удовольствие напоминать Стиву о том, какой же он придурок.

— Я… Спасибо, — вздохнул Стив, ощущая, как на плечи наваливается вся тяжесть мира. За последние несколько дней вся жизнь перевернулась с ног на голову, а уж что он пережил, когда узнал, что его омега и ребенок находятся в реанимации… Стив думал, что согнет решетку голыми руками и сбежит к Баки, лишь бы убедиться, что тот в порядке.

— Я вижу, что ты хочешь о чем-то спросить, — подтолкнул его Тони и, брезгливо посмотрев на стул, уселся напротив.

— Баки. Он в порядке? — Стив сомневался, что Тони захочет говорить. Тот относился к Баки так, словно он лично взял винтовку и расстрелял его отца, пусть Стив и пытался его убедить, что Баки и Пирс — не один и тот же человек.

— Все еще в больнице, но жив и здоров. Ребенок в интенсивной терапии. Но есть одна проблема…

— Что? Тони, не тяни, прошу.

— В крови твоего ненаглядного омеги нашли кокаин. Пирс берет опеку на себя.

— Этого не может быть. Баки не употребляет наркотики, — отрезал Стив.

— Врачи решили иначе.

— Результаты подделаны, — забывшись, Стив дернул рукой. Браслеты звякнули о железку, заставляя их с Тони поморщится.

— Уверен, так и есть, — неожиданно согласился Тони.

— Кто тот врач?

— Зола, — Тони скривился, словно от зубной боли. — И это самая паршивая новость из всех. Знаешь, кто спонсирует его научные конференции?

— Пирс, — сразу понял Стив.

Конечно. Кто же еще?

— Чертовски верно, Джон Коффи [3].

Проигнорировав убийственный взгляд Стива (снова Старк со своими тупыми отсылочками), Тони выложил на стол папку с документами.

— Что это?

— Здесь несколько независимых экспертиз по делу моего отца. Кстати, Фьюри к тебе сегодня тоже зайдет, да? Пусть попросит Беннера дать Барнсу оценку, от врачей той больницы этого ждать не стоит. Если он выставит Барнса в более привлекательном свете, убедит всех, что твой Бакотик чист, как слеза альпийской коровы, то он сможет отсудить опеку над ребенком.

Стив кивнул.

— Откуда ты знаешь Беннера?

Тони загадочно улыбнулся и кокетливо похлопал глазами.

— У приличного омеги должны быть свои тайны, мистер Роджерс.

Стив закатил глаза, но вымученно улыбнулся.

— Твои романы меня не волнуют. Просто Баки ходил к нему после первого посещения доктора Чо. Когда думал об аборте… дерьмо, на этом ведь могут сыграть, верно? Что он, якобы, такой монстр, хотел избавиться от ребенка, а потом пропустил все сроки и ему пришлось рожать?

— И что он снова передумал и попытался вызвать выкидыш наркотиками, — подхватил Старк, откидываясь на спинку стула. — Это легко будет оспорить. Кто его защищает? Тоже Фьюри? Как он вообще все успевает?

— Я не знаю, — неуверенно нахмурился Стив. — Может, Колсон? Он хорош.

— А выглядит, как мямля.

— Ты не видел, как он растоптал защиту Кармайкла. Хотя в повседневной жизни он очень милый, постоянно приносил Баки свежевыжатый сок, когда приходил к нам домой.

— Просто мать Тереза, — фыркнул Тони. — Ладно, оставим эти нюни для другого раза. У вас будет бэби-вечеринка? Наверняка будет, не помню, чтобы меня приглашали на дородовую. Так. Смотри сюда и запоминай, что нужно говорить…

Стив склонился над документами, внимательно вчитываясь в них. Он надеялся, что ему назначат адекватный залог, который они смогут потянуть. Выбраться отсюда — первый шаг к оправданию.

Еще несколько дней за решеткой, и его точно кто-нибудь пырнет заточкой. Рамлоу был прав. Копов здесь просто — Стив стыдливо поджал губы — пиздецки «любили».

<center>***</center>

Наташа, несмотря на все попытки отбиться и выкрутиться, все же устроилась у него за спиной и схватила его за волосы, безжалостно пытаясь оставить Баки лысым. Он зарычал от боли и отчаяния, но сдался, когда последний колтун оказался распутан. Наташа повертела в руках расческу и провела ей еще раз по всей длине, пытаясь сотворить на его голове что-то, похожее на колосок. Вышло криво, но, по крайней мере, волосы больше не мешались.

Зато постельное белье теперь выглядело так, словно на нем повалялся линяющий оборотень. 

— Видишь, совсем не больно.

— Мне так альфа сказал в мой самый первый раз…

— Фу, Барнс, — ухмыльнулась Наташа. — Расскажешь?

— Вот уж нет!

— Я же рассказала, как славно мы развлекались с Клинтом и Шэрон.

— Я об этом не просил. Я умолял тебя остановиться!

На самом деле своими порнографичными рассказами Наташа здорово его отвлекала от насущных проблем, пусть и не надолго, но все же. Как и всегда, она была его поддержкой и опорой. Все они. Шэрон, Сэм, Ванда, Пьетро (их маленький волшебный хакер), Фьюри, даже Бартон и Колсон, вызвавшийся представлять его в суде. Баки не знал, заслуживал ли он этого всего. И не верил, что такие прекрасные люди действительно окружают его. Все, кроме Сэма, тот — придурок (Баки делал вид, словно терпеть его не может, хотя, по секрету, они неплохо закорешились).

Мысленно Баки вернулся к позавчерашнему разговору, когда ему, наконец, разрешили принять посетителей. Разумеется, к нему тут же набежала целая толпа, чем вызвала негодование персонала. В палату пустили только Наташу и Фьюри, остальные ждали своей очереди для посещения в коридоре.

— Вы поможете нам? — спросил Баки, потягивая воду с лимоном и смущенно прикрываясь тонким больничным одеялом. «Снова» — так и вертелось на языке.

— За Александром армия из адвокатов. А у нас двадцатитрёхлетний недолеченный Баки Барнс, сидящий в тюрьме Роджерс, несколько недоучек, Колсон и бросивший колледж на втором курсе Клинт, — напомнил Фьюри, усевшись в кресле, словно капитан космического корабля.

— Это нет? — мгновенно помрачнел Баки. Он ждал такого ответа, в конце концов, один серьезный провал у них уже был.

Баки надеялся, что Фьюри хотя бы Стива поможет вытащить. Уж с этим он справиться мог.

— Это значит, я в деле, Барнс, — со значением выгнув бровь, заявил Фьюри.

Настроение с отметки минус сто подползло к минус пятьдесят.

Наташа снова дернула его за волосы, возвращая в сегодняшний день.

— Мы нашли медсестру, которая видела, кто брал твои анализы. Это Зола, и это хорошая новость. Он тесно связан с твоим отцом, мы сможем правильно надавить на это и убедить судью в том, что дело пахнет дурно. Твой отец — спонсор нескольких проектов Золы. Это заставит усомниться в его честности.

Баки слабо улыбнулся, порывисто обнимая Наташу. Та ворчливо ойкнула, шлепнула его по спине, но все же прижала к себе.

— Я люблю тебя.

— Дурила, — ухмыльнулась Наташа, щелкая его по носу. — Вернем твоего ребенка, вытащим Роджерса. И все будет хорошо. И только попробуй не сделать меня подружкой жениха.

— Ну, если честно, я думал сделать подружкой Клинта. Ему идет нежно-лиловый.

Наташа фыркнула и рассмеялась, прижимая руку к груди.

— Я бы сказала: «Пошел ты, Барнс», но ведь ты прав.

— Не думаю, что мы вообще поженимся в этом году. Столько всего навалилось.

— Это не важно, Баки. Главное, чтобы вы, голубки, воссоединились. Вы уже думали над именем для ребенка?

Баки вспомнил книгу с именами, которую так и не открыл.

— Не успели, — нахмурился Баки. — Я хотел подумать над этим чуть позже. Может, за несколько недель до родов…

— Вам нужно классное имя. Уверена, ваша девчуля вырастет красоткой, с такими шикарными отцами, — подмигнула Наташа, ловко выводя его на позитивные мысли. — Роскошной голубоглазой брюнеткой с вот такенными ногами.

Показав себе на уровень плеча, Наташа разулыбалась.

— И будет легко перешагивать всех женихов? Отлично, мне нравится.

— И невест, — кивнула Нат. — Надеюсь, мозги ей достанутся от тебя. В уме Роджерса я вообще сомневаюсь, он ведь как-то умудрился связать свою жизнь с тобой.

— О, прошу, продолжай меня оскорблять, — фыркнул Баки и зевнул во всю пасть. — Тебе не пора домой?

— Останусь ночевать с тобой. Буду охранять твой сон.

— Иди домой, хватит мучиться, — цокнул Баки, пытаясь согнать Наташу со своей больничной кровати.

— У меня травят клопов, останусь у тебя, — соврала Наташа, показушно устраиваясь у него под боком. Баки вздохнул, поднимая глаза к потолку. И за что ему это рыжее наказание? Дернув Наташу за подвитую прядь волос, он чуть сдвинулся, освобождая ей больше места.

— Потом не ной, что твоя спина тебя убивает.

— После матраса Клинта, поверь, тебя ничто не напугает.

— Господи…

— Ага, — кивнула Наташа.

Они болтали до самого отбоя, пока Наташа не задремала, уткнувшись ему в плечо и тихо похрапывая. Что удивительно — никто не пытался выгнать ее, она ловко умудрилась втереться в доверие к каждому врачу и каждой медсестре за смехотворно короткие сроки. Наташа — прирожденный адвокат, она убалтывала любого в считанные секунды. Иногда Баки завидовал ей. Может, имей он хотя бы каплю ее таланта, то смог бы договориться с отцом. Или с Роллинсом, который едва не искалечил его, от души врезав по животу. И ведь знал же, куда именно надо бить, чтобы причинить как можно больше боли и заставить истекать кровью.

Хорошо, что его девочка от этого не пострадала. И если это как-то отразится на ней в дальнейшем, Баки будет отрезать от Роллинса по крохотному кусочку, и запихивать этому ублюдку в глотку.

С этими безрадостными мыслями Баки и заснул, увы, ненадолго.

В палате кто-то был, кроме него и Нат, разумеется. Баки постарался размеренно дышать и медленно приоткрыл глаза. В полумраке мелькнула чья-то фигура. Баки напрягся и потянулся к кнопке вызова медсестры. Рамлоу перехватил его запястье и прижал указательный палец к губам. Наташа спала, не зная, в какой опасности они оба находились.

— Убирайся, — прошептал Баки. — Или я закричу.

Рамлоу покачал головой и стянул капюшон. Под глазом у него залег приличный фингал, нос подозрительно опух, в чересчур радостной улыбке, больше подходящей акуле, кажется, недоставало одного зуба.

— У меня для тебя кое-что есть, малыш Баки, — почти беззвучно произнес Рамлоу. — Используй это с умом.

На тумбочку тихо опустился жесткий диск и записка. Баки напрягся и выдернул руку, осторожно приподнимаясь на локте.

— Как я могу тебе верить? — спросил он и тут же скосил взгляд на Наташу. Она уткнулась лицом в подушку и продолжала негромко храпеть. Ну, просто очаровашка.

— А ты и не должен, — ухмыльнулся Рамлоу, сразу поморщившись от боли.

— Кто тебя так? — невольно спросил Баки.

— Роллинс.

— Ты убил его.

Рамлоу расплылся в еще более широкой, пугающей улыбке.

— Ему хотелось умереть, после того, как я с ним закончил.

— Почему? — Баки страдальчески нахмурился.

— Захотелось, — равнодушно пожал плечами Рамлоу. Потрепав Баки по волосам, он отступил к двери. — Береги себя, малыш Баки. Ребенка в мою честь не называй.

— Да ни за что, — прошипел Баки, тут же выпуская все иголки.

Рамлоу показал ему большой палец и бесшумно выскользнул за дверь, оставляя лишь вопросы и непонимание того, какого черта вообще произошло. Баки нахмурился и аккуратно встряхнул Наташу за плечо.

— Отвали, Клинт. Мы не расскажем им, что случилось в Будапеште, — неожиданно четко произнесла она.

— Нат? — позвал Баки.

Та резко села и уставилась на него, сонно хмурясь.

— Сколько сейчас? — уточнила Наташа и достала с тумбочки телефон, едва не уронив при этом жесткий диск. — Два ночи. Прикалываешься? У тебя болит что-то? Или пописать приспичило? Честное слово, можешь не сообщать мне о таких важных вещах.

Баки сел в кровати, но включать настольную лампу не стал.

— Здесь был Рамлоу.

Наташа заметно напряглась.

— Что?

— Похоже, он убил Роллинса, — прошептал Баки, обхватывая себя руками. — Он сказал, что тот умолял его прикончить, когда Брок с ним закончил. А еще он принес это.

Баки кивнул в сторону жесткого диска. Наташа перелезла через него и взяла в руки жесткий диск и записку

— Это что, любовное послание?

— Не знаю. Я не читал.

— Надо звонить Фьюри, — заявила Наташа, по памяти набирая номер профессора. — Может, там есть полезная для нас информация?

— Очень на это надеюсь.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Чав — уничижительное прозвище определённой группы молодых людей в Великобритании. Что-то типа наших гопников.
> 
> [2] "Here's Johnny" - слова свихнувшегося гг из фильма "Сияние" Кубрика, когда он проламывает дверь топором, чтобы добраться до своей жены, отмахивающейся от него кухонным ножом. 
> 
> [3] Джон Коффи - герой фильма и книги "Зеленая миля", ложно обвиненный в страшном преступлении и ожидающий смертной казни. 


	6. Chapter 6

Баки одернул пиджак, все еще слегка маловатый ему в области живота. За пять дней в больнице он скинул три фунта, еще за неделю дома (он временно жил у Наташи) он сбросил четыре. В принципе, если не носить вещи в обтяг, то и не заметно, что у него где-то есть лишние отложения. Баки нахмурился, рассматривая себя в зеркале, встал боком и пригладил топорщащуюся на бандаже рубашку. Надо было выбрать другой, этот, на липучке, все время хрустел, если Баки пытался повернуться или наклониться в нем. Поправив тщательно уложенные волосы, Баки заглянул на кухню.

Наташа сидела на столе и ковырялась в телефоне, пока Клинт творил волшебство со сковородкой.

Изредка они переглядывались, молча, не говоря ни слова, и улыбались друг другу, как улыбаются только глубоко и безнадежно влюбленные пары. Дыхание на секунду перехватило, а во рту стало сухо. Баки не хотел грустить, не хотел завидовать, но он бы руку левую на отсечение отдал, лишь бы Стив сейчас смотрел на него так. Чтобы они валялись вместе на диване, бездельничали, изредка переговариваясь и жалуясь на работу или учебу. Чтобы спорили из-за фильма (боевик или космические приключения), выбирали вместе пиццу из доставки (никакого ананаса, Стив!) или просто обнимались (необязательно даже голышом).

Баки скучал даже по их ссорам, обычно негромким, но воинственным. Стив всегда начинал бубнить, занудно и монотонно, а если и повышал голос, то все равно занудно, смешно выдвигая нижнюю челюсть. Баки же взрывался в одно мгновение, но и отходил быстро, уже через пару часов как ни в чем не бывало устраиваясь рядом на диване и приваливаясь к горячему боку Роджерса. Тот же мог дуться семьдесят лет, изображая из себя отмороженного придурка, если чувствовал себя правым.

Блядь, Баки так хотел просто поворчать друг на друга, как старая пара пенсионеров, а не завидовать переглядываниям Наташи и Клинта.

Родной отец лишил его простых радостей жизни. И Баки ненавидел его изо всех сил.

— Ты же знаешь, что рабство отменили? — уточнил Баки, облокачиваясь поясницей о кухонный остров.

— Не слушай его, дорогой, — проворковала Наташа. — Ничего не отменяли.

Клинт подмигнул ей и ловко перевернул блинчик, мастерски подкинув его и вернув на сковородку. Позер.

— Решил сразить всех наповал своей красотой, Барнс?

— Решил, что так не похож на наркомана, который нюхает кокаин, — хмыкнул Баки. — Как я вам?

— Готов жениться хоть сейчас.

Наташа грозно нахмурилась.

— Решил собрать себе гарем? — опасно поигрывая ножом, спросила она. — Я, Шэрон, теперь еще и Баки…

— Кто еще создал гарем? Заведи отношения, говорили они. Будет весело, говорили они, — вздохнул Клинт. — А в итоге в моем доме в два раза больше проблем и метровые волосы в сливе. Почему все омеги, окружающие меня, отрастили такие космы?

— Могу побриться налысо, если хочешь, — усмехнулась Наташа.

— А где именно? — подергав бровями, Баки посмотрел на время. — Через полчаса выдвигаемся.

— Нервничаешь?

— Нет, конечно, — закатил глаза Баки, доставая из холодильника вареную грудку и салат. Он, может, тоже хотел блинчики? Но ему их было нельзя. — Всего-то судьба моего ребенка решается, подумаешь.

— Баки, перестань, — проворчала Нат, спрыгивая со стола и обнимая его со спины. Бандаж опасно захрустел. — Ой.

— Ой. Я тебе говорил, что он — полное говно.

— Ну, отзывы на него были хорошие, — тут же огрызнулась Наташа и шлепнула его по заднице. — Давай, соберись, крошка. Ты должен всех очаровать. Чтобы Пирса на выходе из суда еще и камнями закидали и гнилыми помидорами.

— Я согласен начать этот бунт! — тут же отозвался Клинт, выключая плиту и закидывая лопатку в мойку. — Толпу просто стоит зажечь.

— Ты не будешь зажигать толпу, детка, — строго глянув на Клинта, Наташа стащила с тарелки блинчик и откусила сразу половину.

— Ты ограничиваешь все мои творческие порывы! — возмутился Клинт, поливая свои блинчики тонной сиропа. — Каждый гребаный раз.

— Потому что секс на шпагате в ванной — не творческий порыв, а возможность упасть и разбить себе голову, — похлопав его по лбу, назидательно произнесла Нат. Баки хрюкнул и чуть не подавился отварной курицей. — Кто же захочет вместо оргазма ехать в травмпункт?

— Ты такая горячая, когда говоришь про травмы головы…

— Запомни эту мысль, красавчик. Я — горячая всегда.

— Фу, — прокомментировал Баки. Неужели они со Стивом такие же противные? Вероятно, да.

Стив. Как же он по нему скучал. Через несколько дней должны были назначить залог, а сегодня Баки вполне мог отвоевать своего ребенка. Пьетро возился с зашифрованными данными, пытаясь достать с жесткого диска всю информацию. Рамлоу и помог, и подложил свинью. Вся информация была качественно закодирована, так что Пьетро не спал днями и ночами, пытаясь выудить все файлы и документы, не повредив их при этом. Выживал он, кажется, на одних только энергетиках.

Баки мысленно пообещал себе, что, когда все дерьмо в их жизни закончится, он купит Пьетро новый компьютер. Крутой, мощный и дорогой. К счастью, на его счетах было достаточно денег, мама перед своей смертью постаралась обеспечить Баки до конца его жизни. Он мог бы никогда не работать и шиковать при этом. Но после всех событий Баки лишь больше убедился — он хочет и дальше защищать людей, хочет стать адвокатом и вытаскивать таких же, как они со Стивом, несправедливо осужденных.

Выпив зеленый чай, который терпеть не мог, и еще раз покрутившись перед зеркалом, Баки тяжело вздохнул.

Пора.

***

— Вы употребляли какие-либо наркотики, мистер Барнс? — уточнил Колсон, начиная допрос. Он всегда действовал жестко, чтобы у другой стороны не было шансов выудить больше порочащей информации. И задавал провокационные вопросы, которые они, разумеется, прорепетировали до посинения.

— Нет.

— Вы утверждаете, что кровотечение началось из-за удара по животу, — нахмурился Колсон, листая отчеты, — но доктор, проводивший анализ, заявляет, что синяки могли появиться после того, как вы упали на пол.

— Доктор ошибается. Или его заставили так сказать, — ответил Баки, в упор глядя на отца. Тот выглядел безмятежно и спокойно. Наверное съел пару младенцев на завтрак, перед этим совершив парочку финансовых махинаций. — Я постоянно сдавал анализы, в моей крови ни разу не было обнаружено ничего подозрительного, а уж тем более наркотического.

— Вы про плановые анализы? — понятливо кивнул Колсон и снова зашуршал бумагами. — Все верно, в документах сказано, что мистер Барнс сдавал все необходимые анализы и каждый раз они находились в пределах нормы. Мистер Барнс следил за своим здоровьем, проходил всех необходимых врачей и выполнял все их рекомендации.

Судья кивнул, поощряя продолжить.

— Мистер Беннер, ваш психотерапевт, написал собственное экспертное заключение, все верно?

— Да, в нем говорится, что я психически здоров, не склонен причинять вред себе или своему ребенку. Я не страдаю шизофренией, биполярным расстройством и прочими диагнозами, которые могли бы вызвать у меня галлюцинации в виде Роллинса, ввалившегося ко мне в квартиру и вмазавшего мне по животу. Также доктор Беннер отметил, что у меня не было обнаружено признаков ломки. Если бы я употреблял кокаин, то они определенно имелись бы.

— Протестую, присутствие мистера Роллинса в квартире Барнса доказано не было. Это лишь домыслы, фантазии… или галлюцинации, от которых мистер Барнс отмахивается.

— Как не было доказано и отсутствие мистера Роллинса, — напомнил Колсон, глядя не на адвоката, а на судью. — Мистер Роллинс пропал сразу после того, как мы отправили запрос на его присутствие в суде, что лично я считаю очень подозрительным. Поэтому причастность мистера Роллинса к ранним родам не стоит исключать, Ваша Честь.

— Принято, — кивнул судья. — У вас есть еще возражения, мистер Росс?

— Нет, Ваша Честь.

Адвокат отца наклонился к нему и что-то зашептал. Тот кивнул и снова поднял взгляд на Баки. Прищурившись, Баки отвернулся к Колсону.

— Вы считаете, что вашему ребенку будет лучше с вами?

— Безусловно.

— Почему?

— Потому что я его родитель. У меня отняли его, не дали даже увидеть. Я не смог подержать моего ребенка на руках, а его уже увезли в другую клинику, отдали опеку над ребенком человеку, которого подозревали в убийствах, но при этом обвинили меня в употреблении наркотиков. Так не должно быть, это несправедливо. Меня оболгали, — Баки повернулся к внимательно слушающему его судье. — Я семь месяцев носил мою дочь в себе, чтобы очнуться с болью и ужасом, и понять, что ее буквально выдрали у меня из рук.

— Протестую, мистер Барнс преувеличивает. Ребенка поместили в реанимацию, а после в интенсивную терапию, никто не отнимал его у него, — тут же подскочил адвокат, старый усатый хер, блядь. — И мой клиент был полностью оправдан, поэтому вменять ему убийства… Это просто смешно.

— Постарайтесь учесть это, мистер Барнс, и не упоминать арест вашего отца в дальнейшем, — посоветовал судья. — Продолжайте.

Адвокат сел на место, а Колсон, как гребаный волшебник, достал еще несколько документов.

— То, что у вас так несправедливо забрали ребенка, ужасно. Но разве вы сможете обеспечить его? Когда ваш сожитель в тюрьме, а сами вы только через год закончите университет?

— Моя мама оставила мне приличное состояние. На моих счетах хватит средств, чтобы обеспечить даже внуков, не говоря уже о моем ребенке.

— Да, я вижу, мистер Барнс, — Колсон протянул выписки со счетов и реквизиты судье. — У мистера Барнса не возникнет проблем с тем, чтобы обеспечить комфортную жизнь своему ребенку.

— А сможет ли он обеспечить комфортное эмоциональное состояние? — подал голос Росс. — С его склонностями…

На губах Росса появилась неприятная усмешка.

— Мистер Росс, дождитесь своей очереди. Иначе мне придется отстранить вас.

— Да, Ваша Честь.

— Ваша Честь, — продолжил Колсон. — На основании всех сделанных медицинских заключений, оценочных суждениях свидетелей, в число которых входят соседи мистера Барнса и мистера Роджерса, а также финансового и морального благополучия мистера Барнса, я призываю вас вернуть ему полную опеку над ребенком.

— Я вас услышал, мистер Колсон.

Колсон повернулся к Россу.

— Мистер Барнс ваш.

Росс усмехнулся куда-то в усы, медленно поднялся на ноги и замер напротив Баки, глядя, словно на старого приятеля. Учитывая, как часто они виделись, то вполне бы за них сошли. Если бы «сражались» на одной стороне, конечно.

— Мистер Барнс, вы утверждаете, что мы должны верить вам, что вы не употребляли наркотики, только на основании того, что у вас не было ломки, верно?

— И на основании того, что я никогда не был пойман на употреблении незаконных препаратов.

— Не были пойманы — как верно сказано, — намекнул Росс и перевел взгляд на судью. — Если мистер Барнс не употреблял наркотики на постоянной основе, а, к примеру, решил сделать это лишь однажды, то ломки могло и не быть.

— Я бы не стал вредить себе и, тем более, своему ребенку, — заметил Баки, чудом сохраняя спокойствие. Росс одним только видом своим мог взбесить кого угодно.

— Но навредили. Употребив кокаин. Признайтесь, вам просто захотелось расслабиться, отвлечься от свалившихся на голову проблем. Вас постоянно преследовали журналисты, отношения с отцом ухудшились, после того, как вы попытались обвинить его в преступлениях, которые он не совершал. Вы обратились к знакомому еще со студенческих вечеринок дилеру, наплевав на беременность, употребили наркотики и начали рожать. А когда поняли, что происходит, в панике позвонили своим знакомым. Наркотики вполне могли вызвать галлюцинации, и вы поверили в то, что на вас кто-то напал. Так все и было, мистер Барнс?

— Ваша Честь, если мистер Росс хочет сам все рассказать, может, оставим его здесь одного? Он не нуждается в компании, — подал голос Колсон. — Он оказывает давление на моего клиента, выдумывает факты, которые не может доказать, использует несчастье мистера Барнса, переворачивая его слова.

Судья тяжело вздохнул и недовольно посмотрел на Росса.

— Я посажу вас обратно за стол к мистеру Пирсу, если вы не способны к конструктивному диалогу с истцом.

— Я никогда не употреблял наркотики, — тихо и уверенно произнес Баки. — Даже травку не курил.

— Но вы не отрицаете, что у вас случаются приступы депрессии, мистер Барнс?

— Скорее, приступы меланхолии. Как и у девяноста процентов жителей мегаполиса.

— Могла ли она вкупе с нежелательной беременностью спровоцировать желание навредить себе?

— Нет.

— Нет — беременность желательная? Или же нет — не могла спровоцировать?

Баки спокойно пожал плечами.

— Беременность не была запланированной, но мы с моим альфой поняли, что сможем воспитать ребенка, поэтому я бы не сказал, что беременность нежелательная.

— Это правда, что вы советовались с Хелен Чо по поводу аборта? — уточнил Росс. — Поэтому вас направили к доктору Беннеру?

— Абсолютно верно. На тот момент я не был уверен, боялся, что еще слишком молод для этого, что не потяну ребенка эмоционально.

— И что же изменилось? Ваш альфа заставил вас? — Росс приблизился, наседая. Баки покачал головой.

— Стив поддерживал меня во всех моих решениях.

— Ну, разумеется, — покивал Росс. — И он не давил на вас? Не говорил, как чудесно было бы родить ребенка? В этом нет ничего плохого, все альфы хотят увидеть свое потомство. Мог ли он делает это незаметно для вас, подпитывая ваши сомнения и отвлекая от мыслей об аборте? А потом, когда вы поняли, чего именно хотите, решать что-то стало уже поздно.

Господи, большего бреда Баки не слышал даже в церкви.

— Вы не можете строить такие теории, не зная ни меня, ни моего партнера. Мы оба пришли к взвешенному взрослому решению, рассмотрели все риски, просчитали все, что только можно. И отказались от идеи с абортом. Если вам хочется узнать, кто именно был против, то спросите об этом моего отца. И о том, как он обещал выковырять из меня моего ребенка, если я не пойду на аборт сам. О том, как я убегал от Брока Рамлоу, лишь бы мне ничего не сделали. Как смог скрыться от него в автобусе. Спросите об этом, а не интересуйтесь, не захотел ли я избавиться от ребенка, когда он вот-вот должен был появиться на свет.

Если бы у Баки был микрофон, он мог бы эффектно кинуть его на пол.

— Мистер Барнс, — предупредил судья. — Если у вас есть документы или видеозаписи, подтверждающие ваши слова, то их следовало предоставить заранее.

— У нас нет видео, Ваша Честь, — тут же поднялся Колсон, — но есть свидетели, которые могут подтвердить, что Брок Рамлоу действительно преследовал мистера Барнса в указанный им день.

Судья кивнул.

— Они заявлены в списке?

— Да, Ваша Честь.

— Замечательно. У вас есть еще вопросы, мистер Росс?

Росс выглядел злобным и хорошенько обосравшимся. По лицу Александра Пирса ничего нельзя было понять.

— Нет, Ваша Честь.

***

Баки замер напротив стекла, за которым стояли кувезы с недоношенными детьми. Такие крохотные, просто обалдеть, особенно на фоне этих огромных и громоздких капсул. Сердце быстрее заколотилось в груди, от волнения вспотели ладони. Баки поджал губы и расстегнул верхнюю пуговицу рубашки в нервном жесте. Пухлая невысокая медсестра, одетая в нежно-розовый костюм, мягко улыбнулась ему и ободряюще коснулась чуть выше локтя.

— Она ведь не останется инвалидом? — пробормотал Баки. — Я читал, что…

— Мистер Барнс, не нужно накручивать себя, — медсестра протянула ему буклет. — Здесь все расписано, подробно и точно. Надеюсь, вы не сидите на сомнительных форумах?

Ее взгляд сделался шутливо строгим.

— Нет, — открестился Баки. — Я стараюсь во всем советоваться с врачами, но теперь я не знаю… Боже, я отсудил право опеки, а что делать дальше — не представляю. Сколько ее продержат здесь?

— Пока она не наберет минимум три с половиной фунта. Но это зависит также от соотношения роста и веса, окружности головы и многого другого.

— Она хорошо набирает вес?

— Как и должна, — кивнула медсестра. — Вы уже выбрали имя?

— Мы с моим партнером не успели это обсудить, — с сожалением вздохнул Баки, неожиданно для себя откровенничая.

— Извините за любопытство, мистер Барнс… — медсестра — Нэнси, точно, так на бейджике написано — опустила взгляд в пол. — Кто-то пустил слух, что вас ударил человек, которого нанял ваш же отец. А затем он пытался отобрать у вас ребенка. Это правда? Или снова люди языками почем зря чешут?

Баки тяжело вздохнул.

— Это правда, к сожалению. Хотел бы я, чтобы это было не так.

Нэнси покачала головой, шокировано охнув.

— Как в фильме, думала, в жизни такого не бывает.

Все гораздо хуже, чем в фильме. Там хотя бы можно заранее подсмотреть, будет ли счастливый финал.

— Я… я могу ее увидеть?

— Разумеется, мистер Барнс.

— А как она питается?

— Парентеральное питание и смесь. Ее желудок слишком крошечный, чтобы потреблять достаточное количество смеси, поэтому все нужные вещества поступают через капельницу.

— Ужас, — Баки нахмурился. — Они же такие маленькие. И как только у них вены находят?

— Мы уже привыкли к этому, мистер Барнс. Вам еще повезло, у вашей девочки все нормально. И двадцать девять недель — не самый маленький срок, с которым к нам поступали дети. У нее изначально были высокие шансы. И огромное желание жить.

— Моя девочка, — хмыкнул Баки, поправляя медицинский халат, накинутый на плечи. — Я могу приходить каждый день?

— Разумеется, — медсестра снова разулыбалась. — Через неделю, полагаю, вам разрешат ее кормить, она сможет лежать у вас на груди.

— Разве можно? А как же инфекции? Я не знаю, микробы?

— Ребенок не должен находиться в полностью стерильных условиях. Наоборот, у него должен начать вырабатываться иммунитет, — поправила его Нэнси.

Баки смущенно поморщился и хохотнул.

— У меня столько глупых вопросов. Боже, я приехал сюда сразу, как мне выдали постановление суда. Я не успел как следует изучить данные, я не подготовился.

— Это не экзамен, вы во всем разберетесь сами и с нашей помощью.

— Да, да, — Баки устало прикрыл глаза. — Главное, она теперь со мной.

— Ребенок должен быть с родителем, — строго сказала Нэнси. — Богатеи, простите меня за мою прямоту, думают, что могут творить, что им вздумается, только из-за того, что у них есть на это средства. Но иногда справедливость торжествует.

— Вы даже не представляете, насколько правы, Нэнси. Я хочу…

— Увидеть ее, я вас поняла.

Баки замер напротив кувеза со своей дочерью. В горлу подступил ком, а в глазах подозрительно защипало. И вот эта мелкая креветка сидела у него внутри и не давала в последние месяцы заниматься со Стивом сексом? Маленькая засранка. Баки всхлипнул, а Нэнси тактично отвернулась.

— Все же брюнетка, — пробормотал Баки, рассматривая темный пушок на крохотной голове. — У нее такие маленькие пальчики. Привет, милая, теперь я здесь, с тобой.

Нэнси растроганно улыбнулась, а Баки чуть не свалился в обморок, дотронувшись по крошечной ладошки. Маленькие пальчики попытались ухватить его за указательный палец, упрямо и неожиданно проворно для кого-то, так плотно окутанного трубками и проводами. 

— Вы можете сфотографировать ее, — предложила Нэнси.

— Да, я хочу, — Баки потянулся за новым телефоном, старый ему так и не вернули. Возможно, он покоился где-нибудь в безымянной яме с Роллинсом, а может, лежал в столе у отца. Пришлось менять все пароли, логины в важных аккаунтах, даже номер телефона Баки решил поменять, боясь, что отец будет отслеживать с него все изменения в его соцсетях, читать переписки, смотреть фотографии. Нет, пошел он.

Баки сделал несколько снимков, уговаривая руки не трястись. Ему казалось, что его дочь, при желании, поместится на двух его ладонях. Или даже на одной.

— С тобой все будет в порядке, детка. В тебе кровь Барнсов, — прошептал Баки, растроганно улыбаясь дочери. — А с упрямством Роджерсов ты и вовсе сможешь перевернуть мир.

Он знал, был уверен, что его дочку ждет великое будущее. И пусть сейчас она выглядела уязвимой, очень слабой и беззащитной, совсем скоро она будет в безопасности. На этот раз Баки сможет ее защитить. Внутри кольнуло от чувства вины. Он думал так и в прошлый раз, и чем это закончилось? Его ребенок, которого он должен был защищать, окутан трубками и проводами. Вместо того, чтобы спать дома в кроватке, его девочка находится в кувезе и борется за свою жизнь.

Какой же, блядь, из него хуевый родитель. Она не должна узнать правду, никогда. Или как минимум до совершеннолетия. Ни к чему ей подробности этого адского боевика.

Его дочь завозилась, задрыгала худенькими крошечными ножками. Баки шмыгнул носом и снял это на видео. И отправил это Романовой, пусть та рыдает вместе с ним.

@black_widow_bitch: что ты наделал, мазерфакер?  
@black_widow_bitch: я теперь рыдаю от умиления  
@black_widow_bitch: клинт рыдает от умиления  
@black_widow_bitch: какого хрена дети вызывают приступы умиления? они мне даже не нравятся  
@black_widow_bitch: ненавижу тебя, барнс  
@black_widow_bitch: клинт говорит, что хочет молочный коктейль. тебе взять молочный коктейль? мы заедем в макдональдс

Баки улыбнулся, запихивая телефон обратно в карман. У клиники его уже ждал водитель такси, он проторчал в больнице почти два часа, пусть и понимал, что своим присутствием ничем не сможет помочь своей дочери. Но, может, чудесным и волшебным образом?..

Из такси вылезла Наташа и помахала ему рукой. Клинт ковырялся в телефоне, может, пытался побить Наташин рекорд в «Энгри Бердс». Они боялись оставить его хотя бы на мгновение одного, словно их присутствие обязательно спасет от всех невзгод. А еще они считали себя отличным щитом от киллера, и за эти слова Баки хотел придушить сначала Клинта, а потом и Наташу.

— Что это такое, Барнс? Ты плакал? — сурово спросила Наташа, забираясь обратно на переднее сиденье. Баки аккуратно, скрипя бандажом, уселся на заднее, рядом с Клинтом.

— Не выдумывай, — усмехнулся Баки, пряча покрасневшие глаза за стеклами вайфареров. — Я никогда не рыдаю.

— Мы вместе рыдали над «Королем львом», не пизди, — пробормотал Клинт и победно вскинул телефон. — Да, сучка.

Таксист вздохнул так, словно мечтал высадить их где-нибудь в лесу.

— Заедем в нашу со Стивом квартиру? Если завтра его отпустят под залог, я должен убедиться, что там все нормально, — предложил Баки, под «нормально» подразумевая отсутствие засохших потеков крови от спальни и до самого коридора. Он даже представить боялся, как жутко это выглядит со стороны. Что ж, Баки авторитетно заявлял: ощущалось еще хуже, чем смотрелось. Повторения он точно не хотел, спасибо, нет, нет, нет. Если Роджерс предложит (даже через три или четыре года) заделать еще одного ребенка, Баки просто выставить его из дома.

Второй раз пережить что-то подобное он вряд ли бы смог.

— Мы с Клинтом и Шэрон позвонили в клининговую службу, они все отмыли, — призналась Наташа. — Я забыла сказать.

Баки с облегчением выдохнул.

— Ты видела?

Лицо Наташи сделалось серьезным, он не помнил, видел ли ее когда-либо такой вообще.

— Да, — пристегнув ремень безопасности, она тяжело вздохнула. — И жалею об этом. Теперь мне будет сниться это в кошмарах.

— Добро пожаловать в мой мир.

— Вы дарите мне столько позитива, друзья.

— Мы не друзья, — в один голос с Наташей возмутился Баки и тут же дал ей пять.

— Худшие люди на свете, — пожаловался Бартон таксисту. Тот хрюкнул что-то себе под нос и вбил в навигатор нужный адрес.

Баки надеялся, что завтра сможет обнять Стива и показать ему их храбрую девочку. Их крошку-бойца. Кажется, в их жизни началась белая полоса, к которой они так долго шли, за которую так долго боролись.

Внутреннее чутье подсказывало — они все на верном пути. Осталось лишь набраться терпения, и все страхи останутся позади.

***

— Танцуешь балет, Поттер? — противным тоном поинтересовался Баки, когда со Стива сняли наручники, взамен закрепив ножной браслет с трекером. Стив резко развернулся и расплылся в улыбке.

— Бак, — Стив распахнул объятия, и кто Баки такой, чтобы отказываться от них? Тем более, он бесконечно сильно скучал. Все, что у них было — быстрые касания, короткие разговоры и долгие взгляды. На большее, пока Стив под стражей, надеяться даже не приходилось.

Оттолкнувшись плечом от дверного косяка, Баки сделал несколько шагов вперед и втиснулся в него, наплевав на то, как громко захрустел липучками бандаж. И постарался сохранить спокойное выражение лица, потоп из слез им тут был ни к чему.

Офицер Рамирес быстро отвернулась, заполняя какие-то документы, но Баки заметил на ее лице растроганную улыбку.

— Я так скучал по тебе, придурок, — пробормотал Баки, прижимаясь лбом ко лбу Стива. — У тебя отвратительная прическа. Кто твой стилист?

— А парню, который сидел со мной в камере, нравилось, — слабо фыркнул Стив, горячечно целуя Баки в висок, скулы, нос и подбородок.

— Вот ты козлина, — ахнул Баки, шутливо отстраняясь. — Пока я рыдал в подушку, ты развлекался?

— Если несколько попыток прирезать меня в душе считаются за развлечение…

Баки побледнел и испуганно округлил глаза. Фьюри ему ничего такого не рассказывал, наоборот, он говорил, что у Роджерса нет проблем, которые ожидаемы для копа в тюрьме.

— Что? Стив, если хоть кто-то тебя пальцем тронул…

— Они пытались, — не особо-то и успокоил его Стив, — но не смогли. Не переживай хотя бы об этом. Лучше скажи мне, как ты? Болит?

Широкая ладонь Роджерса прижалась к его животу, поверх бандажа. Баки на секунду прикрыл глаза, наслаждаясь его теплом, ощутимым даже через рубашку и плотный кусок эластана.

— Немного. Но все заживает.

— Мне жаль, что тебе пришлось все это пережить. Прости меня.

— Не извиняйся, — Баки скосил взгляд на офицера. Для долгих интимных разговоров у них был дом, им не стоило обсуждать разные пугающие подробности его родов перед посторонними людьми. — Все обошлось, это главное.

— Как наша девочка? — брови Стива страдальчески изогнулись, и Баки погладил морщинку между ними подушечкой большого пальца.

— Она тоже в порядке. Постепенно набирает вес. Но вряд ли мы сможем забрать ее раньше, чем через месяц. Она такая крошечная.

— Я ее даже увидеть не смогу, — помрачнел Стив. — Чертов Пирс.

— Я снял для тебя видео. И сделал несколько фото, — Баки достал телефон и пролистал галерею. — Познакомься с Бекки.

— Бекки, Баки… мы самые неоригинальные родители в мире, — Стив обхватил телефон руками и подозрительно шмыгнул носом.

О нет, если уж Роджерс собрался нюни распускать, то скоро и на Баки нагрянет водопад Виктория. Этого нельзя было допустить, ему нужно поддерживать имидж крутого парня в кожанке и очках.

— Ребекка Роджерс — звучит красиво, так что отвали, — поморщился Баки.

Забавно, но мысль назвать их девочку Ребеккой пришла к нему совсем внезапно. Он просто подумал, что не хочет подбирать имя по книге, календарям, по значению имени. Просто выбрал и все, ни с кем не обсуждая и не слушая советов. Это его ребенок, его и Стива, больше никого не касается, какое имя они ей дадут. Хоть Кхалиси, хоть Утренняя звезда, хоть Флэш. 

— Я люблю тебя, придурок, — заявил Стив, выбрав для этого не лучшее место.

— Взаимно, сопляк, — подмигнул Баки, внутри умирая от запредельной дозы умиления, несовместимой с жизнью.

Офицер тихонько хохотнула, делая вид, словно ее нет.

Баки с сожалением отлепился от Стива, когда Рамирес перестала шуршать бумагами и вбивать что-то в компьютер.

— Сержант Роджерс? — тихо позвала офицер. — Подпишите вот эти и эти бумаги.

Стив внимательно и занудно прочитал все страницы, особенно то, что было указано мелким шрифтом, и только после этого поставил свою размашистую подпись. Он даже расписывался так, словно сражался на шпаге: несколько резких линий с сильным нажимом и завершающая загогулина в конце.

— Я сопровожу вас домой и настрою трекер. Вы не сможете покидать дом без постановления судьи, иначе освобождение под залог будет аннулировано и на вас наложат штрафные санкции. Это понятно? — вежливо уточнила Рамирес.

Стив кивнул и взял Баки за руку. Им еще предстояло пройти через толпу журналистов, которые жаждали крови и сенсации. Будет им сенсации, когда Пьетро расшифрует все данные. Вот тогда журналисты повеселятся на славу. Если отец не хотел сотрудничать по-хорошему, то придется по плохому. Отцу повезло, что в Вашингтоне отменили смертную казнь буквально несколько лет назад. Иначе ему бы точно принесли его последнюю трапезу, он заслужил этого за все свои злодеяния.

И если раньше Баки не желал ему смерти, в конце концов, это его отец, то в последнее время несколько пересмотрел пацифичность своих взглядов.

— Готов? — спросил Баки, переплетая их пальцы и натягивая на лицо нейтральное выражение.

Офицер Рамирес открыла дверь, к ним присоединился еще один полицейский. У выхода из здания их уже ждали журналисты, повсюду мелькали камеры, а ослепляющие вспышки заставляли морщиться и прикрывать глаза. Баки проигнорировал несколько сунутых под нос микрофонов, охрана помогла им добраться до полицейской машины, оттесняя толпу. В том, что самые пронырливые из журналистов обязательно попытаются подловить их у дома, сомневаться даже не приходилось.

— Стив! Стив! Прокомментируйте убийство Говарда Старка! Что оно вам дало?

— Мистер Роджерс, в каких отношениях вы находились с его сыном?

— Мистер Барнс, правда ли, что вы пытаетесь заполучить все деньги отца?

— Стивен, расскажите нам о том, что вам пришлось пережить в тюрьме!

— Почему убийца может гулять на свободе?

— Собираетесь ли вы отомстить Александру Пирсу, Стивен?!

Дверца машины хлопнула, отгораживая их от отвратительных вопросов, обволакивающих, словно брызнувшая из лужи грязная вода. Стив заметно сник, сгорбился и уставился на свои колени со страдальческим видом, даже не пристегнулся, хотя обычно требовал это от всех, кто находился в автомобиле. Баки прекрасно понимал его состояние, но виду не подал. Кто-то же должен оставаться сильным. И пусть, ради разнообразия, это будет он.

— Эй, — Баки чуть крепче сжал ладонь Стива. — Не обращай внимания. Однажды журналист спросил меня, почему я бросил своего ребенка на попечение государства.

— Почему их нельзя бить? — вздохнул Роджерс. — Хотя бы слегка?

— И не говори, — хмыкнул Баки. — Вот этому придурку точно стоит дать по лицу.

Один из умников с камерой навалился на капот машины, не давая офицерам тронуться с места. И, разумеется, шлепнулся на асфальт, пытаясь удержаться на отполированной поверхности. Баки злорадно усмехнулся. Видимо, карма все же существует.

Как только полицейский автомобиль припарковался на одном из свободных мест около дома, к ним с прытью антилопы ломанулась симпатичная темнокожая женщина, а следом за ней и оператор с камерой. Других представителей их отвратительной братии видно не было. Стив сжал кулаки, а Баки мягко сжал его плечо и пихнул к себе за спину.

— Тише. Я все решу.

Офицер Рамирес с сомнением посмотрела на него, но ничего не сказала. Ее напарник остался сидеть за рулем.

— Мистер Барнс, Елена Такер, «Шестой канал»! Ответите на несколько вопросов? — улыбнулась она, демонстрируя белоснежные идеальные зубы.

— И о чем же вы хотите узнать, мисс Такер? — вскинул подбородок Баки. — О том, как нас преследуют сомнительные люди? О том, как у нас попытались отнять ребенка? Или о том, насколько хорошо работает правосудие, раз уж невиновных пытаются запихнуть в тюрьму?

Елена даже не смутилась, а ее оператор снимал так одухотворенно, будто от этого зависела его жизнь.

— Это правда, что ваш отец объявил вам войну?

— Все наши несчастья начались после суда против него, но я не могу утверждать, что именно он причастен к аресту Стива или к тому, что в больнице сделали неверный анализ моей крови.

— Так вы не употребляли наркотики? — усмехнулась она. — Даже чуть-чуть?

— Даже чуть-чуть. Вы бы стали их употреблять, зная, что находитесь в интересном положении?

— Что вы чувствовали, когда у вас забрали ребенка? — не услышала его Елена. — Когда его буквально вырвали из ваших рук?

— Разочарование.

— И только? — поморщилась Елена.

Стив за его спиной заметно напрягся, открыл рот, чтобы что-то сказать, и Баки с силой наступил ему пяткой на ногу.

— Разочарование в людях, которые во всем этом участвовали. Это подло и низко, надеюсь, все они понесут заслуженное наказание.

— Мистер Барнс, из анонимных источников нам стало известно, что в своих ранних родах вы обвинили Джека Роллинса, работавшего на вашего отца, верно?

— Я не обвинил. Всего лишь сказал о том, что он ударил меня в живот.

— Зачем ему это делать? — выгнула брови Елена под каким-то невероятным углом.

— Спросите лучше у него.

— Но почему вы…

— Достаточно, — остановила ее Рамирес, выступая вперед и загораживая Баки. Хорошая попытка, но по росту Рамирес едва доставала ему до груди. — Мэм, полагаю, вы узнали все, что хотели.

— Вот уж вряд ли, — тряхнула кудрями Елена.

Офицер Рамирес предупреждающе качнула головой и постучала указательным пальцем по значку.

— Мисс.

Елена отступила, пропуская их, и быстро защебетала что-то в камеру. Баки сжал зубы, даже не пытаясь вслушиваться. Все равно его слова перевернут так, словно он какой-нибудь ублюдок, обнюхавшийся кокаина и пытавшийся прикончить своего ребенка. Неблагодарный сынок богатенького папочки, решивший взбрыкнуться и поднасрать отцу, когда его дела пошли в гору. Что там еще придумывали в сети? Да много всякого дерьма, каждое слово не запомнишь.

Баки открыл дверь своим ключом и замер на секунду, принюхиваясь. Пахло чистотой и дезинфицирующим средством, а не кровью, как он себе представлял. Умом Баки понимал, что здесь все отмыли, но в голове все равно засел тот резкий железистый запах. И момент, который привел к тому, что он оказался слабым и беспомощным, неспособным даже штаны самостоятельно снять.

— Мистер Барнс? — Рамирес нахмурилась. — Вы в порядке?

Нет, он не в порядке.

— Да, все нормально, — выдавил из себя улыбку Баки.

Стив обеспокоенно нахмурился, но ничего не сказал. За столько месяцев вместе он понял, когда стоит лезть с расспросами, когда втянуть в объятия и крепко поцеловать, а когда оставить в покое и просто налить крепкий черный чай или кофе с каким-нибудь сладким топингом.

— Тогда приступим. Присядьте, — Стив опустился на диван и приподнял ногу вверх. На лодыжке крепилось следящее устройство. — Вы не можете выключить его самостоятельно, при попытке снять его нам на компьютер тут же поступит сигнал. Если вы попытаетесь выйти из квартиры, нам также поступит сигнал.

Рамирес нажала несколько кнопок и крошечная лампочка (или что это вообще?) загорелась красным.

— Его можно мочить водой?

— Лучше прикрывайте пищевой пленкой или пакетом. При намокании устройство может замкнуть, вас ударит током, а нам поступит сигнал о попытке снятия.

Стив кивнул, принимая информацию. Баки же, не сдержавшись, прошелся от коридора до спальни, пытаясь найти хотя бы каплю крови, как напоминание, что вообще здесь произошло, что ему ничего не привиделось. Если бы кто-то спросил, он и сам вряд ли смог ответить на вопрос «на кой хрен ты вообще хочешь об этом помнить?». Это было важно, вот и все, идите нахрен.

Сняв пиджак, Баки кинул его на кровать и достал из шкафа домашнюю футболку и мягкие теплые штаны. Следовало сцедить немного молока, грудь побаливала и пачкала специальные накладки. Баки радовался, что сиськи не выглядели слишком уж мерзко, ореолы лишь слегка увеличились, а грудь стала больше, но женскую не напоминала. Потрогав себя за ноющий сосок, Баки скривился и ойкнул. Больно, блин.

Медсестра, Нэнси, обещала ему, что скоро он сможет кормить свою дочь, словно веселая фермерская корова с упаковки молока. Вероятно, это была отличная новость, но Баки она казалась чем-то фантасмагоричным. Он и кормление ребенка! Из-за того, что Ребекка была не с ними, воспринимать себя папой было гораздо труднее, чем он думал. Будто ничего не изменилось, только из сисек подтекало, да на животе красовался шрам. Вероятно, в голове что-то перемкнет, когда он, наконец-то, действительно возьмет ее на руки, а не просто прикоснется к крошечной головке через отверстие в кувезе.

Скинув рубашку и переодевшись в домашнюю одежду, Баки вернулся в гостиную. Рамирес уже не было, как и Стива, впрочем, но с кухни доносился приятный аромат кофе, и он направился туда.

— Я себе места не находил, — признался Баки, заглядывая на кухню. Стив сделал глоток кофе и тихо застонал.

— Я думал рехнусь, когда Рамлоу зажал меня в лифте и сказал, что к тебе едет Роллинс.

— Рамлоу тебе сказал? — удивился Баки, замирая рядом и наливая чашку кофе и себе. Это не рекомендовалось, но он почти не спал сегодня, поэтому небольшая доза кофеина ему не повредит. Все равно он еще не кормил, так какая разница.

— Да, — Стив замер рядом и переплел их пальцы, заставляя Баки улыбаться, словно идиот. — Я не знаю, почему он это сделал.

— Рамлоу — настоящий психопат, он не поддается никакой логике.

— Я думал, он предан твоему отцу.

— Он предан или был предан деньгам, которые тот платил. Мне кажется, у отца что-то на него было, Рамлоу как-то проговорился, что у него есть дочь. Может, все дело в ней? Типа, мой папаша и до нее мог лапы дотянуть, если Рамлоу его предаст? Я не знаю.

— У Рамлоу есть дети? — ужаснулся Стив.

— Сам в шоке, — хмыкнул Баки, отпивая немного кофе. — Я вижу, ты хочешь что-то спросить.

— Я не хочу спрашивать, но должен, — нахмурился Стив.

— Про Роллинса?

— Да, — мрачно кивнул Стив. — Тебе, вероятно, не хочется вспоминать, но…

— Я топтался на кухне, думал, чего бы такого мне съесть. Случайно уронил нож, вот здесь, — Баки указал на светлую плитку. — Наклонился за ним и услышал шум. По запаху понял, что это кто-то из знакомых, но никто не стал бы врываться без стука, да еще и красться к нам. Я запаниковал, схватил нож.

— Бак…

— Тихо, — оборвал его Баки, погружаясь в воспоминания. — Роллинс потребовал все документы, но было понятно, что он пришел не за ними. Он вытолкал меня в спальню, я открыл сейф и сложил все, что у нас было в нем по делу Пирса. А потом приехали Сэм и Шэрон, они начали ломиться в дверь. Он ударил меня в живот, в самый центр, просто впечатал кулак, как в боксерскую грушу. И сбежал через балкон.

Баки где-то на краю сознания удивился тому, насколько спокойно звучит его голос. Когда он рассказывал обо всем Наташе, то рыдал, не переставая. А она вместе с ним. Да что уж там, даже Клинт прослезился, а он, пусть и придурялся часто, но был в эмоциональном плане довольно сдержан.

— Я мог тебя потерять, — выдохнул Стив, словно до него только дошло. — Черт, Баки. Черт.

Усмехнувшись, Баки покачал головой. Мог, не мог. Главное, что сейчас все стремительно налаживалось. Осталось несколько завершающих штрихов, и они вернутся к своей спокойной и не слишком-то размеренной жизни.

— Было больно, — зачем-то продолжил Баки. — Словно мне что-то вырвали на живую. Я с трудом дополз до коридора и открыл дверь. Затопил все кровью, добавил Сэму и Шэрон седых волос.

Стив молча отнял у него опустевшую чашку с кофе и поставил на стол, рядом со своей. Баки прижался к нему, позволяя Роджерсу утянуть себя в крепкие, утешающие объятия. Они стояли посреди кухни, словно два придурка, и раскачивались из стороны в сторону, цепляясь друг за друга.

— Клянусь, ты больше никогда не будешь в опасности. Я сделаю для этого все возможное.

— Один раз рискнуть придется, — не согласился Баки.

Стив напрягся и медленно отстранил его, придерживая за плечи.

— Что?

— Рамлоу принес мне подарок, скажем так, — уточнил Баки. — Жесткий диск с зашифрованными данными. Там все, Стив, просто все. Этого хватит, чтобы посадить моего отца на столетие без права досрочного освобождения.

Стив его радости, впрочем, не разделял.

— Эти документы и записи примут в суде? — спросил он. — Я думаю, от них отмахнутся, как от «добытых незаконным путем».

— Некоторые записи получены с камер видеонаблюдения, некоторые с видеорегистраторов. Рамлоу хорошо подготовился, думаю, он собирался использовать все это сам. Или хотел иметь путь отступления.

— И он отдал это все тебе? — с сомнением протянул Стив. — Почему?

— Я же говорю, не знаю! — Баки вывернулся из объятий и всплеснул руками. — Может, он в восторге от моего прелестного характера, поэтому решил помочь?

— Скорее всего, — с нескрываемым сарказмом кивнул Стив.

Баки скрестил руки на груди, чуть поморщившись, когда снова задел болезненно-чувствительный сосок.

— Будь я в форме — дал бы тебе в морду.

— Ты мой омега, Баки, ты не можешь поднять на меня руку.

— Я тебя не знаю, — открестился Баки, дефилируя мимо него. — Кто ты такой?

— Задница, — шепнул Стив, нагоняя его и пытаясь обнять со спины. Баки от души врезал ему локтем в живот, но промахнулся и заехал куда-то в бок. Стив рассмеялся, выбешивая его еще больше. Те, кто считают Стива милым — больные на всю голову люди. Большего жопошника Баки в своей жизни не встречал.

Руки Стива замерли на его боках, аккуратно потрогали живот, прикрытый бандажом, совершенно по-хулигански стиснули задницу. Баки закатил глаза и развернулся, ласково целуя Роджерса в губы. Тот мученически застонал и снова сжал его в медвежьих, но при этом достаточно деликатных, объятиях. Мог ли кто-то еще обниматься вот так? Баки очень сомневался.

— Ты ездишь к Бекки каждый день?

— Провожу с ней по несколько часов. Но в этом мало смысла, мне не дают ее кормить или брать на руки. Она еще слишком слабенькая.

Уголки губ Стива печально опустились. Если он снова начнет извиняться, сокрушаться или проклинать себя, то Баки действительно ему врежет.

— Ничего, — внезапно заявил Стив. — Слышал про Амилию Тэйлор?

— Эм, — Баки озадаченно поморщился. — Нет?

— Она тоже родилась недоношенной, всего десять унций.

— Не верю, — приоткрыл рот Баки и тут же полез в телефон, чтобы проверить информацию. — И правда. Здесь написано, что она в полном порядке. И вполне здорова.

— Бекки скоро вернется домой, она гораздо сильнее и крупнее Амилии.

— Если она унаследовала твой характер, — проворчал Баки, — то она наберет нужный вес и размер уже к следующему месяцу.

— Я надеюсь на это, — Стив утянул его в спальню и снял с себя рубашку. В любое другое время он оценил бы этот импровизированный стриптиз, но сейчас его либидо равнялось примерно минус двадцати. И вряд ли ему чего-то захочется в ближайшие пару месяцев, организм восстанавливался и секс — явно не то, чего ему, измученному беременностью и не самыми лучшими родами, требовалось.

Впрочем, и Стив раздевался не для заигрываний. Вероятно, ему осточертела уже эта рубашка, прошедшая с ним все предварительные слушания, и он хотел избавиться от нее как можно быстрее.

Баки завалился на кровать и приподнялся на локтях, любуясь Стивом чисто эстетически. Тот явно сбросил фунтов десять, но в целом оставался все таким же красавчиком. Если забыть о приличных синяках на ребрах и длинной царапине от пупка и до самой груди.

— Я так боялся, — шепнул Баки. Стив замер с футболкой в руках. — Все время думал о том, что тебя убьют в тюрьме. Что отец сделает что-нибудь с Бекки. Что она не выживет, что ей не хватит сил. Что за мной тоже придут и добьют, выстрелив в голову, чтобы наверняка.

— Бак, — надев футболку, Стив опустился перед ним на колени и взял за подбородок. — Перестань думать хотя бы ненадолго.

— Если бы это было так легко, — поморщился Баки, дергая Стива к себе и заставляя улечься рядом. — Я ем свои мерзкие салаты и вареную курицу, а в голове одно — я умру, умру, умру. Пью чай — умру, умру, умру. Разговариваю с Наташей, и снова…

Стив зажал ему рот ладонью и покачал головой.

— Никто больше не умрет. Мы будет рядом, все вместе, нашей маленькой семьей. Рванем куда-нибудь в Калифорнию. Тебе нравится Калифорния?

Баки вяло кивнул.

— Купим дом около пляжа, заведем собаку. Бекки вырастет и найдет себе друзей, ты откроешь свою адвокатскую контору, я получу капитана, буду по большей части в офисе сидеть, никакого риска.

— Ты и откажешься от риска?

— Ради тебя? — уточнил Стив. — Ради тебя я готов работать даже страховщиком, лишь бы ты не думал о том, что в любой момент меня могут подстрелить.

Баки задохнулся от острого приступа любви к Стиву. Он — если говорить метафорически — готов был бросить ради него свой значок и пистолет, зашвырнуть их в самые дальние дали и отказаться от любимой работы, чтобы им обоим было спокойно. Вот дерьмо. Тупой Роджерс явно пытался довести его до слез. Баки медленно моргнул и слабо улыбнулся, чувствуя, как пальцы Стива поглаживают его по щеке.

— Ты не должен отказываться от работы. Ради меня и Бекки. Но мне нравится, как звучит капитан Роджерс. Почти как Капитан Америка.

— Я не парень в нелепом костюме из комиксов! — возмутился Стив, легонько шлепая его по бедру.

— Конечно, нет. Его создали в лаборатории, а ты явно свалился с неба.

— Потому что я похож на ангела? — ухмыльнулся Стив.

— Потому что ты чудо в перьях, вот почему.

Стив рассмеялся, еще не совсем раскрепощенно, но гораздо увереннее и естественнее, чем до этого.

— Эй, Бак.

— Мм? — вяло поинтересовался Баки, чувствуя, как накатывает дремота.

— Покажи мне Бекки еще раз.

Вот и как тут отказать? Разблокировав телефон и отыскав видео в галерее, Баки протянул Стиву телефон. На его губах появилась теплая, нежная улыбка с едва заметными нотками горечи. Баки задумчиво погладил Стива по руке и, прикрыв глаза лишь на долю секунды, заснул.

***

— Ты рехнулся, — заявила Наташа, аккуратно покрывая ноготь на указательном пальце алым лаком.

— Просто чокнулся, — кивнул Клинт, дуя на ногти. Ему она их покрасила в черный.

— Я не собираюсь участвовать в этом дерьме, — нахмурился Сэм, скрещивая руки на широкой груди.

— Тогда я пойду один, — разозлился Баки, игнорируя убийственный взгляд Стива. — Ну что?

Не сдержавшись, он все же щелкнул зубами. Стив примирительно поднял ладони.

— Вообще-то, это хорошая идея, — неожиданно заявил он.

Сэм, Клинт, Наташа и Шэрон посмотрели на него с синхронным осуждением.

— Глупость заразна, — вынесла вердикт Шэрон. — Если Пирс что-то задумал…

— Он не станет нападать в кафе, в центре города, да еще и при свидетелях. Отец — ублюдок, но ублюдок с мозгами, — Баки поправил воротник рубашки. — Он возьмет с собой двоих телохранителей как минимум. Я не могу просить никого из вас пойти со мной, но все же надеюсь на вашу помощь.

Наташа закатила глаза, завинтила крышку от лака и аккуратно, чтобы не свезти краску с ногтей, поставила пузырек на стол.

— Если ты думаешь, что мы не пойдем с тобой, то ты — идиот втройне.

— Стив, только ты глупостей не делал, — попытался воззвать к голосу разума Сэм. — Если ты попытаешься выйти из квартиры, ну… Сам понимаешь.

— Я не наделаю, — крайне неубедительно отозвался Стив, облокачиваясь локтями на спинку дивана. Баки задрал голову и протянул к нему руку, чтобы дотянуться до упрямо выдвинутого подбородка.

— Мы просто пообедаем, я сам выбрал кафе. Не отравит же он меня.

Стив напрягся, а Баки застонал. Вот кто его за язык тянул?

— Не заказывай там кофе.

— Ничего не ешь и не пей, — поддержала его Шэрон. — Разговаривай исключительно по делу. Пусть сам предложит тебе варианты примирения. Это поможет нам выиграть время. Пьетро почти закончил.

Стив тихо зарычал, но сдержал себя в руках. Они все устали, они не знали, сколько еще дерьма придется разгрести. «Договоренность» с Пирсом поможет им проникнуть в офис компании официально. А дальше — дело техники. Баки надеялся, что все пойдет по плану. И если нет, что ж… Он готов рискнуть, если дело будет касаться только его жизни, но при этом получится вытащить всех остальных.

Чей-то телефон завибрировал, заставляя их всех подпрыгнуть. Клинт схватился за сердце, а Баки нащупал его почти под самой задницей, ближе к подушкам. Звонил телефон Стива с этим дурацким патриотическим чехлом. Выкинуть бы его нахрен. Баки посмотрел на экран и тут же в ужасе впихнул трубу Стиву. Тот, увидев, кто звонит, попытался вернуть телефон обратно. Баки выразительно приподнял бровь.

На них снова все таращились, но Баки уже привык к тому, что они со Стивом что-то вроде цирковых обезьянок.

Телефон зазвонил во второй раз. Стив вздохнул, словно перед прыжком в воду. Баки уселся на спинку дивана, чтобы лучше слышать, о чем Стив собирается разговаривать с человеком, которого Баки боялся едва ли не больше, чем своего отца.

— Да, мам? — неуверенно улыбнувшись, Стив вздрогнул, когда из трубки раздался крик.

— Стивен Грант Роджерс!

— Так ты меня и назвала, — хохотнул он, виновато косясь на окружающих. Ему явно не хотелось разводить семейные сцены перед друзьями.

Баки пихнул Клинта пяткой в плечо.

— Сделай всем кофе. В шкафчике были «M&M’s».

— Мог бы сразу сказать, — заявила Наташа, первая вскакивая с дивана и ловко уводя остальных.

Тем временем, заметно побледневший Стив, включил громкую связь, чтобы Баки тоже мог послушать разговор.

— Почему я узнаю о том, что мой сын арестован, глядя телевизор?! — закричала Сара Роджерс. Баки представлял ее милой и кроткой, опираясь исключительно на фотографии. Видимо, недостаток роста и веса компенсировался титановым характером. Смогла же она как-то воспитать Стива, а тот, по его же словам, был не самым послушным и примерным ребенком.

— Я не хотел тебя тревожить.

— Он не хотел меня тревожить! — еще громче закричала Сара. — А о том, что ты нашел омегу, ты не хотел говорить по тем же причинам?!

— Мам…

— И о том, что я стала бабушкой, я внезапно узнала из выпуска какой-то непонятной передачи о родителях-монстрах. Стив!

Повисла гнетущая тишина.

— Мам, мы с Баки попали в непростую ситуацию.

— Я вас обоих за уши оттаскаю. И тебя, и этого твоего Баки.

— Я не мог тебе рассказать, поверь, все не так, как пытаются показать по телевизору или в желтой прессе.

— Знаю, — голос Сары смягчился. — Видит Бог, я прекрасно понимаю, что мой ребенок не способен на убийство. Это из-за Пирса, верно?

— Верно.

— Я приеду к тебе в ближайшие выходные. Нам многое нужно обсудить.

Стив и Баки переглянулись.

— Мам, нет, нельзя. Пока все не решится, лучше тебе оставаться дома. Так безопаснее.

Сара на несколько секунд замолчала, а потом тяжело вздохнула в трубку.

— Так когда ты собирался познакомить меня со своим Баки?

— Когда все закончится.

— Рада, что ты вообще собирался это сделать, — сухо заметила она. — Как мой внук? Я могу получить хотя бы фотографию?

— Это девочка. Ребекка. Она в порядке, но она родилась раньше срока, она еще в больнице, набирает вес.

Баки устало прикрыл глаза, прижимаясь щекой к плечу Стива.

— Ох, дорогой. Я могу поговорить с Баки?

Баки тут же испуганно замотал головой, он не знал, о чем можно говорить с Сарой. Но Стив, говнюк эдакий, просто впихнул ему телефон. Баки оскалился, но тут же натянул на губы не слишком-то убедительную улыбку.

— Миссис Роджерс? — промямлил он.

— Называй меня Сара, — мягко попросила мама Стива. — Как ты, дорогой? Если хотя бы половина из того, что показали в передаче этой Елены… Господи, как ее там?.. той журналистки, правда, то мне очень жаль.

— Кое-что правда, — осторожно ответил Баки, не желая тревожить Сару лишний раз. — Но мне уже гораздо лучше, как и Ребекке.

— Ты очень красивый, Баки, — с неожиданным весельем заявила Сара. — Вы со Стивеном чудесно смотритесь вместе.

— Спасибо? — неуверенно пробормотал Баки, зная, что покраснел до самой, блядь, задницы. Боже гребаный Иисус, помоги ему не провалиться сквозь пол от стыда.

— И это не значит, что вы оба не получите по заднице, когда я приеду.

— Миссис… Сара, правда, вам пока не стоит приезжать.

— Не хочешь видеть свою тещу?

— Это небезопасно. Пока мы не решим все вопросы с моим отцом, лучше вам оставаться в Нью-Йорке, — Баки попытался вложить в голос всю имеющуюся строгость, но все равно робел, разговаривая с мамой Стива. С которой они, вероятно, скоро станут официальными родственниками. Он никогда не стремился познакомиться с родителями своих парней и девушек, его отношения с ними не были настолько серьезными. И как вести себя с Сарой Роджерс, Баки, по правде говоря, не представлял.

— Пообещай мне, что, как только все ваши проблемы будут решены, ты тут же позвонишь мне.

— Да, да, конечно, — Баки посмотрел на Стива, обещая ему медленную смерть от надирания задницы.

— Ладно, мам, мы тебе еще позвоним, — выхватив телефон у Баки, пообещал Стив. — И я пришлю тебе фотографии Ребекки.

— Берегите себя, — попросила Сара с интонацией, в которой так и слышалось: «Иначе я проедусь по вам катком».

— Да, разумеется. Люблю тебя.

— И я тебя.

Стив завершил звонок, а Баки от души врезал ему по плечу, надеясь, что там останется здоровенный синяк.

— Ты знаешь, за что.

***

Баки думал, что не сможет смотреть отцу в глаза, но это, на удивление, далось ему легко. Откинувшись на спинку стула, Баки с брезгливым интересом рассматривал дорогой костюм отца, так не соответствующий скромной обстановке самой обычной кофейни, закрытой сейчас исключительно для них.

— Рад видеть тебя, сын, — произнес Александр Пирс без особых эмоций в голосе. — Ты выбрал это место, чтобы разозлить меня?

— Я выбрал это место, чтобы наш разговор закончился как можно скорее, — заявил Баки, скучающе оглядываясь по сторонам.

Два телохранителя отца заняли столики у входа и окна. Клинт выбрал угловой столик, откуда просматривался весь зал. Сэм сел ближе к Баки, не снимая крутых солнцезащитных очков. Они, сами того не подозревая, играли в киношный боевик. И если там хорошие парни всегда побеждали, то здесь могло случиться прямо противоположное.

— Ты сам развязал войну, — напомнил отец, отпивая из белоснежной чашки обычный американо. — Не нужно делать из меня теперь злодея.

Баки вскинул брови, не притрагиваясь к своему напитку. Доверия к местным официантам у него не было, пусть место встречи он и выбрал самостоятельно.

— Не нужно? Твой человек едва не убил меня. Мой альфа теперь под домашним арестом и ждет суда. Мой ребенок находится в какой-то, блядь, пробирке. Не надо говорить, что ты — не злодей.

— Говоришь так, словно это — моя вина. И Роллинса так и не нашли, не понимаю, почему ты решил свалить все именно на него, — Александр приподнял уголки губ вверх.

— Мне просто интересно, — мрачно начал Баки, — ты готов был оставить меня инвалидом, если бы что-то пошло не так, лишь бы удовлетворить жажду мести? Чего же сразу не пристрелил?

— Ты мой сын, Баки. Даже с теми ошибками, которые ты уже совершил.

— Не уверен, что могу называть тебя отцом. Ты мне теперь чужой человек.

Пирс тяжело вздохнул и побарабанил пальцами по столу.

— Я все еще могу видеться с внучкой, так что, даже если ты не хочешь меня больше знать, меньше родственниками мы от этого не станем.

Баки прищурился, чувствуя в его словах тщательно взвешенную угрозу.

— И что ты хочешь, чтобы никогда не видеться с ней? Чтобы оставить нас со Стивом в покое? — приподнял брови Баки, бездумно гоняя по столу одноразовый пакетик с сахаром.

Отец откинулся на спинку стула и по-деловому улыбнулся.

— Год назад я и представить не мог, что из амбициозного и полного надежд молодого человека ты превратишься в курицу-наседку. Джеймс, я так сильно разочарован. Ты подавал большие надежды. А теперь… — отец покачал головой. — Ребенок и альфа, которым надо подтирать зад. Во что ты превратился, сынок?

— Во что ты меня превратил? — осведомился Баки. — Если бы не твои попытки насильно отправить меня на аборт, а затем и убить, то все могло закончиться иначе.

— Если бы не твоя глупость и детская наивность в некоторых вопросах, ты бы проводил каникулы на яхте в Испании, а не судился с родным отцом.

— Если бы не твоя жадность до денег и убийство мамы, я бы с гордостью называл тебя отцом. А сейчас мне стыдно, что во мне течет твоя кровь, — прорычал Баки. Пирс все же смог вывести его из себя, у него всегда прекрасно это получалось.

Александр усмехнулся, но без капли настоящего веселья. Баки сомневался, что смог задеть его за живое, скорее разозлил лишним напоминанием о том, что он попался на своих деяниях. Пусть и не перед лицом проплаченного закона.

— Когда ты кутил на мои деньги, тебя не волновало, каким путем они заработаны.

— Я вырос, — тихо произнес Баки. — И лишился розовых очков.

— Или же тебе вскружил голову член Роджерса, — грубо фыркнул Пирс. — Он так хорошо трахал тебя, Джеймс? И ты забыл о том, _кто_ ты? Полностью поддался воле альфы, которого почти не знал?

Баки с трудом сохранил выражение полнейшего спокойствия на лице, хотя на самом деле ему хотелось кинуться через весь стол и вцепиться отцу в глотку. Страшное желание, все же они не чужие люди. Но, глядя на Пирса, Баки не чувствовал ничего, кроме все больше разрастающейся ярости. Он ненавидел его со всей возможной искренностью. За всех: за Стива, за Ребекку, за маму, за себя.

— Дело не в члене Стива, папа. А в том, что я узнал о тебе. Я не хотел верить ему, назвал лжецом, кидался в него вещами с балкона, — Баки рассмеялся, вспоминая этот момент. Свою злость и неверие, желание защитить честь отца. — Но, знаешь, я не зря поступил на юриста. Я решил все исследовать сам, чтобы убедиться — я пытаюсь защищать достойного человека. И мой мир рухнул в один момент. Все, что я знал, оказалось ложью.

— И ты продолжал принимать мои деньги, несмотря на все эти знания, — напомнил Пирс.

— Если бы я мог выкачать из тебя все до последнего цента, так бы и сделал.

— Маленький жадный засранец, — усмехнулся Пирс, пододвигая к нему папку с документами. — Ты отказываешься от притязаний на мой бизнес, дом и деньги. Все предприятия и счета, записанные на тебя, перейдут моей жене. Ты и твой альфа перестаете искать информацию, сдаете мне все материалы, которые не передали через моего человека, и больше никогда не поднимаете вопрос моей причастности к тем преступлениям, в которых вы пытались меня обвинить.

— Ты никогда не сможешь увидеть свою внучку, — тут же уточнил Баки. — И оставишь Стива в покое. И не будешь искать нас, когда мы уедем.

— И даже не потребуешь выдать тебе Роллинса? Не хочешь ему отомстить? — искренне удивился Пирс.

Баки отодвинул от себя папку и мрачно улыбнулся.

— Ты не знаешь, да?

На лице отца не дрогнул ни один мускул, но в глазах появилось осознание.

— Так вы…

— Понятия не имею, о чем ты, — Баки потянулся, похрустывая ненавистным бандажом. — Передавай Роллинсу привет и большое спасибо за то, что он чуть не убил меня. Я ему до смерти благодарен. Такие вещи, знаешь ли, закаляют, делают сильнее…

— Не сомневайся. Передам, — холодным голосом произнес Пирс, делая последний глоток кофе. — Подписывай.

— Оу, нет, — Баки встал и одернул пиджак, заставляя телохранителей отца напрячься. — Завтра.

— Думаешь, у меня есть для тебя время?

— Найдешь, — Баки посмотрел на Сэма и снова повернулся к отцу. — Без Фьюри я ничего подписывать не буду. Пусть твоя секретарша пришлет мне копию документов. В свою очередь, я пришлю тебе копию тех, что подпишешь ты. Завтра в три часа дня я приеду к тебе в офис, и мы закончим это.

— Я не сказал «да».

— В три часа, пап, — Баки направился в сторону выхода под пронзительным взглядом отца, который обещал ему мучения и боль. Ха! Да что он о них знает? Криво усмехнувшись, Баки открыл дверь и придержал ее для Сэма и Клинта.

— Ты как? — спросил Клинт, заводя мотор.

Баки неопределенно пожал плечами.

— Словно дерьма пожевал.

— Тогда держи жвачку, чувак, — Клинт вытащил из бардачка розовую «Хуба Бубу». Баки отмотал себе немного и запихнул в рот, наслаждаясь фруктовым привкусом, напоминающим о детстве.

— Отвезешь меня в больницу к Бекки?

— Без вопросов, мужик. Уилсон, ты с нами?

— Подбросьте меня до метро, — попросил Сэм. — У меня свидание.

И тут же скривился от восхищенных аплодисментов от Баки и Клинта.

— Кто она? — заговорщецки понизив голос, Баки ахнул. — Неужели та обворожительная семидесятилетняя леди, которая потрепала тебя вчера за щеку?

— Пошел ты, Барнс.

— Ну же, не томи, Уилсон. Тут все родные, — попросил Клинт, выезжая с парковки.

Баки набросал быстрое сообщение Стиву, чтобы тот не переживал. Хотя, это же Роджерс, он все равно будет.

— Это не она, это он, — пробубнил Сэм. — Его зовут Райли, он работает в ветеранском центре. Мы познакомились через «Тиндер».

— Как это типично, — поиграл бровями Баки. — Сначала секс, потом свидание.

— У нас не было секса!

— Черт, Уилсон, ты такой джентльмен, — присвистнул Клинт. — Ты собираешься проводить его до дома, а потом галантно поцеловать руку?

— Если его дуэнья позволит!

— Я вас ненавижу, — заявил Сэм. — Вы — просто придурки.

Баки повернулся к нему всем корпусом, до предела натягивая ремень безопасности. Ай, вот это было больно.

— Не злись, мужик. На самом деле мы за тебя рады. Покажешь фотку?

Сэм проворчал что-то под нос и отыскал в телефоне фотографию.

— Симпатичный, — одобрил Баки. — Тоже бета?

— Да, — Сэм выхватил телефон и слегка покраснел, что, к его счастью, на темной коже было практически незаметно.

— Благословляю вас, дети мои, ебитесь и ебитесь, — заявил Клинт, сигналя зазевавшемуся на светофоре придурку.

Сэм фыркнул и пнул его в сиденье. Баки ровнее уселся на своем месте и улыбнулся, чувствуя, как тревога, сжавшая грудь при встрече с отцом, отпускает. Завтрашнего дня он ждал с нетерпением и ужасом.

***

Баки бросил взгляд на Росса и широко улыбнулся. Тот улыбаться мгновенно перестал и выглядел так, словно Баки прищемил ему яйца.

— И вы здесь, — протянул он, усаживаясь за стол.

— Хорошо выглядите, мистер Барнс, — усмехнулся Росс. — Слезли с иглы?

— С какой иглы, мистер Росс? — уточнил Баки, крутясь в офисном кресле и поглядывая на Фьюри, замершего рядом с каменным лицом. В принципе, чего-то такого он и ожидал. Росс не мог сдержаться и не попытаться кольнуть его побольнее, несмотря на более чем официальный повод для встречи, такой, где надо держать лицо. Удивительно, что он вообще находился здесь, Баки был уверен, что после прокола с опекой отец уволит Росса, он не любил, когда его адвокаты проигрывали, он старался держать при себе акул с самыми острыми зубами.

У Росса же, кажется, выпала вставная челюсть. Такая акула не могла укусить, разве что обсосать.

— Вы прекрасно знаете, — намекнул туманно Росс.

— Да куда уж мне? — развел руками Баки.

— Полагаю, мы здесь не для того, чтобы пререкаться, Таддеус.

— Разумеется, Николас.

Росс с трудом прикусил свой длинный язык. Пригладив усы, прикрывавшие либо уродливую верхнюю губу, либо какую-нибудь мерзкую родинку, Таддеус окинул Баки еще одним насмешливым взглядом.

— Вы неплохо восстанавливаетесь, мистер Барнс.

— Спасибо. Все благодаря йоге и диете. Не хочу, знаете ли, выглядеть в семьдесят лет, как вы.

Росс аж задохнулся от возмущения, и пока он раздумывал, как бы ему ответить пооригинальнее, Баки поискал взглядом отца. Тот прошел через единственную дверь кабинета и сел во главе стола, за компьютером. Наташа, копавшаяся в телефоне все это время, вскинула голову и прищурилась с нескрываемым презрением. Впрочем, отцу было все равно. Он получал такие взгляды ежедневно, а имя Наташи не вспомнил бы и под пытками. Для него она — очередная выскочка, насчет которой не стоит переживать.

Баки выпрямил спину и сел ровнее. Представление начиналось.

— Джеймс, не хочешь сесть рядом со мной?

«В последний раз», так и говорил взгляд отца. Баки не хотел, но все же поднялся. Наташа коснулась его локтя, и Баки улыбнулся ей, успокаивая.

— Не хочу, — ответил Баки, устраиваясь в кресле по левую сторону от Пирса. — Но сделаю это, ради всеобщего спокойствия.

— Оставь эти возвышенные речи для Роджерса, сынок, — поморщился Александр, словно от зубной боли. — Мне они ни к чему.

— Конечно, обычно ты говоришь что-то подобное. Извини, что отнял у тебя возможность покрасоваться.

— Джеймс, — предупреждающе нахмурившись, отец толкнул к нему папку с документами.

Баки мог поклясться, что на секунду в его глазах мелькнули алые искорки.

— Отец?

— Мне кажется, здесь есть посторонние, — Пирс кивнул головой в сторону Наташи. — Я удивлен, что ты не притащил с собой всех своих друзей.

— Наташа помогает Фьюри, пока Колсон в командировке. Что-то не так, папа? — делано удивился Баки. — Какая разница, кто присутствует на подписании документов? Это важно?

— Разумеется, нет.

— Позволишь? — Баки протянул руку за объемной стопкой документов.

— Я думал, ты изучил их еще вчера, — скривил губы Пирс.

— Должен удостовериться, что это те же самые документы, — Баки подозрительно прищурился. — Или тебе есть, что скрывать?

— У меня нет времени на весь этот цирк. В отличие от тебя, я занятой человек, у меня есть дела важнее, — отрезал Пирс. — Подписывай.

— Тш-ш, не торопи меня, папа, это важно, — Баки пролистал документы, выделил те, в которых он добровольно отказывался от наследства, своей доли в фирме и пакета акций, записанных на него. Пусть Пирс ими подавится, этими грязными миллионами. Баки видел их в аду.

Пробежавшись по четко пропечатанным строчкам, Баки поставил аккуратную роспись в нужных ячейках.

— Избирательно. Ты помнишь о нашей договоренности? — отец кивнул в сторону оставшихся листов. — Пока не подпишешь каждый из них, не жди того же с моей стороны.

Баки постучал листами по столу, выравнивая их, и мягко улыбнулся.

— Извини, пап, но все я не подпишу. Не хочу нарушать в итоге договор, знаешь ли.

Пирс мгновенно помрачнел. Росс тут же зашуршал чем-то на своем месте, но Баки даже смотреть в его сторону не стал.

— Объяснись.

— Помнишь своего приятеля, Рамлоу?

— Джеймс.

— Скажем так, он слегка разозлился из-за того, что ты его кинул и свалил все на него.

— Не понимаю, о чем идет речь.

— Мистер Пирс, вы не обязаны вести этот бессмысленный диалог. Господа. Если документы не будут подписаны, то я не вижу причин…

— Заткнись, Росс, — потребовал Фьюри. — Побереги слова для суда, они вам точно пригодятся.

— Снова? — скривился Росс. — Кажется, вы уже пытались.

— Что это значит, Джеймс? — утомленно уточнил отец. — Не отступишь, пока не получишь свое?

— Ты же не думал, что я так легко тебя прощу?

Наташа вытащила из сумки ноутбук и вставила в него флешку. Ее пальцы ловко замелькали по клавиатуре. Прочитав что-то, она повернулась к Баки и молча кивнула, как они и договаривались.

— Пятнадцать минут назад вся информация о твоей незаконной деятельности была отправлена твоим акционерам и инвесторам. Несколько часов назад в ФБР были отправлены видеофайлы, на которых ты присутствуешь при убийствах. И даже те, где ты сам взялся за пистолет, — Баки сложил руки под подбородком и невинно улыбнулся. — Через пять минут здесь будут федералы.

— Мистер Пирс, я на такое не подписывался, — с паникой в голосе заявил Росс. — Это не мой профиль.

— Закрой пасть, — не слишком-то вежливо потребовал Пирс. Его лицо сделалось жестким, больше напоминающим маску. Его буквально перекосило от злости. — Сговорился с Рамлоу, значит?

— Он принес мне жесткий диск, — кивнул Баки. — Специалисты проверили всю информацию на достоверность, тебе не удастся выставить это, как монтаж или подделку. Ты понимаешь, что проиграл?

Ручка двери повернулась, в кабинет заглянула перепуганная секретарша. Все повернули голову в ее сторону.

— Мистер Пирс? — пискнула она. — Вас ищут, там агенты…

— Я знаю, спасибо, закрой дверь, — приказал Пирс. Секретарша захлопнула дверь, а Баки охнул, когда отец направил в его сторону непонятно откуда вытащенный пистолет. Вероятно, он был прикреплен к столу. А может, находился в кобуре под пиджаком. Баки сглотнул, глядя в дуло, почти упершееся ему в лоб.

— Вот как.

— Что же ты наделал, Джеймс? — утомленно спросил отец. — Поднимайся. Живо.

Баки встал и испуганно переглянулся с Наташей. Та зажала рот ладонью и смотрела на них огромными глазами. Росс бормотал что-то под нос, не желая участвовать в преступлении. Фьюри вскочил на ноги, но медленно опустился под предупреждающим взглядом Пирса.

— Не усугубляй ситуацию, Александр.

— Мне светит два пожизненных, — усмехнулся Пирс. — Одним больше, одним меньше. Поторопись, Джеймс.

Видимо, отец что-то подозревал и продумал пути отхода.

— Тебя задержат, — спокойно произнес Баки, заводя руки за голову. Пистолет уткнулся между лопаток.

— От тебя одни проблемы. Жаль, что у твоей матери не случился выкидыш, — процедил сквозь зубы отец, а затем достал телефон, набирая кого-то. — Вертолет готов?

— Да, сэр, — глухо раздалось в трубке.

— Отлично. Я выхожу.

Баки нервно прикрыл глаза, выходя из кабинета. Сердце колотилось, словно сумасшедшее, по позвоночнику обильно тек пот, а колени разве что не подгибались. Когда он думал, что испытал все ужасы и теперь его ничем не напугать, он, очевидно, ошибался. Секретарша закричала, агенты, приехавшие задерживать отца, дернулись и направили на них все оружие. Холодное дуло вжалось в затылок.

— Господа, — улыбнулся Пирс. — Полагаю, вы не хотите, чтобы по вашей вине пролилась кровь. Опустите оружие.

Агенты, приехавшие на задержание старика, но никак не вооруженного профессионала, расступилась, а Баки сжал зубы, умоляя себя не разрыдаться и не обмочиться от ужаса. Господи боже, помоги ему. Баки знал, что, в каком-то смысле, сам во всем виноват. Он откровенно нарывался, рисковал, подставлялся, уверенный в скорой победе. И теперь его дочка останется без одного из родителей, она даже не увидит его, будет знать о том, каким он был, с рассказов Роджерса и по фотографиям. Так нельзя. Это до ужаса несправедливо.

Отец пихнул его в сторону лестницы, ведущей на крышу, где уже стоял грохот и шум. Офис находился на самом верхнем этаже, дальше — только площадка для вертолетов. Вот дерьмо. Он возьмет его в заложники? Убьет, когда они взлетят?

— Не делайте глупостей, мистер Пирс.

Александр кивнул, удерживая Баки на прицеле.

— Боюсь, агент, вы припозднились со своими советами.

Дверь открылась с помощью ключа-карты, отрезая их от группы захвата. Если бы Баки кто-то сказал, что его престарелый отец сможет с такой силой толкать его на лестнице, даже не вспотев, Баки бы ни за что не поверил. Не сбившись с дыхания, Пирс еще раз пихнул его в спину, выталкивая на крышу. Их уже ждал вертолет, мощное вращение лопастей оглушало и пригибало к бетонному покрытию. Баки поморщился, прикрывая лицо; глаза тут же заслезились, то ли от страха, то ли от ветра.

— Ты ухудшаешь свое положение, пап, — попробовал образумить отца Баки.

— Как и ты, Джеймс. Я ведь действительно собирался отпустить тебя вместе с этим твоим Роджерсом. Но ты не ценишь доброту, — пытаясь перекричать шум вертолета, отец снова ткнул его в спину дулом пистолета. — Залезай в чертов вертолет.

— Нет, — Баки уперся, морщась от очередного тычка.

Пирс забрался в вертолет, затаскивая его вместе с собой. Баки мог бы увернуться, выбить оружие, вспомнив парочку уроков от Рамлоу по самообороне. Баки мог изобразить из себя крутого парня, казалось бы, что в этом трудного, побить старика? Но это легко только в фильмах, а когда в затылок упирается дуло пистолета, пытаться — элементарно страшно. Надежда на то, что отец не выстрелит, растаяла в тот же момент, когда он вытащил его из кабинета.

Зацепившись за перекладину, Пирс ослабил хватку на пиджаке. Баки понял, что это его единственный шанс: выпутавшись из дорогущей тряпки, не глядя впечатав кулак в скулу отца, он вывалился обратно на площадку и скривился от сильного потока воздуха, ударившего в лицо. И ахнул от болезненного шлепка об бетонное покрытие: ладони загорелись, колени заныли, а шрам от кесарева неприятно кольнуло. Перевернувшись на спину, Баки попытался отползти назад, быстро перебирая ногами, зная, что это бесполезно.

— У тебя был выбор, Джеймс. Не думал, что дойдет до такого, — вздохнул отец и снова навел на него пистолет.

Баки вскрикнул, когда несколько мелкокалиберных пуль врезались в грудь и живот, разнося по всему телу невыносимую боль. Третья, контрольная пуля, предназначенная для головы, своей цели так и не достигла, хотя грохот от выстрела раздался. Пирс, удивленно охнув, коснулся рукой груди. По голубой рубашке разлилось алое пятно, а один из агентов, замерев у входа на крышу, сделал еще один выстрел, попадая в живот.

Пистолет выпал из ослабевшей руки. Перепуганный пилот, наплевав на то, что Пирс свесился из кабины вертолета, поднялся вверх, пытаясь сбежать. Тело Пирса кулем свалилось на крышу, признаков жизни он не подавал. Серую поверхность под ним быстро затопило красной густой кровью. 

Баки, кашляя и давясь слезами, попробовал приподняться на локте. Рванув края рубашки в стороны, так, что разлетелись пуговицы, он попытался расстегнуть броник, словно это могло помочь в восстановлении дыхания.

— Мистер Барнс, вы в порядке?

— Нихрена подобного, агент Роудс, — прохрипел Баки, сплевывая вязкую слюну в сторону.

Пули, застрявшие в бронежилете, ощущались как удары по животу кочергой для камина. Все внутренности ныли, кожа горела, как после хорошей драки, а послеоперационный шов горячо пульсировал. Блядь, блядь, блядь. Агент присел перед ним на корточки и строго нахмурился.

— Не вставайте, сейчас прибудет медик.

— Мой отец… он мертв?

Агент Роудс подошел к Пирсу и проверил пульс.

— Боюсь, что да.

— Отлично, — Баки откинулся назад, не обращая на топот ног и кучу людей, закрутившихся рядом с ним, никакого внимания. — Как же, блядь, хорошо.

***

Машина Стива разбилась, врезаясь в отбойник. Во все стороны полетели куски металла и пластика, по трассе покатилось переднее колесо. Баки довольно ухмыльнулся, объезжая все это безобразие, и рванул вперед. До финиша оставалось еще немного, не больше мили. Роджерс надулся, скрестив руки на груди и отшвырнув джойстик в сторону. Он не умел проигрывать и вел себя, как малое дитя.

Поэтому Баки пытался уделать его во все парные игры, какие только смог скачать на консоль. Это казалось ему забавным.

— Ты жульничал, — буркнул Стив, когда Баки добрался до финиша.

— Нет, просто ты ужасно играл, — усмехнулся Баки.

Из детской донесся отчаянный рев, больше похожий на крик Банши, и Стив поднялся на ноги. Была его очередь успокаивать их пятимесячную дочь.

Как только Ребекка набралась сил, окрепла и стала обходиться без кувеза, они смогли забрать ее домой. Она все равно оставалась крошечной, настолько, что Стив в первую неделю напрочь отказывался брать Бекки на руки, боясь что-нибудь повредить. Баки, пусть и ругался на него за это, трясся не меньше. Купание и кормление превращались в самый настоящий кошмар. Он казался себе огромным и неловким медведем с этим маленьким тельцем в ладонях.

Баки улыбнулся, вспоминая момент, когда они забрали Ребекку домой всем огромным табором. Наташа, Ванда, Клинт, Сэм, Шэрон… Даже Фьюри приехал, хотя от него Баки этого не ожидал. И Сара Роджерс прилетела, как только узнала, что ее внучку выписали из больницы. Надаренных памперсов, на взгляд Баки, могло хватить на целый детский сад. И каково же было его удивление, когда к концу месяца у них осталось только несколько штук. Младенцы гадили столько, что ему и не снилось.

А вообще, все постепенно налаживалось.

Стива полностью оправдали (а как иначе, если на него, на самом деле, ничего не было?), среди полицейских, судей и прокуроров начались тщательные проверки по факту взяточничества, которые возглавил Старк. Золу и его младших научных сотрудников задержали за подделку анализов. Деятельность всех компаний отца приостановили, а имущество, записанное на него, арестовали. С женой отца, Лидией, Баки виделся лишь однажды, она попыталась выцарапать ему глаза, но ее ловко удержал ее же адвокат. Суд принес и Стиву, и Баки, свои извинения, но после всего, что им пришлось пережить, эти пустые слова не значили ничего. Они хотели справедливости, а не извинений.

Рамлоу, что забавно, так и не нашли. Лишь несколько месяцев спустя, когда все суды и разбирательства прекратились, Баки обнаружил в их почтовом ящике открытку с пожеланиями не влипать больше в неприятности. Что ж, кажется, у чертового Рамлоу тоже все было в полном порядке. Конечно, он заслужил сидеть в тюрьме за все то, что успел совершить ради отца, несколько хороших поступков не искупали тонны дерьма, но переживать на его счет Баки не собирался. Если он попадется копам или федералам — прекрасно, нет — окей, пусть будет так.

Стив, конечно, его философию не разделял, но и не устраивал ночные рейды по всем злачным местам, пытаясь отловить Рамлоу. Вероятно, тот заныкался где-то в Мексике, смешавшись со смуглой толпой. И если он не хотел, чтобы его поймали, значит, его не поймают.

Со свадьбой они решили повременить, подождать до следующего года. Уж слишком много всего плохого случилось, они чисто морально к ней готовы не были, к тому же, Баки не хотел оставлять Бекку с чужими людьми, а младенец, не способный даже сидеть самостоятельно, отвлекал бы его и заставлял постоянно нервничать. Свадьбу отложили до следующего лета, справедливо заметив, что ничего к этому времени не изменится. Они со Стивом и так ощущали себя женатыми, им столько всего пришлось пережить, что их связь сделалась крепче какой-то там подписи в документах.

Стив все равно купил кольцо, и Баки гордо носил его на безымянном пальце. Потому что мог.

— Памперс сухой, смесью покормил, пустышку дал, — отчитался Стив, плюхаясь обратно на диван и обнимая Баки за плечи. — Завтра Сэм с Райли зайдет, ничего?

— Ничего, — пожал плечами Баки. — Ты еще не сказал им?

— Собирался собрать всех вместе. И сообщить всем сразу.

— Хорошо, — Баки потянулся и игриво усмехнулся, заметив, как Стив смотрит на него. — Чего пялишься, Роджерс? Увидел что-то красивое?

— Ага. Одного придурка, — тут же отозвался Стив, обнимая его и заваливая спиной на диван.

Они присмотрели чудесный домик в Калифорнии, там, где тепло, солнечно, идеально. До пляжа — пятнадцать минут в быстром темпе. Баки нравился Вашингтон, но ему хотелось поскорее уехать отсюда, закрыть эту страницу своей жизни и начать новую. Он планировал закончить семестр здесь и перевестись в другой университет. Его кандидатуру одобрили и в Беркли, и в Стэнфорд, чем Баки собирался похвастаться перед Наташей в ближайшее время. Если он не сообщит ей об этом сейчас, то она точно убьет его. Ей он должен рассказать обо всем отдельно от остальных их приятелей.

— Ты был в душе? — прошептал Стив, снимая с него штаны, стаскивая трусы и закидывая ноги себе на плечи. Губы ласково прошлись по внутренней стороне бедра, и Баки торопливо закивал.

— Да, — пробормотал он, роняя джойстик и подставляясь под нетерпеливые поцелуи. — У нас есть резинки?

— Ага, — проворчал Стив. С ними ощущения, конечно, не те, но Баки, во-первых, не хотел залететь снова, во-вторых, ему _нельзя_ было залетать в течение двух ближайших лет. И он не собирался, он вообще сомневался, что у них когда-нибудь появится второй ребенок. Баки до одури боялся повторения и искренне не понимал тех омег, что с удовольствием рожали трех, а то и больше, детей.

Один — чересчур много, два — критичная отметка, три — равно самоубийству.

— Док выписал хорошие таблетки, как только куплю и пропью недельный курс, то можно без презика, — пообещал Баки, жмурясь и закусывая нижнюю губу, когда Стив опустился ниже, надеваясь ртом на его член и надавливая пальцами между ягодиц.

Баки блаженно растекся по дивану, тихо постанывая, стараясь не шуметь и не будить Бекки.

Еще полтора года назад ему казалось, что вот такая жизнь — не для него. Что тусовки, недолговременные связи с альфами и практика у Фьюри — предел мечтаний. И пусть все вышло глупо, по-дурацки, опасно и болезненно, но Баки не променял бы жизнь со Стивом ни на какую другую. Они пережили много испытаний, съели пуд соли, проверили свои чувства так, как никто другой. И от того сильнее ценили каждое мгновение вместе.

Баки верил: все у них получится. И если судьба решит вновь подкинуть им проблем, то они снова справятся с каждой из них.


	7. Эпилог

Баки сплюнул пасту, умыл лицо и пригладил короткие волосы, внимательно осматривая их на наличие седых волос, которых, к счастью, он ни разу еще не обнаружил. В последние несколько лет он носил только такую стрижку, считая, что выглядит просто потрясающе. И, судя по тому, что иногда ему давали гораздо меньше, чем значилось в паспорте, так думал не он один.

— Занимаешься самолюбованием? — уточнил Стив, замирая на пороге и прислоняясь плечом к дверному косяку.

— Отвали, Роджерс.

— Это ты мне или себе? — ухмыльнулся куда-то в бороду Стив. Баки окинул его долгим взглядом и приподнял брови.

— Шуточка про фамилию? Серьезно? За десять лет не надоело?

— Думаю, и за двадцать не надоест, — заверил его Стив, отталкиваясь от косяка и медленно подходя ближе. Кроме домашних штанов, неприлично сидящих на бедрах, на нем ничего больше не было.

Баки обласкал взглядом широкую грудь, жесткие кубики пресса, талию, ставшую не такой тонкой, как десять лет назад, проследил за светлыми волосками, сбегающими от пупка к паху, а затем вновь вернулся к голубым, чуточку насмешливым глазам. За целое десятилетие Стив, конечно, не стал совсем неузнаваемым, но все же здорово изменился: возмужал, лишился последних крох юношеской легкости, раскачался, сделался еще более крепким, основательным, надежным. А борода, отращенная еще в двадцать третьем, окончательно дополняла его образ, делая его солидным и невероятно сексуальным.

Баки хотел его, как и в самый первый день знакомства. И любил, ничуть не растеряв глубину чувств. Иногда они ощущали себя, как мальчишки, только начавшие отношения и искренне наслаждающиеся всем этим букетно-конфетным периодом. И даже наличие ребенка этому нисколько не мешало.

— Эй, детка, — пробормотал Стив, притираясь к нему и зажимая у раковины. — Почему такой красавчик стоит тут совсем один?

— Потому что красавчику нужно собираться на работу, — с сожалением выдохнул Баки, позволяя Стиву поцеловать себя. И еще раз. И еще, пока в голове не помутилось, а ноздри не забил терпкий запах альфы. Баки приоткрыл губы, давая упругому языку скользнуть в рот, и замычал, когда широкие ладони стиснули задницу, слегка приподнимая его над полом и вжимая пахом в пах. Если так и продолжится, то, определенно, у них возникнут проблемы. И Баки просто, блядь, опоздает на встречу с клиентом.

Стив вжал Баки поясницей в раковину, коротко лизнул в губы, придерживая голову за затылок и зарываясь пальцами в короткие волосы. Баки обнял его руками за шею, склонил голову вбок, лизнул кромку зубов и нежную мякоть рта, довольно выдыхая через нос и крепче обхватывая ногами за бедра. Стив мурлыкнул что-то себе под нос, притираясь и обнимая еще сильнее, так, что заныли мышцы. Прихватив губами самый кончик стивова языка, Баки мягко пососал его, игриво лизнул своим и отстранился, самодовольно улыбаясь.

Опустив руку вниз, Баки уверенно сжал Стива между ног, чувствуя наполовину вставший член. Может, они успеют быстренько перепихнуться? Стиву даже не придется тратить время на подготовку, после нескольких поцелуев и почти недельного воздержания (им не удавалось побыть наедине, они засыпали, как только голова касалась подушки) Баки сделался мокрым в считанные секунды. Блядь.

Разочарованно зарычав и поставив Стиву засос размером с Гранд-Каньон, Баки остранился и опустил ноги на пол.

— От тебя так вкусно пахнет, — вздохнул Стив, облизывая его шею и целуя метку. — Скоро течка, да?

— Я подумал, — Баки неопределенно пожал плечами. — Мы ведь хотели отвезти Бекки к Саре на каникулы. Может, проведем течку нормально? Я могу не пить подавители…

— А если, — Стив со значением прижал ладонь к подтянутому животу, — что-то случится?

— Что-то, — поддразнил Баки, щипая Стива за дерзко торчащий сосок. — Я не знаю, посмотрим. Ты уже в возрасте, сперматозоиды не такие активные, вряд ли я залечу.

Стив оскорбленно ахнул и отстранился, впрочем, лапы с его задницы не убирая, а стискивая и сжимая ягодицы еще сильнее, так, что наверняка останутся синяки.

— Мне всего сорок!

Баки с сомнением поджал припухшие губы.

— Ну, не знаю…

И тут же получил приглушенный шлепок по правой ягодице.

— Домашнее насилие!

— Выпорю, — пообещал Стив. — Сниму ремень и как следует отхожу тебя.

— Вау, решил поиграть в доминанта, — облизнулся Баки. — Мне называть тебя «сэр»? Или «мой капитан»?

Стив задумчиво усмехнулся.

— Если начнешь называть капитаном, то как я объясню коллегам стояк на работе?

— Я надеялся, что ты будешь возбуждаться только от того, как капитаном зову тебя я…

— Ничего не могу обещать, — подмигнул Стив задорно.

— Блядь, время! — Баки с явным сожалением вывернулся из объятий и схватился за телефон, набирая свою помощницу. — Шури? Да, да, я в жуткой пробке. Нет, эта пробка не в койке со Стивом. Отвлеки Рида на себя. Да, да, нет. Буду через пятнадцать минут. Или двадцать. Пробка просто ужас. Где именно? Да какая разница где. Все, уже выезжаю. То есть, стою и жду, когда пробка рассосется.

Стив иронично изогнул брови, измываясь над Баки без слов.

— Иди в зад, — пожелал он.

— Я пытался! — всплеснул руками Стив. — Но меня жестоко обломали.

— Это семейная жизнь, дорогой, — усмехнулся Баки, залетая в спальню и со скоростью света надевая рубашку и брюки. На бегу брызнувшись одеколоном и причесав волосы, он торопливо спустился на первый этаж, едва не запнувшись об Альпин. — Покорми кошку!

— Я кормил! — крикнул Стив со второго этажа. — Дважды!

— Тогда не корми! — натянув ботинки, Баки выбежал на улицу. Таксист молча завел мотор и тронулся, выезжая с подъездной дорожки.

День обещал быть трудным, но продуктивным. А Стив пусть наслаждается гребаным отпуском без него. Жопощник. В этом плане им не особо везло, Баки не мог выкроить выходные, Стив не мог выкроить выходные, и в итоге приходилось применять запрещенные заклинания, чтобы побыть вместе, а не по отдельности. Пару раз Стив уезжал в отпуск без него, но обязательно брал при этом Ребекку. Баки не особо тянуло зависать где-то без Стива, так что свой отпуск он в последний раз провел дома, валяясь и ничего не делая. С этого же года он открыл свой кабинет, что, впрочем, не означало выходные в любое время года, скорее, еще большую занятость и постоянный поток клиентов. От этого Баки начал еще больше ценить обычные посиделки на диване.

Он стал таким домоседом, просто фу.

Баки улыбнулся собственным мыслям, рассматривая песчаную полоску пляжа, вдоль которого частично тянулась дорога. Многие вещи изменились за — кто бы мог подумать — десять лет. Они со Стивом повзрослели, поумнели (Баки надеялся на это), стали близки, как никогда раньше. И если обычно пары через несколько лет надоедали друг другу, отношения остывали, а желания пропадали, то у них было с точностью до наоборот. Баки страдал и изнывал от тоски, если Стив находился где-то далеко от него, словно лишаясь разом какой-то частички себя. Стив признался как-то, что ощущает что-то очень похожее.

Таксист притормозил на светофоре, плавно вдавливая ногу в тормоз.

Десять лет… Баки старался поддерживать связь со всеми, кто тогда, в тот трудный год, поддержал его, спас и вытащил из беспросветной тьмы. Кто был с ним и Стивом до конца. С кем-то общение само по себе сошло на нет, Колсон иногда присылал им открытки на Рождество, но не более того. С Фьюри, вышедшим на пенсию, Баки также созванивался несколько раз в год, иногда советуясь в особенно сложных делах, иногда просто, чтобы узнать, как он. Ванда навещала их, если была в стране. Она нашла себе немного странного (на вкус Баки) парня, то ли британца, то ли немца, и укатила вместе с ним в Европу.

Стив иногда общался со Старком, но Баки в их отношениях даже не лез, испытывая к Тони взаимное недоверие и нелюбовь. Единственное, что он знал наверняка — Старк стал новым сенатором штата, но об этом трепались по всем главным каналам, так что новость не смогла бы пройти мимо Баки в любом случае. А, и еще пару-тройку лет назад на его жену, Пеппер, попытались напасть в их доме, обошлось без жертв, но Стив сорвался с места и решил, что обязательно должен помочь и подставить задницу под все пули. Баки с ним после этого неделю не разговаривал, забрав тогда еще семилетнюю Ребекку и свалив в Сан-Диего, чтобы проучить этого героического придурка.

Шэрон здорово продвинулась по карьерной лестнице и теперь работала на ЦРУ. Четыре года назад они получили от нее приглашение на свадьбу, где Баки ожидало не самое приятное знакомство с ее сестрицей. Пегги Картер, пардон, Суза, показалась ему немного надменной, пусть и невероятно красивой женщиной. Стив старался не смотреть на нее, испытывая бесконечное смущение, а вот Баки почти пропалил в ней и ее обтягивающем красном платье дыру размером с кулак. К счастью, Пегги давно уже была замужем и, кажется, обзавелась парой очаровательных сыночков и лапочкой дочкой. Именно поэтому Баки не ревновал, ну, может, только самую чуточку.

Сэм расстался с Райли, замутил с русской подругой Наташи, Еленой, кажется, расстался с ней, начал встречаться с хорошенькой мексиканкой, имя которой, увы, Баки не запомнил, но и с ней надолго он не задержался. Похоже, Сэма все устраивало, ему нравилась такая, свободная жизнь, как заявлял сам Уилсон. И то, что он снова подозрительно часто зависал с Райли, называя это «сексом по дружбе», наводило Баки на мысли, что, быть может, в ближайшее время они снова напьются на чьей-то свадьбе.

Клинт и Наташа так и остались их самыми близкими друзьями, они перебрались в Эл-Эй и минимум раз в месяц зависали вместе. Детьми они не обзавелись, хотя поженились почти сразу после Баки и Стива. Наташа откровенно говорила, что дети — это не для них, им было хорошо вдвоем. Окей, втроем, Лаки — непоседливый лохматый ретривер, тоже считался за члена семьи. Баки понимал их позицию, как и Стив. В конце концов, дети — личный выбор каждого, не все в восторге от мысли стать родителями, многие хотят быть свободными от, стоило признать, столь непростого обязательства.

— Сэр? Мы приехали.

Баки моргнул, вырываясь из размышлений, и расплатился через приложение. Шури, окинув его грозным взглядом, покачала головой и беззвучно указала на клиента, к которому Баки задержался из-за своей дурацкой привычки переводить будильник и наслаждаться еще десятью минутами сна, вместо того, чтобы бодро спрыгивать с матраса и отправляться на пробежку, как это делал Стив.

Вздохнув, Баки кивнул в сторону кабинета. Шури тут же принесла коробку с документами и села в угловое кресло, готовясь вникать и запоминать. Обычно Баки не брал себе на практику первокурсников, по честному, он вообще никого из студентов не нанимал, но Шури оказалась настойчивой, упертой и чертовски умной. Поумнее, чем Баки помнил себя в ее возрасте. Он даже не заметил, как она обосновалась в его офисе, а потом просто не смог сказать ей «нет».

— Итак, мистер Рид, у судьи могут возникнуть вопросы касаемо вашего последнего…

Рабочий день начался.

***

Стив прижался спиной к нагретой на солнце машине и помахал Ребекке, спускающейся с крыльца школы вместе с подругами. Та улыбнулась, нисколько его не стесняясь в отличие от многих других детей, и подбежала, налетев маленьким ураганом и повиснув на шее.

— Пап!

Стив легко подхватил ее, прижимая к себе, а потом поставил обратно на брусчатку.

— Как прошли занятия? — погладив Бекку по темным, слегка вьющимся на кончиках волосам, Стив открыл заднюю дверь своего внедорожника. Подруги Бекки тут же забрались на свои места, сегодня была его очередь развозить девочек по домам. Завтра этим займется Лорел, а послезавтра — Коннор.

Девочки наперебой начали рассказывать о преподавательнице по испанскому, пожилой мисс Фернандес, которая задремала прямо на уроке, и они смогли побездельничать; пожаловались на мистера Ричардсона, задавшего слишком много работы на дом; повздыхали по новому красивому преподавателю по английской литературе. Стив улыбнулся и покачал головой.

Как давно его самого мама забирала из школы? Только чаще это сопровождалось еще и поездками в аптеку, чтобы подлатать его разбитый нос. Стив вытянулся только к старшим классам, до этого же он был самым типичным хиляком с раздутым чувством справедливости, а значит, отличной мишенью для здоровяков альф, считавших, что на нем вполне можно отрабатывать разные приемчики.

Баки, разглядывая его школьные фотографии, когда они выбрались в самый первый раз в Нью-Йорк, чтобы погостить немного у Сары (Бекка тогда справила свой первый день рождения), долго не верил, что на снимках именно Стив. Вместо тощего пацана с упрямо насупленными бровями и полным отсутствием мускулов, перед ним сидел здоровяк, способный при желании согнуть стальную балку.

— Я думал, ты был больше. В этом же возрасте я бы смог поколотить тебя, — подмигнул тогда Баки, аккуратно отбирая у Бекки альбом с фотографиями, который она попыталась затащить в рот.

Стив притормозил у дома Дельфино. Сьюзи отстегнулась и, пожелав ему хорошего дня, выбралась из машины. Убедившись, что ее встретили (дверь открыл ее старший брат, Крис), и она зашла в дом, Стив поехал вниз по улице, к аккуратному коттеджу Уолшей. На пороге уже стоял один из отцов Эми, Оливер. Помахав ему рукой и дождавшись, пока девочки обнимутся на прощание, Стив свернул в сторону их собственного дома.

— Не хочешь заказать пиццу? Баки обещал быть поздно вечером.

— С ананасами, — заговорщецки улыбнулась Ребекка. — Пока папочка не видит.

Нелюбовь Баки к ананасам стала чем-то вроде семейной шутки.

— Хорошо, — кивнул Стив, притормаживая у пешеходного перехода и пропуская старушку. — Ты исправила тот тест по математике?

— Прошу, па, не начинай!

— Это важно, Бекки.

— Я исправила, ты доволен? — буркнула Ребекка, скрещивая руки на груди и делаясь чертовски похожей на Баки. Как две капли воды. Интересно, если они все же… если у них появится и второй ребенок, будет ли он похож на Стива? Или, на этот раз, возьмет черты от них обоих? Или — Стив на секунду поморщился — всплывут гены Пирса? Какие отвратительные мысли в такой солнечный день, в одно небезызвестное место их, да поглубже.

— Я всегда доволен тобой, солнышко, — цокнул Стив, паркуясь на подъездной дорожке.

— Я заметила.

— Просто это всего лишь тест по математике. Ты умная, я был уверен, что ты сможешь утереть учителю нос.

Ребекка самодовольно хмыкнула.

— Ну да, типа того. Я смогла.

— Я горжусь тобой.

— И пицца докажет это лучше любых слов!

Стив рассмеялся, глуша мотор и щелкая карабином от ремня безопасности.

— Берешь взятки?

— Исключительно в виде еды, — выпрыгнув из машины и оставив рюкзак на Стива, Ребекка помчалась к крыльцу, на ходу захватывая кошку, обнимая ее и кружа. Альпин прищурилась и довольно замурлыкала. От Бекки она была просто без ума, а вот Стиву чаще всего доставались опасные кошачьи игры и куча царапин на руках.

Подхватив рюкзак и заблокировав замки на машине, Стив прошел вслед за Ребеккой, уже открывшей двери своим ключом.

Иногда ему казалось, что все это — сон, что их сахарная, без каких-либо серьезных проблем жизнь, не может быть реальной. Стив старался не обращать внимания на тревогу, но все же (пару раз за год или чуть больше) просыпался по ночам с полной уверенностью, что ему все приснилось, но потом Баки хрюкал во сне или хорошенько пинал его коленом под зад, и все страхи мигом рассасывались. Видимо, они действительно заслужили спокойствия, после всего дерьма, через которое им пришлось пройти, чтобы никогда больше не нервничать и не переживать за свою жизнь.

Вытащив из кармана джинсов телефон, Стив набросал глупое и нежное сообщение для Баки, а затем позвонил в курьерскую доставку.

Ответ от Баки пришел незамедлительно. Как и всегда.

***

— Я не надену это!

— Детка, ты сама просила купить тебе эту кофту неделю назад. В чем проблема?

— Она — дурацкая, — нахмурилась Ребекка, откидывая кофту на диван.

— И кто тебе такое сказал? — уточнил Баки, устало приваливаясь к косяку. Он боялся, что Бекки пойдет в Стива с его ужасным, занудным, упрямым характером. Все вышло хуже. Она пошла в самого Баки и помножила все это на Стива. Просто адская смесь, а впереди их еще ждало сладкое подростковое время, когда гормоны взорвутся, словно динамит, заложенный в шахту. И тогда им лучше бежать, спасаться, кричать! Надежда только на убежище.

Откинув за спину длинные темные волосы, тон в тон как у Баки, Бекки скрестила руки на груди.

— Эллисон.

— А Эллисон — законодатель мод?

— Я не знаю, — разочарованно скривившись, Бекка плюхнулась на кровать и подтянула колени к груди. — Не хочу ехать к ней на день рождения.

— Если не хочешь, то не поедем, — пожал плечами Баки.

— Правда? И ты не будешь ругаться? — удивилась Ребекка.

— С чего бы? Это же не мой день рождения. Вот если бы ты не хотела пойти на мой праздник…

— Твой праздник — это пицца и пиво с папой, Наташей и Клинтом. Кто откажется от пиццы?

Вот это его девочка.

— И правда, кто? — Баки усмехнулся и подергал бровями. — Только настоящие психопаты. И если ты не хочешь отмечать день рождения Эллисон, то и не надо.

— Нет, все же стоит пойти, — передумала Бекка. — Просто не в этой кофте.

— У тебя полный шкаф вещей, — Баки распахнул дверцы шкафа и вытащил платье. — Как тебе это?

— Слишком розовое.

— Ладно, а это?

— Слишком белое.

— А это, дай угадаю, слишком синие? — фыркнул Баки. — Оно классно будет смотреться с кожанкой. Попробуй.

— Ладно, — буркнула Бекки.

Баки закатил глаза и вышел, дожидаясь, когда его дочь переоденется. Иногда, глядя на нее, он поражался — насколько же она похожа на него. За исключением мужественных черт, разумеется. Тот же разрез глаз, тот же нос, те же губы и цвет волос. Только глаза Бекки достались от Стива, такие же ясные и пронзительно-голубые, с крапинками зеленого.

— Как тебе? — неуверенно спросила Бекка, выглядывая из комнаты. Баки поднял большой палец вверх.

— Надень черные колготки и ботинки.

— Ты — странный, — заявила Бекка, натягивая колкотки и подпрыгивая на одной ноге. — Обычно родители пытаются вырядить своих детей в розовое и приторное, с зайчиками и медвежатами. А ты покупаешь мне крутые шмотки. Что с тобой не так?

— О, ну спасибо, юная леди. Что со мной не так? Может, то, что я не хочу, чтобы мы плохо смотрелись рядом? Если я буду выглядеть роскошно, а ты, словно я тебя у кого-то украл, то у нас могут возникнуть проблемы.

Ребекка рассмеялась и стрельнула в него резинкой для волос.

— Папа носит ужасные рубашки в клетку, но ты его не ругаешь.

— Он носит их дома, медленно убивая во мне чувство прекрасного, — хмыкнул Баки. — Тебе не нравится то, что мы выбираем вместе?

— Нравится. Ты, типа, клевый. Для своих лет.

— Ну, чем мне еще заниматься, на пенсии, да? — проворчал Баки. Для десятилетки он, разумеется, казался тем еще стариканом. Когда-нибудь Ребекка проснется и осознает, что те самые «дяди» и «тети» — это она сама. А пока пусть наслаждается юностью, дурацкими праздниками, глупыми подругами, которые ничего не понимают в классной одежде, и отсутствием любовных проблем.

— Папа уже сигналит нам, — ойкнула Бекка, торопливо натягивая обувь и завязывая шнурки.

— И кто же в этом виноват?

— Кофта, — заявила Бекка. — Кто последний, тот тухлое яйцо!

И пронеслась мимо Баки маленьким ураганом, торопливо сбегая по лестнице вниз и вылетая во двор.

Баки закатил глаза и сбежал вслед за ней. И когда это из самого привлекательного парня в округе он превратился в тухлое яйцо? С ума сойти можно, вот до чего доводит наличие детей.

Усевшись на пассажирское сиденье и проследив, чтобы Бекка пристегнулась, Баки ласково улыбнулся Стиву.

— Себе в одно место побибикай, блин.

— Вы собирались тридцать минут. Хотя обещали спуститься через десять! — возмутился Стив, заводя мотор. — Я побил больше рекордов в «Кэнди Краш», чем сидя в туалете.

— Фу, — поморщилась Бекки. — Па-а-ап.

— Это кофта виновата, — вздохнул Баки. — Все из-за нее.

— Как же, — хмыкнул Стив. — Подарок взяла?

Бекка приподняла розовый пакет и утвердительно кивнула головой.

Над Эл-Эй ослепительно-ярко сияло солнце, подсвечивая волосы Стива и превращая их в золото. Баки откинулся затылком на подголовник и внезапно расплылся в улыбке. У них все хорошо, они в полной безопасности, у них прекрасная семья, чудесный дом и кошка, вечно блюющая шерстью под ноги. У них хорошая работа, приветливые соседи, прекрасные друзья.

У них — они.

Баки был счастлив и планировал пронести это чувство со Стивом. Вместе и до самого конца.


	8. Драббл 1

— Кобик, милая, я не могу гарантировать, что в этот песок не пописал чей-то пес. Лучше бы тебе его не есть, — безмятежным тоном предложил Баки, когда Кобик попробовала лизнуть лопатку, которой тщательно выстраивала замок. Или что-то очень похожее на древние развалины Мачу-Пикчу [1]. Кобик упрямо поджала губы, но поедать что-то, в чем наверняка было микробов больше, чем на ободке общественного туалета, не стала. Вместо этого она принялась закапывать ногу Баки, которую тот вытянул вперед, подставляя теплым лучам полуденного солнца.

— Решила закопать папочку? — поинтересовался Стив, появляясь из волн и пены, словно прекрасное божество.

Зачесав мокрые волосы назад, он в несколько широких шагов преодолел расстояние от воды до лежаков и замер напротив, загораживая солнце. Капли воды замерли в волосках на груди, кожа порозовела от загара, а шорты облепили ноги. Ну что за порнушник? Со стороны послышались смешки и хихиканье. Баки приспустил солнцезащитные очки и бросил взгляд на девиц, устроившихся в десятке футов от них. Несколько молоденьких омег, на вид ненамного старше Ребекки, пялились на Стива и смущенно разулыбались, когда поняли, что их поймали. Стив вежливо делал вид, что ничего такого не замечает.

Баки шутливо погрозил им пальцем, словно какой-то дед, а затем вернул все свое внимание Кобик, зарывшейся в мокрый песок по самые локти.

Они устроились на пляже, в кои-то веки отдыхая вместе. Ребекка, разумеется, укатила с подругами в торговый центр, слишком взрослая для посиделок со своими стариками. То, что некоторым из стариков, на минуточку, еще и сорок не исполнилось, ее нисколько не волновало. Она старалась найти тысячу отговорок, лишь бы «не зависать с предками». Цитата из Твиттера Бекки, если что. Впрочем, пока она гуляла с подругами и не устраивала вечеринки, после которых кто-то обязательно блевал в бассейне и обжимался на втором этаже, Баки был спокоен.

В свои пятнадцать Баки вытворял вещи похуже, чем игнорирование родителей. Пусть развлекается, когда-нибудь поймет, что родители — не убийцы веселья. Ну, разве что Стив. Вот кто точно своим занудством мог уничтожить любую вечеринку по щелчку пальцев.

— Лакушка! — радостно взвизгнула Кобик, вытаскивая из песка самое настоящее сокровище. Для двухлетки, разумеется. На самом деле этого мусора после похода на пляж у них накапливалось предостаточно: Кобик закатывала самый настоящий скандал, если кто-то пытался выбросить ее находки. На следующий день, увлекшись чем-то новым, она забывала про заветный пакет, так что Баки избавлялся от ракушек и камушков в ночи, высыпая их в цветы, растущие под окнами дома. Или отправляя в мусорный контейнер.

Ракушка переливалась перламутровым, от края шла спираль, образуя идеальные завитки, а внутри кто-то сидел. Кобик ойкнула и выронила ракушку, позволяя несчастному крабу-отшельнику сбежать от нее. Личико Кобик осветила широкая улыбка, а на щеках появились ямочки. Их младшая дочь, как и старшая, унаследовала от Баки форму глаз, губ и даже подбородок с ямочкой, но вот от Стива ей достались блондинистые волосы, переливающиеся сейчас на солнце самым настоящим золотом.

— Где твоя панамка? — ласково спросил Стив, подхватывая Кобик на руки и трогая ее макушку.

— В самом надежном месте! — заверила Кобик, глядя в сторону своего песчаного замка.

Баки тяжело вздохнул, склонился к сумке и достал запасную, тут же протягивая ее Стиву. Солнце еще не вошло в свою полную силу, но голову ребенку вполне могло напечь. Кобик недовольно надулась, она терпеть не могла кепки, шляпы и панамки, предпочитая терять их или выбрасывать, стоило родителям хоть на секунду отвлечься. Стив находил это милым, а Баки задолбался ловить на себе осуждающие взгляды других родителей, когда Кобик в очередной раз распускала косички, разделывала хвостики и избавлялась от головных уборов с тем же упорством, с каким это делали рецидивисты с чертовыми уликами.

— Нам не пора домой? — уточнил Баки, закидывая руки за голову.

Стив пожал плечами и, отпустив Кобик и дальше играться в песке, сел рядом, мокрой задницей на песок. Баки неодобрительно покачал головой, но промолчал. Если Стиву так хочется заняться стиркой или притащить весь песок с пляжа домой на себе, то кто Баки такой, чтобы его останавливать.

— Пусть играет, мы ее почти неделю не видели, — отмахнулся Стив и, сжав колено Баки, ненавязчиво погладил по внутренней стороне бедра. Ничего пошлого, просто очередной ставший рутинным жест.

— Она любит Мантис, — вяло заспорил Баки. — Ничего страшного.

— Но нас она любит больше, чем няню, — вздохнул Стив и прижался губами к запястью Баки. — Трудоголизм — хуже алкоголизма.

— О, ну простите, капитан, что я не сижу дома с детьми и не изображаю из себя приветливого домохозяина, — иронично попросил Баки, руку, впрочем, не вырывая.

— Я мог бы прикупить тебе очаровательный передник. Встречал бы меня в нем?

— А под ним — ничего? Постыдился бы, я же в доме с маленьким ребенком, — ухмыльнулся Баки.

Стив окинул его задумчивым взглядом.

— Но тебе бы пошло.

— Если хочешь выглядеть, как придурок, с голым задом и в фартуке, то надевай его сам, — закатив глаза, Баки перевел взгляд на Кобик. — Детка, песок все еще грязный. Ты же помнишь, что его нельзя есть?

На лице Кобик отразились все страдания мира, но она послушно опустила совок. Баки недоверчиво прищурился. Если Кобик пошла характером в Стива, то доверять ей в таких вопросах не следовало. Все равно все сделает по-своему.

— Годы убили в тебе романтику, — сокрушенно покачал головой Стив. — Скоро будем обниматься только под одеялом и с выключенным светом.

— Когда мы вообще в последний раз обнимались? Хотя бы под одеялом? Когда заделали Кобик?

Кобик любопытно навострила уши, и Баки мысленно выругался. Точно. Дети впитывают любую информацию, как губка. Следовало лучше подбирать слова.

— Нет, — Стив поморщился, явно высчитывая день их последних потных обнимашек. — Пару недель назад?

— Три. Тогда твоя мама приезжала. Мы уехали в отель, — кивнул Баки. Он до сих пор помнил этот ужасающе-понимающий взгляд Сары. И ухмылочку Ребекки. Какого черта их старшенькая так быстро выросла? Баки даже думать не хотел о том, что она уже знает что-то о сексе на собственном опыте. Ну вот, теперь он подумал! Вот же срань.

— Завтра выходной, — соблазнительно протянул Стив. — Никуда не нужно торопиться.

— Я обещал встретиться с Гилбертом, — поморщился Баки чуточку виновато. — После полудня. Надо обсудить пару рабочих моментов.

Стив выглядел так, словно Баки только что переехал его любимую собаку.

— Но никто не отменяет того, что мы можем немного, — Баки бросил взгляд на Кобик, — пообниматься.

— Папа не обнимает папочку? — вдруг спросила Кобик.

— Обнимает, но не так часто, как хотелось бы, — вздохнул Стив.

— Твоя воля — обнимались бы каждый день, — фыркнул Баки и тут же ойкнул, когда Стив ущипнул его за бок.

— Будто мне одному нравятся наши объятия!

— Последствия объятий с тобой воспитывать до восемнадцати лет приходится.

— Последствия, скажешь тоже.

Кобик наморщила лоб, пытаясь вникнуть в тяжелые и запутанные разговоры взрослых. Решив, что копание в песке — интереснее, она вытащила еще одну ракушку и отложила ее на лежак, Баки под ноги.

— Не дуйся, выглядишь по-дурацки, — Баки протянул руку к Стиву и потрогал его обиженно оттопыренную нижнюю губу. — Люблю эти последствия. И одного придурка, из-за которых они и появились.

— Знаешь что?

— Что?

— Иди в жопу, Бак. Вот серьезно.

— Следи за языком, Стиви!

— Не смей использовать против меня мое же оружие.

— Это семейная жизнь, куколка. Пора бы уже привыкнуть.

***

Проверив радионяню и убедившись, что Кобик видит сладкие сны, Баки плюхнулся прямиком в объятия Стива, довольно хохотнул из-за задушенного писка (как утверждал Стив, чертовски мужественного) и утянул его в долгий поцелуй. Ладони Стива тут же замерли на его заднице, притягивая еще ближе, а член в мгновение ока затвердел и прижался к животу. Для сорока пятилетнего — невероятный результат.

— Вау, ты виагры нажрался? — уточнил Баки, притираясь бедрами к бедрам.

— Нет, просто давно не требовал с мужа исполнение супружеского долга, — пропыхтел Стив, старательно обсасывая шею Баки.

— Попробуй потребовать, — с ухмылкой предложил Баки. — И узнаешь много новых слов. В основном нецензурных.

— Новых? Я думал, ты использовал все ругательства после того, как наступил на лего.

— Я придумаю еще, — пообещал Баки.

В домашних штанах стало заметно тверже, ягодицы поджались, стоило Стиву скользнуть под тонкую ткань и вольготно устроить руки на его заднице. Пальцы сжались на упругой плоти, притягивая Баки еще ближе, чтобы полнее прочувствовать чужое возбуждение. Баки нравилось это, нравилось ощущение твердого тела Стива, аромат его одеколона, запах тела и волос, слегка влажных после душа, запах его возбуждения. Столько лет спустя Роджерс все еще заводил его до одури. И чувствовать, что и сам Баки возбуждал Стива все так же сильно, было приятно. Более чем приятно. Это было охренительно. Особенно в моменты течки, даже под подавителями.

— У нас сокращенная программа или как?

— Или как, — подмигнул Баки, усаживаясь на Стива верхом и сдергивая свою футболку через голову. Ненужная тряпка полетела куда-то в угол, а Стив пошло присвистнул, словно стриптизеру в дешевом клубе. Баки закатил глаза. Вот же дурилка.

— Я хочу отсосать тебе, — пробормотал Стив, лаская Баки через тонкие штаны, потирая мокрую головку члена, лапая за яйца и настойчиво трогая между ягодиц. — И вылизать. Хочешь мой язык?

От хриплого голоса Стива по коже побежали крупные мурашки. Баки облизнулся, приподнимаясь на коленях и позволяя сдернуть с себя штаны.

— Хочешь, чтобы я сел тебе на лицо? — невинно уточнил Баки. Ох, он мог это устроить.

— Каждый раз, когда вижу тебя голышом, — хмыкнул Стив, тронул влажную дырку указательным пальцем и легко проскользнул им внутрь, разминая податливую плоть. Баки развел бедра чуть шире, закусывая губу и прикрывая глаза от удовольствия, легкими ударами тока разносящегося по крови.

— Что там у нас в программе? — пробормотал Баки, насаживаясь на два пальца сразу.

— Мой рот, твой член, — напомнил Стив, облизывая свои невозможно прекрасные губы. Боже, кто бы знал, насколько Баки любит этот восхитительный рот!

— Тогда открой его пошире, детка, — предложил Баки, усаживаясь Стиву на грудь и вцепляясь руками в спинку кровати. — Давай, давай. Поживее.

— Мог бы быть вежливее, когда тычешь мне в лицо членом, — возмутился Стив, впрочем, несерьезно.

Баки насмешливо подергал правой бровью и довольно вздохнул, когда Стив обхватил головку члена губами, посасывая мягко и нежно, в одном ритме с движением пальцев. Сделалось жарко и сладко, его совсем разморило, все тело ощущалось легким и воздушным, словно сахарная вата. Еще плотнее зажмурившись, Баки подался бедрами вперед и вздрогнул, когда Стив не слишком-то нежно шлепнул его по заднице. Недовольно заворчав, Баки открыл глаза и грозно уставился на Стива.

— Решил поиграть в грозного доминанта? — Баки погладил Стива по волосам, скользнул пальцами по влажной бороде и снова толкнулся бедрами. — Хочешь отходить меня ремнем? Наказать за то, что избегал супружеского долга?

У Стива по коже побежали мурашки от такого предположения, пальцы крепко сжались на заднице Баки, раздвигая чуть прохладные по сравнению с горяченными ладонями альфы ягодицы в стороны. Баки задышал тяжелее, запрокидывая голову назад и стараясь не шуметь. В их спальне стояла хорошая звукоизоляция, но все же постонать всласть в доме с детьми не позволяла совесть.

Сразу три пальца легко проскользнули по смазке. Баки повел бедрами, нахально толкаясь Стиву между губ, проталкиваясь в послушно подставленный рот по самые яйца. С мокрым звуком Стив отстранился, выпуская член изо рта, ласково поцеловал внутреннюю сторону бедра и потерся об нее бородой, раздражая кожу и вызывая глупую улыбку. Баки закатил глаза и положил ладонь на светловолосый затылок, притягивая голову Стива обратно к паху.

— Каких-то сто лет назад я мог отходить тебя ремнем по заднице за непослушание, — проворчал Стив, оставляя засос прямо на тазовой косточке.

— Я тебя… — Баки тяжело сглотнул, когда пальцы внутри согнулись и мозолистые подушечки вжались в простату. — Я тебя сам отхожу, если не прекратишь дразниться.

— Так мой омега — суфражист? — уточнил Стив, одним ловким движением опрокидывая Баки на спину. — Борешься против угнетателей?

Баки от души лягнул его пяткой по заднице, впрочем, тут же раздвигая ноги и позволяя Стиву вклиниться между ними.

— Ага, хочу добиться права голосовать в собственной койке, — фыркнул Баки, обнимая Стива за шею и целуя влажные от слюны губы.

— И за что голосуешь? — шепотом спросил Стив.

— За принятие члена, — сдерживая тупое хихикание, отозвался Баки.

— Парламент одобряет этот законопроект, — трясясь от смеха, кивнул Стив.

Чтобы не превращать их первый за долгое время секс в цирк с конями, Баки еще раз двинул Стиву под зад и утянул в долгий и основательный поцелуй: с умеренным количеством слюны, с языком и мокрыми звуками, от которых вдоль позвоночника прошлась легкая нетерпеливая дрожь. Покрасневшая влажная головка прижалась к растянутой дырке, легко надавила и потерлась, размазывая смазку по промежности, продавливая податливую плоть, но не проникая внутрь. Стив явно дразнился, пусть и трясся от желания натянуть Баки, поиметь его как следует, вбить в матрас до чертовых звездочек перед глазами. Придурок.

Слизав с губ Стива собственный вкус, Баки приподнял бедра, помогая ему толкнуться внутрь. В груди заболело от глупой нежности из-за долгожданного единения, из-за близости, которая казалась чем-то большим, чем просто секс. Они становились единым целым, как бы банально это не звучало, разделяли вместе интимность, удовольствие и ласку. Были близки, как никогда.

В уголках глаз защипало, и, чтобы скрыть это, Баки втянул Стива в очередной поцелуй.

Бережно погладив его по бедрам, Стив толкнулся, притянул Баки еще ближе к себе и подхватил под коленями, находя удобный угол. Они трахались быстро и торопливо, зная, что времени на долгие прелюдии и ласки нет. Может быть потом, когда приедет Сара или Наташа с Клинтом, и им удастся выбраться куда-то вдвоем на побережье, в дорогой отель с шампанским и устрицами, которые они на самом деле терпеть не могли.

Стив тихо зарычал, кусая Баки за шею, и принялся вбиваться жестко, с оттяжкой, вырывая из глотки Баки скулеж и невнятные мольбы.

— Господи, блядь, боже мой, — всхлипнул Баки, стискивая толстый ствол внутри себя. Это всегда ощущалось так идеально, так правильно, словно они со Стивом — два пазла из одной огромной картинки.

— Такой красивый, Бак, вот так, сожмись еще разочек, — жарко зашептал Стив, всем телом вдавливая Баки в матрас и прижимаясь лбом ко лбу.

На дырку надавил плотный узел, горячий и пульсирующий. Стив дернулся, проталкивая его в шелковое нутро, и Баки показалось, что вот сейчас-то он и умрет от сенсорной перегрузки. Перед глазами вспыхнуло алым и золотым, в ушах зазвенело, и его накрыло сильным оргазмом. Если бы Стив не зажал ему ладонью рот, то никакая звукоизоляция не помогла бы скрыть, чем они тут занимаются.

В него словно из гигантской пушки, заряженной эндорфинами, выстрелили. Сил не оставалось даже на то, чтобы открыть глаза.

Стив бесцеремонно улегся на Баки, накрывая своим тяжеленным и потным телом. И Баки соврал бы, если бы сказал, что имеет что-то против.

— Я чуть не сдох, — жалко выдавил Баки, цепляясь за плечи Стива, будто, если отпустить его, случится что-то страшное.

— Ты лежал на спине, пока я делал всю работу. Это я чуть не помер, — пробормотал Стив невнятно, все еще прижимаясь лицом к шее Баки.

— Намекаешь, что я — бревно?

— Только если я — бобер.

— Стивен Грант Роджерс! А не пойти бы тебе?

— Я уже там.

— Заткнись и принеси мне воды. И проверь Кобик. И Ребекку.

С нахальной усмешкой Стив аккуратно выскользнул из него и ласково погладил покрасневшую, припухшую дырку, перемазанную спермой и смазкой. Баки постарался сжаться, чтобы не запачкать простынь, но после немаленького члена Стива он всегда ощущал себя слишком растянутым, так что несколько вязких капель все равно впитались в простыни.

— А Ребекку зачем? — уточнил Стив, направляясь в ванную и не закрывая дверь. Послышался плеск и фырканье, сдавленное чертыхание, когда вместо теплой воды пошла холодная, а затем освежившийся Стив вернулся с мокрым теплым полотенцем и протянул его Баки. От Стива приятно пахло мятным ополаскивателем для рта, а сам Баки сомневался, что вообще сможет подняться с кровати и хотя бы умыться. Следовало сходить в душ, помыть голову, почистить зубы… Но ноги отнялись, так что, увы, не этим вечером.

— Я в пятнадцать сбегал из дома, может, она отрывается на вечеринке, пока мы тут кувыркаемся?

— Мы бы услышали, — с сомнением покосившись на дверь, протянул Стив. — Или нет.

Баки закатил глаза к потолку, промокая подмышки и вытирая промежность.

— Проверь ее. И посмотри, не надула ли Кобик в кровать.

У Кобик все еще случались аварии, к сожалению, неизбежные для двухлетки.

— Не засыпай без меня, — попросил Стив.

— Хочешь поцеловать меня перед сном?

— Нет, не хочу, чтобы ты опять лег поперек кровати и начал пинаться, когда я пытаюсь тебя пододвинуть.

С нежной улыбкой Баки показал Стиву средний палец и с трудом сполз с кровати. Все же душ — не такое уж и отстойное решение, если подумать. Может, он даже найдет в себе силы перестелить простыню, чтобы не лежать на мокром. Или он всегда может выгнать туда Стива, заняв сухой участок матраса с другой стороны.

Широко зевнув, Баки поплелся в сторону ванной, шаркая, словно девяностолетний старикан.

Семейная жизнь — это не сказка. И наивны те, кто верит в обратное.

***

Стив скрестил руки на груди, спокойно наблюдая, как Ребекка сбегает из дома на вечеринку, на которую ее, между прочим, не отпустили. Открыв окно гостиной, Бекки выкинула на газон туфли на ужасающих каблуках и высунулась сама, с трудом перебирая ногами. Короткая юбка мешала нормально двигаться, волосы растрепались, а на лице замерло привычное упертое выражение.

Стив видел что-то похожее на собственной физиономии, когда был чуточку моложе и импульсивнее.

Вниз по улице Бекку ждали друзья на тачке, но Стив собирался их разочаровать — никаких гулянок, пока Ребекка не отметит свое восемнадцатилетие. Баки предлагал снизить планку хотя бы до шестнадцати, но Стив был неумолим. Знал он, чем подростковые тусовки заканчиваются. Ему не хотелось бы сидеть впоследствии на каком-нибудь ток-шоу про беременных подростков или сниматься в «Беременна в шестнадцать», выслушивая, какой он отвратительный отец.

— Ничего не забыла? — уточнил Стив, включая фары.

Ребекка взвизгнула, выронила туфли и широко распахнула глаза. Они смотрели на друг друга не меньше минуты, прежде чем Ребекка нарушила тишину.

— Ты напугал меня, — заправив волосы за уши, Бекки осмотрелась по сторонам, словно ожидая, что из кустов выпрыгнет еще и Баки. Как же, он заявил, что ни в чем подобном участвовать не станет и завалился на кровать с ноутбуком, досматривать сериал в одиночестве. Стив оперся спиной о бок машины, значительно остывший к ночи, и нахмурился.

— Ничего не хочешь мне сказать?

— С твоей стороны безответственно выходить ночью в одной футболке. Простудишься, — скрестив руки на груди, Ребекка поежилась от прохладного ветерка. — Какого, блин, фига, па?

— Это я должен спрашивать, Бек. Какого хрена ты сбегаешь из дома в таком прикиде?

Ребекка поморщилась, повела плечами и вскинула подбородок.

— Не надо разговаривать со мной, как с ребенком!

— А ты и есть ребенок, — Стив устал вздохнул и потер переносицу. — Тебе пятнадцать. Мы не отпустили тебя на вечеринку. Где ты должна быть?

— О, ну разумеется! — злобно и неискренне рассмеявшись, Бекки пнула одну туфлю. — Вы просто лишаете меня нормальной жизни.

Стив сжал зубы. Началось.

— И чем твоя жизнь тебя не устраивает? — грозным, но сдержанным тоном уточнил Стив.

— Я хочу оторваться, потанцевать, начать встречаться с парнем! — закричала Ребекка.

— Что мешает тебе встречаться с парнями без вечеринок? — Стив бросил взгляд на окна второго этажа. Удивительно, но Баки даже не подсматривал.

— Они считают, что я — отстой! Я не хочу быть лохушкой, которая даже пиво не пробовала, — топнула ногой Бекка.

— А ты не пробовала? Пойдем, налью, — предложил Стив. Ребекка, собиравшаяся снова вопить, словно ненормальная, покосилась на него, как на психопата.

— Я не хочу так. Ты не понимаешь.

— А чего ты хочешь?

— Нормальной жизни!

Стив мысленно попросил небеса рухнуть ему на голову. Где его милая малышка, которой он завязывал бантики? Почему подростки — такие засранцы?

— Нормальная жизнь — это напиться на тусовке, заблевать собственные колени и переспать с кем-то, кого ты даже не знаешь? — Стив старался оставаться невозмутимым, хотя единственным желанием было перекинуть Ребекку через плечо, закрыть ее в комнате и не выпускать оттуда до восемнадцати. Для всеобщего спокойствия.

— Я не собираюсь ни с кем спать, — Стив видел румянец на щеках дочери даже с расстояния в несколько футов.

— Рад это слышать, — сухо отозвался Стив. — И все же я — отвратительный родитель, который не дает своей дочери напиться. Все верно?

— Я не хочу напиваться, я хочу провести время с подругами.

— Ты можешь проводить с ними время. Но не на вечеринке со старшеклассниками. Думаешь, я не знаю, что там происходит?

Ребекка задрожала от холода и обняла себя руками.

— Ты был лузером, кто вообще позвал бы тебя на вечеринку? — вякнула она, но тут же прикусила язык. — Папа понял бы меня.

Стив оттолкнулся от машины и кивнул в сторону дома.

— Обсудим это завтра. В дом, живо.

— Я не хочу быть синим чулком. Или лохушкой, — так и не подобрав туфли с газона, Бекки двинулась в сторону крыльца.

— Если ты думаешь, что степень крутости определяется тусовками, то ты точно не созрела для того, чтобы мы спокойно отпускали тебя на эти ваши гулянки.

— Ты ненавидишь меня, — фальшиво всхлипнула Ребекка. — И я знаю, почему!

Стив замер в коридоре, напряженно вглядываясь в затылок дочери и пытаясь не задохнуться от количества парфюма, которым она набрызгалась.

— И почему же?

— Вы поженились по залету. Я вам только мешала.

У Стива немного задергался глаз.

— Что? С чего ты вообще это взяла?

Ребекка плюхнулась на диван и подтянула колени к груди.

— Я нашла инфу в инете про дедушку. Про Александра. Там много разной фигни было. В одной из статей написали, что он забрал меня у вас после того, как папа попытался избавиться от меня, нанюхавшись кокса. А дедушка взял опеку. А потом его убили копы, когда выяснилось, что он проводил какие-то махинации с деньгами. Типа, — пожав плечами, словно ей было все равно, Бекка пытливо посмотрела на Стива, — я не знаю. Это правда?

Стив покачал головой и присел перед дочерью на корточки.

— Серьезно? Ты же умная, а веришь такой ерунде. Александр был… не самым лучшим человеком.

— Ты расскажешь мне? — обида и злость сменились интересом. — Я хочу понять.

— С какого момента начнем?

Бекка удивленно моргнула, будто не ожидала, что Стив так легко согласится на диалог, вместо наказания за несостоявшийся побег. Впрочем, отобрать телефон все же стоило, в назидание.

— С вашего знакомства, конечно.

— Тогда напиши своим друзьям, чтобы они не ждали, — Стив уселся на другом конце дивана. — Рассказ будет долгим. Но некоторые подробности придется отпустить.

— Фу, я даже знать не хочу, какие именно, — хихикнула Бекка и, быстро отправив сообщение, навострила уши. — Дай угадаю. Ты арестовал папу на какой-нибудь незаконной вечеринке?

Стив подавил смешок и возвел глаза к нему.

— Твой папа вел законопослушную жизнь. Ну, на момент нашей встречи. Мы познакомились в баре. Встретились взглядами и между нами пробежала искра.

— Хрень, — Баки появился из темноты, словно призрак в ужастике. Стив позорно дернулся, а Бекка вскрикнула, тут же зажимая рот ладонью и бросая быстрый взгляд на лестницу. Если Кобик проснется, то укладывать ее придется всей семьей. С песнями, плясками, сказками, теплым молоком и печеньками.

Стив распахнул объятия, игнорируя рожицы, которые состроила им дочь, и Баки тут же плюхнулся рядом, укладываясь щекой ему на плечо.

— И как же все произошло?

— Я подумал: что за придурок пялится на меня? Пусть отвалит. Ты подкатил ко мне самым ужасным способом.

— Но сработало же.

— Сработало. Мы начали встречаться, но я не думал, что это серьезно. Так, интрижка.

Стив пихнул Баки в бок, все же дочери не стоило знать, что у них был просто безудержный секс, но никакой особой романтики. Да, Стив хотел на тот момент, чтобы их отношения стали чем-то большим, но Баки подавал слишком противоречивые сигналы. Между ними теплилось что-то между дружбой с перепихонами и влюбленностью с отрицанием.

— Я работал тогда над одним делом. Пытался посадить плохого человека за откровенно плохие деяния.

— Ты не знал, что этот человек — отец папы? — тут же догадалась Бекки. Сложить два плюс два не составило труда.

— Да. И когда я узнал, то решил расстаться с ним.

— Козлина, — пробормотал Баки едва слышно.

— Я бы тебя точно не простила, — заявила Ребекка с подростковым максимализмом. — Это хрень полная, прости, пап.

Баки подмигнул ей одобрительно, а Стив покачал головой. И даже не стал делать замечание из-за ругательства.

— Я принял самое тупое решение в моей жизни, — согласился Стив. — Мы пересекались иногда, я видел Баки в суде и ужасно скучал по нему. Думал о том, как все наладить. Представлял, что раскрою дело, и мы каким-то образом снова сойдемся.

Бекки недоверчиво прищурилась.

— Ты планировал посадить отца парня, в которого втюрился, а потом зажить с ним счастливо? Вот это точно звучит как-то тупо. Папа же не знал, что его отец — тот еще засранец.

У Стива были другие эпитеты для Пирса, но он удержал их при себе.

— Тогда я уже узнал, что Стив не ошибался насчет моего отца. Провел расследование, кое-что подслушал, кое-что подсмотрел. Он никогда не был особо милым, о некоторых вещах, таких как коррупция, я догадывался. Но о более… — Баки закусил губу, подбирая слова. Все же вываливать на дочь кровавые подробности не хотелось. — О более… эм, грязных проступках, я не знал.

— Он убивал, — поняла Бекки. — О боже. Мой дед кокнул человека. У меня есть гены убийцы!

Баки открыл рот, чтобы что-то возразить, но тут же закрыл и покосился на Стива.

— Нет никакого гена убийцы, — отрезал Стив, пресекая спор. — Ты обычная пятнадцатилетняя омега. Без склонности к убийству.

— Ладно, — буркнула Ребекка. — Надеюсь то, что мне хочется придушить Джессику, всего лишь совпадение.

Баки фыркнул и возвел глаза к потолку.

— В общем, я узнал про отца. И в тот же день начал догадываться, что залет… Забеременел. Стиву не сказал, зато начал помогать в расследовании. Я уехал к нему, прячась от отца. К нам присоединились дядя Сэм и тетя Шэрон.

— Почему ты ничего не сказал? — непонимающе нахмурилась Бекка. — Ты собирался…

— Я не буду врать, ты взрослая девочка, — Баки протянул к Ребекке руку и сжал ее плечо. — Я обдумывал разные варианты. Мне казалось, что все против меня, что Стиву нельзя доверять. Я учился, не знал, как поступить с отцом. Столько всего навалилось.

Бекка неожиданно подалась вперед и обняла Баки за шею. 

— Я не сержусь, па. Это нормальная реакция в стрессовых условиях.

— У вас курс по психологии начался, что ли? — пробормотал Баки, поглаживая Ребекку по спине и отплевываясь от непослушных волос.

— Нет. Это просто женская мудрость, — Бекка отстранилась и посмотрела на Стива. — А как ты узнал?

Стив ответил с небольшой заминкой:

— Совершенно случайно. Шэрон увидела, как Баки уходит от омежьего врача. И рассказала мне.

— Тетя Шэрон молодец, — кивнула Ребекка. Она обожала Шэрон, даже больше, чем Наташу. А вот Кобик наоборот больше тянулась к Романовой.

— На тот момент у меня было другое мнение, — тут же ввернул Баки. — Не важно. Стив узнал, мы помирились, вместе вели расследование. Нам помогало много хороших людей, юристов и полицейских, кое-что даже получилось. Начались суды. И мы проиграли, твой дед смог ловко вывернуться и подкупить кое-кого сверху. И отомстил. Подставил Стива, попытался сделать кое-что ужасное со мной.

— Пап, — Ребекка погладила его по щеке. — Расскажи. Я уже большая, не стоит сюсюкаться.

Баки задумчиво поджал губы и бросил быстрый взгляд на Стива, сомневаясь, стоит ли вываливать что-то такое на подростка.

— Он отправил ко мне своего человека, — Стив притиснул Баки ближе к себе, зная, что даже столько лет спустя воспоминания о самом кошмарном дне в их жизни причиняли боль. — И тот ударил меня. Если бы Сэм и Шэрон не подоспели, то мы с тобой вряд ли пережили бы тот день, Бекс.

Глаза Бекки заслезились, и она снова прижалась к Баки. Стив обнял их обоих, покачивая несколько минут в полной тишине. Вытерев слезы, Бекка вскинула голову и нервно облизала губы.

— Я рада, что ты не захотел избавиться от меня в последний момент. Пап, прости, что я так сказала. И поверила глупой статье.

Стив кивнул, прощая. У них было правило: если кто-то накосячил, то должен извиниться, а остальные не пытаются сделать вид, будто это нормальное поведение. Причинять семье боль, не важно, словами или действиями — крайне хреновый проступок. На то они и семья, чтобы поддерживать друг друга, а не вгонять в хандру и тихо ненавидеть, в лицо или за спиной.

— Я попал в больницу, ты — в реанимацию, Стив оказался в тюрьме. Врач подделал анализы, меня обвинили в употреблении наркотиков и опеку дали твоему дедушке. Я смог добиться отмены решения, и наконец-то увидел тебя. Черт, ты бы видела свои крошечные руки и ноги. Мне не верилось, что ты теперь в относительной безопасности.

— А папа? Его не выпустили из тюрьмы?

— Под огромный залог, — кивнул Стив. — У нас нашлось еще кое-что на Пирса, тут не помогли бы никакие деньги. Один не самый хороший человек помог нам. Баки отправился прямиком в ФБР.

— Вау, — Бекка неуверенно рассмеялась, приглаживая волосы. — Это точно не сериал?

— Иногда мне кажется, что этого всего не было, — признался Баки. — Звучит охренительно неубедительно. Поэтому мы не рассказываем об этом на семейных посиделках.

— Про остальное написали в статье. Дедушка пытался сбежать, а агент подстрелил его. Ты тоже там был?

Баки поморщился, вспоминая выстрел в живот. И ледяной ужас, прошивший от макушки до пят. Если бы отец стрелял не в живот, а в голову, Стив рассказывал бы все эти истории один. И обнимал бы какую-нибудь другую омегу, оправившись от горя за пару лет. Баки ревниво прищурился, но язык прикусил, планируя подопрашивать Роджерса позже.

— Да, — решив не говорить о том, что снова оказался на волосок от гибели, Баки щелкнул Бекку по носу. — Постепенно все наладилось, со Стива сняли обвинения, тебя выписали из больницы, и мы приняли решение переехать подальше от всего этого. Начать жизнь с чистого листа.

Ребекка поморщилась и, сморгнув выступившие на глазах слезы, поджала губы.

— Раньше рассказать не могли? Это, блин, важно!

Стив виновато улыбнулся.

— Мне казалось, еще рано. Я уговорил Баки подождать пару лет.

— Я взрослая! — запальчиво заявила Бекка.

— Окей, мисс, — Баки скрестил руки на груди. — А теперь расскажи мне, куда ты собралась в таком виде.

— Спать, — Бекка вскочила на ноги и одернула юбку. — Я собиралась спать, серьезно. Уже ложусь в свою мягкую и теплую постельку. Спокойной ночи.

— Ночи.

— Добрых снов, врушка.

— Люблю вас! — неловко улыбнувшись, Ребекка взбежала по лестнице вверх, задержавшись на самой первой ступеньке, чтобы услышать «любим тебя» в ответ. Альпин, прятавшаяся до этого под журнальным столиком, быстро засеменила вслед за любимой хозяйкой.

Стив потерся носом о макушку Баки и чмокнул его в затылок. Баки откинулся назад, прижимаясь спиной к его груди.

— Эй, — позвал он. — Думаешь, мы правильно сделали?

— Что именно? — Стив с трудом сдержался от зевка и скосил взгляд на настенные часы. Почти двенадцать, а вставать в шесть.

— Рассказали ей обо всем. И достаточно подробно.

— Лучше так, чем читать идиотские статьи в желтых газетенках, — поднявшись на ноги, Стив потянул Баки за собой. — Вспомни, какие мерзости про нас писали. Она нашла не самое ужасное.

Баки дернул плечом и презрительно скривился.

— Ненавижу журналистов.

— И все равно общаешься с ними после каждого слушания.

— Как и вы, капитан.

— Туше, — Стив тихонько заглянул в комнату Кобик и, убедившись, что младшенькая крепко спит и не напрудила в постель, прикрыл дверь. — Мне тоже иногда кажется, что всего этого не было. Иногда я боюсь проснуться и осознать, что последние пятнадцать лет мне почудились.

Баки шмыгнул носом и притянул его к себе, обнимая до хруста в ребрах.

— Распустил тут нюни, — проворчал Баки. — Сопляк.

— Это мужественные нюни.

— Конечно, — закатил глаза Баки и, крепко поцеловав Стива, подтолкнул его к кровати. — Все, пора спать.

— И мы даже не убедимся, что Ребекка не убежит с друзьями?

— Думаю, она пытается осознать то, что мы ей только что рассказали, — скинув с себя домашний свитер и спортивные штаны, Баки забрался под одеяло.

— Или она уже сбежала через окно, — проворчал Стив, устраиваясь у Баки за спиной и обвивая правую руку вокруг талии.

Баки замолчал, засыпая буквально через несколько минут после того, как его голова коснулась подушки. А вот Стив заснуть не мог. Он думал о том, что случилось, что именно произошло многие годы назад, казавшиеся, на самом деле, одной короткой вспышкой. О трагедии и везении, о несчастьях и счастье, о боли и радости. Если бы кто-то спросил его, повторил бы он все это, зная, как сложится их с Баки дальнейшая судьба, то Стив, не сомневаясь ни секунды, сказал бы «да». Они многое пережили, прошли такие испытания, которые не выпадали нормальным людям. И именно преодоление всех трудностей сделало их теми людьми, которыми они были, подарило уверенность друг в друге, чувство защищенности, безграничного доверия и бесконечной любви, не угасшей с годами.

Стив осторожно поцеловал Баки в плечо, стараясь не разбудить. Внутри заболело от сильного чувства, которое нельзя было назвать любовью или нежностью. Нет, что-то гораздо более мощное, сравнимое, разве что, с бушующим океаном или пугающим неизведанным космосом, поселилось внутри. Это чувство не нуждалось в названии, да и вряд ли его имело. Это чувство можно только испытать, если посчастливится найти свою вторую половинку, каким бы целым ты себе не казался. 

Стив прикрыл глаза и улыбнулся, сохраняя тайну, доступную лишь единицам. Тем, кому невероятно повезло найти частичку своей души и вернуть ее на место. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Мачу-Пикчу в Перу датируется 15−16-м веком. Когда-то здесь было священное для всех инков религиозное место, пристанище инкских вождей.


	9. Драббл 2

Четвёртый день рождения Ребекки решили отметить в кругу своих старых друзей и нескольких детсадовских подруг Бек. С утра Стив с другими родителями свозил их в парк развлечений, пока Баки заканчивал приготовления и обустраивал территорию заднего дворика. К трем часам привезли батут, расставили столики с напитками, закусками и сладостями, установили загон с очаровательными ухоженными овечками и кроликами. От сияющих нарядов принцесс (он нанял несколько милых аниматорок) немного рябило в глазах. Все же столько блесток — это чересчур.

Вернувшаяся Ребекка восторженно визжала, девочки тут же набросились на Эльзу, а Баки забеспокоился, не останутся ли от ледяной королевы одни только туфли. К счастью, обошлось. Эльза раз десять спела «Отпусти и забудь», пока у взрослых не начался нервный тик, Ариэль в ярко-красном парике научила девочек делать поделки из ракушек и раскрасила их аква-гримом, а с Рапунцель они разучили несколько незамысловатых танцев. Ребекка со своими мини-подружками была счастлива, взрослые с улыбками наблюдали за ними и поглощали угощения.

Баки чувствовал себя спокойным и безмятежным, потому что вместо яблочного сока подливал в свой стакан виски из фляги. Стив с розовыми ногтями и синей бабочкой на щеке подошел сзади, обнял его и принюхался к содержимому стакана.

— Бак, — недовольно проворчал он. — А если дети унюхают? Или их родители?

— Ну, тогда про меня начнут поговаривать, что я — ужасный алкоголик, а ты — несчастный альфа, который не может направить своего омегу на путь истинный, — фыркнул Баки и тут же возмущенно охнул, когда Стив отнял у него стакан и отпил из него. — Ну ты и говнюк.

— Тише, дети могут услышать, — шикнул на него Стив, хотя дети находились на другом конце заднего дворика и были слишком увлечены довольно-таки реалистичным париком Рапунцель.

— Вранье, — Баки отвоевал свой картонный стаканчик обратно и кивнул в сторону открытой двери на кухню. — Не хочешь проверить, как там торт?

— Уединиться собрался?

— Девочки все равно под присмотром, — пожал плечами Баки.

Он не считал, что наличие ребенка обязывает трястись над ним двадцать четыре на семь. Кто тогда из ребенка вырастет? Неспособный на самостоятельные поступки мямля — вот кто.

— На нас будут косо смотреть, — с сомнением отозвался Стив, впрочем, безропотно позволяя утащить себя на кухню. — Откуда это игривое настроение?

— Я немного накидался, а тебя пять дней дома не было. Может, я немного соскучился? — предположил Баки, вжимая Стива в кухонный стол.

— Меня не было три дня, а перед этим мы трое суток не вылезали из кровати, — напомнил Стив, смазанно отвечая на быстрые, ни к чему не обязывающие поцелуи.

— Бедняжка, — кивнул Баки, оставляя на шее Стива мокрый поцелуй. — Приходится трахать своего мужа, вот ведь кошмар.

— Страшное бремя, — шутливо подмигнул Стив, за что тут же получил болезненный щипок за сосок прямо сквозь футболку. — Эй!

— Даже шутить так не смей, — с каплей угрозы предупредил Баки, устраивая ладони у него на заднице. — А то выгоню спать на диван.

Стив закатил глаза и снова поцеловал Баки, больше дурачась, чем пытаясь сотворить что-то серьезное. Они одаривали друг друга целомудренными чмоками с идиотским хихиканьем, словно детишки из средней школы, тискались, но без особого энтузиазма. Все же на улице их ждали родители подружек Ребекки и кучка маленьких девочек, у которых явно появятся вопросы из-за их неприличного вида. Вот-вот должна была подъехать Нат с Клинтом, и вот у кого точно не хватило бы такта не прокомментировать их состояние.

— Прямо как в старые добрые времена. Все еще обжимаетесь по углам, — раздался знакомый голос. Баки резко повернулся и расплылся в широкой улыбке.

— Нат?

— А кого ты ожидал увидеть? Это день рождения моей крестницы, в конце концов.

— Думал, это будет Сэм, — вздохнул Баки, отстраняясь от Стива и прижимая Наташу к себе. — У вас так голоса похожи.

Она что-то проворчала на русском и хлопнула его по плечу.

— Еще раз сравнишь мой голос с Сэмом — фальцетом запоешь. Стив, отлично выглядишь.

— Спасибо, — пробормотал Стив, очевидно, не понимая сарказма. Его торчащие во все стороны волосы явно не походили на «отлично».

— Где Клинт? — спросил Баки, заглядывая в холодильник и доставая оттуда содовую.

— Фотографируется с Эльзой. Она — его любимая принцесса, — Наташа выразительно закатила глаза, покачала головой и с тихим «пшик» открыла содовую. — Кажется, я привезла еще одного ребенка в дополнение к тем, что уже есть.

— Эльза классная, — проворчал Стив, пытаясь пригладить волосы. — Пойду поздороваюсь с Бартоном.

Баки бросил на него недовольный взгляд, молчаливо предупреждая, чтобы тот даже не смел говорить так про других омег. И плевать, что Стив говорил про персонажа, а не про саму аниматорку. Ему все равно стоило тщательно подбирать слова, помня о том, что Баки и по заднице надавать мог за подобные выражения.

— Сэм еще не приехал?

— Нет, — Баки потянулся и широко зевнул.

Все же с подготовкой к празднику, а еще с делом, свалившимся ему на голову, он не успевал нормально выспаться.

— А Ванда?

— Рейс задержали, она планировала прилететь с утра, но только полчаса назад приземлилась. Думаю, будет с минуты на минуту, — Баки подлил Наташе в содовую виски, заслужив довольную ухмылку. — Шэрон не смогла вырваться из-за работы.

— Хорошо, — запрокинув голову, Наташа в несколько больших глотков опустошила банку с содовой наполовину. — Как дело Джуэлла?

— Продвигаемся. Хотя он меня страшно бесит. Как думаешь, можно бить своих клиентов?

— Только если хочешь лишиться лицензии, — дернула плечом Наташа. — Оставь это на старость, когда на пенсию соберешься. Там терять нечего. И можно свалить все на деменцию.

Баки сдавленно хохотнул, едва не расплескав на себя содержимое своего стаканчика. По Наташиному лицу, как и всегда, нельзя было понять, шутит она или говорит серьезно. Они не виделись несколько месяцев, и Баки только сейчас понял, насколько сильно он по ней скучал.

— И что это на Роджерсе? Футболка с единорогами?

— Ребекке нравятся единороги. И разные уродливые кони, — Баки кивнул в сторону магнитов на холодильнике в виде лошадей из мультика «Дружба — это чудо» [1], указал рукой на детскую розовую кружку с единорогом, на фартук, на набор тарелок. Все это походило на розовую психушку, так что кто мог винить Баки за то, что он пьет посреди бела дня? Да никто.

Наташа криво усмехнулась и, подхватив Баки под руку, повела его обратно на улицу.

— Что ж. Надеюсь они с Клинтом не подерутся. На нем точно такая же футболка. Только он носит ее добровольно... 

***

Когда солнце зашло за горизонт, торт был съеден, подарки вскрыты, а маленькие гостьи и их родители ушли, Ребекка устроилась вместе с Вандой в кресле гостиной. Отросшие до поясницы волосы Ванды она называла не иначе как «плекласными», потому что не всегда выговаривала букву «р», и причесывала деревянной расческой, совсем как у какой-то Барби из заставляющих Баки страдать мультиков. «Двенадцать танцующих принцесс» он еще мог вынести, но вот «Волшебство пегаса» едва не добило его психику.

Слишком много розового. Слишком много фиолетового. Слишком много Барби на одного человека. Стив же относился к этим мультикам спокойно, умудрялся даже засыпать под них. Баки с ужасом ждал момента, когда Бекка переключится на «Винкс».

Ванда вытянула руки, вскидывая Ребекку вверх, и та радостно засмеялась, выпрашивая еще. Ее пора было укладывать спать, но Баки мог сделать скидку на то, что сегодня особенный день. Ничего страшного, если она ляжет спать чуточку позже, чем обычно.

Каждый год в этот день он чувствовал себя немного странно. С одной стороны — счастливый полный впечатлений праздник для его девочки. С другой — кошмарные воспоминания для него. Он старался не думать о том ужасе, что им всем пришлось пережить, о боли и унижении, о том, как его дочь едва не погибла, не успев сделать первый вздох.

Везение — вот то единственное, что выручило их тогда. И верные друзья, не оставившие в этой жопе в одиночестве. Баки не представлял, что они со Стивом делали бы без них.

Спрятав сложное выражение лица за бокалом виски, Баки едва заметно улыбнулся, исподтишка любуясь Стивом. Тем, как он хохочет над дурацкой шуткой Клинта и запрокидывает голову назад, как пихает Сэма в плечо за очередной пошловатый каламбур и хватается ладонью за грудь, не в силах сдержать эмоции. Дурацкая привычка. Потому что Стив хватался не только за свои сисяндры, но и вечно хлопал по груди всех вокруг.

— Поболтаем? — предложила Наташа, замирая напротив и закрывая собой Сэма. А жаль, тот как раз подавился пивом, и Баки хотел запечатлеть его глупую рожу на телефон, чтобы потом заниматься умеренным шантажом.

— Конечно, — если Романова хотела переговорить наедине, то Баки был только «за».

Они давно не оставались лишь вдвоем, хотя раньше всегда устраивали себе выходные с выпивкой, закусками и Нетфликс. Теперь это случалось все реже и реже, работа и семья не позволяли делать это так часто, как раньше, но Баки (в равной степени с Нат) не позволял им отдалиться друг от друга. Как правило, он отправлял Стива с Ребеккой в парк или кино, чтобы устроить день, посвященный себе, Наташе и пятничному (субботнему, воскресному, нужное подчеркнуть) бухалову. Это был день Баки, и в такие моменты его не посмел бы беспокоить даже сам гребаный президент.

Наташа прикрыла дверь на заднее крыльцо, опустилась в садовые качели и хлопнула по свободному месту ладонью. Баки опустился рядом и устало откинулся назад. Все же принимать гостей — дело утомительное.

— Выглядишь безрадостно, — достаточно деликатно вынесла вердикт Наташа. — И более уродливо, чем обычно.

Конечно, когда это Наташа была деликатной? Баки почти поверил ей.

— Не так уродливо, как ты в этом джемпере, — проворчал Баки, прикрывая глаза.

— Если мы закончили оскорблять друг друга, то, может, расскажешь мне, в чем дело? И почему ты каждый раз методично напиваешься и стараешься держаться от праздника в стороне?

От внимательного взгляда Наташи, как и всегда, стало не по себе. В такие моменты Баки казалось, что она забирается ему в голову и читает мысли, что, разумеется, было просто непроходимой глупостью.

— Ты знаешь, почему мне тяжело радоваться в этот день.

— Все еще?

— Ну, время лечит, — скривился Баки, отпивая из своего стакана. Надо было взять бутылку. — Но не особо.

— Ты обсуждал это с психологом?

— И он дал кучу идиотских советов, которые не помогают, — пожал плечами Баки, отталкиваясь ногой от земли и слегка раскачивая их.

— Тебя беспокоит сам день рождения? — продолжила допытываться Наташа.

Баки послал бы любого, возможно, даже Стива, если бы он попытался копаться у него в мозгах слишком настойчиво. Но с Натальей такое не срабатывало, а ее внимательное, чересчур понимающее лицо порой пугало до усрачки.

— Не знаю, — наконец, признался Баки. Он опустил взгляд вниз, внимательно разглядывая свои пальцы, судорожно сжавшие бокал. — Это лучший и худший день. С одной стороны, Ребекка появилась на свет, она выжила, мы справились. С другой, я вспоминаю все то, что случилось со мной и Бек. Со Стивом. С нами. И мучаюсь от кошмаров, иногда приходится уходить на диван в кабинет, чтобы не пугать Стива.

— Стив знает? — нахмурилась Наташа, мягко поглаживая его по плечу. Так тупо, его, взрослого мужика, утешает и оберегает хрупкая, едва достающая ему до плеча женщина. От стыда запылали уши, но как же приятно было получить немного поддержки.

Стив, разумеется, поддерживал его. Всегда и во всем, настоящий альфа, защитник. Но иногда Баки стыдился признаваться ему в подобных вещах. Ну, мучают кошмары. Подумаешь. Он — самодостаточный человек, он замужем, у него есть ребенок и крутая работа, он может справиться с этой ерундой сам. Просто ему нужно время. А огорчать Стива и впутывать его в свои неполадки с головой он не хотел.

— Я стараюсь не вдаваться в подробности. Говорю, что не помню. Он не особо верит, но не давит на меня, уважая мой выбор.

— Тебе не стоит утаивать что-то. Если проговорить — всегда становится легче.

— То, что ты взяла себе курс психологии, не значит, что ты стала психологом, — назидательно произнес Баки, слишком очевидно сливаясь с темы.

— Джеймс, — в голосе Наташи звенела сталь. — Что тебе снится? Или… кто?

Баки поджал губы, запрокидывая голову назад. На темном небе появлялись первые звезды, сиял Сириус, яркой точкой пылала Венера, с легкостью просматривалась Полярная звезда. Закончив вспоминать школьный курс астрономии, Баки повернулся к Наташе, сдаваясь под ее мучительным напором.

— Он все еще снится мне в кошмарах. Иногда мне кажется, что я — не совсем я. У меня протез вместо руки, я сижу в кресле, а отец обращается ко мне, как к солдату. Я не хочу быть там, ищу кого-то, а они… Они стирают мне память. И отправляют со Стивом. Я скидываю его с какой-то огромной платформы, прямо в Потомак. И смотрю, как он умирает, подстреленный и избитый. Я просто убираю оружие и… — Баки невесело усмехнулся. — Отчитываюсь о миссии перед отцом. Эта хрень снится мне пару раз в год, но каждый раз так ярко, будто все это происходит по-настоящему. И я думаю иногда, что это — реальность, а то, что происходит со мной сейчас, просто симуляция. Уж слишком это напоминает все идеальный мир из «Симс». Хотя, черт, нет, все не идеально. 

— Не идеально? — прищурилась Наташа.

Баки сделал глоток виски, опустошая стакан, и оглянулся, чтобы убедиться — никто не подслушивает. Он не сомневался в друзьях, но перестраховаться не помешало бы.

— Пару месяцев назад мы чуть не развелись.

Наташа удивленно округлила глаза.

— Ты не говорил. Почему?

— Я — болван.

— Бесспорно, но это ничего не объясняет, — Наташа повертела в руках бутылку с пивом, заставляя напиток внутри вспениться. — Что ты натворил?

— Почему я, а не Стив? — возмутился Баки, стыдливо отводя взгляд в сторону. — Мы разругались, не знаю, из-за какой-то ерунды. Из-за невымытой чашки или разбросанных носков, не помню точно. Но я настолько взбесился, что это превратилось в настоящий скандал.

Баки видел, что Наташа очень хочет приложиться ладонью об лицо, но сдерживает свои порывы.

— И из-за этого ты решил развестись?

— Нет, начались взаимные упреки, хорошо хоть Ребекка была на выходных у Сары. Не представляю, как бы она себя чувствовала, слушая, как родители орут друг на друга. Я наслушался этого в детстве, мне хватило, блядь, спасибо. Не хочу, чтобы у нее появилось чувство вины. Дети всегда винят себя в ссорах родителей, так или иначе.

— Мой отец прикладывался к бутылке, — тихо произнесла Наташа. — Я думала, это из-за меня, из-за того, что я недостаточно идеальная. Из-за того, что бросила балет и не преуспела в других сферах. Я старалась быть лучшей во всем, но он продолжал пить, пока не задохнулся в собственной блевотине.

— Мне жаль, — выдавил из себя Баки и аккуратно сжал узкую ладонь Наташи. Он не знал. Они старались не говорить о прошлом, которое еще не успело зарубцеваться. 

— Это была не моя вина, — спокойно покачала головой Нат. — А его, и только его. Он боролся с какими-то собственными демонами и проиграл, только и всего. Почему ты разозлился на Стива?

— Я не знаю, — Баки поморщился и отставил бокал на газон. — Я не ощущал такого всплеска бешенства с момента, когда он предложил расстаться. Ну, помнишь, то чудное времечко, когда мы еще могли нажраться в баре.

Наташа хмыкнула и согласно кивнула.

— Конечно помню, ты обблевал мне все туфли.

— И купил тебе новые, — отмахнулся Баки. — Я бросил все и укатил в бар. Напился там до чертей перед глазами. Танцевал, веселился. И чуть не перепихнулся с каким-то альфой в грязном туалете. Опомнился только тогда, когда он своими лапищами схватил меня за зад и принялся расстегивать ширинку.

— Джеймс, — застонала Наташа. — Я убью тебя.

Баки опустил голову, позволяя длинным волосам занавесить пылающее лицо.

— Я не понимаю, что на меня тогда нашло. Тот мужик решил, что я набиваю себе цену, лапал за член, пытаясь добиться хоть какой-то реакции, оставил засос на шее. Господи, — Баки прикрыл глаза ладонью, чувствуя, как мутит от отвращения к самому себе. — И отвалил только после крепкого удара в челюсть. Я сбежал от него и позвонил Стиву. Тот приехал, молча забрал меня и отвез домой.

— Я бы утопила тебя в ванной, нахрен, — пробормотала Наташа. — Что он сказал?

— Он сказал… я не помню, дословно. Но что-то о том, что единственное, чего он мне никогда не простит — какой-то левый хер, с которым я трахаюсь у него за спиной. И если верность — недоступное для меня понятие, то он попросит адвоката подготовить документы на развод.

Наташа молчаливо осуждала его, Баки чувствовал это кожей.

— Когда я немного пришел в себя и протрезвел, мы серьезно поговорили, он простил меня за этот глупый порыв. Мы ходим к семейному психологу, знаешь, — Баки неуверенно хохотнул. — Как в сериале.

Наташа даже не улыбнулась.

— Не ожидала от тебя такого.

Баки и сам от себя не ожидал. Он мучился из-за этого, каждое утро задавался вопросом «что, если?», ощущал кислую, вязкую вину и горечь, особенно в те дни, когда засос чужака на горле все еще не прошел. Стив не заигрывал с ним, не притирался по вечерам, как обычно, не зацеловывал с ног до головы и не проделывал все те прекрасные вещи, которыми они так любили заниматься наедине. Он мрачно смотрел на засос на горле Баки, мягко целовал его в губы и желал доброй ночи. И откатывался на другую сторону кровати, разбивая Баки сердце.

И Баки, словно глупый страус, засовывал голову в песок и боялся сделать первый шаг, боясь, что Стив оттолкнет его. Умом он понимал, что должен снова завоевать доверие Стива, но на деле понятия не имел, как ему быть.

Стив снова поступил, как взрослый и разумный человек. Он взял все в свои руки, исправил ситуацию и если и не решил все их проблемы, то хотя бы наметил верный маршрут.

— Я заслужил получить в морду, а он потащил нас к консультанту. Не зря, на самом деле. Я сдал анализы, оказалось, что у меня гормональный сбой. Я пропил курс таблеток, и мне уже не хочется убить Стива за носки. Никаких скандалов на ровном месте. Я просто говорю ему, чтобы он их кинул в стирку, а не кидаюсь с шипением и упреками.

— И не смей этим сбоем прикрываться. Роджерс — засранец, но он не заслужил такого к себе отношения.

— Знаю, — Баки потер ладони, не зная, куда деть руки. — Я подвел его, подвел себя, подвел Ребекку. Блядь, я думаю, а что, если бы я пришел в себя с чужим членом в заднице? Что тогда?

— Боюсь, что даже тогда Стив простил бы тебя, — поморщилась Наташа, заправляя огненно-рыжие волосы за уши. — Хотя ты ни хрена бы не заслужил.

Наташа могла бы утешить его, сказать, что со всеми такое бывает, встать на его сторону, но это было бы неискренне. А Баки ценил в их дружбе то, что она всегда говорила ему правду. Если он вел себя, как дерьмо, Наташа говорила, что он — кусок говна. И советовала, как можно все исправить.

— Консультант посоветовал нам съездить куда-нибудь вдвоем. На Гавайи, к примеру. Потрясти там юбками из травы, выпить рома, сыграть на гавайской гитаре, встретить вместе рассвет. Представить, что между нами только-только все начинается.

— И я с ним согласна. Это то, что вам обоим нужно.

— Я не пытаюсь оправдываться, — Баки провел большим пальцем по губам, убирая волосок, полезший в рот. — Я знаю, что поступил, как последний урод. И буду сожалеть об этом всегда. Видимо, это моя расплата за тупость. Кошмары, проблемы с головой, гормональный сбой — может, я заслужил это.

Наташа отвесила ему подзатыльник, утешая в своей манере.

— Я не могу обещать, что это когда-нибудь пройдет, но время лечит. Вы ходите к психологу, разговариваете, учитесь разруливать проблемы. Верно?

— Верно, — нехотя буркнул Баки.

— Я не умею утешать, ты это знаешь. Кошмары — херово. То, что произошло с вами — херово. Ты поступил — как последний говнюк, но вовремя взял себя в руки, а Роджерсу хватило ума разобраться в ситуации, а не бежать с документами в суд и прекращать любые отношения с тобой. Я верю, что ты не позволишь прошлому портить своё идеальное настоящее. О, и не спорь!

— С чего ты взяла, что оно идеальное? — самую малость разозлился Баки. Он же только что рассказал ей, насколько далека от радужной их жизнь.

— То, как вы со Стивом смотрите друг на друга… Как он смотрит на тебя. Словно у тебя в заднице солнце. Мы с Клинтом любим друг друга, но даже между нами нет такой мощной связи. Если ты просрешь все, или если Стив обидит тебя, я лично надеру каждому из вас зад. Понял?

Баки почти прослезился. Нет, конечно, он не собирался плакать. Просто что-то в глаз попало.

— Иди ты, Романова.

Наташа с тихим смешком стукнула его по плечу.

— Ты все еще куришь?

— Пока Стив не видит. Он не пытается отнять сигареты, но читает часовые лекции о раке легких и ранней импотенции.

— Старый добрый зануда Стив.

Баки фыркнул и кивнул, соглашаясь. Приподняв одну из подушек на садовых качелях, он выудил из-под нее пачку сигарет, внутрь которой запихнул и зажигалку.

— Будешь одну? — соблазнительно предложил он, щелчком выбивая сразу две штуки.

— Спрашиваешь! — обхватив фильтр губами, Наташа склонилась к Баки, прикуривая от его сигареты. — Совсем как в старшей школе. Курим тайком от взрослых.

— Стив — не взрослый. Он купил набор Лего и собирает его в гараже. В одиночестве. Потому что он из какой-то лимитированной коллекции. 

Наташа с интересом посмотрела в сторону гаража, но лень и легкий хмель, ударивший в голову, не позволил им подняться, чтобы переставить пару деталек и побесить Стива. Некоторое время они провели в уютной тишине. Стало прохладно, но оба заблаговременно взяли кофты, так что ощущали себя вполне комфортно.

— Я все понять не могу. Как вы тогда на это решились? — тихо спросила Наташа, затягиваясь и выдыхая сизый дым через нос. Пепел она стряхивала прямиком в опустевшую бутылку с пивом, где на самом дне плескалось немного пены.

— На это? — уточнил Баки, наполняя легкие дымом, отдающим вишней, корицей и легкой горчинкой. — На что именно?

— Отношения, ребенок. Все катилось в беспросветную жопу, а тут еще и твой залет. Я была уверена, что ты сделаешь аборт. Ребекка — чудо, даже я, при всем своем равнодушии к детям, с этим согласна. И люблю ее ужасно. Но почему?

— Трудно объяснить. Может, мы просто очень тупые.

— С этим не поспоришь, — фыркнула Наташа, запихивая окурок в бутылку. — Но было же что-то еще?

Хотел бы Баки и сам знать наверняка.

— Только не смейся, наверное, прозвучит странно. Ни у Стива, ни у меня не было нормальной семьи. Сара воспитывала Стива одна и вечно пропадала на работе, чтобы было, чем платить за квартиру. Его отец ушел рано, он его толком не помнит. Братьев и сестер нет. Мои родители тоже отличались от понятия «счастливы вместе», ругались, были в вечных разъездах, уделяли мне мало внимания. У нас не было рождественских посиделок, дня благодарения. Я часто оставался на праздники с няней. Ну, ты знаешь. Наверное, нам показалось, что это шанс сделать то, чего у нас никогда не было. Обрести то, чего не было. Доктор Беннер мне сказал как-то, что одна из причин, почему я клюнул на Стива — то, что он старше, надежнее, мудрее. Понятия не имею, с чего он это взял, — Баки неловко хмыкнул, сделал последнюю затяжку и пропихнул выкуренную до фильтра сигарету в бутылку. — Типа, так работают основные инстинкты. Я не знаю.

— Два одиночества нашли друг друга, — глубокомысленно протянула Нат и поставила бутылку на траву.

— Скорее всего, — Баки зачесал волосы назад и поморщился, когда пальцы зацепились за небольшой колтун. — С любым другим парнем я бы сделал аборт. Но не со Стивом.

— И как только Стив терпит тебя, — ласково улыбнувшись, Наташа погладила его по щеке. — Ты такой придурок, пусть и пытаешься строить из себя умника.

— Ну, что я могу сказать? Я гибкий и у меня восхитительное чувство юмора, — ехидно отозвался Баки и вздрогнул, когда со стороны крыльца послышалось деликатное покашливание.

— Истинная правда, — согласился Стив, спускаясь по ступенькам. Судя по блуждающей по губам улыбочке, пили с Сэмом и Клинтом они отнюдь не пиво. Даже альфу пробрало.

— Да? Нравится мой юмор?

— Ни за что, — открестился Стив. — У тебя ужасные шутки. Но горячее все.

Наташа изобразила рвотные порывы.

— Купился на мою задницу, Роджерс? — прищурившись, уточнил Баки. Они с Наташей слегка сдвинулись, чтобы Стив тоже смог примостить свою задницу.

— И на дивные глаза! — закинув руку Баки на плечи и притянув поближе к себе, Стив поцеловал его в макушку. — Дымили?

Наташа фыркнула и покачала головой.

— Не выдумывай. Мы за здоровый образ жизни.

— Я даже бегаю по утрам, — поддакнул Баки, подмигивая Романовой. — Кто посмеет обвинить меня в неуважении к собственному телу?

— Из вас паршивые секретные агенты, — Стив кивнул в сторону бутылки, где плескались окурки, и затем вытащил из-под своей задницы изрядно помявшуюся пачку сигарет. — А вот и улики, господа.

— Ага, попробуй арестовать меня, задница.

— Подожди, только наручники захвачу, — расплылся в широкой ухмылке Стив, слабо дергая Баки за волосы.

— Вы как старая супружеская парочка. Точно, как Фредди и Стюарт [2], — Наташа снова изобразила стервозное лицо, хотя Баки знал, что все это — показное.

— Это еще кто? — изобразил дурака Стив. Они посмотрели этот сериал буквально пару недель назад.

— Не позорься, Роджерс.

— Не очень-то умно бесить человека, который работает в полиции, — подмигнул Стив Наташе.

Нат закусила нижнюю губу и очаровательно похлопала ресницами, слишком показушно флиртуя.

— Арестуешь меня?

— Хватит заигрывать с моим мужем, Романова! — возмутился Баки.

— Можешь пофлиртовать с моим.

— Оставь Клинта себе, — открестился Баки. — Теперь эта картинка будет преследовать меня в ночных кошмарах.

Наташа хмыкнула и ловко поднялась на ноги.

— Пойду проверю, как он там. Не скучайте, мальчики.

Чуть покачивая бедрами, Наташа поднялась по крыльцу и хлопнула дверью, оставляя их наедине. Стив запрокинул голову назад, рассматривая скопления звезд. Баки прижался щекой к его плечу, раздумывая о том, что именно сказала ему Нат. Ничего нового, на самом деле, но почему-то именно Романова заставила его по-настоящему задуматься. Умела она убеждать, чертова русская шпионка.

— Клинт научил Бекки крутому рукопожатию, — нарушил тишину Стив. — Она еще достанет тебя этим завтра, вот увидишь.

— Ты уложил ее?

— Она заснула, едва голова коснулась подушки. Устала. Даже не попросила почитать ей что-нибудь, — Стив погладил его по голове, перебирая пряди волос, которые, по-хорошему, следовало немного подравнять. — Поговорили?

Баки мог бы притвориться, что не понимает, о чем речь, но кивнул, не желая привирать в мелочах.

— Я рассказал ей. О баре. О том… случае.

Стив невесело хмыкнул, но больше ничего не сказал.

— Ты же знаешь, что я бы никогда… Стив, — Баки отстранился, заглядывая ему в глаза. — Я жалею о том дне каждую секунду. Я просыпаюсь, смотрю в зеркало и мне тошно становится.

— Я больше не злюсь, — Стив наклонился, осторожно поцеловал его и погладил нижнюю губу подушечкой большого пальца. — Но надеюсь, что мы никогда больше не причиним друг другу боль. И что ссора из-за немытой чашки станет самой серьезной из всех, что между нами произойдет.

Баки слабо улыбнулся. Он тоже хотел бы верить в это. Больше никаких тупых обид и недомолвок.

— Стив. Я хочу тебе кое-что рассказать. Ничего такого, не напрягайся.

— О кошмарах? — догадался Стив.

Баки кивнул и тихо заговорил, делясь ужасами, что происходили, порой, в его снах. Стив обнял его, притягивая ближе, готовый выслушать, утешить, спрятать от всех невзгод.

***

С самого утра зарядил дождь, закончившийся только к полудню.

На асфальте остались огромные лужи, потоки воды шли плотным ручьём вниз по улице. Забитые мусором, ветками и грязью ливневки не справлялись, так что детишки, надев дождевики и резиновые сапоги, пускали бумажные кораблики или просто прыгали в мутной воде, доводя родителей до бешенства.

Все это ужасно напоминало первую сцену в «Оно». Баки не ощущал тревоги, но мысль о фильме (книгу он даже не открывал) вызывала сонм мурашек. Это неизбежно, как страх перед машиной, перевозящей бревна. Невольно в голову приходят воспоминания о небезызвестной сцене, где падение тяжелых бревен закончилось огромной трагедией для всех, кто оказался на их пути.

Застегнув на Ребекке лиловый дождевик, Баки выпрямился и дернул Стива за козырек кепки, вызывая приступ идиотского хихиканья. Наташа говорила, что Стив — взрослый и надежный? Видимо, она так и не узнала его как следует, за все эти годы.

— Если вас утащит жуткий клоун, — тихо зашипел Баки, — то это только ваши проблемы.

Стив обидно фыркнул и коротко поцеловал его в губы.

— Если под гримом клоуна прячется Скарсгард, то я позволю ему меня утащить.

— Ты такой мерзкий. Я хочу развестись.

— Не ты ли совсем недавно восхищался Карлом Урбаном?

— Тебе это приснилось, — пробормотал Баки, выталкивая Стива на улицу. — Смотри, чтобы Бекка не промочила ноги.

— Она в резиновых сапогах, — возразил Стив, хватаясь за дверные косяки и не позволяя выпихнуть себя из дома. — Бекки, помоги мне!

Ребекка улыбнулась, демонстрируя смешной пробел между передними зубами, и покачала головой.

— А что мне за это будет? — довольно прагматично уточнила Бек.

— Я куплю…

— Эй, мы не подкупаем ребенка подарками, — напомнил Баки и похлопал Стива по заду. — Куртку застегни, я не буду вытирать вам обоим сопли, если сляжете с простудой.

— Я твои вытирал, — возмутился Стив, впрочем, послушно застегивая джинсовку под самое горло. — И варил куриный бульон.

— Не припоминаю, — отмахнулся Баки и перехватил Альпин, пытающуюся выскочить на улицу.

Они взяли ее месяц назад, вернее, Стив отыскал ее в какой-то мусорке с другими выброшенными на улицу котятами. Когда Баки впервые увидел их, он ужаснулся: тощие, блохастые, наверняка заразные. И Стив притащил их в дом, где был маленький ребенок. Но жалость к этим крохам взяла верх, и Баки сам отвез их к ветеринару. К счастью, блохи оказались самой большой проблемой, которая достаточно быстро вывелась. Они раздали котят соседям, а вот белоснежная Альпин тут же влюбила в себя Бекки, и расставаться с ней та не захотела. Ну, и как тут отказать? Конечно же, Альпин осталась с ними, занимая почетное место в их маленькой семье.

— Расскажешь потом, какой кораблик выдержал дольше? — Баки улыбнулся Ребекке и мягко поцеловал ее в лоб. — Уверен, тот, который сделал я, окажется круче.

— Это мы еще посмотрим, — азартно заспорил Стив. Соревноваться с ним в чем-то — худшее, что вообще можно придумать. Он не умел проигрывать, боролся за победу так, словно от этого зависела его жизнь. Неплохое качество для будущего капитана, на должность которого Стив нацелился, но ужасное для противника в Монополии. Баки каждый раз готов был придушить его, стоило только всем усесться за настольную игру.

Альпин тонко мяукнула и вцепилась крошечными коготками Баки в руку.

— А как мы назовем твой кораблик, папочка? — спросила Ребекка, поправляя бантики на сапожках.

— Белый волк, — предложил Баки. Недавно он взялся за Джека Лондона, и это первое, что пришло ему в голову. «Белый клык» — лучшая его книга, и если кто-то попробует поспорить, то Баки выставит этого кого-то (Стива) из дома.

— А твой? — Ребекка повернулась к Стиву. Тот пожал плечами и спустился по крыльцу вниз.

— Не знаю. Как тебе «Кочевник»?

Ребекка наморщила лоб.

— Что такое «ковчевник»?

— Ко-чев-ник. Тот, кто много путешествует, постоянно меняет жилье, никогда не задерживается на одном месте на долго, — уточнил Стив, проговаривая слово по слогам, для лучшего запоминания и понимания.

Баки мягко улыбнулся и скрестил руки на груди, внимательно наблюдая за тем, чтобы Ребекка не запнулась об ступеньки и не шлепнулась носом в щебенку. Одной рукой она держалась за перила, второй держала кораблик.

— Мне нравится, — Бек осторожно погладила обработанный парафином край бумажного корабля. — А мы сделаем еще кораблей?

— Хочешь, купим большой?

— Я не хочу покупать, — нахмурилась Ребекка. — Я хочу сделать вместе с тобой и папочкой.

Баки улыбнулся и покачал головой.

— Не задерживайтесь сильно. Вечером заедет Нат, она обещала привезти подарки из поездки в Лондон.

Бекка радостно улыбнулась, сувениры из других стран она любила. Особенно ей нравились русские матрешки. Она разбирала и собирала их по несколько раз в день, сосредоточенно возвращая все детали на место и пряча самую маленькую куклу внутри.

Ребекка и Стив завернули за угол, а Баки вернулся в дом и отпустил Альпин на пол. Та тут же напала на его ноги, кусая маленькими клычками. Баки увернулся, не позволяя ей разыгрываться, и направился в сторону лестницы на второй этаж. Еще неделю назад он хотел заняться разбором коробок, несколько лет подряд пылящихся на чердаке. Пора принять решение, что делать с их содержимым. Что оставить, что отдать на благотворительность, а что и вовсе выкинуть за ненадобностью.

Включив свет, Баки разложил шаткую лестницу и поднялся на чердак. Хлама и пыли здесь хватило бы на пятерых, поэтому Баки твердо решил скинуть половину работы на Стива, когда у того будет выходной. Не одному же Баки копаться в разном старье, верно? Достав самую пыльную коробку, лежащую в углу, он отряхнул ее и с легкостью отодрал сморщившийся и затвердевший от времени скотч.

Внутри обнаружился альбом с детскими фотографиями. Баки усмехнулся. Прав был Фьюри, его голова — просто огромная. Вот его первые шаги, вот он в игрушечной машинке, рассекает по их старой, еще довольно-таки скромной квартире. Вот он в первом классе, мама обнимает его за плечи и широко улыбается в камеру. На ней платье в белый горошек, которое ей невероятно идет. Баки горько улыбнулся, проводя кончиками пальцев по снимку. Как жаль, что она не узнала Стива, не познакомилась с Бекки. Интересно, что она сказала бы на их свадьбе? Мама всегда умела подобрать нужные слова.

Впрочем, гадать бесполезно, правду никогда не узнать.

Перевернув страницу, Баки поморщился. Фотография родителей на фоне их первой дорогой машины. Отец, как и всегда, не улыбался, лишь слегка приподнял уголок губ вверх. Сжечь бы все фотографии с Александром, но это, какая-никакая — память. Тогда в нем еще не было столько дерьма, пусть оно и начинало, как подозревал Баки, скапливаться внутри. Баки улыбнулся следующему снимку. Его друг детства, чье имя он не помнил, корчил рожицы, пока сам Баки заливался смехом, согнувшись пополам.

Дальше шли его фото в подростковом возрасте (привет прыщи и лишний вес), и, боже, он что, считал себя рэпером? К тринадцати годам он изросся, вытянулся, стал гораздо симпатичнее и привлекательнее, избавился от прыщей и записался в спортивный клуб. Если листать очень быстро, то Баки буквально видел, как из гадкого утенка он превращается в прекрасного лебедя.

Отложив альбом в сторону, Баки достал следующий. И опомнился лишь тогда, когда откуда-то с первого этажа его позвал Стив. Взглянув на наручные часы, Баки чертыхнулся. Он просидел на чердаке, предаваясь ностальгии, почти два часа. И не сделал ничего, что приблизило бы его к разбору хлама.

— Я здесь! — крикнул Баки. — Сейчас спущусь.

— Помочь? — Стив замер рядом с лестницей и вытянул руки. — Падай в мои объятия.

— А потом натирать тебе сорванную спину гелем? Вот уж нет, спасибо, — фыркнул Баки и протянул Стиву альбом. — Смотри, что я нашел.

— Что там? — Стив открыл первую страницу, пока Баки аккуратно спускался по лестнице вниз. — Ого, какие щеки.

— Пошел ты, Роджерс.

— Такие очаровательные пухлые щечки, — притворно восхитился Стив, пытаясь ущипнуть Баки. Только не за щеку, почему-то, а за задницу.

— Где Бек?

— Она внизу, с Наташей. Ты не слышал, как она приехала?

— Немного потерялся во времени, — признался Баки, отряхивая руки и снимая с волос соринку.

— Хочешь поговорить об этом? — Стив отложил альбом на узкий комод, стоявший вдоль стены коридора, и сопливо переплел их пальцы. Баки вырываться не стал.

— Нет. Может быть. Не знаю, — Баки погладил центр ладони Стива большим пальцем и улыбнулся, не пытаясь скрыть своего настроения. — Там много фотографий мамы, я даже не помню, как эти альбомы оказались у нас. Я просто подумал, была бы она рада? Как бы отнеслась к тебе? Любила бы Бекку или же уговорила бы меня, ну, ты знаешь... 

Стив серьезно кивнул и, обхватив лицо Баки ладонями, коротко поцеловал.

— Я не знал твою маму, но уверен, что понравился бы ей. Все от меня в восторге, разве нет?

Баки фыркнул и закатил глаза. Внутри отпускало, все же Стив умел поднять ему настроение парой дурацких фраз.

— Самоуверенный засранец.

— И она полюбила бы Бекку, как и приняла бы любое твое решение. Как ты думаешь?

— Да. И ей понравилось бы твое отвратительное чувство юмора, — сдался Баки. — Чей кораблик победил?

Стив самодовольно улыбнулся.

— «Кочевник» вырвался вперед.

— Ты смухлевал, — не поверил Баки. — Быть того не может. Я требую реванша.

— Я? — оскорбился Стив. — Да никогда! 

Баки рассмеялся, легко толкая его в бок и быстро сбегая по лестнице вниз. Наташа махнула ему рукой, не отвлекаясь от паззла, а Бекка сосредоточенно пыталась найти кусочки с часами Башни Елизаветы [3]. Баки опустился рядом с ними на пол, помогая собрать картинку, а Стив уселся позади, укладывая подбородок ему на плечо и внимательно наблюдая за процессом. Альпин свернулась в кресле, присматривая за ними хитро прищуренными глазами.

Мелкие капли дождя снова забарабанили по окнам. 

Стив обвил руки вокруг талии Баки, притягивая его ближе и устраивая спиной к животу, прижался виском к плечу и шепотом подсказал Ребекке, где лежат нужные ей детали. Та, забавно выпятив губы, взяла кусочки паззла и сложила из них циферблат, нигде не ошибившись. Пощекотав пятку в ярко-желтом носке и добившись от дочери звонкого смеха, Баки переглянулся с Наташей.

Как там она говорила? «Идеально»? Пожалуй, именно так он все и ощущал.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] "Дружба — это чудо" (англ. My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) — канадско-американский детский анимационный мультсериал про пони. 
> 
> [2] Фредди и Стюарт - сериал "Грешники", рассказывает о пожилой гейской паре, которая постоянно подшучивает друг над другом и на первый взгляд ведёт себя достаточно токсично, но они милашки 💜😏
> 
> [3] Биг-Бен (англ. Big Ben) — популярное туристическое название часовой башни Вестминстерского дворца. Официальное название башни с 2012 года — Башня Елизаветы.


End file.
